Luck O'the Irish
by Talamaska
Summary: Auf einer ihrer Reisen nach Irland, begegnet Siobhan dem Neugeborenen Liam. So beschreibt Stephenie Meyer den Beginn des irischen Zirkels. Doch, woher kam Siobhan? Was hielt Liam wirklich von dieser Vampirin, die fast genauso groß ist, wie er selbst? Wie wurde aus zwei Vampiren, ein Zirkel? Siobhan erinnert sich. 350 Jahre zuvor sind wie gestern. Siobhan/Liam
1. Rückkehr

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

**Nun auch hier zu finden und diesmal mit Charakteren, die sich regelrecht aufgedrängt haben. **

**Der irische Vampirclan und seine Entstehung,**

**viel Spaß, **

**eure Tali!**

**##**

**_Luck O'The Irish_**

**_When we were young…er_**

**_1. Rückkehr_**

_You'll walk unscathed through musket fire,  
No ploughman's blade will cut thee down,  
No cutless wound will mark thy face  
And you will be my ain true love_

**_Siobhan_**

Wie schnell Jahre verrinnen können.

Die kleine Renesmee wächst und gedeiht. Und wird irgendwann genau wie wir wie ewiges Eis erstarren.

Mit ihr sind die Cullens nun eine richtige Familie. Das Kind legitimiert Carlisle und Esme als Großeltern, als Oberhäupter einer großen Familie.

Unsere Reise nach Forks hat uns neue Freundschaften gebracht. Die zwei jungen Ägypter, Benjamin und Tia, Huilen und ihr Neffe Nahuel. Und die vegetarische Familie aus Alaska.

Die Denalis werden uns besuchen kommen, wenn Garrett sich an ihre Diät gewöhnt hat. Ich drücke ihm alle Daumen und wünsche ihm, dass er die Ziele erreicht, die er sich gesteckt hat.

Und mit Sicherheit ist sein Umstieg auf Tierblut die einfachere Aufgabe.

Hole tief Luft, hier, in unserer Heimat. Wir sind weit draußen, weit genug von den Menschen entfernt.

Ich mag den Geruch des Meeres, die salzigen Wellen, die an den Steilklippen brechen und tosen. Ich bewundere Carlisle immer noch dafür, dass er den Atlantik schwimmend überquert hat.

Die Landschaft um uns herum ist nass und glitzert in der hervorbrechenden Sonne. Blicke Liam an, der neben mir im Gras sitzt und die Augen geschlossen hat. Auch er glitzert.

Wie schnell Jahre vergehen, über 350 Jahre und dennoch erinnere ich mich, als sei es gestern gewesen.

**_Mehr als 350 Jahre zuvor_**

Ich liebe das Morgengrauen. Dann, wenn der Himmel halb dunkelblau, halb rot ist. Violett. Ich liebe den Geruch meines Heimatlandes zu so früher Stunde.

Rumänien war eine Reise Wert, habe ich doch wieder Demetri und Felix von den Volturi getroffen. Sie waren auf der Suche nach zwei angeblich aufsässigen Vampiren.

_„Sie haben uns einst den Menschen gezeigt. Du weißt ja, wie wichtig unser Geheimnis ist.",_ hatte Demetri leise gesagt. Obwohl er nicht so groß ist, wirkt er mit seiner fast flüsternden Stimme bedrohlicher auf mich als der Hünenhafte Felix.

Ich habe die Legenden gehört, die über all in jenem dunklen Land zu finden sind. Über Vampirfürsten und Blutbäder. Ich habe mir die Burgruine angesehen, in der diese Vampire gelebt haben sollen. Sollten sie tatsächlich dort gelebt haben, sind sie schon lange fort. Es riecht dort nur noch nach Staub und modrigem Gemäuer.

Außerdem konnte ich Boris, der aktuell am Hof von Zar Peter dem 1. sein Unwesen treibt, wieder um eine Geschichte über die Reichen und Mächtigen bitten.

In meinem Heimatland herrscht Krieg. Die Nation rebelliert gegen die britische Zwangsunterwerfung. Das ist nichts Neues, doch vor zehn Jahren ist dieses wunderschöne grüne Land in Anarchie verfallen.

Das es immer noch so ist, haben wir sicherlich auch dem Erzbischof Rinuccini und dem werten Cromwell zu verdanken.

Seit 1639 bin ich nicht mehr hier gewesen, habe aber soweit möglich die Berichterstattungen verfolgt, die über Spanien und Italien in die ganze Welt gingen.

_Dieses kleine aufständische Drecksding_ ist bisher die amüsanteste Bezeichnung, die ich zu Irland gehört habe.

Waterford ist gefallen und verwüstet. Es ist wirklich ärmlich mit anzusehen.

Während eines Kampfes ist es einfach für uns Vampire an Nahrung zu kommen, doch wenn man nach einem solchen Gemetzel die Schauplätze betritt, ist das Blut der Menschen armselig. Ihr Blut klebt mehr an den Steinen, versickert in der Erde, als dass es irgendwem nützlich wäre.

So eine sinnlose Verschwendung!

An Menschenleben, an uns.

Bin froh, dass Kilkenny zwar nicht mehr intakt, aber nicht so schlimm zerstört ist, wie das Küstenstädtchen, durch das ich dieses Land betreten habe. Es wäre schändlich, wenn diese wunderschöne Stadt dem Chaos zum Opfer gefallen wäre.

Es wird Zeit, dass ich mir notfalls einen Unterschlupf suche. Wenn die Wolken erstmal lila sind, ist der Tag nicht mehr weit. Es wird ein sonniger Tag, wenn man die wenigen dunklen Flecken am Firmament zählt.

Dann sehe ich ihn zum ersten Mal. Einen großen Vampir, größer als ich, der drei englische Soldaten binnen weniger Sekunden am Boden liegen hat.

Der lädierten Uniform nach zu urteilen, ist er einer von unseren.

Ich bin zu nah, die schwarzen Augen schnellen in meine Richtung, Knurren, doch ich schaffe es, mich vor den Augen zu verbergen.

Ich habe schnell gelernt, dass Vampire auf der Jagd keinen Spaß verstehen. Und mit diesem Hünen möchte ich nicht aneinander geraten. Auch wenn ich ihn wahrscheinlich besiegen würde. Wie ich die Erfahrung gemacht habe, sind Krieger hartnäckig und ich müsste ihn nach meinem Sieg wahrscheinlich vernichten, damit Ruhe ist.

Als ich diesen Vampir erneut entdecke, sind zwei Tage vergangen. Da er wieder mehrere Menschen gezielt und schnell tötet, um zu trinken, vermute ich, dass er noch nicht alt sein kann, wenn der Durst ihn wieder umtreibt. Dafür ist er sehr fokussiert und präzise.

Doch dabei nicht sehr vorsichtig. Nur weil wir im Krieg sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht auf Deckung achten müssen.

Wenn er bis Galway oder Limerick ginge… er würde uns alle verraten, wenn plötzlich die befestigten Städte von innen heraus dezimiert würden.

Ich kann ihm in den nächsten Tagen einfach folgen. Nur eben in diesem Moment habe ich ihn nicht im Blick.

Ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich ihm gefolgt bin. Es ist seltsam. Aber irgendetwas interessiert mich. Will wissen, ob er tatsächlich noch ein Neugeborener ist. In welchem Kampf er gefallen ist. Ob er es über sein erstes Jahr hinausschafft oder mit einem anderen Vampir aneinander gerät. Zurzeit ist die Rate der Unsterblichen in Irland recht hoch, wie immer, wenn es irgendwo die Möglichkeit zur Völlerei gibt.

„Wer bist du?", die Stimme ist rau, aber fließend. Da ist er, mein Vampirkrieger. Unterdrücke ein Schmunzeln. Seine glühend roten Augen leuchten förmlich in der Dämmerung, seine Haltung ist vorsichtig, auf Angriff ausgerichtet. Anscheinend hat er schon den einen oder anderen Zusammenstoß mit anderen Vampiren gehabt.

„Mein Name ist Siobhan. Wie ist dein Name?"

Ich will ihn nicht angreifen, dennoch soll ihm klar sein, dass ich mich verteidigen werde, sollte er auf mich losgehen. Richte mich auf.

Der Vampir antwortet nicht, macht eine andere Feststellung.

„Du bist mir gefolgt.", verwischter Akzent. Klingt nach County Limerick.

„Du bist nicht gerade vorsichtig, was das angeht.", darum kann ich nicht wirklich etwas dafür.

Seine Iris wechseln die Farbe, Rot zu schwarz.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir jemand beigebracht hat, wie unhöflich es ist, nicht auf Fragen zu antworten.", belehre ich ihn.

Dabei ist er physisch älter als ich. Mitte dreißig schätze ich, aber sein Bart könnte ihn auch älter machen.

„Liam."

Ah, kein Mann der großen Worte.

„Wann wurdest du verwandelt, Liam?"

Liam beäugt mich kritisch, seine Augen wechseln zurück in ihre rote Färbung. Dummer irischer Sturkopf. ANTWORTE!

„Wieso willst du das wissen, _cailín dea_s(hübsches Mädchen)?"

Ein irischer Charmeur, halleluja. Das kann ja was werden.

„Kennst du die Regeln unserer Welt? Weißt du, wer die Volturi sind?"

„Regeln? Volturi? Wovon redest du, _cailín_?"

„Wann wurdest du verwandelt?", wiederhole ich.

Wieder wartet Liam mit seiner Antwort. Zweifele an meiner Theorie, dass er ein Neugeborener sein könnte. Vielleicht ist er nur ein schlampiger Vampir, so genau, wie er unsere Unterhaltung abwägt. Die Neugeborenen, die ich getroffen habe, waren alle viel wilder, nicht zu einer anständigen Konservation im Stande. ICH war viel unbezähmbarer.

„Ich weiß nicht genau.", beginnt der Soldat. „Wir waren so kurz davor, Coote und den anderen verdammten English in den Hintern zu treten, als MacMahon alles in den Sand gesetzt hat!", Liams Gesicht leuchtet förmlich in Erinnerungen. Von der Schlacht von Scarrifholis habe ich gehört. Zwei Drittel der irischen Soldaten sind auf dem Feld gestorben. Daran war wohl auch ein holländischer Vampir beteiligt. „Es war das reinste Gemetzel!", seufzt Liam.

„Ein Rebell also?"

Liam sieht mich an und ich kann seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht lesen.

Okay, ich fordere einen Neugeborenen lieber nicht heraus.

„Das ist fünf Monate her.", stelle ich fest. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich von den kleineren Kämpfen treiben lassen, ist vom Norden bis nach Süden gekommen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch niemandem aufgefallen ist. Denn auch wenn er das Tageslicht meidet, achtet er nicht darauf ob seine Attacken unauffällig genug sind.

Für einen Neugeborenen hat er dennoch eine gute Beherrschung. Aber warum? Denke an meine Neugeborenenzeit zurück. Wie rasend ich gewesen bin, wie sehr ich mich im Blutdurst gesuhlt habe und im Blutrausch meine Verachtung für Sancar eine Zeitlang vergessen konnte.

Jemand muss ihm erklären, wie wir Vampire leben oder es wird nicht lange dauern, bis er sich selbst verrät oder ihn jemand verschwinden lässt.

„Da nicht anzunehmen ist, dass der Vampir, der dich gebissen hat, zurückkommt und dir unsere Welt erklärt, werde ich es tun."

Liam zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Er lässt sie von meinem Aussehen täuschen, hält mich für zu jung, ihn zu belehren. Oh Schätzchen, du musst noch so viel lernen.

„Ich bin seit 140Jahren so, und ich weiß, dass die FRAU, die dir beigebracht hat, auf Fragen zu antworten, die auch erklärt hat, dass man Ältere respektiert.", verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.

Irgendwie ist es ja immer wieder amüsant, den fallenden Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Zumindest, seitdem ich 100 überschritten habe.

„Warum sollte dich kümmern, was wird?"

Oh, mein misstrauischer Soldat.

Neige den Kopf ein bisschen, überlege, wie ich ihn am schnellsten dazu bewege, mir zuzuhören. Hm, ja.

„Je mehr gleichgesinnte Vampire auf einem Schlachtfeld, desto mehr Verluste erleiden gegnerische Truppen.", ich kann Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen. Damit habe ich ihn.

#

„Wie kommt es, dass du der erste Vampir bist, der mir begegnet, der… zivilisiert ist?"

Liams rote Augen überwachen jede Bewegung, der Neugeboreneninstinkt vermutet in jeder Geste einen Angriff.

Wir folgen den Soldaten, nicht aus Melancholie, sondern weil es einfacher ist, unbemerkt Liams Blutdurst zu stillen.

„Ich nehme an, viele von den anderen sind wie du. Neugeborene.", ihm widerstrebt dieses Wort. Nicht an sich, nur in Bezug auf ihn selbst. Sturer irischer Bock. „Andere befinden sich im Blutrausch. Seitdem die Volturi darauf achten, dass wir uns nicht zu erkennen geben, nutzen manche jede Chance auf ein Massaker. Was wiederum zu mehr neuen Vampiren führt."

„Wann sind die Volturi an die Macht gekommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Sie sind schon sehr lange um unsere Sicherheit bemüht. Über 1000Jahre."

„Sie lassen die Vampire in Ruhe, solange wir unseren Stand nicht verraten?"

Nicke.

„Gut."

Habe eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass der Rebell mehr Widerstand gegen die Italiener aufbringen würde. Aber anscheinend kann er mit ihrer wichtigsten Regel leben. Sie berührt sein Leben ja kaum. Außerdem kämpft er für die Sache, für die Kardinal Rinuccini angeblich auch kämpft und der ist bekanntlich aus Italien.

„Wie kommt es, dass DU nicht wie die anderen Neugeborenen bist?", wir sind seit anderthalb Tagen zusammen unterwegs und ich kann nur immer wieder fasziniert feststellen, dass er zwar die Stärke eines Neugeborenen besitzt, nicht jedoch ihre unkontrollierbare Wildheit. Seine Vernunft scheint nicht ausgeschaltet.

„Tz. Ich bin kein Neugeborener. Dieses Wort allein!", verächtlich.

„Aber du bist anders, als die Neuerschaffenen Vampire, die ich bisher getroffen habe."

Er blickt mich an, die Augen zusammengekniffen.

„Ist das etwas Schlechtes, álainn (Schönste)?", verzieht den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

Er sagt oft Dinge wie diese. Frage mich, ob er versucht mich- das Mädchen- aus der Fassung zu bringen oder ob er schon als Mensch ein Charmeur war, ein Schürzenjäger. Bisher hatte ich nur noch keine Gelegenheit, ihn danach zu fragen. Gerade Neugeborene erinnern sich häufig nur an die Momente, in denen sie in Rage waren, weil das Gift ihr menschliches Blut zersetzt.

„Nein. Eher interessant."

Wir können das Blut riechen. Wir sind nicht mehr weit von einem Kampf entfernt. Wir nicken uns zu, bevor wir zum Ursprung des mundwässernden Geruchs aufbrechen. Ich werde verzichten. Auch wenn das ganze Blut in meiner Kehle Brennen verursacht. Ich mag es nicht, wenn mein Essen solch einen Lärm verursacht.

Wir sind nicht allein. Ein anderer Vampir hat ebenfalls die Witterung aufgenommen und zielt auf eine einfache Jagd.

Ich bin ihm schon begegnet.

Um uns herum tobt ein Kampf, die irische Konföderation gegen eine Truppe von Cromwell. Deren rote Jacken sind ziemlich zerschlissen, anscheinend wird ihre Nachversorgung schwieriger. Vielleicht gewinnen wir diese Rebellion ja doch, auch wenn ich nicht so recht daran glaube.

Der Vampir erkennt mich, entdeckt Liam. Knurren. Wenn sie hier auf einander losgehen, müssen wir alle Soldaten beseitigen, weil wir auffallen würden.

„Liam, nicht!", als ich ihn am Arm packe und zurückhalten will. Rechne damit, dass er mir entgleitet, auf den anderen losgeht, der noch immer in Angriffshaltung ist, doch wieder überrascht mich mein Soldat. Er sieht zu mir herab. Ich schüttele wieder den Kopf. „Wir suchen uns anderes Jagdgebiet. Komm.", fasse Liams Hand und wir rennen los. Dass ein Neugeborener Blut den Rücken zuwendet, auch wenn er wie Liam bereits getrunken hat, finde ich faszinierend. Selbst als ich übervoll war mit Blut, hätte ich es in meinen ersten sechs Monaten sicherlich nicht bewerkstelligt, dem Duft zu widerstehen. Ob er so etwas wie eine Gabe hat? Aber was sollte das sein? Wenn sein Durst gestillt ist, ist ihm Blut egal? Das ist keine Gabe. Aber seine gute Selbstbeherrschung hat uns vor einer Konfrontation bewahrt.

„Und wenn wir nicht unter Menschen gewesen wären?", Liam, nachdem wir beide anderswo getrunken haben.

„Hätten wir trotzdem ein anderes Jagdgebiet aufgetan. Es geht nicht immer darum, seinen Willen durchzusetzen."

„Tz! Der andere Vampir hätte keine Chance gehabt! Sollte in unserer Welt nicht das Recht des Stärkeren gelten?"

„Neugeborene!", seufze ich. Ich mag Krieg nicht. Warum sollte man sich auf einen Kampf einlassen, wenn es auch einen anderen, klügeren Weg gibt?

„Nun suchst du dir also doch Verbündete, đáng yêu (Liebliche)?"

Der Vampir vom Schlachtfeld springt aus einer Baumkrone, Liams Knurren ist eine deutliche Warnung. Und wieder, Neugeborene! Lege ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich kenne ihn.", Liams Augen funkeln aufgebracht. „Toshiro, wie geht es dir? Was bringt dich in unser grünes Land?"

„Ich kann nicht klagen. Diese kleinen Inseln sind ja derzeit ein wahrliches Paradies für einen hungrigen Vampir!", schwärmt der Schwarzhaarige.

Liams Blick weicht nicht von dem viel kleineren Mann.

Ich habe Toshiro in meinem achten Jahr getroffen, irgendwo auf den vietnamesischen Inseln. Ich kann nicht beschreiben, wie er wirkt. Hinterlistig? Gewieft? Auch wenn ich bisher keinen Grund gehabt habe, an seiner Aufrichtigkeit zu zweifeln.

„Außerdem dachte ich mir, ich sehe mir mal an, woher meine Freunde so kommen."

Ich würde nicht soweit gehen und uns als Freunde bezeichnen. Doch ich habe viele asiatische Legenden von ihm erfahren, die sich allesamt mit unserer Art befassen.

„Dich plagt Langeweile? Dabei ist doch gerade dein Heimatland selbst in Aufruhr."

„Eh, Namgyals Tod ist unspannend, sie halten es vor den kleinen braven Menschen geheim. Interessant wird es erst, wenn es auffliegt. Verrate mir, woher kommt der Reichtum dieser Englischen Truppen? Auch in Indien sind sie überall!"

Toshiro und Liam mustern sich. „Aber du hast mir gar nicht geantwortet, Kirschblüte."

Trete hinter Liam hervor, dessen wütender Blick meinen kreuzt.

„Du redest doch die ganze Zeit."

„Also, Verbündete ja? Gefährten?", Toshiro neigt den Kopf, schiebt das Kinn vor. „Ich dachte, du reist lieber allein."

So habe ich das nie gesagt. Ich habe nur bisher kein Bedürfnis gehabt, mich länger mit anderen Vampiren zusammen zu tun. Ich habe gesehen, dass es häufig zu Rangeleien um die Vormachtsstellung kommt, wenn sich Vampire in Zirkeln zusammen schließen. Ich werde mich sicherlich nicht unterordnen, nur um nicht allein zu reisen. Aber die Sachlage ist hier anders.

„Wir reisen ja nicht, liebster Mönch."

„Das werden wir ja sehen. Und dein kleiner Freund ist?"

Ich kann Liams Missmut bis zu mir spüren.

„Das ist Liam. Ich würde ihn nicht so sehr reizen, alter Mann. Neugeborene sind dir an Kraft überlegen.", erkläre ich.

„Neugeborener? Niemals. Dann hätten wir zwei uns da draußen nicht ohne Kampf voneinander getrennt! Das wäre ja amüsant gewesen!", Toshiro klatscht freudig in die Hände. „Wie alt bist du?", an Liam.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Ghirr(Zwerg)."

Während Toshiro die Beleidigung nicht versteht, habe ich Mühe, mein Lachen zu verbergen.

„Was hat der Riese gesagt?", an mich.

„Du hast ihn doch gehört."

Unser asiatischer Besucher brummt, „Halbwegs. Sein Akzent ist schlimmer als deiner.", redet er sich heraus.

Dann sieht er mich an. „Du hast ihn erschaffen?"

„Nein."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Neugeborener bist.", Toshiro baut sich vor Liam auf. Es ist ein lächerliches Bild. Er reicht dem Krieger bis zur Brust. Liam blickt auf ihn herab, die Iris werden schwarz.

„Ich kann dieses Wort nicht ausstehen.", zischt Liam.

Toshiro sagt, er sei einst ein Mönch gewesen. Im 11. Jahrhundert habe er in einem Buddhistischen Kloster gelebt, einem Seitenzweig. Einer Sekte gleich. Der ranghöchste Mönch sei ein Vampir gewesen und habe ihm die Ewigkeit geschenkt.

Soweit ich gelernt habe, ist ein ewiges Leben in einer Daseinsform aber etwas Verwerfliches für Buddhisten. Sie glauben an Wiedergeburt und jeder, der sich dem entgegenstellt ist verdammt.

Aber er hat auch schon erzählt, dass es nicht der ranghöchste Mönch war, der ihn verwandelt hat, sondern indische Vampire.

Wer weiß schon, was wahr ist.

Der ältere Vampir streckt die Hand aus und stößt Liam gegen die Brust.

Oh, nein, das wird weh tun.

Ich sehe, wie meine Begeleitung nach Toshiros Arm greift ihn von sich schleudert. Der kleinere Vampir kracht in eine Baumreihe, einige Stämme brechen unter der Wucht des Aufpralls.

Sehe Liam seufzend an und springe zu Toshiro.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Verdammt, nein!"

„Findest du nicht, dass du selbst Schuld bist?"

Sehe auf, als Liam neben uns zum Stehen kommt. „Keine Gewalt mehr.", fordere ich.

„Er hat angefangen.", stellt Liam fest.

Frage mich, wie er die zehn Jahre Krieg überstanden hat, wenn er immer so hitzköpfig gewesen ist. Aber vielleicht ist es nur Neugeborenenattitüde.

Lege Liam besänftigend die Hand auf den Arm, helfe unserem Besucher mit der anderen auf.

„Verdammt, sind eure Bäume aus Stein!? So etwas gibt es doch nicht!", schimpft der Mönch.

„Ich habe das schon gesehen. Das liegt an der Wucht der Neuge… der neuen Vampire. Und nicht an der Härte des Baumes.", antworte ich.

Toshiro verzieht die Augenbrauen und versucht Holzstücke aus der Wunde zu entfernen, bevor sie zu heilen beginnt.

„Das ist MIR noch nie passiert."

Liam grinst selbstgefällig. Männer!

„Ich habe dich gewarnt."

Der kleinere Vampir sieht mich an. Neigt sich zu mir, auch wenn ich denke, dass Liam ihn trotzdem hören wird.

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du zu denen gehörst, die andere immer anfassen müssen.", und nickt in Liams Richtung, dessen Arm ich immer noch beruhigend berühre.

Eigentlich nicht. Lasse meinen Arm sinken.

„Wird er nicht für Aufruhr sorgen? Ich wüsste nicht, was ein Asiat in Irland treiben sollte.", Liam.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mit den Menschen Konversation zu betreiben. Niemand wird merken, dass ich hier bin."

„Ich merke es."

„Du bist ein Vampir. Ein NEUGEBORENER. Das ist etwas anderes."

Ich kann die Wut in Liams Augen flammen sehen.

„Toshiro, es besteht kein Zweifel, dass wir besser schmecken, aber die Engländer haben deinen Durst mehr verdient, findest du nicht? Sie bedrohen dein Heimatland.", zwinkere.

„Ach, meine HEIMAT! Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal."

„Gut.", dann werden wir eben weiterziehen. „Wir sind allerdings nur auf Durchreise. Vielleicht sehen wir uns noch mal.", will mich verabschieden. Liams Neugeborenen Instinkte vertragen sich nicht mit Toshiros Spielernatur. Neugeborene erheben Revieransprüche.

„Ich habe dich zwei Jahre in die Legenden meiner Urahnen eingeweiht!", protestiert er. Da gibt es mehrere Dinge anzumerken. Er hat sich zwei Jahre in der Gegend herumgetrieben, in der ich auf ihn und andere Vampire getroffen bin. Hätte er mir seine Mythen nicht erzählt, hätte es sicherlich jemand anderes getan. Liams Grollen ist tief und gefährlich.

„Dann lass dich hier nicht von den Kobolden fangen!", bevor ich loslaufe und die beiden Vampire zurücklasse.

##

_##_

_Die Schlacht von Scarrifholis hat eigentlich 1650 stattgefunden, aber es ist doch einfacher, ein geschichtliches Ereignis umzudatieren, als einen Vampir ein Jahr jünger zu machen! ;-)_


	2. Begegnungen

**HYA ihr Lieben! **

**Nun werden wir sehen, was Liam von der Begegnung mit der neugierigen Vampirfrau Siobhan hält!**

**viel Spaß und allerliebste Grüße**

**Tali**

**###**

_And as you walk through death's dark veil,  
The cannon's thunder can't prevail,  
And those who hunt thee down will fail,  
And you will be my ain true love.  
(Alison Krauss, You will be my ain'true love)_

**_Liam_**

_Pro Deo, Rege et Patria, Hibernia Unanimis - Für Gott, König und Vaterland, Irland ist vereint._

Ist es zumindest ein Ziel, dass wir hatten.

In diesem neuen Leben nun, sehe ich, wie wir den Krieg verlieren. Hm, aber die Rebellion war bis hier her hervorragend. Niemand führt eine Rebellion wie die Iren.

Seit einigen Tagen habe ich den Eindruck, dass mir einer unseresgleichen folgt. Die letzten Zusammentreffen mit anderen Vampiren sind weniger glimpflich ausgegangen.

Es ist eine junge Frau, die mir gefolgt ist, ein Mädchen fast. Sie scheint wieder nach mir Ausschau zu halten. Was will sie?

„Wer bist du?", frage ich. Spüre die Rage, die seitdem ich in diesem Leben aufgewacht bin, ständig in mir wütet. Habe aber den Eindruck, dass ich immer besser damit zu recht komme.

Sie zuckt nicht einmal, sieht mich nur überrascht an.

„Mein Name ist Siobhan. Wie ist dein Name?", ihre Stimme klingt anders, als die der anderen Vampire. Weicher. Weniger aggressiv. Dennoch scheint sie vorsichtig zu sein, richtet sich auf. Nicht bedrohlich aber dennoch beeindruckend. Sie ist beinahe so groß wie ich.

„Du bist mir gefolgt.", ich wüsste nicht, dass wir höfliche Konversation betreiben, bevor wir uns um Nahrungsquellen zanken werden.

„Du bist nicht gerade vorsichtig, was das angeht.", behauptet das Mädchen recht frech.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir jemand beigebracht hat, wie unhöflich es ist, nicht auf Fragen zu antworten.", das Kind belehrt mich. Hinreißend, wenn sie bissig sind. Ihre roten Augen sind eine Herausforderung, die langen Wimpern unterstreichen ihren auffordernden Blick.

Ich werde ihr den Gefallen tun und ihr meinen Namen sagen, weil ich meine Mutter sehr zu schätzen wusste. Herr hab sie selig.

„Liam."

„Wann wurdest du verwandelt, Liam?", schießt sie die nächste Frage gleich hinterher. Was wird das hier? Warum interessiert sie das? Was geht es sie an?

„Wieso willst du das wissen, _cailín dea_s(hübsches Mädchen)?"

Siobhans Mund verzieht sich zu einem Schmunzeln.

„Kennst du die Regeln unserer Welt? Weißt du, wer die Volturi sind?"

„Regeln? Volturi? Wovon redest du, _cailín_?", ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass es Regeln gibt. Keiner der anderen schien davon zu wissen.

„Wann wurdest du verwandelt?", wiederholt sie. Mädchen! Warum ist das wichtig? Überlege, ob ich ihr antworten sollte.

Von ihr scheint keine Bedrohung auszugehen. Sie wird sich nicht mit mir in einen Revierkampf begeben.

Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich es ihr nicht genau sagen. Die letzten Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monate gehen in diesem schrecklichen Durst unter. Ich erinnere mich, von einem Kriegsschauplatz zum nächsten gekommen zu sein, habe mich vom Blut treiben lassen. Die Guerillas im Unterland fand ich bisher am Großartigsten. Wären sie nicht meine Nahrungsquelle gewesen, ich hätte mich mit ihnen verbrüdert, um diesen dreckigen Rotjacken das Fell zu gerben.

„Ich weiß nicht genau.", erkläre ich. „Wir waren so kurz davor, Coote und den anderen verdammten English in den Hintern zu treten, als MacMahon alles in den Sand gesetzt hat!"

Allein der Gedanke daran, versetzt mich zumindest zum Teil in Hochstimmung. Bis wir gefallen sind. Zwei Drittel der irischen Soldaten sind auf dem Feld gestorben. „Es war das reinste Gemetzel!", letzten Endes leider.

„Ein Rebell also?", fragt sie. In ihren Augen blitzt Interesse.

Niemand rebelliert so wie wir. Niemand. Also nenn mich ruhig so, hübsches Kind.

Die schöne Siobhan bietet sich an, mir zu erklären, was unsere obersten Prämissen sind. So hübsch wie das Mädchen ist, ist sie ein Küken im Vergleich…

Hat sie gerade gesagt, sie ist 140Jahre alt? Halleluja!

„Warum sollte dich kümmern, was wird?"

Sie müsste sich nicht dafür interessieren, was aus mir wird. Ich brauche keinen Geleitschutz. Tz. Ein 140Jahre altes Mädchen!

„Je mehr gleichgesinnte Vampire auf einem Schlachtfeld, desto mehr Verluste erleiden gegnerische Truppen."

Damit hat sie mich.

Diesen kleinen miesen Rotjacken werde ich das Fell über die Ohren ziehen!

#

Wir folgen den Soldaten, nicht aus Melancholie, sondern weil es einfacher ist, unbemerkt meinen Blutdurst zu stillen, behauptet Siobhan.

Nachdem sie mich nun ausgefragt hat, bin ich bereit ihr ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

„Wie kommt es, dass du der erste Vampir bist, der mir begegnet, der… zivilisiert ist?"

Auch wenn sie bisher keine Anstalten gemacht hat, mich anzugreifen, könnte es eine Arglist sein. Sie hat mir erklärt, was der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden ist.

Sie ist ein Vampir, der wieder in der Lage ist, klare Gedanken zu fassen und nicht ausschließlich von Blut getrieben wird und ich sei ein Neugeborener! Tz, was für eine Beleidigung! So würde man neue Vampire nennen, in den ersten 12 Monaten, dann wenn wir nur eine Priorität haben, Blut. Dieses Wort mag ja auf andere junge Vampire zu treffen, Kinder, die noch nicht gelebt haben, bevor sie durch einen Biss ums Leben kamen, aber ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht als Neugeborener bezeichnen lassen.

„Ich nehme an, viele von den anderen sind wie du. Neugeborene. Andere befinden sich im Blutrausch. Seitdem die Volturi darauf achten, dass wir uns nicht zu erkennen geben, nutzen manche jede Chance auf ein Massaker. Was wiederum zu mehr neuen Vampiren führt."

Sie hat erzählt, dass ein holländischer Vampir in dem Kampf gewütet haben soll, in dem ich gefallen bin. Vielleicht ist er der Ursprung meiner Verwandlung. Aber es interessiert mich wirklich nicht, wer mich zu dem gemacht hat, was ich bin. Jetzt kann ich den Engländern und ihren lästigen schottischen Freunden alles heimzahlen.

„Wann sind die Volturi an die Macht gekommen?"

Die Könige der Vampire! Aber wenn sie fair sind und ihre Macht nicht missbrauchen, kann ich mit ihnen leben. Wenn sie uns die Sicherheit geben, die sie versprechen, wenn sie uns wirklich vor Verrat schützen, sollen sie im fernen Italien tun und lassen, was sie wollen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Sie sind schon sehr lange um unsere Sicherheit bemüht. Über 1000Jahre."

„Sie lassen die Vampire in Ruhe, solange wir unseren Stand nicht verraten?"

Die Hübsche nickt.

„Gut."

„Wie kommt es, dass DU nicht wie die anderen Neugeborenen bist?", wir sind seit anderthalb Tagen zusammen unterwegs, seither versiegen ihre Fragen nicht.

„Tz. Ich bin kein Neugeborener. Dieses Wort allein!", verächtlich. Habe ich nicht bereits mehrfach darauf hingewiesen, dass mir dieses lästige Wort zuwider ist?

„Aber du bist anders, als die Neuerschaffenen Vampire, die ich bisher getroffen habe." Danke.

Kneife meine Augen zusammen. Hm, ihre Augen sind weit geöffnet und mustern mich interessiert. Lächele. Seitdem wir zusammen unterwegs sind, versuche ich sie aus der Reserve zu locken, doch nichts scheint sie aufzubringen.

„Ist das etwas Schlechtes, _álainn_ (Schönste)?"

„Nein. Eher interessant.", schmunzelt sie.

Wir können das Blut riechen. Wir sind nicht mehr weit von einem Kampf entfernt. Wir nicken uns zu, bevor wir zum Ursprung des mundwässernden Geruchs aufbrechen.

Um uns herum tobt ein Kampf, die irische Konföderation gegen eine Truppe von Cromwell. Deren rote Jacken sind ziemlich zerschlissen, anscheinend wird ihre Nachversorgung schwieriger.

Ich gönne ihnen ihr Ende, aus tiefstem Herzen.

Wir sind nicht allein. Ein anderer Vampir hat ebenfalls die Witterung aufgenommen und zielt auf eine einfache Jagd. Knurre, ich teile mein Jagdgebiet nicht, egal ob ich bereits getrunken habe oder nicht, und die halbe Portion ist sicherlich einfach in die Flucht zu schlagen. Der andere duckt sich, geht in Angriffshaltung. Spüre die Rage zurückkehren, die alles Rot zu färben scheint. Ich kann das Blut noch intensiver riechen.

„Liam, nicht!", Siobhans Stimme ist leise, dennoch verstehe ich sie gut. Sie legt mir eine Hand auf den Arm, sieht mich überrascht an, als ich zu ihr herab sehe.

„Wir suchen uns anderes Jagdgebiet. Komm.", Siobhans zierliche Hand umfasst meine und zieht mich vom Kampf weg. Wir rennen durch den Wald, dicke grauen Wolken ziehen über uns hinweg. Erst nachdem wir einige Kilometer vom Schauplatz entfernt sind, kommt meine Begeleitung zum Stehen.

Ich frage mich wieder, warum ich ihr all das glaube, was sie mir erzählt. Woher weiß ich, dass sie nicht lügt? Woher weiß ich, dass sie mich nicht vernichten wird, wenn ich ihr nicht mehr… nütze? Nicht mehr ein Novum bin? Kann ein irisches Gal so viel Heimtücke besitzen?

Sie hat mir erzählt, sie sei zwanzig gewesen, als sie ein Vampir wurde. Frage mich, ob sie Kinder geboren und ihren Ehemann geliebt hat und wieder brennt sich Rage an die Oberfläche.

Siobhan mag Krieg nicht, oder kämpferische Konfrontationen. Da hat sie sich wohl nun einen falschen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um in ihre Heimatland zurück zu kehren.

Ich bin immer noch überzeugt, dass dieser kleine asiatische Vampir keine Chacne gehabt hätte, wären wir aufeinander losgegangen. Aber ich habe inzwischen verstanden, dass wir alle Soldaten hätten töten müssen, weil ihnen unser Kampf aufgefallen wäre.

Außerdem gibt es immer noch ausreichend Blut.

„Nun suchst du dir also doch Verbündete, đáng yêu (Liebliche)?"

Der Vampir vom Schlachtfeld springt aus einer Baumkrone, knurre. Was will er hier? Versperre Siobhan den Weg. Sie legt mir die Hand auf die Schulter, sagt, dass sie ihn kennen würde.

Ich kann das Knurren nicht unterdrücken, woher? Was verbindet diesen Zwerg und die schöne Irin?

Siobhan unterhält sich über Belanglosigkeiten mit dem Eindringling, der eine Antwort fordert.

Ich mag es nicht, dass sie näher auf ihn zu geht, er könnte angreifen. Sie sollte fern bleiben.

Frage mich, wie lange Siobhan in seiner Gesellschaft gereist ist? Und was sie dazu veranlasst hat, sich mit ihm abzugeben.

„Neugeborener? Niemals. Dann hätten wir zwei uns da draußen nicht ohne Kampf voneinander getrennt! Das wäre ja amüsant gewesen!", der Zwerg klatscht in die Hände. Toshiro sei sein Name. „Wie alt bist du?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, _Ghirr_(Zwerg)."

Blicke kurz zu Siobhan, die lachen muss. Ihre Augen funkeln.

„Was hat der Riese gesagt?", ich mag es nicht, wie er mit ihr spricht.

„Du hast ihn doch gehört.", also ist sie immer recht frech.

Unser asiatischer Besucher brummt, „Halbwegs. Sein Akzent ist schlimmer als deiner.", redet er sich heraus.

Dann sieht er Siobhan an und will wissen, ob sie mich erschaffen hat. Ich meine, seine Kränkung heraus zu hören.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Neugeborener bist.", Toshiro baut sich vor mir auf. Er gibt ein armseliges Bild ab, reicht mir nur bis zur Brust. Ich kann dieses Wort nicht ausstehen. Und dann wagt er es auch noch, mich anzufassen! Er glaubt, dass mir sein Stoß irgendetwas anhaben könnte!

Packe seinen Arm und schleudere ihn herum. Ha. Er landet krachend in einer Baumreihe.

Ich würde sagen, das haben wir geklärt.

Sehe Siobhan an, die den Kopf schüttelt und zu ihm springt.

Ich mag es nicht, dass sie nach ihm sieht. Ich dachte uns Vampire zerstört nur Feuer. Doch Toshiro hat eine Beinverletzung. Und selbst wenn uns nicht nur Feuer vernichtet, er ist doch selbst Schuld. Er hat angefangen. Siobhan erklärt, dass das an der Kraft der Neugeborenen liege, tz, das hätte ich auch so gekonnt.

Ich sehe die Wendung des Gesprächs nicht kommen, kann aber gut damit leben.

„Dann lass dich hier nicht von den Kobolden fangen!", zwitschert Siobhan und rennt davon.

Toshiro will ihr ebenfalls nachsetzen.

Oh nein, das wird er nicht.

Stoße ihn mit einem Arm um. „Lass sie in Ruhe. Das war doch deutlich, aye!?"

Toshiro knurrt, mein Knurren ist lauter.

Wir sehen uns an, die Rage wütet, aber anders als sonst. Habe nicht den Eindruck, alles rot getüncht wahr zu nehmen.

Der Asiat gibt ruckartig seine lauernde Haltung auf.

Er hat keine Chance, es ist egal, ob ich noch von Neugeborenen- Kraft profitiere oder nicht. Das Wiesel hätte ich auch so erschlagen.

Renne in dieselbe Richtung wie Siobhan los und hoffe, dass ich ihrer Fährte folgen kann.

#

Sie muss hier gewesen sein. Hier an dieser Stelle ist ihr Duft am Stärksten, aber hier verliert sich ihre Spur auch. Ob sie ins Wasser gegangen ist?

Dann kann ich sie kichern hören. Sehe mich um, versuche sie ausfindig zu machen.

„Ich dachte schon, jetzt haben die Kobolde dich gekriegt.", mit einem Mal steht sie neben mir.

Die Kobolde also.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich an die alten Geschichten?"

„Hast du an Vampire geglaubt, bevor du sie getroffen hast?", kontert sie. Gut, den Punkt hat sie. „Außerdem gibt es Werwölfe, ich habe in Rumänien mal einen gesehen. Also, warum nicht auch Feen und Kobolde? Nur weil Vampire im Verborgenen bleiben, heißt dass ja auch nicht, dass es uns nicht gibt."

Werwölfe. Rumänien. Wo hat sich diese Frau nur herum getrieben? Was gibt es in einem finsteren Land schon zu sehen? Es soll dort viel Dunkelheit geben, wenn man den Schauermärchen glaubt.

Wir machen uns auf den Weg nach Galway, es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie kapitulieren wollen!

Es ist unfassbar! Siobhan ermahnt mich, wir dürften uns nicht in ihre Belange einmischen. Es sei ihre Politik, ihr Auskommen. Mit ‚ihre' meint sie die Menschen.

Ob es sie nicht treffe, zu sehen, wie wir, wir als Iren, aufgeben?

Ob es mich nicht viel schlimmer treffe, die Verschwendung von Blut zu sehen? Von jungen, unschuldigen Leben.

Wir sind nun seit einer Woche zusammen unterwegs, Toshiro hat sich noch nicht wieder gezeigt, aber an manchen Orten kann man seine Fährte wahrnehmen. Er hat uns also noch nicht verlassen. Und erst heute Morgen sind wir einem verwüstenden Zirkel ausgewichen.

Die ganze Woche scheint sie mit Fragen zu hadern, die sie nicht stellt.

Siobhans hübsches Gesicht ist angespannt.

„Stell dir vor, deine Kinder würden hier fallen. In einem blutigen Krieg um unsere Unabhängigkeit."

Das ist es also, was sie nicht fragt. Ihre roten Augen bohren sich in meine. „Hast… hattest du Kinder? Sag die Wahrheit,_ trodaí (Krieger)!"_

Frage mich, ob ihr entzückende Röte in die Wangen geschossen wäre, wenn noch eigenes Blut in ihren Adern fließen würde? Auch wenn sie als starke, eigensinnige Frau auftritt, scheint manchmal ein junges Mädchen durch. Eine junge Frau, wie sollte es auch anders sein, sie ist erst 20!

Sehe meine Hände an. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, dass ich nach einigen Jahren im Krieg meinen Ehering abgenommen habe. Aber wir waren so jung, als wir die Ehe schlossen. Und waren davon begeistert, unser eigener Herr zu sein. Wir waren zusammen groß geworden, meine Frau war eher mein Kumpel, als eine feine Dame. Dennoch haben wir unseren Familien den Dienst getan, Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Drei an der Zahl. Nach dem ersten Aufstand 1641 bin ich jedoch nicht zurück gekehrt. Viele von uns haben zu viel gesehen, viel von uns wussten, dass dies nur der Beginn war. Wir haben geschworen, dass wir unsere Freiheit, unsere Heimat, verteidigen würden. Wir konnten nicht zu unseren Familien zurück gehen, sie hätten gehofft, dass wir bleiben.

Auch ist es möglich, dass in den kommenden Jahren noch Kinder entstanden sind. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit meiner Familie geschehen ist, aber hoffe, dass sie angenommen hat, ich sei gefallen, damit Grainne ein neues Leben beginnen konnte, einen anderen Mann heiraten.

„Aye. In diesem anderen Leben."

Siobhan wendet ihren Blick kurz ab.

„Was ist aus ihnen geworden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, _álainn (Schönste_). Ich habe sie schon lange nicht gesehen."

„Wenn dein erstes Jahr vorüber ist, könnten wir nach ihnen sehen. Wenn du willst."

„Nein danke."

Ich war die meiste Zeit abwesend, habe mehr Zeit mit der Rebellion verbracht, schon bevor wir aufgebrochen sind, um zu kämpfen. Ich muss nicht so tun, als wäre es anders gewesen.

Siobhan sieht enttäuscht aus. Anscheinend hat sie eine andere Antwort erwartet.

„Wie viele Kinder hattest du, _deise (Hübscheste)_?"

Siobhan lächelt.

„Keines."

Bitte was? Sie lügt doch. Sie sagt, sie sei zwanzig gewesen, als sie von einem Vampir gebissen wurde. Sie habe in einer kleinen Stadt bei Kilkenny gelebt und sei kurioser Weise ein Einzelkind. Ich kenne es nur so, dass Eltern von nur einem Kind möglichst früh versuchen, ihre Kinder durch Ehen unterzubringen. Es gilt als schlechtes Zeichen, dass es nur ein Kind gibt und je früher verheiratet, desto höher die Chancen auf viele Nachkommen.

„Oh komm schon, _Saighdiúir(Soldat_), sieh mich nicht so geschockt an!", wiegelt sie ab. „Ich brauchte keinen Ehemann. Ich konnte ganz gut für meine Mutter und mich sorgen.", Siobhan lächelt verträumt. Da ist die junge Frau wieder, deren Blick in die Ferne geht, die man auf die Stirn küssen will, festhalten, bis der Schlaf sich senkt. Gut, Schlaf ist nun keine Option mehr. „Ich war ein bisschen bekannt, in unserer Gegend.", beginnt sie. „Ich war Einzelkind. Mein Vater war der einzige Mann, der größer war als ich. Was sollte ich mit diesen ganzen…", Gnomen? Zwergen? Toshiros? „Kleinen Männern? Außerdem waren alle ziemlich verschreckt, dass ich Vaters Hufschmiede weiter betrieben habe, statt mir einen Ehemann zu suchen, der das übernimmt.", Siobhan sieht mich wieder an. Stolzes Funkeln in den hübschen Augen. „Sie nannten mich das große Schmiedmädchen. Ich war Lokalprominenz, damals 1510!", Siobhan kann ihr Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken und kichert. Es ist irgendwie mitreißend, aber auch erschreckend, wie lange sie schon gelebt hat.

Und ich erinnere mich dunkel, an eine Geschichte, die uns einer der Kameraden erzählt hat. Er kam aus der Gegend und Kilkenny und berichtete von dem Märchen über das schönste Mädchen von Kilkenny, dass angeblich ganz allein eine Schmiede betrieb. Ihre Geschichte hat sich solange gehalten, weil niemand genau weiß, was mit ihr geschah. Mein Mitstreiter wusste von drei Möglichkeiten, die sich die Menschen erzählen.

Überlege, ob ich die Varianten zusammen bekomme…

In der einen Geschichte, stirbt die Mutter des Mädchens und das Mädchen wendet ihrem Ort den Rücken zu und soll ins Meer gegangen sein, um zu ertrinken. Nachts könne man den Geist der Mutter an der Schmiede weinen hören. In Neumondnächten, soll man hören können, wie das Mädchen antwortet.

In der anderen Geschichte, verschwindet das Mädchen einfach so. Die Dorfbewohner erzählen sich, sie sein mit einem Mann durch gebrannt.

Und die dritte Möglichkeit… hatte irgendetwas mit… Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Meine menschlichen Erinnerungen sind so schwach und unscharf, dass ich es nicht mehr zusammen bekomme.

„Ich bin verschwunden, weil ich ein Vampir geworden bin. Meine Mutter hat mein Ableben überlebt, aber es hat ihr das Herz gebrochen, so habe ich gehört. Als ich sicher genug war, dass ich sie nicht versehentlich töten würde, war sie schon gestorben.", kurz flackert Traurigkeit über ihr Gesicht. „Obwohl mir die Geschichte mit dem Ertrinken auch ganz gut gefällt.", sie lächelt wieder.

Es muss doch seltsam sein, Geschichten über sich selbst zu hören.

„Es ist unheimlich amüsant.", kichert sie.

Als wir nachmittags die Grenze des County Galway überqueren, kommen wir wieder in Berührung mit Vampiren. Diesmal ist es ein Paar, wieder scheint Siobhan zumindest den männlichen Vampir zu kennen. Grr.

„Hauke mein Freund!", Hauke ist ein Vampir mit einem freundlichen runden Gesicht, aber glühend roten Augen, fast wie die eines neu erschaffenen Vampirs. Er ist mindestens vierzig gewesen, als er gebissen wurde. Seine Begleiterin ist groß und dünn, ihre langen braunen Haare wehen ihr unentwegt ins Gesicht, man kann nicht erkennen, ob sie lächelt oder den Mund anderweitig verzieht.

„Siobhan, Liebliche! Schön wie eh und je!"

„Was führt euch hier her? Ich dachte, du wolltest fortan nur noch in wärmeren Gefilden jagen.", Siobhan nickt der Vampirin freundlich zu, die angespannt neben Hauke steht und uns taxiert.

„Ich habe jemanden ‚_to hell or to Connacht'_ rufen hören und wollte wissen, was es damit auf sich hat. Wir haben die letzten Tage in London diniert.", wenn der Vampir grinst, hat er Pausbacken.

Aye, die kleinen Engländer werden sich an uns noch ihren eitlen Hals brechen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihr die Gallier der Inseln seid, was?"

Verzeihung, was?

„Niemand rebelliert so wie wir.", erklärt Siobhan und grinst mich an. Aye!

„Wie geht es deiner Schwester?", erkundigt sich Siobhan bei den Besuchern.

Die beiden anderen sehen sich an. Haukes Puppillen werden schwarz.

„Ich nehme es den Volturi immer noch krumm."

Siobhan blickt ihn verwirrt an.

„Sie haben sie getötet. Ihr Zirkel sei zu groß geworden. Vor Jahren in Lissabon. Seltsam nur, dass sie eine verschont haben.", Haukes Stimme ist voller Bitterkeit.

„Die Schöne Heidi.", stößt Siobhan hervor, sichtlich geschockt, dass diese Hilda zerstört wurde.

Hauke nickt.

„Aber kommen wir auf erfreulichere Dinge zu sprechen! Wie ich sehe, reist du nicht mehr allein!"

Siobhan blickt kurz zu mir, bevor sie antwortet.

„Das ist Liam.", sie blickt mich wieder an. „Hauke und ich sind uns in Norditalien begegnet.", erklärt sie, bevor sie die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht. „Und deine Begleitung ist doch nicht…?"

„Doch, genau die ist es. Marie, erinnerst du dich an Siobhan? Du warst damals noch ein kleines Mädchen, aber du hast tagelang von niemand anderem gesprochen!", seufzt Hauke.

Betrachte unsere Besucher. Sie haben keine Familienähnlichkeit, dass bedeutet, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie verwandt sind. Aber wie konnte er die Frau kennen, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war?

„Ich möchte Kobolde sehen.", antwortet das Mädchen plötzlich, streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie ist wirklich noch eher ein Mädchen. Optisch zwei, drei Jahre jünger als Siobhan.

Das hat man ihr also eingeredet? Und sie glaubt daran?

„Du darfst sie aber nicht fangen. Wenn du es überhaupt schaffst, bringt es Unglück.", behauptet Siobhan.

„Nicht mal zum Spaß? Ich würde ihnen auch nicht weh tun."

„Nicht mal zum Spaß.", ermahnt Siobhan das Kind.

„Es tut mir leid, wir sind sehr durstig.", entschuldigt sich Hauke. „Aber ich möchte hören, wie es dir ergangen ist."

„Wir sind auch noch auf der Jagd.", berichtet meine Begleitung. „Dann treffen wir uns hinterher wieder?"

Hauke nickt und rennt mit Marie davon.

Sehe Siobhan fragend an.

„Was, keinen Durst mehr?", neckt Siobhan. „Da du ja kein ‚Neugeborener' sein willst, wette ich, dass ich schneller rennen kann als du!", fordert mich das Mädchen heraus und rennt los.

Na warte!


	3. Gefährten

**_3. Gefährten_**

_Asleep inside the cannon's mouth,  
The captain cries, "Here comes the rout,"  
They'll seek to find me north and south,  
I've gone to find my ain true love.  
(Alison Krauss, my ain' true love)_

**_Siobhan_**

Ich bin entsetzt. Hildas Zirkel ausgelöscht. Einfach so und ich habe es nicht mitbekommen.

Ich mochte Hilda. Eine Frau, die ihr menschliches und auch ihr vampirisches Leben ohne einen Mann zugebracht hat. Sie soll ihren Ehemann erschlagen haben, weil er sie schlecht behandelte.

Sie soll die Tochter eines Stammesoberhaupts gewesen sein, aus dem 11. Jahrhundert.

Ab ihrer Wandlung hat sie immer wieder Frauen in ihren Zirkel aufgenommen, mit denen sie Mitleid hatte. Ich habe sie das letzte Mal um 1560 getroffen. Damals reiste sie in Begleitung von Mary und der Neugeborenen Anne. Ich bin gespannt, was Hauke dazu zu erzählen weiß. Außerdem habe ich mich schon immer gefragt, ob Hauke und Hilda wirklich Geschwister sind, oder sie sich nur aus Gewohnheit Bruder und Schwester nennen.

„Was hast du? Du hast immer noch nicht getrunken.", blicke Liam überrascht an, der den sterbenden Mann zu meinen Füßen betrachtet. Ich habe es vergessen. Ich werde es überleben. Ich bin keine Neugeborene mehr. Ich kann Wochen ohne Blut leben, wenn ich möchte.

„Aye.", und verpasse dem Mann zu meinen Füßen einen Tritt um seinen Todeskampf zu beenden.

Liams Augen glühen Karmesinrot. Er hat also seinen Durst gestillt.

„Ich mochte Hilda sehr.", antworte ich.

„Kanntet ihr euch gut?"

Eigentlich nicht, aber sie hat mir angeboten, mich ihrem Zirkel anzuschließen. Wir hatten viele Gemeinsamkeiten.

„Wir sind uns immer wieder begegnet. Hier in Europa. Sie war friedfertig.", jetzt bin ich traurig.

„_Deise_(Schönste).", Liam macht eine Pause, blicke ihn an. Er ändert seine Meinung, ich kann es sehen. Mein Rebell hat anscheinend wirklich nur den Blutdurst mit anderen Neugeborenen gemein. „Wir sollten Hauke und Marie nicht warten lassen, findest du nicht?", er verzieht den Mund und ich muss unweigerlich lachen.

„Ja, das wäre außerordentlich unhöflich.", er nickt und lächelt.

Ich mag sein Lächeln. Auch wenn er bisher niemanden, dem wir sonst begegnet sind, angelächelt hat. Aber das macht es an sich nur noch mehr zu etwas Besonderem. Hm.

„Wie kommt es, dass diese Marie mit ihm unterwegs ist? Sie kannte ihn als Kind? Was ist das?"

Liam sieht wahrscheinlich dasselbe, was ich damals gesehen habe. Ein zierliches Mädchen und daneben den älteren Hauke, mit seiner runden Statur und den Pausbacken. Und dagegen das Verbot zu unsterblichen Kindern.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie Hauke an ihre Familie gekommen ist.", beginne ich. Vielleicht ist es wie bei Luca, der als Schutzheiliger seiner Familie gilt, und die Volturi es dulden, dass seine Familie über Vampire Bescheid weiß. Immerhin profitieren auch die Volturi von den begabten Familienmitgliedern. So heißt es, dass Luca ihnen Renata überlassen habe.

„Aber Marie hat sehr früh ihre gesamte Familie verloren. 1550 oder so. Hauke war mit ihnen… sozusagen befreundet und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um das Mädchen zu retten. Jedoch weiß ich bis heute nicht, wovor er sie gerettet hat. Seither ist er mit ihr umhergereist. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er sie in einen Vampir verwandeln würde. Ich habe noch viel weniger damit gerechnet, dass sie mit ihm gehen würde. Sie sind ein Zirkel.", hm. Unglaublich. So wie Marie ihn angesehen hat, könnten sie sogar Gefährten sein.

„Sie sind zu zweit. Das ist doch kein Zirkel.", widerspricht der Krieger. Männer!

„Alles was über einen Vampir hinausgeht, kann als Zirkel bezeichnet werden.", belehre ich ihn. Selbst wenn sie ein Nomadenleben führen.

„Hauke hat von Gefährten gesprochen. Dieser Zwerg hat das auch gesagt. Was bedeutet das für Vampire?"

Blicke ihn von der Seite an. Normaler Weise bin ich es, die unentwegt Fragen stellt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm „Gefährten" erklären will. Ich habe schon andere Vampire getroffen, die sich gezielt auf die Suche nach ihren Gegenstücken gemacht haben. In anderen Vampiren, oder wie man munkelt, in Menschen, so wie Aro es getan haben soll.

„Nun, _cailín deas _(hübsches Mädchen)?", unruhiger. Wir nähren uns anderen Vampiren. Wahrscheinlich sind Hauke und Marie schon da.

„In unserer Welt bedeutet Gefährte dasselbe wie für den Menschen. Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen eingeschränkter. Wenn zwei Vampire _Mates_ sind, dann führen sie in der Regel eine Beziehung miteinander."

„Das ist ein großes Wort für eine Liebelei.", stellt mein Krieger nachdenklich fest.

„_Mates_ sind keine Liebelei!", weiß nicht, warum mich das gerade so aufbringt. „Wenn Vampire sich verlieben, ist das eine dauerhafte Geschichte. Sein Mate liebt man auch 300 Jahre später noch wie am ersten Tag. Selbst wenn man sich einem Zirkel anschließt, wird das eigene Mate immer an erster Stelle kommen. Noch vor dem eigenen Selbst. Wir Vampire sind sehr extreme Lebewesen."

Stille.

Sehe wieder zu ihm hinüber. Als er mich ansieht unterdrücke ich den Impuls ertappt weg zu sehen. Wieder verzieht Liam den Mund, diesmal zu einem spitzbübischen Lächeln.

„Das heißt, ein Vampir geht hin, sucht sich einen Menschen und verwandelt ihn?", Verachtung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Vampire gibt, die auf diese Art vorgehen, die es wie Sancar versuchen, Menschen in eine Gemeinschaft zu zwingen. Aber die meisten Vampire, die ich getroffen habe, hatten wenn sie einen Partner hatten, diesen in einem anderen Vampir gefunden.

„Normaler Weise nicht. Es ist wie bei Menschen, man trifft sich und verliebt sich. Es heißt ja auch nicht, dass man immer seinen Gefährten finden muss.", unsicherer. Manchmal braucht man auch keinen anderen um glücklich zu sein. Ich brauchte bisher auch keine dauerhafte Gesellschaft. Allerdings ist es angenehm, mit Liam zu reisen.

Als wir Hauke und die zierliche Marie treffen, ist es ruhig um uns herum. Die Nacht ist soweit vorangeschritten, dass die Aufständischen und ihre Widersacher im Land der Träume sind. Oder tot.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass sie einschreiten müssen. Marcus, der damals alle feindlichen Vampire aus Volterra verbannte, als sie das Schloss bezogen. Aro, als sie die unsterblichen Kinder von der Erde tilgten. Caius, als sie die Kinder des Mondes nahezu ausrotteten. Aber wo ist ein Zirkel von sechs Frauen eine Bedrohung? Sie haben niemandem geschadet, stets nur im Paar gejagt, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Hilda hat für ihre Mädchen gekämpft, aber Aro soll in ihren Gedanken das Schuldeingeständnis gesehen haben.", Hauke senkt den Blick. „Ich behaupte, dass das unwahr ist. Hilda hat nie vor gehabt, uns zu verraten. Sie hätte alles für ihre Mädchen getan. Hat sogar in Kauf genommen als Hauptschuldige vernichtet zu werden, damit die Frauen ihren Weg gehen können."

Frage mich, welchem Reim sich mein Krieger auf die königliche Familie macht. Ob er nun bereit wäre, gegen sie zu rebellieren- und zu sterben- oder sie weiterhin als notwendige Instanz sieht.

Dann lächelt Hauke plötzlich wölfisch. „Sie erzählen, dass nur die reumütige Heidi verschont wurde. Aber ich habe gehört, dass ihnen eine der anderen entwischt ist. Und nicht mal Demetri hat sie bisher gefunden.", mein Freund suhlt sich in Genugtuung.

Hauke und Marie respektieren die Volturi noch immer. Sie sind beide in eine Welt geboren, in der es die Regeln schon gab. Dennoch hegen beide großen Groll gegen die Italiener.

Nachdem mein Freund uns auf den neusten Stand in Hildas Ableben, 1562 (!), gebracht hat, frage ich ihn, ob er Marie als seine Gefährtin sieht und umgekehrt.

Marie lächelt und rezitiert: „Gefährten sind Personen, die einander durch Zuneigung oder Schicksal verbunden sind.", sie blickt Haukes fürsorgliches Gesicht zufrieden an. „Demnach sind wir also _Mates_."

Schiele wieder zu Liam hinüber, der auf einem Stein hockt und zuhört.

_durch Zuneigung oder Schicksal verbunden_

Liams rote Iris glühen, als er seinen Blick in meine Richtung schweifen lässt. Wieder würde ich am liebsten ertappt unter seinem Blick hinweg tauchen, wieder harre ich in meiner Position und wende mich lächelnd Marie zu.

Das hagere Mädchen lächelt. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Augen, die für ihr schmales Gesicht damals viel zu groß wirkten. Und sie hat damals schon nicht viel gesagt, sich lieber an Haukes Beinen geklammert, wenn er mit anderen Lebewesen zu tun hatte. Wenn sie sich sicher fühlte, ist sie aber auch jubelnd losgerannt, in Pfützen gesprungen und um die eigene Achse gewirbelt. Aber diese Momente waren selten. Mir tat das Kind damals leid, ich bin heute wie damals fasziniert davon, dass sich einer unserer Art einem Menschen so annimmt.

Ist es nun merkwürdig, dass die beiden ein Liebespaar sein könnten? Schon, ich möchte nicht danach fragen, obwohl es mich interessiert.

Marie kichert leise und zieht mich an den Händen von Hauke und Liam weg. Hauke erkundigt sich währenddessen bei Liam wie wir uns begegnet sind und scheint ehrlich überrascht zu sein, dass ich ihn nicht zu einem von uns gemacht habe.

„Ich bin so neugierig.", flüstert Marie und sieht aus, wie das Mädchen, an das ich mich erinnern kann. Obwohl sie über 80 ist. „Aber es gehört sich nicht, solche Fragen zu stellen. Schon gar nicht in Gesellschaft.", auch wenn Hauke und Marie gerade aussehen, wie Bürger der unteren Mittelschicht, hat er schon immer auf tadelloses Benehmen geachtet. Vielleicht weil er sich gern auf den Festen der Reichen bewegt, dort bevorzugt seinen Durst stillt.

„Ich bin nicht so mutig wie du.", blicke das Mädchen überrascht an. „Ich kann nicht gut in der Gegenwart von fremden Männern sprechen.", sie deutet in Richtung Liam. Jetzt verstehe ich. Dabei hat Liam selbst bisher auch wenig gesagt.

„Du hast ihn also nicht selbst erschaffen? Aber ihr seid Gefährten? Hast du gezielt nach ihm gesucht? Wie ist das, erst allein zu sein und dann mit einem Mal ist man zu zweit? Ist es aufregend? Seltsam? Ohh, ich stelle mir das spannend vor! Ich freue mich, dass Hauke an meiner Seite ist, aber er ist schon so lange da, wie ich mich erinnere."

Herr je, ein Frauengespräch. Ich war bisher nie damit konfrontiert, über meine Gefühle Auskunft zu geben.

Ich habe Liam nicht erschaffen, wie wir alle wissen. Gezielt nach einem Gefährten gesucht habe ich auch nicht, ich brauchte einen männlichen Pendant genauso wenig, wie zu Lebzeiten einen Ehemann. Es ist nicht seltsam, zu zweit zu reisen. Auch wenn ich das früher oft so empfand. Sobald Vampire länger in Gruppen oder Paaren unterwegs sind, wird es immer merkwürdig, weil automatisch Hackordnungen entstehen, wenn man sich nicht rechtzeitig voneinander trennt. Möglicher Weise ist das bei _Mates_ anders. Es ist definitiv aufregend, die Welt mit neuen Augen zu sehen. Ich hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit so nah an einem neugeborenen Vampir zu sein, ohne dass er versucht, auf mich loszugehen. Es ist interessant zu hören, welche Beweggründe die Männer hatten, in unseren Krieg zu ziehen. Wie es sich von innen heraus anfühlt, wie es ist, wenn man die Probleme im Rest der Welt nicht kennt, nicht weiß, warum an einer Stelle englische Truppen abgezogen werden.

Sind wir Gefährten?

„Das sind aber viele Fragen.", stelle ich fest, doch Marie geht nicht darauf ein. „Ich habe Liam erst vor ein paar Tagen getroffen. Er ist noch in den ersten zwölf Monaten."

„Er ist noch ein Neugeborener?!"

„PSST! Nicht so laut, Liam verabscheut dieses Wort. Wir wollen einen neuen Vampir doch nicht herausfordern.", mahne ich.

„Man merkt es ihm gar nicht an.", flüstert sie. „Willst du denn, dass ihr _Mates_ seid?"

Ich weiß ja nicht mal, woran man merken sollte, dass man nun einen richtigen Gefährten hat und nicht nur eine zeitlich begrenzte Begleitung. Auch nach 140 Jahren erschließt es sich mir nicht. Ich komme immer wieder auf die Rangeleien bezüglich der Vormachtsstellung in Zirkeln zurück.

Marie missversteht mein Schweigen als Zustimmung, dabei überlege ich nur noch.

„Ihr passt zusammen.", nickt und lächelt. „Doch. So einen hätte ich dir auch ausgesucht."

Reiße überrascht die Augen auf. Dabei kennt sie Liam ja gar nicht. Drehe mich zu den beiden Männern um. Interessant. So jemand passt rein äußerlich also zu mir.

„Sehen Hauke und ich uns eigentlich genauso an?", unterbricht sie meinen Gedanken.

„Wie sehen Liam und ich uns denn an?", ist es so offensichtlich, dass ich immer wieder fasziniert bin?

„Sehr… intensiv. Es tut mir leid Siobhan. Hauke sagt immer, ich soll andere nicht so anstarren, dass sei unhöflich.", entschuldigt sich das Mädchen.

Nicke beschwichtigend, beobachte weiterhin Hauke und Liam. Eigentlich mehr den Mann auf seinem Fels, während Hauke vor ihm auf und ab geht und mein Sichtfeld immer wieder behindert. In diesem Moment ist deutlich, dass Hauke häufiger mit Menschen interagiert. Er bewegt sich, kommt dem menschlichen Drang nach kleinen Gesten nach, während Liam in einer Position erstarrt ist, keine Notwendigkeit für die menschlichen Kleinigkeiten hat. Noch nicht. Wir werden daran arbeiten müssen, wenn er auch weiterhin unentdeckt bleiben will.

Als der Morgen die Dunkelheit bezwingt, trennen sich unsere Wege wieder. Aber wie so oft in einem unendlichen Leben ist es nur ein Abschied auf Zeit.

Hauke ermahnt uns, auf einander acht zugeben, die Italiener seien ein gefährliches Völkchen und dieser Kardinal sei ihm nicht geheuer.

Der Himmel über uns wird nicht wirklich hell. Eine schier undurchdringliche Wolkendecke überzieht das Firmament.

„Nun, was hältst du nun von den Volturi?", erkundige ich mich.

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich glaube dir, wenn du sagst, dass sie zu unserem Schutz da sind. Doch auch Hauke schien mir aufrichtig. Wir werden sehen, ob es irgendwann einen Grund gibt, uns gegen die Regeln aufzulehnen.", überlegend.

„Mein _Trodaire friotaíocht_ (Widerstandskämpfer).", schmunzele ich. Bin irritiert das Liam stehen geblieben ist.  
Liam legt den Kopf schief. Überlege, ob ich meinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen habe.

_„álainn (Schönste_).", normaler Weise verbindet er Komplimente wie diese, mit anderen Erkenntnissen. „Ich habe Hauke gefragt, wie er ein Kind, das er groß gezogen hat, als Gefährtin ansehen kann."

Das hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut! Aber vielleicht ist es das Vatersein, das solche Gedanken bringt.

„Hauke sagt, er sei selbst überrascht gewesen. Er habe zwar gehofft, dass sie ihn eine Weile auf seinen Reisen begleiten wird, aber er sei nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie ein Paar werden."

Sie sind also wirklich zusammen.

„Er hat erzählt, dass er sie gebissen hat, weil sie an Typhus erkrankt war.", Liam macht ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Du hast ziemlich geschwätzige Bekannte."

Mein großer schweigsamer Krieger. Es können ja nicht alle immer den Mund halten.

„Ich finde sie recht informativ.", kontere ich.

Liam zieht schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig, Junge?", stemme die Arme in die Hüfte, recke mein Kinn vor.

Liams Augen funkeln belustigt.

„Junge sagt sie!", lacht Liam leise. „Junge! Tz.", richtet sich vor mir auf, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „_Cailín deise_ (Hübsches Mädchen)."

Liam grinst, seine Augen sind ganz schwarz, dabei haben wir erst getrunken.

Er ist der erste Mann, außer meinem Vater natürlich, den ich treffe, der deutlich größer ist als ich, nicht nur ein bisschen oder ebenso groß wie ich. Es ist irgendwie angenehm, einmal aufsehen zu müssen.

Es kribbelt. Als stände meine Haut unter Strom. Es kitzelt in den Fingerspitzen danach, meine Hände nach ihm auszustrecken. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn es könnte, würde mein Herz klopfen. Und dass nur, weil er so da steht und mich ansieht. Lächele. Ich mag es, wenn er mich so ansieht.

Und im nächsten Augenblick umfassen seine Hände mein Gesicht und ziehen mich näher. Bevor ich wirklich weiß, was geschieht, spüre ich Liams Lippen auf meinen.

Das Gefühl unter Strom zu stehen verstärkt sich durch diese Berührung. Spüre Liams Zunge an meinen Lippen, die um Einlass bittet.

Ich habe nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, jemandem auf diese Weise nah zu sein. Weder als Mensch, noch in meiner Zeit als Vampir, doch nun würde ich am liebsten nie wieder damit aufhören.

Geküsst zu werden- von Liam geküsst zu werden- ist… unbeschreiblich. Ich fand die Mädchen, die kichernd auf Dorffesten vom Küssen sprachen oder noch träumten immer unheimlich kindisch und dumm. Ich habe sie damals nicht verstanden.

Packe den derben Stoff von Liams Jacke und drücke mich ihm entgegen. Ich kann das Brechen des Stoffs unter meinen Fingern hören, aber es interessiert mich nicht. Alles ist egal.

„In diesem kleinen Land sollte es doch einfach sein, jemanden ausfindig zu machen. Man könnte meinen, ihr seid untergetaucht."

Grollen dröhnt. Aber es ist nicht nur Liams Unmut über diese unwirsche Unterbrechung.

Liam ruckt in Toshiros Richtung, doch ich lasse sein Revers nicht los. Jetzt kann er seine Jacke gleich entsorgen.

Schüttele den Kopf, Liams Augen funkeln aufgebracht, wieder Knurren, als Toshiro sich räuspert. Liam neigt sich in den Angriff.

„_Trodaí_(Krieger), nicht.", leise, lege ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, vorsichtig, umfasse mit der anderen seinen Arm. Auch wenn er mich bisher eines Besseren belehrt hat, ist er noch immer ein Neugeborener, dessen Reaktionen nicht immer vorhersehbar sind.

Liam sieht mich an, kneift die Augen misstrauisch zusammen. Ja auch ich bin nicht erfreut über diese unfeine Unterbrechung, aber es ist kein Grund einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

Widerwillig löst Liam seine lauernde Haltung auf, macht dennoch zwei Schritte auf den anderen Vampir zu, der auf einem umgestürzten Baum sitzt.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du lügen kannst, đáng yêu (Liebliche). Warum wolltest du nicht zugeben, dass ihr Gefährten seid?"

Toshiro kann unterhaltsam sein oder sehr unangenehm.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen."

„Du hast nicht die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Ich habe dir nicht geantwortet. Das ist ein Unterschied.", ich lüge nicht. Welchen Grund hätte ich auch?

Toshiro grinst. „Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht gestört.", Liam knurrt, als Toshiro von seinem Platz auf den Boden springt. „Aber ich würde gern etwas über die Mythen dieses wunderschönen Landes erfahren."

Jetzt?! Liam sieht mich an, auch ich bin fassungslos.

„Du störst immer noch!", zischt mein Widerstandskämpfer. „Hast du ihr nicht zugehört? Geh!"

„Als du noch nicht geboren warst, Kind, hat mir unsere Liebliche versprochen, dass sie mich in die Mythen ihres Heimatlandes einweihen würde, sollte ich jemals danach fragen. Als sie mir das anbot, war ich natürlich noch nicht alt genug, um dieses Angebot zu schätzen zu wissen."

„Liam, nicht!", umfasse Liams Arm fester, Fauchen in meine Richtung. Ich werde ihn nicht loslassen. Neugeborenenkräfte hin oder her.

„LASS LOS!"; presst er hervor. „Ich werde ihm sein loses Mundwerk stopfen!"

„NEIN, habe ich gesagt.", recke mich ihm entgegen, funkele ihn an. Ich lasse mich von niemandem anfauchen.

Toshiro sieht uns belustigt zu. Auch ich möchte ihm in diesem Moment den Mund vernageln, aber deswegen tue ich es noch lange nicht.

„Ich habe dieses Versprechen tatsächlich abgegeben. Ich halte meine Versprechen."

„Lass los, _cailín_ (Mädchen)!"

„Ich will nicht, dass du ihm weh tust."

Liam blickt mich einen Moment starr an und gibt sich geschlagen. „Er stört trotzdem."

„Aye.", grinse Liam an, der zustimmend nickt.

Blicke meinen Freund Toshiro an. „Welches Märchen möchtest du denn hören, cara (Freund)?"

„Von dem hübschen Kind, das sich angeblich keine Verbündeten sucht und sich nun mit einem Neugeborenen Vampir vergnügt.", Toshiro grinst fröhlich. Nichts nimmt er wirklich ernst.

Gut, auch ich habe nur begrenzte Toleranz. Es geht ihn überhaupt nichts an, was ich mit meinem Leben anfange. Wir sind nicht mal wirkliche Freunde.

„Das Märchen hat ein hervorragendes Ende. Der Neugeborene bricht dem vorlauten Gnom alle Knochen und dann lebten sie glücklich bis in alle Tage. Ohne Gnome.", knurrt Liam.

Ich kann mein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Mit seinem Konter habe ich nicht gerechnet.

Toshiro faucht, doch nicht um anzugreifen, sondern um Liam auf Abstand zu halten. Aber der ist durch mein Gelächter abgelenkt.

Ich mag das Ende des Märchens. Zumindest den Teil mit ‚glücklich alle Tage'.

„Thugann riamh tar éis (Für immer glücklich?)?", flüstere ich, als ich mich beruhigt habe. Blicke Liam forschend an, versuche herauszufinden, ob er es nur so sagt, oder ob er es auch wirklich so meint.

„Ich will euch zwei Täubchen ja nicht unterbrechen, aber es ist unhöflich, seine Gäste warten zu lassen."

ARGH! TOSHIRO!

„GHIRR (ZWERG)!", gemeinsam. Liam grinst, die Genugtuung deutlich.

„Ich verstehe eure komische Sprache nicht. Was heißt dieses ‚Ghirr'? Und was hast du ihn gefragt?"

„Also, ich finde ja immer noch die Sage um ‚Cormacs Reise in das Land der Feen' am Schönsten. Oder ‚Das Werben um Étáin'.", lasse meine Hand in Liams gleiten. Zum einen, um ihn zurückhalten zu können, zum anderen, weil ich schon seit vorgestern seine Hand nehmen möchte.

„Mädchengeschichten!", stöhnt Liam.

„Welche Sage ist deine Liebste?"

„Was für eine Frage! ‚Die Schlacht von Ventry' natürlich! Tz!"

Auch als Verteidigung Irlands durch Fionn mac Cumhaill und seine Fianna (Kriegerschar) gegen den König der Welt bekannt.

Es hätte mir klar sein können, dass mein Krieger, mein Fian, diese Sage wählt.

„Ich habe mich schlau gemacht.", unterbricht Toshiro unseren Austausch. „Ich würde gern etwas über Tailtiu hören. Sie erinnert mich an dich, đáng yêu (Liebliche)."

Fasse ich das nun als Kompliment auf oder als Affront?

Liam knurrt, schiebt sich zwischen Toshiro und mich, dass der Kleinere und ich uns nicht mehr ansehen können.

Hm.

Taillte oder auch Tailitiu ist eine meiner Lieblingsfiguren unserer Sagenwelt. Vielleicht, weil mein Vater sie immer mit viel Liebe beschrieben hat. Taillte war die Amme des Wunderknaben Lug, vermutlich recht vollbusig. Sie soll sich beim Anlegen eines Kleefeldes überarbeitet haben und daran gestorben sein. Herrlich.

Liam knurrt erneut. Tief und guttural.

„Lauf, Zwerg.", warnend. Auch Toshiro sieht die aufziehende Gefahr. Ich kann sehen, dass er darüber nachdenkt, ob er wirklich weichen soll oder es darauf ankommen lässt.

Und dann preschen beide los. Toshiro ist wendiger, wenn es um das Klettern in Baumkronen geht, aber der Neugeborene profitiert noch von der neuen Schnelligkeit.

21, 22, 23. Laufe los, um die beiden Männer einzuholen. Ich will nicht, dass sie einander Schaden zu fügen. Ich möchte Toshiro auch nicht vergrätzen, aber ich habe gerade besseres mit meiner Zeit vor.

Ich bin schneller als Liam, auch wenn er behauptet, ich würde schummeln.

„Siobhan, lass mich vorbei.", presst er hervor.

„Du möchtest also lieber Zeit mit Toshiro verbringen, als mit mir? Verstehe ich das richtig?"

Liam reißt die Augen auf. Ha! Hab ich dich.

„Das dachte ich mir."

Wir konnten vorhin nicht beenden, was wir angefangen haben. Lege meine Hände in seinen Nacken und drücke meine Lippen auf seinen Mund. Ich spüre seine Arme, die sich Schraubstockartig um mich schließen und es könnte mich nicht weniger kümmern.


	4. Aufbruch

**_HYA Ihr Lieben! _**

**_In diesem Teil stellen wir an Liams Seite fest, dass manche Vampire geschwätzig und andere ganz und gar unausstehlich sind. Bestimmte Vergleiche sollten sie nicht in seiner Gegenwart machen. _**

**_Und manchmal spielt die Erinnerung auch einem Vampir einen Streich und kann alles zerstören. _**

**_Viel Spaß,_**

**_Allerliebste Grüße_**

**_Tali_**

**_################################################## #############_**

**_4. Aufbruch_**

_The field is cut and bleeds to red.  
The cannon balls fly round my head,  
The infirmary man may count me dead,  
When I've gone to find my ain true love,  
I've gone to find my ain true love_

_(Alison Krauss, my ain' true love)_

**_Liam_**

_„Álainn (Schöne_).", blicke Siobhan an. Während Hauke, Marie und Siobhan sich austauschten, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie wegsehen wollte, wenn ich sie beim Starren erwischt habe. Immer wieder konnte ich beobachten, wie sie in meine Richtung gesehen hat, ohne etwas zu sagen. Die Schöne sieht mich aufmerksam an. „Ich habe Hauke gefragt, wie er ein Kind, das er groß gezogen hat, als Gefährtin ansehen kann.", beginne ich.

Ich fand die beiden Vampire zuerst recht fragwürdig. Dass jemand sein Ziehkind verwandelt und dann mit ihr anbandelt ist irgendwie… Aber nun gut, Siobhan sagt, dass es wie eine Art Ziehen ist, wenn man seinen Gefährten trifft. Dass man nicht ohne ihn sein möchte, Hauke sagt, man könne nicht ohne.

„Hauke sagt, er sei selbst überrascht gewesen. Er habe zwar gehofft, dass sie ihn eine Weile auf seinen Reisen begleiten wird, aber er sei nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie ein Paar werden."

Trotzdem ist die Vorstellung merkwürdig. Aber Marie scheint kein Problem damit zu haben. Durch Schicksal oder Zuneigung verbunden, rezitiert sie.

Ich finde Haukes Erklärung einleuchtend, aber ich habe ihn nicht danach gefragt. Siobhans Bekannte sind alle samt recht geschwätzig. Auch wenn sie es informativ nennt.

Ziehe schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Mein hübsches Mädchen hat gern das letzte Wort.

„Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig, Junge?", stemmt die Arme in die Hüfte, reckt das Kinn vor.

Es ist amüsant, wie sie den Kopf in den Nacken legt, um mich anzufunkeln.

Ich muss jedes Mal lachen, wenn sie solche Dinge sagt, mein schönes Kind.

„Junge sagt sie! Junge! Tz.", richte mich auf, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und sehe sie herausfordernd an. „_Cailín deas_ (Hübsches Mädchen)."

Ihre Augen flackern, als wisse sie nicht so genau, was sie von der Situation halten soll. Wie mir scheint, habe ich sie endlich aus dem Tritt gebracht.

Ich frage mich schon eine Weile, ob es anders ist, eine Vampirin zu küssen, als eine sterbliche Frau. Frage mich vor allem wie es ist, **_diese_** Vampirin zu küssen. Wonach sie schmeckt, wie sich ihre Haut unter meinen Fingern anfühlt.

Dem Impuls sie zu küssen folgend, umfasse ich ihr Gesicht und ziehe sie heran, überbrücke die Distanz und presse meine Lippen gierig auf ihre.

Als ich mit der Zunge an ihren Lippen entlang gleite, Einlass suche, seufzt sie, öffnet sich, drückt sich mir entgegen.

Ich habe schon einige Frauen geküsst, aber das ist anders. Sie ist wie Wasser für einen Verdurstenden.

Siobhan klammert sich an meine Jacke, ich kann das Material unter ihren Fingern brechen hören, aber ihre leisen Seufzer lassen alles andere in weite Ferne rücken.

Bisher ist die stärkste Emotion Blutdurst gewesen und das einzige Ziel, das Brennen zu stillen. Siobhans weiche Lippen, ihr Geschmack, wecken andere Bedürfnisse. Andere Emotionen rücken an den Blutrausch auf.

„In diesem kleinen Land sollte es doch einfach sein, jemanden ausfindig zu machen. Man könnte meinen, ihr seid untergetaucht."

Das Grollen rollt aus meiner Kehle, noch während meine Lippen auf Siobhans liegen. Kann die Vibration ihres Knurrens spüren.

Will den Gnom packen, doch Siobhan packt mein Revers fester, der Stoff quittiert reißend seinen Dienst, blicke furios in Siobhans liebliches Gesicht. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Knurre, als Toshiro sich wieder bemerkbar macht.

„_Trodaí_(Krieger), nicht.", sagt sie leise, legt mir vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter, umfasst mit der anderen meinen Arm. Ihre Nähe beruhigt mich, sehe sie an, überlege, ob ich ihrer Bitte folge leiste, oder dem Zwerg zeige, was ich vom Teilen halte. Nichts.

Gebe meine angespannte Haltung auf, als ihr Blick bittender wird, wende mich dem Eindringling zu und mache zwei Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du lügen kannst, _đáng yêu (Liebliche)_. Warum wolltest du nicht zugeben, dass ihr Gefährten seid?", wüsste nicht, was ihn das angeht.

Dieser Toshiro ist wirklich lästig. Wie eine Kakerlake.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen.", erklärt Siobhan ruhig.

„Du hast nicht die Wahrheit gesagt.", behauptet der Zwerg.

„Ich habe dir nicht geantwortet. Das ist ein Unterschied."

Toshiro grinst. „Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht gestört."

Knurre als Toshiro von seinem Platz auf den Boden springt. „Aber ich würde gern etwas über die Mythen dieses wunderschönen Landes erfahren."

Blicke Siobhan entsetzt an. Wie kommt er darauf? Ich dachte, er hätte endlich eingesehen, dass wir ihn nicht in unserem schönen Land haben wollen.

„Du störst immer noch!", zische ich. „Hast du ihr nicht zugehört? Geh!"

„Als du noch nicht geboren warst, Kind, hat mir unsere Liebliche versprochen, dass sie mich in die Mythen ihres Heimatlandes einweihen würde, sollte ich jemals danach fragen. Als sie mir das anbot, war ich natürlich noch nicht alt genug, um dieses Angebot zu schätzen zu wissen."

Sie hat was? Wie kann sie solch…. Kleinen Jungs so große Versprechungen machen? Und warum? Was hat sie davon? Und wie hat er es gewagt mich zu nennen?!

„Liam, nicht!", Siobhan packt meinen Arm fester, fauche sie an. Niemand betritt mein Revier und Toshiro trampelt schon zu lang auf der Grenze herum. Ich werde ihm das Maul stopfen!

„LASS LOS!"; gepresst. „Ich werde ihm sein loses Mundwerk stopfen!"

„NEIN, habe ich gesagt.", reckt sich mir entgegen, zwingt mich, sie anzusehen. Kneift die Augen zusammen.

Toshiro sieht uns belustigt zu. Wenn ich ihn erwische, zerlege ich ihn in seine Einzelteile.

„Ich habe dieses Versprechen tatsächlich abgegeben. Ich halte meine Versprechen."

„Lass los, _cailín_ (Mädchen)!", egal was sie versprochen hat. Ich teile ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht.

„Ich will nicht, dass du ihm weh tust.", warum nicht, _Bláithín_? Womit hat er deine Gnade verdient?

Blicke sie einen Moment an, bevor ich ihren großen Augen nicht widerstehen kann und mich ergebe. „Er stört trotzdem."

„Aye.", antwortet sie grinsend. Nicke.

„Welches Märchen möchtest du denn hören, _cara_ (Freund)?", wie kann sie es wagen, ihn so zu nennen? Das kleine Wiesel ist nicht ihr Freund.

„Von dem hübschen Kind, das sich angeblich keine Verbündeten sucht und sich nun mit einem Neugeborenen Vampir vergnügt.", Toshiro grinst fröhlich. Ich werde ihm wehtun. Dann wenn sie nicht hinsieht. Es steht ihm nicht zu, ihr zu sagen, wie schön sie ist. Grolle.

„Das Märchen hat ein hervorragendes Ende. Der Neugeborene bricht dem vorlauten Gnom alle Knochen und dann lebten sie glücklich bis in alle Tage. Ohne Gnome.", zische ich. Zumindest, wenn mich das schöne Mädchen lassen würde, wie ich gern möchte.

Siobhan beginnt zu lachen, der Gnom faucht. Aber ich bin zu sehr vom Klang von Siobhans Lachen abgelenkt. Es klingt wie… ein Glockenspiel, weich und melodisch. Hm.

„Thugann riamh tar éis (Für immer glücklich?)?", flüstert sie, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hat und blickt mich forschend an. Ich meine es, wie ich es gesagt habe. Ziehe einen Mundwinkel lächelnd in die Höhe. Siobhans Augen funkeln.

„Ich will euch zwei Täubchen ja nicht unterbrechen, aber es ist unhöflich, seine Gäste warten zu lassen."

ARGH! TOSHIRO!

„GHIRR (ZWERG)!", gemeinsam. Grinse, endlich erkennt sie, wie lästig dieser Gnom ist.

„Ich verstehe eure komische Sprache nicht. Was heißt dieses ‚Ghirr'? Und was hast du ihn gefragt?"

„Also, ich finde ja immer noch die Sage um ‚Cormacs Reise in das Land der Feen' am Schönsten. Oder ‚Das Werben um Étáin'.", übergeht sie seinen Kommentar. Siobhans Hand gleitet in meine, während sie von unseren Sagen spricht. Ihre Finger gleiten zwischen meinen entlang, verschränken sich. Ich bin davon kurz abgelenkt, bevor ich ein „Mädchengeschichten!", hervor stoße.

„Welche Sage ist deine Liebste?", will sie wissen. Was für eine Frage!

„‚Die Schlacht von Ventry' natürlich! Tz!"

Auch als Verteidigung Irlands durch Fionn mac Cumhaill und seine Fianna (Kriegerschar) gegen den König der Welt bekannt.

„Ich habe mich schlau gemacht.", unterbricht Toshiro unseren Austausch. „Ich würde gern etwas über Tailtiu hören. Sie erinnert mich an dich, _đáng yêu (Liebliche)_."

Ich zerreiße ihn! JETZT SOFORT! WIE KANN ER ES WAGEN!

KNURRE. Schiebe mich vor Siobhan. Der Zwerg hat mit seiner mickrigen Körpergröße ja eine gute Sichthöhe. Wenn er es wagt, sie so anzusehen, gibt es hier gleich einen Gnom weniger!

Mein Vater hat mir selbst gern die Geschichte von Taillte oder auch Tailitiu erzählt. Der Amme des Wunderknaben Lug, die recht vollbusig gewesen sein soll.

Wende Siobhan meinen Blick zu, sehe dann Toshiro wieder an. Es steht ihm nicht zu diesen, recht passenden, Vergleich zu ziehen.

Knurre, tief und herausfordernd.

„Lauf, Zwerg.", warnend. Toshiro sieht die aufziehende Gefahr. Er scheint zu überlegen, ob er es auf einen Kampf ankommen lässt.

Doch dann besinnt er sich und wir beide preschen in eine Verfolgungsjagd los.

Das Wiesel springt vor mir durch die Landschaft, huscht von Baum zu Baum. Was ist er, ein Affe?

Wenn es nicht so viel Spaß machen würde, ihn aus unserem Land zu jagen, hätte ich bereits meine Chancen genutzt, ihn zu erwischen.

Ich komme nur knapp zum Stehen, als Siobhan plötzlich vor mir auftaucht.

Wie kann sie? Sie hat geschummelt, ganz sicher. Oder sie lügt. Seit Tagen erzählt sie diesen Neugeborenen Quatsch aber bisher hat sie mich im Wettrennen jedes Mal geschlagen. Aber ihr Gesicht leuchtet, wenn sie einen Triumph erringt.

„Nein, Liam."

„Siobhan, lass mich vorbei.", zische ich. Ich werde diesem schmierigen kleinen Typen zeigen, was mit denen passiert, die Siobhan falsch ansehen.

„Du möchtest also lieber Zeit mit Toshiro verbringen, als mit mir? Verstehe ich das richtig?", stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und blickt mich an. Den Mund unwillig verzogen.

Reiße die Augen auf, natürlich nicht. Ich will dass der Gnom das Weite sucht.

„Das dachte ich mir.", lächelt verführerisch.

Ihre Hände finden ihren Weg in meinen Nacken, ihre Lippen pressen sich auf meinen Mund. Ich verdurste und sie ist das einzige Wasser weit und breit.

Schließe meine Arme um sie, keine Ausweichmöglichkeiten.

Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange ich an ihren Lippen hänge, wie ein Ertrinkender an seinem Rettungsboot.

Einmal schnappt sie nach Luft, murmelt ein „noch bist du stärker als ich" und verschafft sich ein wenig Raum. Tz. Noch. Ich werde immer stärker sein, Blümchen, aber ich verstehe, nach allem was sie mir erklärt hat, dass die anfängliche Stärke eines Vampirs einen anderen problemlos verletzen kann.

Als wir Soldaten hören können, die eine Kriegsweise schmettern, mehr schlecht als recht, wir tiefer in den Wald flüchten, frage ich mich, ob wir damals auch so schlecht gesungen haben.

Siobhan deutet auf zwei Kämpfer am Ende, die abgeschlagen und betrunken zu sein scheinen. Wo bleibt dann bitte der Spaß?

Packe sie am Arm und drehe sie mir zu.

Ihre roten Augen glühen aufmerksam.

„Ich habe gemeint was ich gesagt habe, _is áille ar fad álainn (Schönste aller Schönen)_."

Sie lächelt geschmeichelt.

„Thugann riamh tar éis (Für immer glücklich?)?", wiederholt sie flüsternd. Sie war sicher ein hinreißendes Menschenmädchen. Wenn sie denn nicht gerade vorlaut war.

„Aye."

Siobhan lächelt kokett. „Ich denke, damit kann ich leben!"; und rennt lachend davon.

Na warte, du wirst nicht jedes Mal gewinnen, Mädchen!

#

Ich frage mich, wie sie es macht. Ob sie wirklich schneller ist oder einfach schummelt. Auch wenn sie behauptet, dass sie so etwas nie tun würde.

Ich kann sie sehen, sie ist nur einige Meter vor mir. Habe den Eindruck, dass sie immer wieder über ihre Schulter sieht, prüft, ob ich ihr Spiel mit spiele.

Was passieren würde, wenn ich stehen bliebe?

Es überrascht mich von Zeit zu Zeit noch immer, dass Vampire einen Gedanken haben, sei er noch so banal und die Reaktion findet fast im selben Moment statt. Ich bin unlängst an Ort und Stelle zum Stehen gekommen.

Verschränke die Arme vor der Brust, abwartend, schmunzelnd.

Ob und wann Siobhan bemerken wird, dass ich nicht Fangen mit ihr spiele, wie Kinder?

Für immer. Es ist ein seltsam klingendes Versprechen, doch ist es jetzt so leicht es zu sagen und zu meinen, wie früher Atmen.

_Mates_. Gefährten. Zeit ist nun keine messbare Größe mehr, unwichtig.

Grainne ist eine schmächtige Person, zwei Köpfe kleiner als ich.

Siobhan hingegen, strotzt vor Kraft und Schönheit. Eine richtige Frau und kein Mädchen, mit dem ich aufgewachsen bin.

Sie hat mir 140 Jahre voraus und es erfüllt mich mit tiefem Groll, dass es auf ihrem Weg mehr von diesen Gnomen geben könnte. So nett wie Hauke auch sein mag und er inzwischen eine Gefährtin hat, wie genau sind sich er und Siobhan begegnet? Wie viele männliche Vampire hat sie mit ihrem Lächeln schon beeindruckt?

Mein Knurren wie eine natürliche Reaktion auf all die anderen, die ihrer nicht würdig sind. Nichtsnutze. Plagen.

Sie hat von den Volutrikriegern gesprochen, völlig fasziniert von deren Stärke, deren Gruppendynamik und den Gaben, die einige von ihnen besitzen sollen. Sie hat gesagt, sie habe einmal überlegt, ob sie in die Garde aufgenommen würde, aber sie ist nie nach Volterra gegangen. Sie sei nicht bereit sich vor jemandem zu verneigen, sie sei in alle Zeit ihr eigener Herr.

Eine mitreißende, feurige Überzeugung für eine Frau, die um die 15hundert- Wende aufgewachsen ist. Aber dies einer der Faktoren, die sie so außergewöhnlich machen.

Ich bin immer noch beeindruckt, dass sie nichts zu ängstigen scheint. Der Vampir, der sie geschaffen hat, ist wohl noch bevor ihr erstes Jahr vorbei war getötet worden. Und selbst als neuer Vampir, wie ich die Bezeichnung ‚Neugeborene' verabscheue, in der Fremde, war sie nicht unsicher.

_„Wir haben unendlich viel Zeit zur Verfügung. Wovor sollten wir uns fürchten? Das wir einen König verpassten? Eine Dekade? Wir brauchen nie wieder Angst zu haben. Nie mehr.",_ hat sie gelächelt, sie ist davon überzeugt. Alles füge sich, wie es sich fügen solle. Sie ist eine hoffnungslose Optimistin.

„Du bist ungerecht.", tönt es. Ich kann sie hören, leise, sie ist zu weit weg. „Wo bleibst du?" Schmunzele, hat sie nun also bemerkt, dass ich zu alt für ihre Kindereien bin. „Muss ich erst die Kobolde schicken?" Sie und dieser dumme Aberglaube. Ich denke, sie macht es nur um mich zu ärgern. Sie weiß, dass ich diesen Humbug in unseren Sagen nicht glaube. Aber ich habe auch nie an Vampire geglaubt.

Ich kann hören, wie sie wieder näher kommt, zögernd. Als hadere sie mit sich selbst, nachzugeben. Umzukehren. Meine störrische kleine Blume. Oh nein, sie würde ihren hübschen Kopf niemals vor jemandem neigen. Sie hätte eine großartige Rebellin abgegeben, sie hätte den Widerstand voran gebracht. Auch wenn es unerhört gewesen wäre, eine Frau, die die Rebellion mit anführt! Aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie sie allen Zweiflern die Stirn geboten hätte. Wie sie ganze Truppe hinter sich gehabt hätte. Und doch, tz, verabscheut sie den Krieg! Ein Vampir dem sinnloses Blutvergießen zu wider ist! Diese Frau ist unglaublich.

Grinse, als ich höre, wie nah sie ist. Als ich ihren Duft wahrnehmen kann. Die Liebreizende wollte spielen. Also werde ich ihr diesen Gefallen tun.

Renne in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, lausche darauf, ob ihre Schritte ins Stocken geraten oder sich beschleunigen. Wie sie auf meine ‚Flucht' reagiert. Ich werde einen weiten Bogen machen, hinter ihr wieder auftauchen, ihr beweisen, dass sie nicht geschickter ist, als ich.

Sie behauptet, dass sie mir voraus hat, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrem ersten Jahr ist. Doch als ich von der Seite auf sie zu komme, mit voller Neugeborenen- Geschwindigkeit, bemerkt sie nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor meine Arme sich um sie schließen, von welcher Seite ich mich nähre. Sie reißt überrascht die Augen auf, blickt in meine Richtung.

Als wir uns auf den grünen Boden fallen lassen, lacht sie fröhlich und befreit.

„Gewonnen.", behaupte ich.

„Du hast geschummelt!", bringt sie beinahe atemlos hervor.

Na wie fühlt sich das an?

„Ich betrüge nicht. Das habe ich nicht nötig."

„Nah! Was du redest!", kichert die Schöne.

Unfolgsames, aufsässiges, freches Kind. Fantastisches Weibsbild.

Ihre großen Augen sehen mich an, während ich mich über sie beuge. Frage mich, welche Farbe ihre Augen wohl gehabt haben, als sie noch ein Mensch war.

Streiche ihr Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, vergrabe meine Hände in ihren kupferroten Haaren.

„Sie hatten ein ganz seltsames Blau. Veilchenblau.", antwortet sie, als habe sie meine Gedanken gelesen.

Verziehe den Mund, zu einem schiefen Lächeln, bevor ich ihr loses Mundwerk damit versiegele.

Sie drückt mir ihre Lippen entgegen, öffnet ihren Mund. Ich bin ein Abhängiger. Es ist mehr und mehr nicht der Blutdurst, der die Oberhand hat. Siobhan löst diesen als oberstes Verlangen ab, als oberste Notwendigkeit. Es sollte erschreckend sein, aber das ist es nicht.

Siobhan lacht fröhlich, als sie mit beiden Händen gegen meine Brust schlägt und uns somit umwendet. Nun beugt sich die Hübsche über mich und starrt mich an.

Als Vampir ist ein Waldboden nicht mehr unbequem. Es ist völlig egal, die kleinen Unebenheiten sind nichtig.

„Welche Farbe hatten deine Augen, _mo trodaire friotaíocht_ (mein Widerstandskämpfer)?", ihre Finger kommen an meinen Schläfen zur Ruhe.

„Grün.", antworte ich. Keine Ahnung ob das seltsam war.

Siobhan rollt mit den Augen. „Welches Grün?"

Bitte? Grün eben.

„Waldgrün? Moosgrün? Smaragdgrün? Wiesengrün? Grünbraun, grünblau, grüngrau? Wassergrün? Wie grün?"

Ich habe nicht die leiseste Idee! Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Waldgrün eine andere Farbe ist, wie Moosgrün oder Wiesengrün! Ich erkenne den Unterschied auch jetzt nicht. Es ist eben Grün. Der einzige Unterschied, der mir bisher bekannt gewesen ist, war die Schattierung. Hell, mittel, dunkel.

„Männer!", stöhnt Siobhan, blickt mich an, ihre Fingerspitzen fahren mein Gesicht entlang. „Ich glaube, sie waren moosgrün. Dunkel, unergründlich. Das passt zu dir.", sie lächelt verträumt. Eine ihrer Hände legte sich auf meine Wange, gedankenverloren tänzeln ihre Finger, streichen über meinen Bart, wie in Gedanken, als würde sie das Gefühl der Stoppeln mögen.

Wieder flammt Rage in mir auf, der Gedanke, ob es andere Vampire gab, denen sie so nahe gekommen ist. Richtigen Männern, nicht so kleinen Gnomen. Kann das Grollen nicht unterdrücken, wenn ich daran denke, dass so ein Gnom oder irgendjemand sonst ihr so nah gewesen sein könnte.

Siobhan blickt mich aufmerksam an, zeigt keinerlei Verwunderung.

Als Antwort auf ihre Behauptung ziehe ich endlich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Die Schöne imitiert das. Ich werde fortan keine friedliche Minute mehr haben, wenn sie es nicht so will, ich sehe es kommen.

Und ich habe noch nie so hoffnungsvoll an die Zukunft gedacht.

Die Finger ihrer anderen Hand gleiten über meine Lippen, bevor sie ihren lieblichen Mund auf meinen drückt.

Wenn die Ewigkeit darin besteht, diese Frau in meinen Armen zu haben, ihre glühenden Lippen an meinen, frage ich mich, warum Menschen sich so sehr vor dem Tod fürchten.

#

Die letzten Wochen waren friedlich, wenn man von dem Krieg um uns herum absieht. Auch Toshiro ist bisher nicht wieder aufgetaucht, gut so. Aber Zecken lassen sich immer dann fallen, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet. Wir werden ihn also sicherlich nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen haben.

Bin ich aufgebracht? Ja verdammt! Wir kapitulieren! Sogar Galway sinkt in die Knie und wird der englischen Unterdrückung Folge leisten! Ich bin rasend!

Alles, wofür wir gekämpft haben, alles wofür so viele gestorben sind, für das ich gestorben bin! Dahin! Als hätten wir nichts getan! Cromwell... Grrr.

Englische Bastarde! Verdammte Rotjacken!

Und dann dieser... mickrige englische Soldat, mit seinen spärlichen 1, 80m der Siobhan bezirzen wollte. Überall diese kleinen englischen Männer, hier in Lifford.

Aber gut, nun ist dieser mickrige englische Soldat nicht mehr. Ein Vampir zu sein hat seine Vorzüge. Siobhan hat davon gesprochen, dass manche Vampire bestimmte Menschengruppen bevorzugen. Ich denke nun verstehe ich. Englische Soldaten sind mir am liebsten. Die Gründe dafür so offensichtlich und doch so vielschichtig.

Und Siobhan versteht nicht, warum ich dem mickrigen Soldaten das Genick gebrochen habe. Wir seien noch viel zu nah an der Schenke gewesen, seine Kameraden hätten uns sehen können und seit wann ich von Toten trinken würde. Gar nicht. Und es ist mir egal, wer das gesehen hat. Dann ist es wenigstens eine Warnung für sie alle.

Wir befinden uns in einer Seitengasse, zwei Häuser vom Pub entfernt. Den Geräuschen aus dem Haus neben uns zu Folge, befindet sich hier ein Freudenhaus.

Siobhan erwartet eine Antwort. Oh _cailín deas_ (schönes Mädchen)! Wirst du es je begreifen?

Packe sie und drücke sie an die Hauswand in ihrem Rücken.

Sie macht mich wahnsinnig! Stets gibt sie Widerworte, hinterfragt so ziemlich alles, was uns begegnet. Und dann diese Augen! Dieser Mund! Diese Frau!

Es ist stärker geworden. Während das unkontrollierbare Verlangen nach Blut immer mehr nachlässt, fast gänzlich in 'normalen' Durst umgeschlagen ist, frage ich mich immer wieder, ob und welche Männer es in ihrem Leben gab, bevor wir uns begegnet sind. Bevor sie mich aufgelesen hat.

Siobhan seufzt, als meine Zähne leicht über ihren Hals fahren, ihre Hand fährt in meine Haare, hält mich an Ort und Stelle, während ich am derben Stoff ihrer Jacke ziehe, mehr Haut freilege.

Der Duft ihrer Haut benebelt mich. Löse mich von ihrem Hals, küsse ihren wartenden Mund.

Seit Wochen geht das so. Was soll das? Wir sind erwachsen. Sie ist eine Frau, außerordentlich hübsch noch dazu. Und ich bin ein Mann.

Packe meine Schöne an der Taille, stemme sie etwas höher, dränge mich näher, halte sie mit meinem eigenen Körper an die Hauswand gedrückt.

Ihre scharfen Zähne streifen meine Halsschlagader, ihre Hände gleiten in den Ausschnitt meiner Jacke, halten sich an meinen Schultern fest.

Es ist wie ein Rausch. Es ist intensiver als früher.

Während unsere Münder wieder miteinander kämpfen, zerre ich ihre Röcke höher. Ich muss sie haben. Ganz. Ich ertrage unser Hin und Her nicht mehr. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann.

Wieder stößt Siobhan ein Seufzen aus, sehnsüchtig, beinahe bedürftig. Es ist Musik in meinen Ohren.

Drücke mich an sie, meine Wunderschöne stöhnt wohlig auf.

Alles andere verschwimmt, tritt in den Hintergrund. Meine Hände packen ihre Oberschenkel, küsse ihre Schulter, und dann stößt sie plötzlich dieses Wort hervor, diesen Namen. Vielleicht auch Stöhnen und stößt mich mit einer unvergleichlichen Wucht von sich, dass ich gegen die Hauswand des Freudenhausen krache und jene verdächtig erzittert.

„Sancar!", verschreckt.

Fauche, wie kann sie es wagen!

Auch Siobhan steht geduckt mir gegenüber, die Augen pechschwarz und weit aufgerissen.

Wir sind im Begriff endlich mit den Spielchen auf zu hören, endlich zur Sache zu kommen, und sie bricht ab, sieht mich an, als hätte ich vorgehabt sie zu nötigen!

Zischend bringt sie ein „Fass mich nicht an!", hervor. Das klang vor einigen Minuten alles noch ganz anders, _cailín_ (Mädchen).

In mir brodelt Rage.

Wer ist Sancar? Hat sie gelogen und er ist ihr Mate? Wir sind Vampiren begegnet, die den Verlust ihres Gefährten betrauern, sich aber Ersatzcompanions gesucht haben. Ich bin niemands Substitut!

Knurre.

Wenn möglich reißt Siobhan noch weiter die schönen Augen auf, schlägt eine Hand vor ihren Mund und sprintet davon.

Verdammt, was ist hier geschehen?


	5. Liebe

Einen wunderschönen guten Abend! An dieser Stelle berichtet Siobhan wie es sich anfühlt, den sturen Trodaí zu lieben und stellt fest, dass die Geister der Vergangenheit manchmal Schaden anrichten.

Allerliebste Grüße, Tali

######################

**_5. Liebe_**

_In the blinding darkness of the night it seems simple_

_All I know is that I love you here right now_

_It's not as if I wanted to fall so hard for you,_

_Or even understand these woken feelings.  
I love you in my own way_

_I love you better_

_I love you inside all this_

_I love you forever_

_(Snow Patrol, Pefect little Secret)_

**_Siobhan_**

Er ist ein sturer irischer Bock!

Warum will er nicht einsehen, dass wir viel zu dicht an der Schenke gewesen sind, als er dem Soldaten mit einer Handbewegung das Genick gebrochen hat!

Ich wollte davon trinken, aber ich fleddere doch keine Leichen!

Außerdem hätte uns jemand sehen können! Warum denkt er nicht über so was nach?

„Was sollte das, Liam? Haben wir nicht schon mehrfach über die nötige Unauffälligkeit gesprochen?"

Die Seitengasse verbirgt uns besser vor den Menschen. Stemme die Hände in die Hüften, auf seine Erklärung bin ich wirklich gespannt. Bin kurz von den Geräuschen abgelenkt. Anscheinend befindet sich in dem Haus mir gegenüber ein Freudenhaus.

Doch Liam sieht mich nur an, blitzende Augen.

Dann packt er mich und drückt mich in die Hauswand hinter mir. Küsst mich.

Wieder kribbelt es, in meinen Lippen, in meinen Fingerspitzen, in der Magengegend. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles, aber es ist ein gutes Gefühl, dass sich immer in mir breit macht, wenn Liam mich küsst.

Recke meinen Kopf ein Stück, als seine Lippen meinen Hals hinab gleiten, seine Zähne schwebend meine Haut streifen. Oh mein Gott, ich würde vergessen zu atmen, wenn ich noch atmen müsste. Kralle mich an ihm fest, als er an meiner Jacke zieht, um mehr Haut freizulegen. Seufze.

Es ist wie in einem Rausch, als Liam mich packt und höher drückt, seinen granitharten Körper gegen meinen.

Küsse seinen Hals, lasse meine Hände aus seinen Haaren unter seine Jacke gleiten, klammere mich an seinen Schulter fest, stöhne. Es ist mir egal, wie sehnsüchtig das klingt.

Es ist ein neues, gutes Gefühl. Stehe unter Strom.

Küsse ihn wieder, unsere Zungen duellieren sich, als meine Röcke hoch geschoben werden, Liams fordernde Hände meine Oberschenkel greifen.

_Schreie. Zerre und zappele, doch die Hände des Fremden sind wie Schraubstöcke. Ich spüre die Blutergüsse, die meine Gegenwehr mir einbringen werden. _

_Der Fremde neigt sich über mich, drückt meine Handgelenke über meinem Kopf in den Boden. Boden? Wo sind wir?_

_Die Angst nimmt mir die Luft, als lege ein Granitblock auf mir. _

_Spüre wie eines meiner Handgelenke unter dem schmerzenden Griff bricht und habe Tränen des Schmerzes in den Augen._

_„Alles wird gut werden.", sagte der Fremde in einer seltsam weichen Stimme mit merkwürdigem Akzent. _

_Wie kann alles gut werden? Schreie wieder. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich eine Frauengestalt, als stände sie Wache. Hört sie mich nicht? Warum hilft sie mir nicht? Warum ist der Fremde so viel stärker als ich? Keiner der Männer in meinem Dorf würde mir so was antun, könnte es nicht, weil ich stärker bin als sie. _

Spüre Liams Lippen auf meiner Schulter.

_Habe das Gefühl zu zerreißen, als der Fremde mit der kalten Haut in mich eindringt. Die Tränen brennen in meinen Augen, der Schmerz wird schlimmer, fühle wie mein Becken würde unter der Wucht der Stöße bricht. Und dann spüre ich einen Schmerz, so wie ich mir die Hölle vorgestellt habe, als mein Peiniger seine Lippen auf mein Schlüsselbein senkt, meine Haut zerreißt unter seinen Zähnen._

„SANCAR!", würge ich erschrocken hervor und stoße meinen Angreifer von mir, der in die gegenüberliegende Hauswand knallt. Ich sehe die dünnen Risse entstehen, das Haus wackelt leicht.

Starre den Angreifer an. „Fass mich nicht an!", knurre ich.

Erst dann erkenne ich, dass meine Erinnerung mir einen Streich gespielt hat. Ich stehe Liam gegenüber, dessen Augen ganz dunkel sind. Wir stehen uns geduckt gegenüber. Meine Wut lässt nach, ebbt ab, als mir bewusst wird, dass keine Gefahr besteht, dass es Liam ist.

Liam knurrt bedrohlich. Starre ihn erschrocken an.

Was habe ich getan?

Wie konnte ich…

Schlage mir eine Hand vor den Mund, mir ist nach weinen zu Mute. Und renne davon. Das verzeiht er mir niemals.

#

Kauere mich zusammen, ziehe meine Beine an, schlinge meine Arme darum. Starre die Klippen hinab. Es dauert nur einige Sekunden, bis ich mich aus dieser Haltung löse. Sie ist so… unnatürlich. Zumindest für mich. Stehe auf und schlinge die Arme um mich. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem ich in diesem Leben aufgewacht bin, sehne ich mich nach meiner Mutter. Nach jemandem, der schützend die Arme um mich schließt, ob ich will oder nicht, und mir verspricht, dass alles gut wird. Und es sooft wiederholt, bis ich selbst daran glaube.

Ich habe Liam allerlei Fragen zu seinem Leben gestellt, habe pflichtbewusst alle Fragen beantwortet, die er hatte. Doch habe ich bisher nicht genau erzählt, wie ich in dieses unsterbliche Leben gekommen bin. Habe ihm zwar gesagt, dass der Vampir, der mich gebissen hat, tot ist, aber weder erwähnt, wie noch wer dessen erbärmliches Leben beendet hat. Habe Liam nicht gesagt, was Sancar getan hat, noch was er vorhatte.

Ich habe einmal erwähnt, dass ich fast unbezähmbar gewesen sei, als Neugeborene, aber gut behütet. Er hat nur eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und mich angesehen, als könne er sich die Neugeborenen- Wildheit bei mir nicht vorstellen.

Ich muss diesem widerwärtigen türkischen Vampir letzten Endes einen gewissen Grad an Dankbarkeit entgegen bringen. Zum einen, weil er dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich trotz meiner Tobsucht unentdeckt geblieben bin, zum anderen, und viel wichtiger, hat er mir ein schier unendliches Leben ermöglicht. Ohne ihn wäre ich meinem störrischen, irischen Rebellen wohl nie begegnet.

Und nun weiß ich nicht weiter.

Ich habe Liam vor den Kopf gestoßen, ihn ohne Erklärung zurück gelassen, nachdem ich ihn von mir gestoßen habe, als hätte er mir etwas angetan. Aber außer dass dieser sture Bock dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich die kichernden Mädchen aus meinem menschlichen Leben nun verstehen kann und selbst die sprichwörtlichen Schmetterlinge im Bauch habe, hat er nichts verbrochen.

Meine Erinnerungen haben Sancars Namen heraufbeschworen. Ich kann nur ahnen, was Liam denkt. Ich an seiner Stelle würde annehmen, dass ich an einen anderen Mann gedacht habe. Nun, das habe ich, aber nicht auf diese Art und Weise, wie sie ihm wahrscheinlich in den Sinn kommt.

Wenn ich Liam aufsuche, muss ich mich erklären. Sollte er mir überhaupt zu hören, ist es möglich, dass ich dennoch mit diesem klammen Gefühl in der Brust zu leben habe.

Selbst wenn er sich meine Geschichte anhört, die ich am liebsten selbst vergessen würde, muss das nicht heißen, dass wir weiterhin zusammen reisen werden.

Wir sind beide in eine Gesellschaft mit gewissen Statuten, Erwartungen geboren worden. Und auch wenn viele Vampire, denen ich begegnet bin, behaupten, für uns gelte eine andere Moral, konnten sie sich meines Erachtens doch nicht von diesen Dogmen lösen. Nicht gänzlich zumindest.

Ein Menschenmädchen, das nicht jungfräulich in die Ehe gehen kann, selbst wenn sie ihre Unschuld unfreiwillig hergeben musste, ist mangelhafte Ware, wenn man es so nennen will. Ganze Familien sind froh, wenn ein Mann sich dann doch erbarmt.

Was ist, wenn Liam mich nicht mehr will, nachdem er meine Geschichte gehört hat?

Ich fürchte diese Möglichkeit mehr, als seinen vordergründigen Zorn.

#

„Wo hast du deinen Schoßhund gelassen?!"

Bitte nein, das ertrage ich nicht auch noch. Es ist fast zwei Tage her, dass ich Liam habe stehen lassen. Ich habe mich immer noch nicht entschieden, ob ich ihn aufsuchen werde.

Warum hat er mich noch nicht gesucht? Warum sollte ich nach ihm sehen? Wer ist gestorben und hat ihn zum König gemacht!

„Mich verwundert es, dass eure Fährten seit ein paar Tagen in andere Richtungen verlaufen.", ein paar Tage! So ein Unsinn. Es sind erst 39 Stunden, wenn die Kirchenuhr richtig geht.

Andere Richtungen? Ob er Liam getroffen hat? Wohin ist er unterwegs?!

Wir wollten um Lifford herum auf den Rückzug der englischen Soldaten warten, die über die angrenzenden Städte wieder auf die andere Insel übersetzen. Liam scheint eine Vorliebe für englische Landser zu entwickeln.

„Dann kannst du mir ja nun die Geschichte von Tailtiu erzählen!"

Blicke auf die Menschen hinab, die unter dem Dachfürst entlang eilen.

„Nichts Schmackhaftes dabei. Die sind hier vorhin schon mal lang gegangen."

Das ist beinahe amüsant.

„Wie geht es dir, Toshiro?"

„Du könntest mich ja mal ansehen. Es nicht zu tun ist unhöflich.", grollt er.

Starre weiterhin auf die Menschen zu unseren Füßen.

Sie sind von Entbehrungen gezeichnet, aber ihr Lächeln beginnt zurück zu kehren. Die Leichtigkeit, die uns Iren innewohnt. Wir werden auch diesen Aufstand überleben, uns mit den Lösungen arrangieren, bis wir ihre Fesseln wieder herausfordern.

Niemand rebelliert wie die Iren.

Lächele, ist es doch ein Satz, den Liam sagen würde.

„Was hast du, đáng yêu (Liebliche)?"

Stoße geräuschvoll Luft aus.

Ich habe nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, mir einen Ehemann zu suchen. Ich habe immer den Wunsch gehabt, mein eigener Herr zu sein. Und nun vermisse ich diesen sturen irischen Bock! Mir ist das Atmen schwer, wenn ich daran denke, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Wenn ich befürchte, dass er sich von mir abwendet.

Warum geht Toshiro nicht einfach wieder? Merkt er nicht, dass mir nicht wirklich nach Gesellschaft der Sinn steht? Nicht nach seiner zumindest.

„Dir scheint es in unserem aufständischen Land zu gefallen.", bemerke ich.

„Es hat seine Reize, liebe Siobhan.", erwidert Toshiro, grinst, ich kann es aus den Augenwinkeln sehen.

Er hockt sich neben mich aufs Dach, jederzeit bereit einen der Menschen dort als seine Mahlzeit auszuwählen.

„Warum so trübsinnig?"

„Du behauptest also, dass Liam und ich in andere Richtungen unterwegs sind.", lasse es wie eine bloße Feststellung klingen, dabei will ich sehnlichst wissen, ob er sich wirklich von mir entfernt.

„Und das betrübt dich? Mich macht das hingegen sehr froh!"

Er ist so ein Spieler!

Sehe Toshiro mit dunklen Augen an. Ich werde bald selbst wieder jagen müssen.

„Das hört man so.", murmelt Toshiro. Und das hilft mir nicht weiter.

Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich so ängstlich bin. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich nur einmal Angst und das war der Tag, an dem ich gestorben bin. Und selbst in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht habe ich mir mehr Sorgen um meine Mutter gemacht, als um mich. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht überleben würde.

„Was hat der Riese angestellt?"

Lächele. Es gibt nicht viele Männer, die größer sind als ich.

Mein _Trodaí_ überragt mich problemlos.

Es ist beinahe unwirklich, dass unsere erste Begegnung erst einige Wochen zurück liegt. Ich erinnere mich, als sei es gestern gewesen, als die karmesinroten Augen mich angriffslustig musterten. Als mich die Stimme mit dem angenehm tiefen Timbre aufforderte, meinen Namen und meine Absichten zu nennen.

_„Wer bist du?", die Stimme ist rau, aber fließend. Da ist er, mein Vampirkrieger. _

_„Du bist mir gefolgt.", stellt er in seinem verwischten Akzent fest. _

Ich vermisse ihn. Es ist das einzige Gefühl, dass mir stärker als mein Durst scheint.

„Du bist heute wirklich keine gute Gesellschaft.", schimpft der Vampir neben mir.

„Du würdest es nicht verstehen, _buachaill amaideach_ (dummer Junge)."

„Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, ich verstehe nicht was du sagst.", dabei ist es nicht schwer, es zu lernen. Als ich in den östlichen Ländern unterwegs gewesen bin, habe ich mich auch mit ihren Sprachen auseinander gesetzt.

„Ich…", nein. Ich werde Toshiro nicht mein Herzeleid klagen. „Weißt du, in welche Richtung Liam unterwegs ist?"

„Da komme ich, verfolge dich unter Aufbietung aller Jagdinstinkte, um dich zu sehen und du verlässt mich für einen Neugeborenen? Lässt mich ganz ungastlich im Regen stehen?"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest. Nutze die Gastlichkeit von jemand anderem.", empfehle ich, erwarte eine Antwort auf meine Frage.

„Keine Ahnung wie eure komischen Counties so heißen."

Im Zweifelsfall folge ich einfach dem Strom der sterbenden gegnerischen Soldaten.

Schließe die Augen. Toshiro ist kein Tracker, dennoch war er in der Lage, mich aufzuspüren. Vielleicht schaffe ich es, Liam ebenfalls auf diese Weise ausfindig zu machen?

„War er vielleicht Richtung Tyrone, Omagh unterwegs?", es ist zumindest die größte Grafschaft, die beste Möglichkeit um unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Toshiro kneift die Augen zusammen. Gut, er weiß es also wirklich nicht.

„Du solltest mal die Engländer probieren, Toshi, wirklich."

Springe auf, hinunter auf die Straße.

„Warum willst du ihn aufsuchen, wenn er doch anscheinend so wenig Wert auf deine Anwesenheit legt?"

Ob Liam so etwas gesagt haben könnte? Ach, nein. Liam würde eher einem der Rotjacken freundlich zu nicken, als mit Toshiro ein Gespräch zu führen.

„Warst du es nicht, der erkannt hat, dass wir Gefährten sind."

„Du glaubst das also wirklich? Du bist doch sonst so… kritisch."

Lächele. Ich weiß, dass ich Liam liebe.

„Ich weiß, dass es so ist."

Liam muss mir einfach verzeihen. Wir haben unendlich viel Zeit, die ich nicht mit diesem klammen Gefühl zu bringen werde,

Ich liebe ihn und er wird es einsehen.

Wir hätten vor zwei Tagen beinahe… Er hat gesagt, dass wir für immer glücklich sein könnten. Das bedeutet doch, dass er mich ebenso liebt. Auch wenn er es nicht so explizit gesagt hat. Was nicht bedeuten muss, dass es nicht so ist. Mein irischer Kämpe ist kein Mann der großen Gefühlsbekundungen, vermaledeit, noch nicht mal ein Mann der großen Worte.

Aber er ist mein Soldat.

Mein.

_I love you in my own way_

_I love you better_

_I love you inside all this_

_I love you forever_

Toshiro folgt mir tatsächlich eine Weile, auch wenn er annimmt, dass ich ihn nicht bemerke.

In der Seitengasse ist es nicht so einfach, wahrzunehmen, dass wir hier waren. Aber Liams Duft lingert unter den Gerüchen.

Der Gestank der Straßen verwischt teilweise jegliche Fährten, ich hoffe, dass ich der Richtigen folge.

Ich muss Liam einfach finden.

So groß ist unser Land nicht. Es sollte also zu bewerkstelligen sein.

Fühle mich an meine Beobachtungen erinnert, als mir mein Soldat das erste Mal aufgefallen ist.

Ähnlich wie dort, habe ich mal das Gefühl, dicht an ihm dran zu sein und dann wieder weit weg.

Ich streife an der Provinzgrenze von Ulster entlang, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas auf zu schnappen.

Ballyshannon ist die älteste Stadt des Counties Donnegal. Nun bin ich also fast wieder am Anfang meiner Suche.

Aber ich kann spüren, dass noch andere Vampire hier sind. Dass dieser eine Vampir hier war.

„Ich habe gehört, du suchst nach etwas, _cailín_ (Mädchen)."

Wirbele herum. Da steht er! Er ist noch da! An eine Hauswand gelehnt, Arme verschränkt, der Blick dunkel.

Ist er im Kreis gelaufen? Oder hat er mich an der Nase herum geführt?

„LIAM!", ich kann das erfreute Kratzen meiner Stimme nicht verhindern, mache einige Schritte auf ihn zu, doch sein Blick wird nur kälter.

Warte, ob er etwas sagt. Aber er sieht mich nur an.

„Liam.", sanfter, „Lass mich erklären.", bitte ich. Mein störrischer Holzkopf kneift die Augen zusammen, protestiert aber nicht.

Sehe mich um. Um uns herum bewegen sich Betrunkene Einheimische, Vampire auf der Pirsch.

„Lass uns ein Stück gehen?", mir missfällt, dass es wie eine Frage klingt. Ich möchte gern ein Stück gehen. Punkt.

Erst starrt er mich nur an, doch dann stößt er sich von der Hauswand ab.

„Ich schulde dir wahrscheinlich eine Erklärung.", beginne ich, nachdem er mich noch immer mit Schweigen bestraft. Ich bin ein wenig überrascht, wie widerstandslos er bereit ist, mir zuzuhören.

„Es… Ich… Ich möchte dich um Verzeihung bitten. Ich hätte nicht ohne ein Wort davon rennen dürfen." Oder dich anknurren, dich als Bedrohung sehen, dich mit diesem anderen Vampir in Verbindung bringen sollen.

Immer noch sieht er mich an.

Strecke meine Hand nach ihm aus, Liams Blick ist unwillig, aber er lässt es zu, dass ich ihn am Arm berühre.

„Ich möchte dir gern erklären, warum ich so seltsam reagiert habe."

Ich kann das Flackern in seinen Augen sehen. Also sind sie nicht vor Durst so dunkel.

„Dazu muss ich dir das Märchen vom Kilkenny- Mädchen noch einmal erzählen. Aber dieses Mal, wie es wirklich war."

Liam blickt mich irritiert an.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen.", sage ich schnell. „Ich habe dir nur nicht alles erzählt." Wieder blickt er mich aufmerksam an, der harte Zug um seinen Mund weicht auf.

„Ich bin in jener Nacht, in der ich verschwunden bin, von einem Vampir, der die Geschichten über mich gehört hatte.", beginne ich. Die Erinnerungen sind verschwommen, menschlich, aber dennoch die Deutlichsten aus meiner menschlichen Vergangenheit.

Setze mich mit ihm auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm.

Es ist interessant zu sehen, wie die Emotionen über Liams Gesicht tanzen. Als ich gestehe, dass meine Erinnerungen mir in der Seitengasse einen Streich gespielt haben, lässt er es zu, dass ich seine Hand nehme. Ich bin nervös.

„Du hast nicht direkt etwas getan, was die Geschichte wieder heraufbeschworen hat."

Wie soll ich es ihm nur erklären?

„Du hast ihn getötet?"

„Sancar? Aye."

Wieder herrscht Schweigen. Liams Anspannung lässt etwas nach.

„Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass es meine Schuld gewesen ist.", wenn ich noch in der Lage dazu wäre, würde ich sicherlich erröten. Stelle mich auf Ablehnung ein, doch Liam lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf.

_„Tú cailín beag amaideach (Du dummes kleines Mädchen_).", er umschließt mein Gesicht mit den Händen, damit ich ihm in die Augen sehen muss. „Dass das Wiesel auf dich aufmerksam geworden ist, war nicht deine Schuld. Ich war aufgebracht, aye, aber nur, weil ich es nicht verstanden habe. Nun sehe ich es. Warum hast du mir nicht früher davon erzählt, _álainn_ (Liebliche)?"

Weil es nie eine Situation gab, in der es zur Sprache hätte kommen können?

„Bist du böse?", ich kann seinen Blick nicht deuten, der etwas von Belustigung und Sorge hat.

„Nein. Wie könnte ich?"

„Wir waren… Ich… Seit der Nacht meiner Verwandlung… Ich will nicht das du gehst."

„Wohin sollte ich gehen, _álainn_?"

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir… zusammen sein willst. Aber ich will, dass du bleibst."

Er lächelt, grinst fast. Wiederholt ‚dummes kleines Mädchen'.

Dann beugt er sich zu mir und drückt seinen Mund auf meinen. Ich stehe wieder unter Strom, das klamme Gefühl in meinem Inneren löst sich so schnell auf, wie es gekommen ist.

_„Is breá liom tú (ich liebe dich), álainn."_

Starre Liam an, der beinahe gelassen wirkt.

Nach allem, was ich ihm erzählt habe, bringt er diese Worte hervor. Einfach so.

„Verstehst du nun, warum ich die Zwerge in deiner Nähe nicht ertrage?", schmunzelt Liam.

„Weil du Zwerge nicht ausstehen kannst?", ich muss lachen.

„Und Gnome übrigens auch nicht.", er verzieht den Mund.

_„Is breá liom tú (ich liebe dich), trodaí (Krieger)."_

Küsse ihn erneut.

Ich habe bisher keinen Gefährten gebraucht, ich konnte gut für mich allein sein. Aber mit Liam ist es anders.

Er hat gesagt, wir werden glücklich bis in alle Tage. Er hat gesagt, er liebt mich.

Wir werden sehen, welche neuen Bekanntschaften, welche Freundschaften und Außergewöhnliches unser unendliches Leben für uns zu bieten hat.


	6. Gewissheit

**_Hallo ihr Lieben! An dieser Stelle geht es mit Liam weiter und mit seiner Sicht der Dinge. Und wir erleben mit, wie das Mädchen Siobhan ihren Trodaí (Krieger) ihre Meinung... näher bringt._**

**_Viel Spaß!_**

**_######################_**

**_6. Gewissheit_**

_All these words are useless when I look into your eyes_

_It's the simple truth of perfect, little secret.  
You're the only thing I'm sure of and it makes it all so hard_

_All that other things are broken out of focus.  
I love you in my own way_

_I love you better_

_I love you inside all this_

_I love you forever  
(Snow Patrol, Perfect little Secret)_

**_Liam_**

44 Stunden hat sie gebraucht, um zurück zu kehren.

Eigentlich wollte ich wütend mit ihr sein. Sie hat meinen Stolz verletzt, mich gekränkt. Und dann stand sie da, ihre Augen in freudiger Erwartung auf gerissen. Sie sah hinreißend aus, auch wenn ich sehr darum bemüht gewesen bin, ein finsteres Gesicht zu machen, bin ich doch froh, dass ihre Suche erfolgreich war. Immer wieder hätten unsere Wege sich beinahe gekreuzt, doch immer wenn ich die Richtung plötzlich änderte, verlor sie auch ein Stück weit meine Spur. Aber sie hat nicht aufgegeben. Sie ist hier.

„Ich habe gehört, du suchst nach etwas, _cailín_ (Mädchen).", meine Stimme ist hart. Kalt. Verschränke abwehrend die Hände vor der Brust. Nur weil sie zurück ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich vergesse, wie wir auseinander gegangen sind.

„LIAM!", ich kann das erfreute Zittern in ihrer Stimme wohl hören, aber ich will sie nicht zu nah haben. Dann vergesse ich, dass ich ungehalten bin. Blicke mein hübsches Mädchen an.

„Liam.", sanfter, „Lass mich erklären.", bittet sie.

Kneife die Augen zusammen. Ich will wissen, was sie zu sagen hat. Will wissen, warum sie diesen seltsamen Namen nennt, während wir beide kurz davor sind, Sex zu haben.

Sie schlägt vor ein Stück zu gehen und klingt dabei verunsichert. Ich habe sie noch kein anderes Mal so beunruhigt erlebt.

Stoße mich von der Hauswand ab, überbrücke die kurze Distanz zwischen uns.

Sie würde mir eine Erklärung schulden, beginnt sie. Aye, das sehe ich genauso.

„Es… Ich… Ich möchte dich um Verzeihung bitten. Ich hätte nicht ohne ein Wort davon rennen dürfen." Oder überhaupt an einen anderen Mann denken sollen! GRRR!

Lasse ihre Hand gewähren, die meinen Arm berührt, mich festhält, so wie damals nach meiner ersten Begegnung mit Toshiro, beruhigend.

„Ich möchte dir gern erklären, warum ich so seltsam reagiert habe. Dazu muss ich dir das Märchen vom Kilkenny- Mädchen noch einmal erzählen. Aber dieses Mal, wie es wirklich war."

Ich bin irritiert, ich dachte, dieses Märchen hätten wir bereits abgehandelt.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen.", sagt sie hastig. Sie habe nur nicht alles erzählt.

Sie klingt betroffen. Als würde diese Geschichte ihr auf der Seele liegen.

„Ich bin in jener Nacht, in der ich verschwunden bin, von einem Vampir entführt worden, der die Geschichten über mich gehört hatte.", erzählt sie.

Die Geschichte des hübschen Mädchens, dass größer war, als jeder Mann im Ort. Und stärker. Das Mädchen mit den veilchenblauen Augen, dass sicherlich einen Ehemann hätte haben können, wenn sie sich gefügt hätte, wie man es erwartet.

Sie sagt, dass ihre Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben alle Recht verschwommen sind. Dass es immer schwieriger wird, sich das Bild ihrer Mutter ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, oder den Klang ihrer Stimme.

Aber das diese eine Nacht, in der sie in dieses Leben gekommen ist, noch sehr deutlich vor sich sehen kann.

Wir sitzen auf einem umgefallenen Baum, Siobhan verschränkt ihre Hände mit meinen.

„Ich habe nie viel auf ihre Märchen gegeben, aber es hat dem Geschäft gut getan, dass wir Lokalprominenz waren.", sie und ihr Vater, als der noch lebte. „Viele kamen nur, um zu sehen, wie ich bin. Hatten alle eine verschrobene, verbitterte Jungfer erwartet, nicht jemanden, der zufrieden, glücklich ist." Und vor allem, nicht erwartet, dass die Schmiedin so hübsch sein würde.

„In dieser Nacht… Ich wusste nicht, was geschehen war, als ich mich plötzlich außerhalb unseres Hauses befand.", Siobhan senkt den Kopf, als falle es ihr immer noch schwer, daran zu denken. „Der Fremde war unheimlich stark, ich hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er ins Haus eingedrungen war, noch, wie er mich aus meinem Bett gehoben hat. Als ich schreien wollte, legte er mir die eisige Hand auf den Mund. Vor Schreck erstarrte ich augenblicklich. Er würde meiner Mutter etwas antun, sollte ich es wagen, zu schreien.", der Blick der Lieblichen schweift in den Wald ab. „Ich war… wie paralysiert. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, während er mit mir rannte. Ich habe mich erst gewehrt, als ich glaubte, dass wir weit genug weg von unserem Haus sind. Aber ich hatte keine Chance…"

„Was ist passiert, _deise_ (Schönste)?", ihre Finger umschließen meine Hand, schwebend, so als habe sie Angst, dass sich unsere Haut berührt.

Siobhan blickt mich aus ihren großen Augen an. Traurig, als nehme sie Abschied.

Ich finde es hochgradig verstörend, dass der Vampir gezielt nach ihr gesucht hat und sie sogar aus ihrem Haus entführte. So etwas habe ich bisher noch nicht gehört.

„Sancar, der Vampir, der mich verwandelt hat, hat einen Vampirharem zusammengestellt. Er hat in ganz Asien und Europa nach Frauen gesucht, die anders waren. Die besonders waren. Er hatte sogar menschliche Bedienstete um Kontakt mit den Auserwählten Mädchen aufzunehmen."

Grolle. Ich kann es nicht unterdrücken. Er bedeutet ihr also etwas?

Grolle. Einen Harem? Die Eifersucht färbt meine Sicht rostrot. Wie kann er es wagen, meine Liebliche für seinen Harem zu beanspruchen?

Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihm gefolgt wäre. Nicht die Frau, die ich kenne.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo Sancar gehalten hat, aber ich fand mich auf einem Moosbewachsenen Boden wieder. Ich habe gezerrt und geschrieen. In meiner Angst hatte ich nicht begriffen, dass ich keine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Dass er unnatürlich stark war. Ich hatte noch nie von Vampiren gehört, und selbst wenn, hätte ich sie mir wahrscheinlich mit rumänischem Akzent vorgestellt, nicht mit türkischem."  
Blicke sie an. Verstehe noch nicht ganz, wohin wir unterwegs sind. Die Vorstellung, die in meinem Kopf ist, ist bestialisch. Widerlich.

„Ich habe eine der Vampirfrauen sehen können, die uns bewachte, als… Ein menschlicher Körper ist nicht dafür gemacht, mit dem Granitkörper eines Vampirs mitzuhalten.", wieder macht sie eine Pause. Ich glaube, wenn sie in der Lage dazu wäre, würden ihr Tränen kommen.

Dann berichtet sie davon, dass er sie an jenem Abend vergewaltigte, als sie noch ein gebrechlicher Mensch gewesen ist. Dass sie merkte, wie ihre Knochen unter seiner Gewalt barsten, brachen und in ihrem Todeskampf, kurz bevor sie glaubte zu verlieren, spürte sie sein Gift durch ihren Körper strömen.

Die Rage brodelt in mir. Ich will diesem Monstrum weh tun, ihn zerreißen, wie er sie zerrissen hat.

Mein süßes Mädchen, wie kann man einer Frau so etwas antun?

Muss mich zusammen nehmen, nicht ein tiefes, gutturales Knurren frei zu lassen, ich würde Siobhan verschrecken, sie zu falschen Schlussfolgerungen veranlassen.

Sancar… kann sich glücklich schätzen, bereits tot zu sein.

Greife ihre Hände, Siobhan blickt mich unter ihren Wimpern an.

Ich kann ja verstehen, dass er ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht erlegen ist. Aber ich kann seinen Plan nicht billigen.

„Ich war keine einfache Neugeborene. Sancar hatte bereits sieben Vampirfrauen. Drei von ihnen waren ihm treu ergeben. Die anderen Vier hatten sich in ihr Schicksal gefügt, kannten sie es doch nicht anders. Sancar hat den Kontakt mit anderen Vampiren gemieden. Die ersten Monate konnte er meine Wut und meinen Zorn gegen ihn mit viel Menschenblut ersäufen. Er war überrascht, dass ich ihn nicht als Oberhaupt akzeptierte. Ich habe seinen Bemühungen ein Ende gesetzt, bevor ich ein Jahr alt wurde. Die drei treuen Frauen sind mit ihm gefallen, weil sie sein Leben retten wollten."

Sie hat ihn getötet. Die Genugtuung beginnt meinen Zorn zu verwischen.

„Wie sollte ich mit ihm leben, nachdem was er getan hatte? Ich hatte nicht einen Funken Sympathie, geschweige denn Liebe, für ihn übrig. Ich habe ihn gehasst und das Gift in meinem Körper hat diesen Impuls nur verstärkt."

Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie in Asien gestrandet ist, nachdem ihr Erzeuger getötet war.

„Du hast nicht direkt etwas getan, was die Geschichte wieder heraufbeschworen hat."

Beginnt sie. Aber ich verstehe sie bereits.

„Du hast ihn getötet?", ich will es nur ganz sicher wissen, sonst töte ich diesen Bastard.

„Sancar? Aye."

Sie blickt mich abwartend an, meine angestaute Wut nimmt ab.

„Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass es meine Schuld gewesen ist.", es ist deutlich, dass sie mit Ablehnung rechnet. Dass sich unsere Beziehung zu einander ändern würde, nur weil ein anderer Mann über sie hergefallen und sich ihr aufgezwungen hat!

_„Tú cailín beag amaideach (Du dummes kleines Mädchen_).", lache leise, umfasse ihr Gesicht, dass sie mir endlich wieder ansieht. „Dass das Wiesel auf dich aufmerksam geworden ist, war nicht deine Schuld. Ich war aufgebracht, aye, aber nur, weil ich es nicht verstanden habe. Nun sehe ich es. Warum hast du mir nicht früher davon erzählt, _álainn_ (Liebliche)?"

Sie will wissen, ob ich ihr böse bin! Als ob sie etwas dafür kann, wie dieses Leben sie überrannt hat.

Sie stammelt allerliebst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie erröten würde.

„Wir waren… Ich… Seit der Nacht meiner Verwandlung… Ich will nicht das du gehst."

Gesteht sie mir gerade, dass diese eine grässliche Erfahrung ihre einzige Erfahrung ist? Nun verstehe ich definitiv. Wie sollte sie es auch anders einordnen?! Wie ich auf sie gewirkt haben muss, als ich sie in die Hauswand gedrückt habe!

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir… zusammen sein willst. Aber ich will, dass du bleibst.", stellt sie klar.

Grinse. Gut so, denn das ist, was ich auch will. Bleiben. Mein ach so dummes kleines Mädchen.

Beuge mich zu ihr herab und küsse sie. Innig, vorsichtig. Ich liebe sie. Unwiderruflich.

Starrt mich an, als ich es sage. Als sei es eine Überraschung. Mich überrascht das nicht im Geringsten.

_ „Is breá liom tú (ich liebe dich), trodaí (Krieger)."_

Küsst mich.

Meine störrische wilde Blume.

#

#

Blicke sie misstrauisch an, sie lächelt spitzbübisch zurück.

Seit sie mir ihre Geschichte erzählt hat, bin ich vorsichtiger. Ich möchte sie nicht noch einmal so verschrecken und auch nicht noch einmal so gekränkt werden. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann.

„Du stehst zu aufrecht.", blicke inzwischen wohl eher missmutig. Wozu das ganze Theater? „Menschen lassen ihre Schultern immer etwas hängen.", es geht um Unauffälligkeit. Wäre es nicht das Beste, einfach gar nicht mit den Menschen zu agieren?

Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht, wie so ein Schluck Wasser da hängen und in der Gegend herumschlürfen!

„LIAM! Hörst du mir zu?", wir könnte ich nicht! Aber es langweilt mich. „Für mich? Bitte.", diese Frau weiß, wie sie mich ansehen muss, um ihren Willen durch zu setzen. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich früher nicht so einfach zu erweichen war. „Bitte.", wiederholt sie und verzieht ihren Mund. Dieses Weibsbild!

Senke meine Schultern etwas.

„Perfekt!", Siobhan klatscht in die Hände. „Nun, die kleinen Gesten. Menschen bewegen sich, die Hände oder Arme. Und sie Zwinkern!"

Beobachte meine Liebliche dabei, wie sie tatsächlich menschlicher wirkt, wenn sie ihre eigenen Anweisungen befolgt. Sie zuckt nicht einmal mehr, als die Sonne auf ihre Haut trifft und sie in vielen kleinen Prismen zu funkeln beginnt. Es ist ein groteskes, wenn auch wunderschönes Bild, dass sie vom Menschlich sein spricht und in jenem Moment so absolut übermenschlich erscheint.

Der gesamte County Galway scheint den Krieg recht gut verwunden zu haben. Besser als manch andere Städte, andere Counties.

In mitten jener Grafschaft steht eine Hütte, halb im Wald verborgen. Ein kleines Haus, umringt von Glockenheide und Schafsgarbe.

Die Bäume verbergen uns vor Menschen, sollten sie tatsächlich hier vorbei kommen.

„Wozu das alles, _álainn(Hübsche)?"_, blicke sie an. Abwartend.

„Weil es wichtig ist, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich zu Brigeda begleiten."

Trotzig stemmt sie die Hände in die Hüfte.

Brigeda, von der sie nur ungefähr weiß, wo diese sich aufhalten könnte. Aber ich bin selbst Schuld. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie Kontakt mit den vier anderen Frauen hat, denen Sancars Ableben wenig bedeutete. Mit zwei von ihnen habe sie sich getroffen. Eher zufällig, aber Brigeda und sie sind sich wohl gesonnen.

„Und es wird kaum möglich sein, bis Skandinavien zu kommen, ohne mit Menschen in Kontakt zu treten.", erklärt sie.

Wenn ihre Kumpanin zurück in ihr Heimatland und nicht in den hohen Norden, nach Trelleborg, gegangen wäre, hätten wir das Problem gar nicht.

Mir ist unwohl, Irland zu verlassen. Ich mag mein Heimatland. Ich kenne dieses Land.

„Ich finde dir auch einen englischen Soldaten.", schmunzelt meine Liebe. Ja, mach dich nur lustig Kind! „Komm schon!",

Siobhan kommt auf mich zu und küsst mich. Auf diese Weise kann sie mich von mir aus jedes Mal überzeugen. Ziehe sie näher heran, sie wird mir nicht entkommen.

**_Siobhan_**

_Die Wand des Wohnraumes erzittert, als wir dagegen poltern. Bin froh, dass das Häuschen aus massivem Stein gebaut ist._

_Das kleine Häuschen an der äußeren Dorfgrenze ist verlassen. Schon seit Jahren. Vielleicht auch, weil es eine Baumreihe etwas verbirgt. Seitdem ich es entdeckt habe, sehe ich es als mein Häuschen an. _

_Zerre an Liams Hemd, als er meinen Mund zurück erobert._

_Ich drehe durch, wenn er weiterhin zu sehr nachdenkt, ob er meine Ehre, meine Gefühle, meine Sittsamkeit verletzt! Seitdem ich ihm erzählt habe, wie ich verwandelt worden bin, scheint er mich für zerbrechlich zu halten. So ein Schwachsinn!_

_„Siobhan, nicht so…"_

_Verdammt, genau so! _

_„Und ob!"_

_Ich schulde ihm noch immer eine Jacke, da kommt es auf das Hemd auch nicht mehr an, grinse, als der Stoff ein reißendes Geräusch von sich gibt. Liam starrt mich entsetzt an. _

_„Wenn du mich nicht nimmst, suche ich mir jemand anderen, der das erledigt!", zische ich. Das würde ich nicht tun, aber diese Drohung verfehlt ihre Wirkung nicht. Liam knurrt._

_„Wag es, Weib!"_

_Stöhne, als er mir endlich aus der Jacke hilft, mein Oberteil sich gen Rock verabschiedet. _

_Liams Hände sind angenehm rau, als sie meinen Busen berühren. _

_Ich spüre seinen Atem an meinem Hals, seine Lippen auf meinem Schlüsselbein. Hm, also wendet er doch menschliche Gewohnheiten an! Ha._

_Innerlich stelle ich mich auf die Erinnerungen ein, die mich überfallen könnten. Hinter meinen Augen blitzt Sancars Bild auf. Ich werde nicht nachgeben. Sancar und Liam haben nur eine einzige Gemeinsamkeit, sie sind beide Vampire, sonst verbindet sie rein gar nichts. _

_Ich bin nicht erfahren, was dieses Stück Zwischenmenschlichkeit angeht. Ich bin in diesem Punkt unsicher. Auch wenn ich lange genug auf dieser Welt bin, um theoretisch zu wissen, was zu tun ist. Auch wenn ich schon gesehen habe, wie Geishas zu Werke gehen._

_Mir entweicht erneut Stöhnen, als Liam zaghaft einen Nippel in seinen Mund saugt. Oh mein Gott. _

_Drücke seinen Kopf fester gegen mich, kann die Stoppeln seines Barts fühlen und sein zufriedenes Grinsen. Idiot!_

_Er grinst immer noch, als er meine Lippen wieder in Beschlag nimmt. _

_Das Kribbeln zieht durch meinen Körper, sammelt sich in meiner Mitte. Lasse meine Hand in seinen Schritt gleiten, kann deutlich fühlen, wie involviert mein Krieger ist. Liam stöhnt auf, beinahe gequält, als ich meine Hand immer wieder über seine Männlichkeit gleiten lasse._

_„Álainn (Schöne)…", Liam fasst mein Handgelenk und zieht meine Hand beiseite. „Du überschätzt meine Selbstbeherrschung.", rau. Kratzig. _

_Blicke ihn einen Moment schwer von Begriff an, bis es an mir ist zu lächeln. _

_Wer hat behauptet, dass ich ihn beherrscht will? Ich will ihn. Nichts anderes zählt. _

_Habe ich ihn doch so verschreckt, als ich ihn in der Seitenstraße von mir gestoßen habe? Oder rächt er sich nun dafür? _

_Packe Liam, küsse ihn mit allem was ich habe, wir stolpern ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung, bevor ich mich an die Szene in jener Seitenstraße erinnert fühle, als Liam mich packt und anhebt. Wir poltern wieder gegen die Hauswand. Irgendetwas ist scheppernd umgestürzt. Es könnte mich nicht weniger kümmern. _

_Erwarte eine Art Schmerz, auch wenn wir so etwas eher selten empfinden, doch als Liam in mich eindringt, ist es nicht wie mit Sancar. _

_Sehe ihn an, seine schwarzen Iris sind auf mich gerichtet, glühen, als mein Kopf nach hinten sinkt. Als er sich weiter bewegt, steigt der Druck in meiner Mitte. _

_Um was habe ich mich in dieser Nacht betrogen?!_

_Drücke meine Lippen auf seinen Hals, stöhne, als ich spüren kann, wie sich alles in mir zusammenzieht. _

_Als alles in mir zusammen bricht, ist es fast wie ein Reflex, dass ich meine Zähne in Liams Schulter versenke. Ich kann sein Zischen hören, aber es wirkt nicht bedrohlich, eher… erregt._

_Starre ihn eine Sekunde an, nachdem ich verstanden habe, dass ich ihn tatsächlich gebissen habe._

_Mein Krieger. Stoße ihn ein Stück von mir. Wir waren erst jagen, wir könnten Tage ohne Durst verbringen. _

_Liam legt den Kopf schief, mustert mich. Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. _

_Betrachte ihn, betrachte den Krieger, der mir zu salutieren scheint._

_Es ist nicht mehr Blutdurst, der mich in meinem Leben umtreibt. Es ist Begierde. 140 Jahre später habe ich einen Mann gefunden, der mir ebenbürtig ist. Mein Soldat. _

_Wir überbrücken die Distanz, die ich zwischen uns gebracht habe, lassen uns aufs Bett fallen. _

_Ich werde ihn nie wieder hier heraus lassen. _

_Wieder dringt Liam in mich ein, weniger frenetisch als gerade eben noch, doch wieder kann ich fühlen, wie sich alles zusammenzieht. Liam erhöht das Tempo, drehe uns, mir stockt kurz der Atem von dieser neuen Sensation, als Liam sich vorlehnt und wir beide auf dem Fußboden aufkommen. Aber wieder ist es unwichtig, als ich Liams Zähne an meiner Brust spüren kann. Als ich merke, wie meine Haut reißt, sein Gift leise brennt. _

_Mit gleicher Münze. _

_Wir bleiben beide liegen. Es gibt Momente, in denen ich sehr froh darum bin, kein Kälteempfinden mehr zu haben._

_Liam legt einen Arm um mich, ich habe mich selten so menschlich gefühlt. Atme schwer aus, was den sturen irischen Bock an meiner Seite dazu veranlasst, süffisant grinsend an die Decke zu starren. _

_Er sagt, ich wäre sein. Go deo, für immer. _

_„Als ob DU jemals irgendjemandem außer mir gehört hättest, óga (Junge)!", lache ich. Und fortan würde er niemals wieder zu einer anderen gehören._

_„Da ist aber jemand furchtbar von sich eingenommen.", behauptet er schmunzelnd. Jetzt wird er frech, aye?! Das sagt der Richtige. Tz!_

**_Liam _**

Der Schnee bleibt liegen. Wir sind inzwischen soweit im Norden, dass wir uns mit wärmerer Kleidung eindecken mussten. Nicht weil wir frieren würden, sondern weil wir den Menschen sonst auffallen würden.

Ich bin immer noch nicht ganz ihrer Meinung.

„Du wirst Trelleborg mögen.", prophezeit Siobhan.

Es gibt viele Geschichten über den gefährlichen Norden und ihre alten Verteidigungsanlagen. Aber die Sagen sind alle schon sehr alt.

„Die Wikinger haben auch versucht unser Land zu erobern.", belehrt mich mein Mädchen. Als ob ich das nicht wüsste! Haben sie doch auch meine Heimatstadt Limerick gegründet beziehungsweise den vorher bestehenden kleinen Ort niedergewalzt. Um 200 Jahre waren sie in unserem Land und haben unsere heutigen Städte aus dem Boden gehoben. Auch wenn unser Volk es ihnen nicht leicht gemacht hat. Das machen wir nie.

„Woher wissen wir, dass wir richtig sind?", warum steuern wir diese Stadt an?

„Ich hoffe, dass sie sich hier in der Nähe angesiedelt haben."

Siobhan hat erzählt, dass sie sieben Jahren zuvor zufällig mit Brigeda zusammen gestoßen ist. Sie habe sich einem kleinen Zirkel von drei Vampiren angeschlossen, zwei von ihnen stammen wohl aus Schweden und waren von Heimweh geprägt.

Auch wenn mein Unbehagen wächst, je mehr wir uns von unserem sicheren Boden entfernt haben, bin ich doch gespannt, wie diese andere Frau aussieht. Wie sie ist.

Siobhan hat die anderen vier Frauen beschrieben, soweit es ihr möglich war. Ihre Erinnerungen aus den ersten Neugeborenenmonaten seien viel vom Blutrausch eingefärbt.

„Sancar hatte ein Faible für Außergewöhnliches. Brigeda hat schlohweißes Haar. Dabei kann sie nicht viel älter sein, als ich. Vielleicht ist sie sogar jünger gewesen, als er sie aufgetrieben hat. Sie sagt, sie sei in ihrem Heimatland als eine Art Heilige verehrt worden, weil ihr Haar weiß, ihre Augen rot und ihre Haut extrem hell gewesen sei. Sie ist auch als Vampir vergleichsweise hellhäutig. Ihrem Haar wurde heilende Wirkung zugesprochen, sie hat es dem Wohl der anderen geopfert und trägt es kurz.", wie unüblich für eine Frau. Sie muss allein dadurch auffallen. „Sie hat Sancar nicht geliebt, hat aber immer an einen höheren Gott geglaubt und sich dem Überwesen Sancar gefügt, weil sie es nicht anders kannte. Er hat ihr eingeredet, dass es ihre Bestimmung ist.", ich kann die Verachtung in ihrer Stimme hören.

Der Norden bietet viele menschenleere Gegenden, in denen wir so schnell rennen, wie wir es sonst nicht können, ohne entdeckt zu werden.

Siobhans Lachen wird vom Schnee verschluckt, als sie sich in eine große Schneewehe wirft und fasziniert dabei zusieht, wie die Sonne den Schnee und unsere helle Haut zum Funkeln bringt.

Bleibe vor Siobhan im Schnee stehen. Ich werde mich nicht wie ein Fünfjähriger hinein werfen.

Siobhan schürzt die Lippen.

„Ich mag es, wie du funkelst.", stellt sie fest. Ich bin etwas irritiert über diese Art Kompliment, als meine Schöne aus dem Schnee empor schießt und mich umreißt. Wir landen lachend im Schnee.

Meine Liebste stützt ihre Hände neben meinem Kopf auf. Aus ihrem Zopf haben sich Strähnen gelöst, die ihr ins Gesicht hängen.

Das hat sie also vor! Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so unersättlich ist! Aber ich bin mit Sicherheit der Letzte, der sich darüber beklagt.

Obwohl sich die Dämmerung über Trelleborg legt, herrscht auf den Straßen noch Betrieb. Die Menschen kommen in Wirtschaften oder in ihren Häusern zusammen, um sich am Feuer zu wärmen.

Der Winter macht die Menschen blass, lässt uns im Halbdunkel weniger unnatürlich wirken.

Wir sind nun schon den zweiten Tag hier, noch haben wir keine Spur von Siobhans Freundin.

Aber das scheint sich zu ändern, als wir an diesem Abend mit zwei männlichen Vampiren in Berührung kommen.

Der Blondere der beiden kneift die Augen zusammen, als er uns betrachtet. Sein Blick huscht zwischen Siobhan und mir hin und her. Sein Begleiter schätzt ab, wer von uns die größere Bedrohung ist.

Auch ich bin bereit, anzugreifen, sollten sie einen falschen Schritt machen.

Siobhan legt den Kopf schief.

„Du gehörst zu Brigedas Zirkel.", stellt sie fest.

„Das ist mein Zirkel. Aber ja. Wir haben uns schon mal gesehen, richtig?"

Siobhan nickt. „Du bist Brigedas Gefährte."

„Tameran.", stellt er sich vor. „Björn, es ist okay. Das ist Johanna."

Siobhan lächelt nachsichtig. „Aye, aber es wird _Schi-vawn_ ausgesprochen.", erklärt sie. „Das ist Liam.", nicke kurz, Tameran hat seine Haltung bereits entspannt. Erkennt, dass wir keine Gefahr darstellen, wenn wir nicht bedroht werden.

„Björn!", flüstert der Blondere der beiden.

„Sieh ihn dir an!", zischt Björn zurück. „Er sieht gefährlich aus."

Fürchte dich ruhig. Dann hältst du wenigstens Abstand von Personen, die ich nicht teile.

Siobhan sieht mich von der Seite an und lächelt kurz.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach Brigeda. Kannst du mir sagen, wo wir sie finden?", bittet meine Schöne freundlich.

„Nein.", antwortet Björn.

„Bruder!", grollt Tameran. „Geda und sie sind alte Freunde.", der seltsame, misstrauische Björn scheint noch nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Sie entspringen demselben Zirkel.", flüstert Tameran. „Ich werde nicht in Gedas Ungnade fallen, nur weil du niemandem traust. Geh jagen."

„Ich habe bereits gejagt.", murrt Björn. „Ich lasse dich nicht mit ihnen allein!"

Als hätten sie unsere Anwesenheit vergessen, vergessen, dass ein Vampirgehör auch Vampirgeflüster erfassen kann.

Dann blickt Björn Siobhan an. „Derselbe Zirkel?"

Siobhan nickt vorsichtig.

„Bist du eine der anderen drei oder die eine?", bitte was?

„Das geht dich nichts an, Björn.", flüstert der andere. „Kommt mit uns. Es ist doch so kalt hier draußen!", lauter, als Menschen an uns vorüber ziehen.

Tameran erzählt, dass er schon vierhundert Jahre alt sei. Vor über 100 Jahren habe er Brigeda getroffen, die ihn anfangs so gut es ging ignoriert hat. „Als existierte ich gar nicht. Sie hat einfach an mir vorbei gesehen!"

Siobhan kennt anscheinend nur geschwätzige Vampire. Ich sehe es bestätigt.

„Ihr dürft es Björn nicht übel nehmen, dass er so misstrauisch ist. Er nimmt es unserer Krone übel, dass wir stärker sind, als sie. Er stammt aus Norwegen und hält uns Schweden alle samt für Räuber.", Tameran kichert. Björn zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ein toller Freund bist du.", brummelnd.

Lachend schlägt er ihm auf die Schulter. „Ohne die Kriege unserer Könige hätten wir zwei Kämpen uns doch nie getroffen, ältester Freund."

Das sind also die beiden Vampire, die aus diesen Ländern gekommen sind und in sie zurück wollten.

„Brigeda wird sich freuen dich zu sehen. Kennst du Réka?"

„Die vierte in eurem Zirkel? Bisher nicht. Ist sie deine Gefährtin?", wendet sich Siobhan an den Missmutigen.

Der macht einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sie sind eher wie Bruder und Schwester."

„Tz! Meine drei Schwestern konnte ich alle gut leiden!"

„Sie zanken gern."

„Sie ist so… BRR!"

Wir machen vor einem großen Herrenhaus Halt.

Siobhan blickt Tameran vorwurfsvoll an. „Ja, gut, wir sind möglicher Weise nicht ganz legal eingezogen. Aber es ist schön. Und wenn meine Frau schön wohnen möchte, soll sie es schön haben. Wie habt ihr gelebt? Mehr Brokat, mehr, mehr, mehr!", stöhnt Tameran.

Meine Liebste lächelt verkniffen.

Die beiden Vampirfrauen stehen im Wohnzimmer. Tameran hat uns angekündigt, sonst hätten die beiden Frauen sicherlich angegriffen. Auch wenn keine von ihnen wie eine Kämpferin aussieht.

Eine von ihnen ist normal groß, aber selbst für uns unnatürlich blass und verbirgt ihre Haare unter einem dunklen Tuch. Die andere ist kleiner, hat schwarzes langes Haar, das sie wie die Menschenfrauen geflochten trägt.

Brigeda reißt die Augen auf, als Siobhan eintritt.

„Siobhan! Es kommt mir vor, als sei es gestern gewesen!", die Blasse schießt hervor und umarmt meine Liebe.

Siobhan lächelt. Einen Moment sehen sich die Frauen nur an.

„Réka, komm, lass mich dir meine Freundin vorstellen. Az én mentési (ungarisch, Meine Rettung).", Brigeda blickt wieder Siobhan an, bevor sie zu mir aufsieht.

„Du reist in Begleitung."

Siobhan blickt mich ebenfalls an. „Aye. Das ist Liam. Liam, Brigeda.", nicke der kleineren Frau zu, die die Lippen spitzt und Siobhan mit verzogenen Brauen anblickt.

„Aye.", bestätigt Siobhan.

„Ist das nicht großartig! Es freut mich, dass die liebe Siobhan einen Gefährten gefunden hat."

Brigeda umgibt eine spirituelle Aura. Man merkt ihr deutlich an, dass sie mit dem Glauben an Gottheiten groß geworden ist. Und auch wenn Tameran das Oberhaupt ihres Zirkels ist, scheint der doch alles zu tun, um seine Geliebte zufrieden zu stellen.

„Es ist so allerliebst.", flüstert Birgeda Siobhan zu. „Er versucht noch immer die 100Jahre, die ich in meinem ersten Zirkel zugebracht habe, wieder gutzumachen. Er hätte mich früher finden können!", schwärmt sie. Mir fällt auf, dass sie alle den Namen Sancar oder das Wort Harem meiden, als sei es Feuer.

Mir fallen die Ringe auf, die Brigeda trägt, während sie durch den Raum schwebt und uns nach unserem Leben ausfragt. Sie ist die erste von Siobhans Bekannten, die nicht ununterbrochen reden. Eine nette Frau.

An ihrer linken Hand prangt das Gegenstück zu einem Ring den Tameran trägt.

Sie sind verheiratet? Nach über dreihundert Jahren des Vampirseins pflegen sie solche menschliche Tradition?

„Geda hat vorher schon Ringe getragen. Schon damals. Als Tameran ihre Geschichte gehört hatte, sie ihn endlich nicht mehr ignorierte, hat er ihr sofort einen Ehering angesteckt.", Siobhan seufzt kaum hörbar. „Aber eigentlich verbirgt sie mit den drei Ringen vom linken Mittel- bis zum kleinen Finger nur die Narben."

Blicke Siobhan irritiert an.

„Eine der treuen Frauen hat ihr die drei Finger abgebissen, als sie neu in den Zirkel kam. Die treue Frau fühlte sich bedroht. Die Narbe ist nur eine feine Linie, aber Brigeda erträgt sie nicht."

Wie konnte sie sich dann hundert Jahre diesem Harem fügen? Wie konnte sie so ein Leben ertragen!? Blicke Siobhan an, meine unbeugsame Blume.

Aber mir entgeht der Blick nicht, mit dem sie immer wieder die Eheringe der zwei Gefährten betrachtet. Auch wenn es ihr vielleicht nicht auffällt, fast sie sich auffallend oft an ihre linke Hand. Es sieht erst so aus, als wäre es eine Art Übersprungshandlung, aus Empathie mit ihrer Freundin, doch wenn man es genau betrachtet, kann man feststellen, dass sie sich hauptsächlich an den Ringfinger fasst, als würde sie einen Ring gerade rücken.

Tameran erzählt, dass er in den Kriegen gekämpft, dass er Björn auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber gestanden hat, als ein Vampir sie beide angegriffen hat.

„Und dann wachen wir beide auf und sind plötzlich Teil einer neuen, gemeinsamen Welt."

Er erzählt Kriegsgeschichten, erzählt die alten Sagen der großen Wikinger.

Doch sobald Brigeda sich bewegt, sobald sie nur eine Idee äußert, ist Tameran auf den Füßen. Er ist nicht so hart, wie seine Geschichten ihn erscheinen lassen. Nicht ihr gegenüber zumindest, denn die anderen beiden Mitglieder seines Zirkels weißt er immer wieder zu recht, wenn ihre Unstimmigkeiten über Hand nehmen.

Ich bin erstaunt, dass Björn, der älter auf mich wirkt und ein breiteres Kreuz hat, so widerstandslos Tamerans Befehlen folgt.

„Ihr bleibt doch ein bisschen?", Brigeda macht große Augen. „Hier ist bald ein Stadtfest. Die Schweden haben mehr Biss als die Europäer!"


	7. Bekannte

**_Hallo ihr Lieben! Nun geht es also weiter! Siobhan berichtet von ihren Eindrücken in Trelleborg und findet es überhaupt nicht amüsant, dass ihren Trodaí nicht sehen kann. Ob wir je erfahren, ob die Trelleborg- Vampire dieses Kapitel überlebt haben?_**

**_Viel Spaß, eure Tali_**

**_##_**

**_7. Bekannte_**

_When you are feeling tired  
I'll lay there with you  
When you get up early in the morning  
I'll get up with you  
If you have a craving I'll get it for you  
If you wanna take a ride all by yourself  
I'll be waiting for you_

_Love is my drug, she's my heroin_  
_Stay with me honey, stay with me honey, stay with me_  
_(John ME, Love is my drug)_

_**Siobhan**_

Wir bleiben tatsächlich noch den zweiten Tag. Ich weiß, dass Liam ungern fernab der Heimat ist.

Die Trelleborger feiern irgendein altes heidnisches Fest, getarnt als christliche Feier.

Brigeda kommt ursprünglich, wie Réka, aus Ungarn. Doch die beiden Frauen könnten optisch und von der Persönlichkeit her, kaum unterschiedlicher sein.

Meine Freundin schwebt eher, vollführt fließende Gesten. Réka erscheint menschlicher, ihre Bewegungen sind zwar schneller, als die der Menschen, hektisch, aber nicht so grazil wie Gedas.

Mir missfällt es, dass ihr Zirkel die Hausbesitzer getötet hat, um einen Wohnsitz zu haben. Ja wir sind Vampire und nehmen Menschen ihr Leben, um selbst zu überleben, aber jemanden unter einem solchen Vorsatz zu täuschen und zu töten, widerstrebt meiner Auffassung von Richtig und Falsch.

„Ich bin fasziniert, dass du behauptest, er sei gerade erst elf Monate alt.", stellt Brigeda fest.

Lächele. Mein Krieger ist für die eine oder andere Überraschung gut.

„Nun verstehe ich aber, wieso du nichts für Sancar erübrigen konntest.", weil er nicht meinem Beuteschema entsprechen würde? Ich konnte nichts für den Vampir, der uns beiden dieses Leben geschenkt hat, erübrigen, weil er ein Masochist ist, der mir Schmerz zugefügt hat.

Und ihr ebenso. Nur dass sie sich in ihr Schicksal gefügt hat, solange sie es für unausweichlich gehalten hat. Und ihr Gefährte ist ebenso ein Gegenteil zu dem dunkelhaarigen Sancar.

„Auch wenn mich sein Tod nicht gekümmert hat, müssen wir ihm dankbar sein. Ohne ihn wären wir niemals in dieses Leben gelangt, hätten niemals unsere anderen Hälften gefunden.", sagt sie in ihrer leisen, geziemten Stimme.

Ich hätte gut damit leben können. Damals. Heute nicht mehr.

Ich verstehe ihre Sicht der Dinge, vielleicht wäre ich eher bereit gewesen Sancar zu folgen, wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, dass es mich irgendwann zu Liam führen würde, aber dennoch würde ich niemals zugeben, dass der Ekel etwas Gutes für mich getan hat.

Wir gehen gemeinsam über den Dorfplatz. Réka, Brigeda und ich. Die drei Männer folgen uns in einigen Metern Abstand, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das Vampirgehör unserer Unterhaltung folgen kann.

„Dass sie immer ein Spiel daraus machen müssen!", stößt die zierliche Réka plötzlich hervor.

Sehe erst sie, dann die drei männlichen Vampire irritiert an.

Geda lächelt milde. „Réka kann auf eine seltsame Art Gedankenlesen."

„Ich kann keine Gedankenlesen.", schimpft sie, blickt mich an und erklärt. „Ich kann von den ‚_Personen'_ die mir nahe stehen, hören, wenn sie Entscheidungen fällen. Ich höre nur die Entscheidung an sich, nichts anderes. Und auch nur von den drei Mitgliedern meines Zirkels."

Ich bin fasziniert, dass ich einen Vampir mit einer Gabe vor mir habe. Mich interessiert seit jeher, wie sich diese Fähigkeiten entwickeln, ob man Menschen erkennt, die solche Fähigkeiten mitbringen? Die Volturi Wachen haben mir erzählt, dass es keine Gabe in derselben Form zwei Mal gibt, sie unterscheiden sich stets.

„Okay, was haben Björn und Tameran vor? Und wie genau funktioniert deine Gabe? Glaubst du, dass du sie ausdehnen kannst?"

„Björn, Tameran und Liam haben vor zu jagen. Aber Tam und Björn machen daraus immer eine Wette. Ein dummes Spiel, wie kleine Kinder.", erklärt Réka.

„Ich nehme an, diesmal wird dein Liam wohl gewinnen, wenn er die neue Schnelligkeit ausnutzt.", schließt Geda an. Drehe mich wieder nach ihnen um, doch die Männer sind verschwunden.

„Ich verstehe nicht was das soll, sie waren gestern erst jagen und heute wieder? Sie können noch gar nicht wieder durstig sein!", schimpft die Schwarzhaarige. „Sie werden uns aus der Stadt jagen, wie vor 50 Jahren aus Brüssel!"

„Lass ihnen doch das Vergnügen! Ob wir nun einmal die Woche trinken, oder zweimal, wen kümmert es, solange sie es nicht zu uns zurück verfolgen können.", Geda schreitet voran. „Die kleine Réka fürchtet sich vor den Volturi. Aber wir tun nichts unrechtes."

Réka sieht mich misstrauisch an. „Es gab schon Vampire, die auf diese Weise neue Vampire geschaffen haben, weil sie nicht durstig genug waren."

Wie auf den Schlachtfeldern also?

„Überleg dir, was neue Vampire alles anrichten können, wenn sie auf Menschen losgelassen werden. Neugeborene ohne Führung!", warnt die Kleinere.

„Gab es das denn schon einmal?", erkundige ich mich.

„Es sind ganze Orte ausgelöscht worden, weil Vampire zu unvorsichtig gewesen sind und ohne es zu wissen, neue Vampire in die Welt gesetzt haben. Hier oben im Norden ist das schon passiert. In Norwegen zum Beispiel. Die Volturi haben dem einen Riegel vorgeschoben.", Réka blickt sich unbehaglich unter den Menschen um. „Um unsere Art nicht zu verraten, sind wir damals aus Brüssel geflohen, als auffiel, dass in unserer Gegenwart Menschen verschwanden."

Wie unbedacht ist es auch, in nächster Nähe zu jagen?

Ich will nicht, dass sie Liam mit hinein ziehen, wenn es wirklich Probleme mit den Volturi geben könnte.

„Aber ich kann meine Gabe nicht ausdehnen. Ich höre schon genug. Ich will nicht noch mehr mitbekommen.", das kann ich nach vollziehen. Auch wenn es sicherlich sehr reizvoll ist, das eine ums andere Mal zu hören, was ein anderer denkt, ist es doch sicherlich eher eine Bürde, als eine Gabe immer alles zu hören. Privateste Gedanken, Unsinn, jeden noch so unflätigen Ausdruck!

„Wo bleibt ihr denn?!", Geda, ungeduldig.

Réka starrt ihrer Freundin hinterher, die ohne uns vorgegangen ist.

„Besteht denn wirklich Grund zur Sorge?", erkundige ich mich, sehe mich in der Menschenmenge um, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich Liam nicht ausmachen werde. Unbehagen breitet sich in mir aus.

„Nein!", verkündet Geda genervt. „Réka sieht nur alles so gern so düster.", Brigeda taucht wieder neben mir auf, hakt sich unter, lächelt. „Was soll uns schon groß passieren?"

Ich mag Brigeda, aber ich mag es nicht, dass sie es so leicht hinnimmt, dass meinem Gefährten Gefahr drohen könnte.

„Die Volturi haben eine große Sammlung an fähigen Kämpfern. An begabten Vampiren um sich. Sie sind uns überlegen.", gebe ich zu bedenken.

„Wir machen nichts, was sie nicht auch tun. Und selbst wenn sie hierher kämen, was soll uns passieren, nun wo du da bist, liebste Siobhan?", blicke meine Kumpanin irritiert an. Was will Brigeda damit andeuten?

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht."

„Du hast mich aus einem Harem gerettet, ich bin mir sicher, du würdest noch mal meine Rettung sein. Wenn nicht du, wer dann?"

Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich diese Bemerkung einordnen soll.

Ist sie sarkastisch oder meint sie, was sie sagt?

Ich lege keinen großen Wert darauf, grundlos die Volturi gegen mich aufzubringen.

#

Réka ist eine misstrauische Zeitgenossin. Mir erschließt sich nicht, warum sie mit Geda, Tameran und Björn unterwegs ist.

„Ich bevorzuge es, in Sicherheit zu leben.", erklärt mir die Schwarzhaarige, als ich sie darauf anspreche.

„Aber wenn dir ihr Lebenswandel so widerstrebt, wäre es nicht ohne sie sicherer? Du scheinst außerdem Björn nicht zu mögen.", und ob sie Tameran hinnimmt, weil er eben da ist, weiß ich noch nicht.

„Dieser Zirkel sichert mir Nahrungsquellen. Mit Tameran und Björn gibt es weniger Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen Nomadischen Gruppen. Es ist weitestgehend friedlich."

„Du kommst aus Ungarn? Wie alt bist du?", erkundige ich mich. Mich interessiert, woher dieser Wille kommt, Gefahr zu umschiffen.

„Ich bin 1241 verwandelt worden, als die Mongolen fast die Hälfte meiner Landsleute abschlachtete.", das zierliche Gesicht ist bitter verzogen. „Ich hatte nur Sicherheit gekannt. Meine Familie betrieb ebenfalls die Heiratspolitik, die in unserem Land üblich war, nachdem Byzanz gefallen war, waren wir ein Land auf dem Weg zur Großmacht. Ich wusste, dass ich erfolgreich verheiratet werden würde. Aber solange dies ein gutes Leben für die Familie bedeutete, wie sollte ich das anders sehen?"

„Hast du ihn geliebt?", ich weiß nicht wie es sich anfühlt, jemanden geliebt zu haben und dann als Vampir die Augen zu öffnen. Nicht auf diese Weise zumindest. Verändert sich diese menschliche Liebe? Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Blutdurst alles überflutet, aber was ist nach diesem ersten Jahr?

Liam sagt, dass er Grainne nie auf diese Weise geliebt hat. Sie waren gute Kumpel, es war ihre Möglichkeit, der eigene Herr zu werden, sich gegenseitig gegen Widrigkeiten abzusichern. Grainne hatte immer Angst an einen ungehobelten, gewaltsamen Mann zu geraten. Mit ihrem Freund ist sie dies umgangen.

„Er war ein netter Junge. Wir waren noch Kinder, als wir uns kennen lernten. Ich glaube, ich war 15 oder 16 als der Vampir über unsere Flüchtlingsgruppe stolperte. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr."

Sie wirkt etwas älter auf mich. Aber wenn sie ihr Gesicht nicht so mürrisch verzieht, kann man es erkennen.

Ich habe davon gehört, dass unsere menschlichen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse dazu beitragen, unser vampirischen Selbst zu prägen. Ähnlich, wie es unsere bevorzugte Beute beeinflussen kann.

„Und deswegen bevorzugst du es, dich mit diesem Zirkel zu arrangieren?"

„Auch wenn Björn ein misstrauischer Unhold ist, der als Mensch getrunken, geraubt und gehurt hat, hat er einen guten Sinn für Loyalität. Wir teilen eine Menge Ansichten. Auch wenn wir am liebsten miteinander zanken."

Blicke Réka gebannt an. „Dann seid ihr…?"

„Nein.", eisig. „Ich habe meinen Gefährten verloren. Ein anderer Vampir hat ihn in einer Auseinandersetzung zerrissen. Wir hätten vorsichtiger sein müssen. Aber wir haben angenommen, dass uns nichts widerfahren könnte. András war fasziniert von den Geschichten über die rumänischen Zirkel, die vor den Volturi in den Ostgebieten geherrscht hatten.", Réka senkt einen Moment den Blick. „Ich glaube bis heute, dass der Zusammenstoß mit dem Nomaden kein Zufall war. Die Volturi beobachten Aufständische sehr genau."

Ihr zierliches Gesicht ist gramvoll verzogen. Ich habe schon Vampire getroffen, die ihre Gefährten betrauerten. Aber bisher waren sie alle von Rachsucht durchzogen, nicht so bekümmert wie die Frau vor mir.

„Wie lange ist das her?"

„András hat 1467 sein Leben verloren. Ich wollte Vergeltung, aber ich bin keine Kriegerin und besitze keine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten. 1490 bin ich Björn und Tameran dann begegnet. Seither reise ich in ihrem Zirkel."

Eigentlich habe ich vermutet, dass sie wegen ihrer Freundin Brigeda bei ihnen ist, aber sie war schon 20 Jahre vor ihr da.

„Und dann hat Tameran diese Vampirin aufgelesen!", Réka lacht fröhlich. „Und ich dachte erst, was für eine sonderbare Gestalt, bis sich herausstellte, dass wir aus demselben Land, sogar dem selben Ort stammen."

Ich gewinne den Eindruck, dass Réka, trotz diesem Punkt, ihre Freundschaft zu Geda opfern würde, wenn sie damit einen der Männer vor Gefahr retten könnte. Wie interessant. Wie kompliziert.

„Man redet nur über wichtige Leute!", trällert Geda, die wieder aus einem Menschenstrom auftaucht.

Réka sieht ihre „Schwester" an, Augen rollend. Ich sehe Réka an und sehe die Frau mit anderen Augen. Bin erstaunt, dass die Abneigung zwischen ihr und Björn nicht so groß zu sein scheint, wie ich angenommen hatte.

„Genau aus diesem Grund haben wir auch nur von dir gesprochen!", antwortet Réka zwinkernd.

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, einen Gefährten verloren zu haben und damit weiter zu leben.

Es heißt, Marcus von den Volturi leide noch immer unter dem ungeklärten Ableben seiner Frau Didyme.

Auch wenn das Gespräch mit Réka sehr aufschlussreich gewesen ist und ich es amüsant finde, dass Brigeda darüber nachdenkt, wie sie ihren bevorstehenden Hochzeitstag feiern könnten, bin ich sehr froh, als die drei Männer unversehrt wieder auftauchen. Vor allem, dass mein Soldat dieses Ausflug unbeschadet überstanden hat. Ich mag es gar nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo er sich herum treibt, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob er sicher ist. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass er sehr wohl allein auf sich aufpassen kann. Es gefällt mir nicht.

Liam blickt mich an, ich bin mir sicher, dass er mir die Erleichterung über seine Rückkehr ansieht, der Zug um seinen Mund könnte ein Lächeln sein.

Aber ich möchte nun wieder in unsere Heimat. Mit einem Mal kann ich meinen Liebsten verstehen, dem die Entfernung zu unserem sicheren Hafen auf das Gemüt schlägt.

„Sa bhaile (in die Heimat)?", frage ich, mache einen Schritt näher zu ihm, lehne mich an seinen Arm, während ich unsere Hände verschränke.

„Aye.", antwortet er träge.

Sehe zu Björn hinüber, der Réka von ihrem Ausflug erzählt, die sich zwar über diese Angewohnheit ihrer Begleiter aufregt, aber ich kann noch etwas anderes in ihrer Mimik sehen. Geschwisterliches Verständnis. Wohlwollen.

„Das müssen wir unbedingt noch mal machen!", wirbelt Björn herum. Der blonde Mann schlägt Liam auf die Schulter. „Wir zwei hätten es den Schweden gezeigt!", lacht dröhnend. Zwei raue Kämpen. Liam verzieht den Mund, sieht zu Tameran, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Pah! Liam mein Freund, du hättest doch mit den Schweden gekämpft! An meiner Seite!"

Es scheint, als hätten sie viel Spaß gehabt.

„Dann werdet ihr also eine Weile bei uns bleiben?", erkundigt sich meine Freundin. „Ihr scheint viel Spaß zusammen zu haben!", drückt sich an ihren Gefährten, der stolz auf sie herab blickt.

Es heißt, Vampire verändern sich nicht. Sie blieben immer gleich. Ich habe meiner Freundschaft mit Brigeda keinen Gefallen getan, sie hier zu besuchen. Aber ich freue mich sehr über die Bekanntschaft, mit dem restlichen Zirkel, nachdem ich bei unserem letzten Treffen nur Tameran begegnet war.

Ich sehe Brigeda nun mit anderen Augen. Sie erschien mir früher nicht so… verschwenderisch, leichtsinnig, anmaßend.

Blicke noch einmal zu Liam empor, bevor ich unsere Entscheidung bekannt gebe.

„Leider nein. Auch wir sehnen uns nach unserer Heimat. Brigeda, vielen Dank für eure Gastfreundlichkeit. Euer Land ist wunderschön. Kommt uns einmal besuchen.", Brigeda sieht mich missmutig an.

„Du willst mich schon verlassen?"

„Es ist Zeit für uns.", werfe Liam einen schelmischen Blick zu. „Wir vermissen die englische Kost."

„Aber ihr wart nur zwei Tage hier!"

55 Stunden.

„Die Kobolde warten.", sagt Liam ruhig. Funkele ihn an, dass er sich auf meine Kosten einen Spaß erlaubt. Blödmann.

Umarme Geda zum Abschied, nicke Réka zu, die jene Geste erwidert.

Björn und Tameran schütteln Liam die Hand, brüderlich. Soldaten!

Der älter aussehende Björn nickt mir zu, Tameran umarmt mich. „Es war mir eine Ehre, Johanna aus Irland. Ich hoffe, die Wege unserer Zirkel werden sich wieder kreuzen."

„Sicherlich.", erwidere ich. Was für ein Kindskopf er ist.

„Johanna, kommst du?", ich fasse nicht, dass Liam meinen Namen in dieser Form benutzt. Was für ein fieser Kerl er ist.

„Aye, Wilhelm.", was du kannst, litlle One, kann ich schon lange. Am liebsten würde ich ihm die Zunge rausstrecken, aber das werde ich nicht in der Gegenwart anderer tun.

Wir brechen in normaler, menschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf, schlendern über den noch immer belebten Marktplatz. Es ist wichtig, dass Liam versteht, wieso wir mit den Menschen agieren, wieso es so wichtig ist, auch auf die kleinen Gesten zu achten.

Es ist gut, dass es Winter und eisigkalt ist. So verbergen die obligatorischen Handschuhe den fehlenden Ehering, als ich mich bei Liam einhake.

Die Menschen würden uns missbilligend ansehen, wenn sie einen Mann und eine Frau so nahe sehen, die unverheiratet sind.

„Dir scheint es hier gefallen zu haben.", stelle ich fest.

„Aye."

Mein schweigsamer Krieger.

„Tameran und Björn scheinen sehr nett."

„Aye."

„Aber es ist auch schön, wieder nachhause zu kommen.", Liam blickt mich an, schmunzelnd.

„Aye."

Dieses Spiel können wir stundenlang spielen. Meistens sogar, ohne dass Liam eine Miene verzieht.

„Was habt ihr gemacht? Ihr wart plötzlich verschwunden.", und das hat mir gar nicht gefallen!

Liam grinst, zögert, ich bin mir sicher, um mich zu ärgern.

„Wir waren jagen.", das ist ja, was mir Sorgen macht. „Sie machen daraus ein Spiel.", mein Krieger blickt über die Menschen hinweg. „Wie Kinder.", mein ernster Soldat, der anscheinend seinen Spaß mit den zwei anderen Kämpfern hatte, aber ihre Begeisterung nicht nachvollziehen kann.

So kommt er mir wenigstens nicht in Schwierigkeiten.

Er ist noch so jung, in Vampirjahren. Er versteht noch nicht, wie gefährlich eine Überschreitung der Grenzen werden kann, weil er die Macht der Volturi noch nicht kennt. Nicht vollends. Ich hoffe, dass er sie auch stets nur aus Erzählungen erfahren wird. Ich will nicht, dass er zu Schaden kommt.

„Wie kommt es, dass du deine Freundin so schnell verlassen wolltest?", im Vorfeld hatte ich von ein paar Tagen gesprochen, wenn Liam sich mit der Situation arrangieren könnte, sein Missmut über die Entfernung zur Insel nicht zu groß wäre.

Ich frage mich, warum mir Brigeda damals in Sancar Harem um so vieles freundlicher erschien. Warum sie vor sieben Jahren wie eine junge Frau wirkte, die endlich ihren Frieden gefunden hatte, verliebt ist? Und nun so… überheblich. Als seien wir Götter. Etwas Besseres. Und ihre Respektlosigkeit den Volturi gegenüber beunruhigt mich.

Wohin fehlender Respekt führen kann, haben in der Geschichte genug andere erfahren.

Die Rumänen, die Ägypter und viele andere. Immerhin gab es eine Zeit, in der die Volturi nicht als die Wächter unserer Art galten. Die Rumänen, Vladimir und Stephan lebten in einer Welt ohne sie. Boris kennt die Geschichten, hat mir erzählt, dass die rumänischen Vampire für viele blutrünstige Sagen verantwortlich sind und 100Jahre lang gegen den Aufstieg der Italiener, die eigentlich Griechen sind, gekämpft haben sollen und dabei fast ihren kompletten, recht großen Zirkel verloren. Die Ägypter, die anderen Vampiren gegenüber friedfertig waren, haben bei ihrer Rebellion fast alle ihr Leben gelassen, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen.

Wenn es Brigeda irgendwann trifft, will ich nicht, das wir mit hinein gezogen werden.

„Ich vermisse die Kobolde."

„Die Kobolde?! So so."

Als der Menschenstrom ausdünnt, laufen wir in die Nacht hinein, erhöhen unser Tempo.

„Sie ist so…"

„Seltsam?", hilft mein Soldat.

„Anders als früher."

„Vampire verändern sich nicht.", stellt er fest. Er hört also doch zu.

„Ich weiß.", bedrückt.

Das ist ja, was meine Entscheidungen, meine Menschenkenntnis in Frage stellt. Ich weiß nicht, woher mein plötzliches Misstrauen rührt.

Ich bin überrascht, als wir gemeinsam in eine Schneewehe fallen. Er hat mich umgerissen!

Der Schnee um uns stiebt empor und glimmert im Mondlicht. Viele kleine Prismen.

Keine Schneeflocke ist wie die andere. Kein Vampir ist gleich. Wir sind wie Eiskristalle, nur nicht so vergänglich.

Blicke Liam an, dessen Gesicht ganz nah an meinem ist. Muss lächeln, sein Ablenkungsmanöver funktioniert. Werfe meine Handschuhe in den Schnee, um seine Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren zu können, als ich sein Gesicht umfasse.

All die seltsamen Gedanken verschwimmen zur Unkenntlichkeit, als Liam seine Lippen auf meine drückt. Ich brauche keine riesengroßen Villen, kein Gold, keinen Überfluss. Ich bin überaus glücklich mit dem, was ich habe. Solange mein Soldat da ist.

Wir werden Tams Zirkel nicht mehr in dieser Heimat aufsuchen. Aber ich bin bereit, mich mit ihnen auf neutralem Boden zu treffen. In zehn, zwanzig Jahren. Auch um zu sehen, ob es ihnen noch gut geht, ob sie noch zusammen sind. Ob sie ihre Spielchen überleben. Mich würde Björns Sichtweise auf seine Zirkelschwester Réka interessieren. Schon allein deswegen muss er überleben.

Liam und ich sehen beide überrascht den vorbei huschenden Vampiren nach.

„NICHT!", halte Liam zurück, der sehen will, wohin die geheimnisvollen Gestalten unterwegs sind.

„Wer war das?"

„Ich nehme an, ein Teil der Volturigarde. Es gibt hier im Norden wohl immer wieder Vampire, die es ein bisschen übertreiben.", erkläre ich.

Liam nickt.

„Tameran und Björn haben das auch gesagt."

Ich hoffe, dass die Garde nicht Tamerans Zirkel unterwegs ist.


	8. Eins

**_Hallo ihr Lieben!_**

**_In diesem Teil erzählt Liam nun ein wenig, wie er den Besuch bei den Nordländern erlebt hat, wir erfahren ein wenig über sein menschliches Leben und feiern mit ihm das Ende seiner Neugeborenenzeit._**

**_Allerliebste Grüße_**

**_Tali_**

**_##_**

**_8. Eins_**

_Love is my drug, she's my heroin_

When you feeling fired up  
I am on fire with you  
If you had to lie a little  
I'll let it be true  
When you get low I'll get lower than you  
When you've had enough I had it much more than you knew

Love is my drug, is my medicine  
Stay with me honey, stay with me honey, stay with me  
(John ME, Love is my drug)

**_Liam_**

Das Treiben auf dem Dorfplatz ist laut, ihre Sprache klingt… gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Die misstrauische Réka kann auf eine seltsame Weise Gedanken lesen und erfasst sofort, was die Männer ihres Zirkels vorhaben. Sie wollen eine Treibjagd veranstalten, ein Spiel, bei dem sie sich in Schnelligkeit und Tücke messen.

Siobhan blickt sich einmal nach uns um, lächelt. Die Menschen um uns herum sind mir egal, ich weiß, dass sie noch immer Sorge hat, weil ich noch immer als „Neugeborener" gelte. Ich habe ihr schon einmal gesagt, dass ich diesen Blödsinn nicht mitmache.

Tameran deutet in eine unbelebtere Richtung, wir drei laufen los.

Sie machen ein Spiel daraus. Treiben ihre Beute in die Enge, jagen sie von einer Ecke in die nächste. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie sich das gestaltet. Außerdem sind ihre Kriegsgeschichten höchstamüsant.

Ich beobachte die beiden Vampire bei ihrem Fangspiel. Wieder kann ich nur feststellen, dass Björn sicherlich älter, erfahrener war, als er Vampir wurde. Tameran ist zwar größer, aber um einiges schlaksiger als sein Zirkelbruder.

Wie kommt es nun also, dass der eine dem anderen folgt?

Gerade wenn ich die Geschichten eines unbeugsamen Volkes höre, die Norweger seien bis zum Bitteren Ende gegen die raubenden Schweden in den Kampf gezogen. Auch wenn sie schlussendlich verloren haben.

Sie seien ein kämpferisches Volk, rebellisch. Damit kann ich leben. Björn ist mir nun nur noch sympathischer. Vor allem, weil er über mein Heimatland bescheid weiß.

„Das neue Gallien. Seht ihr euch eigentlich selbst so?", Björn schmunzelt in seinen Vollbart.

„Es tut mir leid, aber niemand rebelliert so wie die Iren.", antworte ich.

„Euer rebellisches Blut habt ihr von uns Nordmännern!", behauptet Tam grinsend, es macht ihn jünger.

„Er redet immer so ein Zeug, der Junge!", neckt Björn seinen Freund. Aber natürlich wissen wir, dass es Ähnlichkeiten gibt, haben wir doch gemeinsame Eroberer ertragen oder vertrieben.

Als sie ihr Spiel fortsetzen, wird klarer, warum Tam ihr Anführer ist. Er ist der Taktische. Er denkt über seine nächsten Schritte nach, wo Björn instinktiv hervorprescht.

Sollte es jemals Rangelein zwischen ihnen gegeben haben –und ich bin mir sicher, bei zwei neuen Vampiren gegnerischer menschlicher Lager wird es dazu gekommen sein – wird Tam aufgrund seiner Voraussicht gewonnen haben. Aber er gibt nicht damit an, macht den anderen Mann nicht kleiner. Sie vertrauen einander.

Sie berichten davon, wie ihre Freundschaft wuchs, dass sie recht schnell zusammen umher striffen. Berichten, wie sie auf Réka gestoßen sind, die bereit war, sich in ihre Beute- und Reisemuster zu fügen, solange sie dafür Sicherheit erhielt. Auch wenn Björn behauptet, seine Schwestern im Gegensatz zu Réka sehr geliebt zu haben, scheint mir bei beiden Männern durch, dass sie in der kleinen Dunkelhaarigen eine Schwester sehen. Ein Mädchen, das geschützt werden muss. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass die Vampirin gefährlich werden kann, so wie wir alle.

Sie erzählen beide davon, wie nach hunderten Jahren die Sehnsucht nach ihren Heimatländern wieder Richtung Norden trieb, Tam, wie er seiner Gefährtin vom Schnee und den Festen erzählte um sie zu überzeugen. Brigeda anfangs nur recht widerwillig mit gegangen ist, sie die großen lauten Städte vermissen würde. Das freie Nomadenleben, aber sie reisen noch immer, nur nicht mehr so ziellos.

Ich kann die Sehnsucht der Männer verstehen. Auch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, mein wunderschönes Land für immer zu verlassen.

Siobhans Gesicht ist misstrauisch, entspannt sich jedoch, als wir wieder in Reichweite sind.

Meine Schöne blickt zu mir auf, lehnt sich gegen mich, lässt ihre Hand in mein gleiten und erkundigt sich, ob wir aufbrechen wollen. Wollte sie nicht solange wie möglich bei ihrer Freundin bleiben?

Aber absolut ja, ich vermisse unser kleines Land.

Siobhan beobachtet den Bärenhaften Björn dabei, wie er Réka von ihrem Spiel erzählt. Auch wenn das Mädchen die Augen rollt, kann man dennoch Wohlwollen sehen, ehrliches Interesse, als sie seiner Geschichte zuhört.

„Das müssen wir unbedingt noch mal machen!", wirbelt Björn herum, schlägt mir kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Wir zwei hätten es den Schweden gezeigt!", lacht dröhnend. Ich glaube, das hätten wir. Blicke Tameran an, der abwartend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Pah! Liam mein Freund, du hättest doch mit den Schweden gekämpft! An meiner Seite!"

Ich kann die beiden Männer leiden. Wir werden sehen, ob sich unsere Wege noch einmal kreuzen werden.

„Dann werdet ihr also eine Weile bei uns bleiben?", erkundigt sich Brigeda. „Ihr scheint viel Spaß zusammen zu haben!", drückt sich an ihren Gefährten, der stolz auf sie herab blickt.

Siobhan blickt erneut zu mir empor, als rückversichere sie sich, dass ich hinter ihrer Entscheidung stehe.

„Leider nein. Auch wir sehnen uns nach unserer Heimat. Brigeda, vielen Dank für eure Gastfreundlichkeit. Euer Land ist wunderschön. Kommt uns einmal besuchen.", Brigeda blickt meine Gefährtin missmutig an. Ich hoffe, dass sie sich ein wenig mit ihrem Besuch Zeit lassen.

„Du willst mich schon verlassen?", ich finde Geda mehr und mehr recht seltsam. Ich bin mir nicht sicher woher diese geziemte und doch herrische Art kommt. Ihre Stimmungsumschwünge, die Umbrüche in ihrer Stimme sind für mich nur schlecht nachvollziehbar. Und der Besitzergreifende Tonfall gefällt mir gar nicht.

„Es ist Zeit für uns.", fährt Siobhan fort und blickt schelmisch zu mir. „Wir vermissen die englische Kost."

Das muss ich zugeben. Das englische Blut ist eindeutig am meisten nach meinem Geschmack.

„Aber ihr wart nur zwei Tage hier!"

55 Stunden.

„Die Kobolde warten.", erkläre ich und meine Geliebte funkelt mich an. Ha! Irgendwann wird dir so etwas auf die Füße fallen, meine Süßeste.

Wir verabschieden uns von diesem merkwürdigen Zirkel.

Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Tameran seiner Gefährtin treu ergeben ist, würde ich grollen, als er Siobhan in die Arme schließt. Ich mag es nicht, wenn ihr andere Männer zu nahe kommen.

„Es war mir eine Ehre, Johanna aus Irland. Ich hoffe, die Wege unserer Zirkel werden sich wieder kreuzen.", spricht Tameran, während Björn nickt.

„Sicherlich.", verspricht sie.

„Johanna, kommst du?", gluckse ich beinahe. Sie wird sich wohl nicht mehr mit dieser Form ihres Namens anfreunden.

„Aye, Wilhelm.", antwortet sie, ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie mir die Zunge rausstrecken würde, wenn wir allein wären. Meine unwillige kleine Blume.

Wir treten unsere Rückreise über den immer noch gut gefüllten Marktplatz an. Mein Mädchen glaubt vielleicht, ich durchschaue ihr Vorhaben nicht, aber mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass sie mich immer wieder dazu bringen will die lächerlichen menschlichen Gesten umzusetzen.

Meine Liebe schmiegt sich an mich, gibt Zittern vor, lächelt ein älteres Paar an, das nickend an uns vorüber geht.

Als ob Kälte uns etwas anhaben könnte! Dennoch lege ich meine behandschuhte Hand auf ihre, als ob ich Wärme erzeugen wollte.

Ich habe ihr ja zugehört.

Als wir endlich in die menschenleere Nacht hinauslaufen wirkt sie immer noch abwesend, ist immer noch mit ihrer seltsamen Freundin beschäftigt.

Brigeda sei früher nicht so verschwenderisch und leichtfertig gewesen.

Aber ich kenne eine gute Ablenkung, packe meine Blume an der Taille und befördere uns beide in die nächste Schneewehe.

Sie sieht fasziniert den empor stiebenden Schneeflocken zu, die im Mondlicht wie kleine Prismen funkeln.

Sie sieht so wunderschön aus, wenn sie so verzaubert von etwas ist.

Drücke meine Lippen auf ihren rosigen Mund, ich kann ihr Lächeln spüren, ihre Hände, die mein Gesicht umfassen.

Zerre ihren Schal fort, wieder nur ein nutzloses Requisit in dieser Farce menschlich zu wirken. Und es stört! Wozu machen wir das gleich?

Doch mit einem Mal sind wir nicht mehr allein in der schwedischen Einöde. Andere Vampire sind auf dem Weg, sie sind schnell.

Wir richten uns beide auf und sehen den dunkelbemantelten Gestalten nach, die an uns vorbei huschen ohne von uns Notiz zu nehmen.

Mich interessiert was sie vorhaben, wohin sie gehen, was sie tun werden.

Will aufstehen, doch Siobhans Arme drücken mich wieder an sie, „NICHT!", bringt sie leise, aber warnend hervor.

„Wer war das?", wenn sie mich zurückhält, kennt sie die Gestalten?

„Ich nehme an, ein Teil der Volturigarde. Es gibt hier im Norden wohl immer wieder Vampire, die es ein bisschen übertreiben.", erklärt sie vorsichtig, blickt unbehaglich in die Richtung, in die sie Vampire entschwunden sind. Nicke. Davon haben Tameran und Björn auch gesprochen. Von Neugeborenen, die auf sich gestellt sind und dann versehentlich noch mehr Neugeborene erschaffen. Oder Vampire, die sich der beinahe öffentlichen Völlerei schuldig machen.

Ich hoffe sehr, dass diese Garde nicht auf dem Weg zu meinen Kameraden ist, ein solches Ende hätten sie nicht verdient.

Frage mich, warum Siobhan nicht losstürzt, es herauszufinden, warum sie sich zurückhält? Aber es ist besser so, ich will nicht, dass sie sich in sinnlose Gefahr begibt.

Aber anscheinend befürchtet sie, dass ich zurück nach Trelleborg gehen könnte, als sie aufsteht und mich mit sich zieht.

„Komm.", sehe sie an. Fragend. „Lass uns nach hause gehen.", ich kann das Zwinkern in ihren Augen sehen. Meine kleine wilde Blume.

#

Solange die Volturi ihre Versprechen halten, ihre Macht nicht ausnutzen und nicht meinen Zirkel berühren, kann ich mit ihnen leben. Doch sollten sie jemals Unrecht tun, ihre Macht missbrauchen wollen oder meinem Zirkel Schaden zufügen, würde ich mich ihren Regeln nicht mehr fügen. Es gibt immer eine Zeit der Rebellion.

Dennoch frage ich mich manchmal, ob es diesem merkwürdigen Zirkel im Norden gut geht, ob sie, wie wir unberührt von den seltsamen Vampiren geblieben sind oder deren Ziel waren.

Siobhan stellt eine einzelne Kerze auf den Tisch. Die Flamme flackert unruhig.

Es ist Taghell und selbst wenn dem nicht so wäre, würden wir dieses ärmliche Licht nicht brauchen.

Meine Schöne stemmt die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Du fragst dich, was die Frau da schon wieder macht, eh? Dein Gesicht spricht Bände!", ja, da liegt sie richtig. Diese kleine Flamme wird uns nicht in Brand setzen, abgesehen davon, dass sie das sicherlich auch nicht vorhat, was soll das?

„MÄNNER!", stöhnt sie. „Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass du in der Schlacht von Scarrifholis gefallen bist, hast du vermutlich in dieser Woche deinen ersten Geburtstag."

Meinen ersten…? Genau. Und genau diesen muss ich unbedingt in irgendeiner besonderen Form zur Kenntnis nehmen, weil ich auch noch nie Geburtstag hatte?

„Das bedeutet, offiziell bist du kein Neugeborener mehr, auch wenn die anfängliche Wildheit und Blutrünstigkeit noch eine Weile bleiben kann."

Blicke sie an.

„Aye, das trifft weniger auf dich zu. Aber nun mach schon, pusten! Das soll Glück bringen."

Das habe ich noch nie gehört. Dann würde man theoretisch im Dunklen sitzen.

„Oh Liam!", quengelt sie.

Keine ruhige Minute. Ich habe es vorhergesehen.

Als ich tatsächlich die Kerze ausblase, klatscht Siobhan erfreut. Es ist erschreckend, wie sehr sie die menschlichen Gesten verinnerlicht hat.

Frage mich, wie ein Geburtstag aussehen würde, wenn wir beide noch immer Menschen wären, geboren in derselben Zeit und nicht mit über 100Jahren Verzögerung? Frage mich, ob wir genauso glücklich wären wie jetzt?

Wir sind seit gestern zurück in unserer Heimat, in Siobhans kleinem Häuschen, nachdem wir über Dänemark, Deutschland und Frankreich zurück auf die Inseln gekommen sind. In Frankreich haben wir endlich wieder Englische Söldner getroffen.

Siobhan zu kennen kommt mir schon viel länger vor, als die paar Monate, die es tatsächlich sind.

„Sieh mich nicht so entsetzt an. Du verrätst mir deinen richtigen Geburtstag ja nicht.", schimpft sie.

Der 11. Mai. Aber das spielt keine Rolle, unser Leben ist nicht mehr zeitlich begrenzt. Wir haben keinen Grund die 365 Tage zu zählen, bis wir wieder ein Jahr älter sind, weil man es uns nicht mehr ansieht und ein Jahr für und sogar für zwei reicht, nun wo Schlaf keine Notwendigkeit mehr hat.

Und das ist kein Entsetzen sondern immer wieder Sprachlosigkeit.

Siobhan blickt mich aufmerksam an, doch auch nach dieser lieblichen Aufforderung ihr meinen Geburtstag zu nennen, werde ich es nicht tun.

Sie funkelt mich an, mit dem Wissen, dass sie es irgendwann aus mir herausbekommen wird, auf das Spiel freue ich mich jetzt schon.

„Ich könnte auch einfach jeden Tag aufzählen und du dürftest nicht lügen, wenn dein Geburtstag dabei ist. Wir haben Zeit, die Sonne scheint.", sie gibt so gern mit ihren über 140 an, wirkt aber manchmal wie ein Kind.

Sie ist 1492, am 9. März, geboren… das bedeutet, dass sie ihren Geburtstag verstreichen ließ, einfach so, dabei ist sie 150 geworden, verdammt. Wir waren im Meer schwimmen, aber ich habe nicht im Entferntesten daran gedacht, dass sie einen ‚runden' Tag hat.

„Und ich könnte dich fragen, warum wir deinen Geburtstag nicht gefeiert haben.", erwidere ich, imitiere ihren vorwurfsvollen Ton.

„Wenn du an dem Tag nicht gefragt hättest, hätte ich es gar nicht erwähnt. Es ist nur ein Tag, der in unseren unendlichen Leben kaum eine Rolle spielt.", ich sehe das bei ihrem Geburtstag ein wenig anders.

„Du feierst diesen Tag nicht, aber möchtest Begeisterung für meinen ‚Geburtstag'? Ist das nicht etwas Bigott?", hake ich nach. Sie kann diese Art Fragen überhaupt nicht leiden.

Sie blickt mich einen Moment schweigend an.

Hadert mit sich, ob sie mir sagt, was sie darüber denkt.

„Ich habe bisher nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt, irgendeinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Die meisten Vampire vergessen entweder ihr Geburtsjahr oder das Datum, weil es unwichtig ist. Es ist etwas Menschliches. Etwas Weiches. Und die, die ihre Jubiläen feiern, wie Boris, leben unter den Menschen. Ich habe keinen Grund gehabt, an diesem Tag festzuhalten."

Das stimmt nicht, sie hat mir erzählt, wie sehr sie ihre Mutter geliebt hat. Ihren Vater. Damit bedeutet dieser Tag etwas, noch immer.

„Und nun, wo wir zu zweit sind, findest du ein einziges Jahr wichtiger, als 150?"

„So gezählt bin ich ja noch gar nicht 150."

„Ja, 130 ist auch noch so mädchenhaft!", lache ich.

„_Amadán_(Dummkopf)!", holt nach mir aus, packe ihre Hand und ziehe sie in meine Arme.

„Mein süßes kleines Mädchen.", schmunzele ich.

„Idiot!", schimpft meine Hübsche.

„Meine _ghrian beag _(kleine Sonne). Mein Rehkitz!"

„Du bist so kindisch!", stößt sie ungehalten hervor, versucht sich halbherzig aus der Umarmung zu winden.

„Mo _réalta beag_ (mein kleiner Stern)."

„Hast du noch irgendwas anderes zu sagen, ga_bhar righin_ (sturer Bock)?"

„Póg dom mé hÉireann (Kiss me, I'm irish)."

Siobhan verzieht den Mund und drückt ihre Lippen auf meine.

„So großer irischer Krieger, wie feiern wir nun deinen Geburtstag?", meine Schöne drückt sich an mich, blickt mich aus ihren großen Augen an, deren Iris von Karmesinrot zu Kohlschwarz wechseln.

„Ich glaube, da fällt mir schon was ein!"

Die Kerze und ihre Halterung fallen klirrend vom Tisch als wir dagegen stoßen, aber es absolut uninteressant. Drücke meine Liebste auf den Tisch, neige mich zu ihr. Ich mag sonnige Tage.

Wir jagen in meinem Heimatcounty. Doch irgendetwas beschäftigt meine Hübscheste.

Seit Tagen sieht sie mich an, als habe sie eine Art Geheimnis.

Gestern hat sie mir in die Augen geblickt und gesagt „Ich wusste es. Waldgrün." Ich habe zwar begriffen, dass ihre Aussage sich auf meine menschliche Augenfarbe bezogen hat, jedoch nicht, warum sie so plötzlich wieder davon anfängt.

„_Ghrian beag_ (kleine Sonne) , was hast du?", umfasse das Gesicht meiner Liebsten mit beiden Händen. Ich mag es nicht, wenn sie so seltsam ist.

Siobhans Blick huscht zwischen mir und dem Nichts hinter mir hin und her. Sie wirkt nervös.

„Er sieht aus wie du.", bringt sie schlussendlich hervor. Bitte? „Dein ältester Sohn. Er sieht dir sehr ähnlich."

Ich weiß nicht was ich darauf erwidern soll.

„Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht aufsuchen wolltest, aber ich… ich war neugierig und wollte wissen, was für ein Leben du geführt hast!", sprudelt aus ihr hervor.

Anscheinend erwartet sie, dass ich wütend bin, aber das bin ich nicht. Ich habe ihr schon einmal gesagt, dass ich zu wenig bei meiner Familie gewesen bin, um jetzt Ansprüche zu erheben oder vorzuheucheln, ich wäre ein guter Vater gewesen. Bevor der Widerstand meine Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat, als die drei noch klein waren, vielleicht, doch sobald mich die Rebellion erfasst hatte… Habe ich am Leben meiner Kinder zu wenig teilgehabt. Ich bin froh, das Grainne und ich vor unserer Ehe so gute Freunde gewesen sind, dass sie meine Defizite ausgeglichen hat.

„Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?", erkundige ich mich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll. Ich habe mich schon vor langer Zeit von meiner Familie getrennt, dass ich nicht das Bedürfnis habe, sie zu sehen. Das was ich sehen könnte, könnte etwas Schlechtes, Unglück sein. Ich hoffe sie alle finden ihre Erfüllungen.

„Er ist dir ähnlich. Oisín will sich dem Widerstand anschließen."

Auch wenn es ihn ehrt, dass er für sein Land und dessen Freiheit eintreten will.

„Sie glauben, dass du in Scarrifholis gefallen bist.", ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie noch etwas sagen will, aber meine Blume schweigt, blickt mich abwartend an.

Habe den Eindruck, dass es sie traurig macht. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass wir nicht sehen sollten, was aus unseren Familien geworden ist!

„Es macht dich unglücklich, dass du ihn gesehen hast.", stelle ich fest.

„Nein.", erwidert sie. „Es… ist so schrecklich, dass Menschen aus dem Leben gerissen wurden und Trauer zurück lassen. Einfach so."

Meine kleine mitfühlende Blume.

Ich stimme ihr zu, wenn Menschen geraubt und getötet werden, ist das etwas Schreckliches. Wenn unschuldige junge Frauen aus ihrem Leben gerissen werden, so wie es ihr geschehen ist, ist das etwas Grausames. Aber wenn Männer in den Krieg ziehen, verliert die Familie bereits am ersten Tag ein Stück. Sie müssen jeden tag mit der Annahme leben, dass ihr Sohn, Ehemann und Vater nicht zurück kehren wird und sollte er es doch überleben, wird er in den seltensten Fällen noch derselbe Mann sein.

Das ist unausweichlich. Nichts, was man ändern kann.

„Siobhan?"

„Du hast eine Familie, Liam!", entrüstet. Traurig.

„Nein, _bláthin_(Blümchen). Ich hatte eine Familie."

„Bereust du es denn nicht, sie für den Widerstand verlassen zu haben?", ihr Blick ist misstrauisch. Natürlich kann sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Mann Frau und Kind zurück lässt.

„Nein.", ich weiß selbst, wie hart das klingt. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern und es bringt mir rein gar nichts, wenn ich mich für Vergangenes geißele. „Ich habe geglaubt, dass wir eine Chance hätten. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass wir ihnen ihr rotes Fell über die Ohren ziehen würden. Dass meine Kinder in einem freien Irland aufwachsen würden. Ich habe geglaubt, dass es alles besser würde. Ich war ein Kind mit Mitte zwanzig."

Noch immer liegt in ihrem Blick so viel Schmerz, dass es für ein ganzes Menschenleben reichen würde.

Dabei habe ich gedacht, dass sie nicht an den Banalitäten des Menschseins hängt. Habe gedacht zu heiraten und Kinder zu gebären habe sie damals nicht interessiert, ist es doch, was sie behauptet.

Sie benimmt sich, als trage sie eine Mitschuld an diesem Kampf, in dem mich der Vampir erwischt hat.

„_Cailín milis_ (süßes Mädchen), du sorgst dich um etwas, was uns nicht mehr berührt."

„Aber vermisst du sie denn nicht? Die Chancen, die dir verwehrt sind?"

„Nein. Hättest du mich aufgelesen, wenn ich noch ein Mensch gewesen wäre? Hätte ich in jener Nacht überhaupt noch gelebt?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Genau. Außerdem habe ich dir bereits erklärt, dass ich schon lange vor meinem Ableben Abschied von meiner Familie genommen habe."

Siobhan starrt ihre linke Hand an. Mir ist völlig klar, dass sie ihren Ringfinger ansieht.

Ich bin mir nur noch nicht sicher, ob sie sich nun fragt, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, doch einen Ehemann gehabt zu haben, oder wie es jetzt wäre, verheiratet zu sein. Dabei kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es die Bindung von Gefährten in irgendeiner Weise verändert.

„Ich wäre dir niemals begegnet, wenn ich nicht in diesen Krieg gezogen wäre."; lege meine Finger unter ihr Kinn, zwinge sie mich anzusehen. „Und wenn doch, hätte ich wahrscheinlich nur als Nahrungsquelle gedient."

Siobhan zieht verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen. „NEIN! Hättest du nicht."

Ich kann mein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Also ist es gut wie es ist?", hakt sie nach. Woher kommt nur diese plötzliche Unsicherheit?

„Mehr als das, _álainn_ (Liebliche)."

„Is breá liom tú (ich liebe dich).", vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meinem Hemd.

„Gcónaí níos mó ná ar fad (mehr als ein ganzes Leben)."

Meine wilde Blume, die so oft als selbstbewusste, weltgewandte Vampirin auftritt, die niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen muss und niemals zögert! Es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, dass ich auch diese unsichere Seite meiner Liebsten zu sehen bekomme. Sie liebt mich TROTZ meiner menschlichen Vergangenheit.

##


	9. Ewig

**HYA ihr Lieben!**

**Und es geht weiter! Siobhan muss sieht sich mit Liams menschlicher Vergangenheit konfrontiert, während Liam beweist, dass immer für eine Überraschung gut ist!**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Eure Tali**

**####**

**_9. Ewig_**

_Tell me that you want to dance_

_I want to feel your pulse on mine_

_Just treat me like a stolen glance to yourself  
A dark shape on a golden floor_

_A sleeping planet with a molten core_

_From above we'd cut a slow eight shape and much more_

_I'm not afraid of anything even time_

_It'll eke away at everything_

_(Snow Patrol, the golden floor)_

**_Siobhan_**

Sie sehen sich ähnlich.

Oisín, der kleine Hirsch. Eine der irischen Sagengestalten, ein Krieger. Ob seine Eltern damals schon wussten, wohin die Wege dieser Familie führen würden?

Oisín Gallagher ist 17 Jahre alt und recht hochgewachsen. Er ist nicht ganz so groß wie sein Vater, aber vielleicht kommt das noch.

Seine Augen funkeln, wenn er den Geschichten über die Rebellion lauscht. Sein rotes Haar ist etwas länger als Liams. Er trägt einen drei Tage Bart, als würde er bewusst seinem Vater nach eifern.

Ich lausche ihnen eine Weile, ihre kleine Versammlung vereint die Jungen, die an etwas glauben wollen und die Männer, die den elfjährigen Krieg überstanden haben.

„Junge, du siehst aus wie dein Vater.", murrt einer der Männer und klopft Oisín auf die Schulter. „Er war ein guter Mann.", der Junge richtet sich noch ein Stück auf, als wachse er bei diesem Kompliment.

Ich weiß nicht, was mich in dieser Sekunde mehr interessiert, der Mann, der Liam anscheinend aus der Rebellion kennt oder Liams Sohn.

„Ich hoffe, er wäre stolz auf mich, wenn er noch leben würde.", antwortet Oisín in einer warmen, wohlklingenden Stimme.

„Ich kämpft für die gleiche Sache.", brummt der andere wieder.

Ich lausche ihnen während sie sich unterhalten.

Es ist ein bisschen erschreckend, wie viel Ähnlichkeit Vater und Sohn miteinander haben.

Ich kann Liam nicht verstehen, der nicht sehen will, was aus ihnen wird. Es könnte ihnen etwas Unsägliches zugestoßen sein oder sie könnten Schande über die Familie bringen, das will er nicht sehen, weil wir nicht eingreifen können, ohne aufzufallen. Was daran liegt, dass sie glauben er sei gefallen.

Liam glaubt, er könne dieses Kapitel abschließen, nun wo er ein Vampir ist. Aber seine Familie ist da, sie lebt noch.

Betrachte das junge Mädchen mit den erdbeerblonden Haaren, die ihre Arme um Oisín schlingt.

„Máthair will, dass wir nachhause kommen. Es gibt Abendessen."

Also ist sie Liams Tochter. Aber sie sieht ihm auf den ersten Blick nicht so ähnlich, wie sein Erstgeborener.

„Ihr behagt es nicht, dass ich dasselbe wie Pa will. Sie hat Angst, dass es genauso enden wird.", antwortet Oisín auf eine Frage.

Frage mich, wie es ist, neben dem Ehemann und Vater der Kinder auch einer der engsten Freunde zu verlieren. Auch wenn Liam behauptet, dass sie sich nie wie zwei Liebende geliebt haben, müssen er und Grainne sich auf eine andere Art viel bedeutet haben. Freunde lieben einander, gemeinsam zu leben verbindet und Kinder in die Welt zu bringen ist eine ganz andere Geschichte. Auch wenn mein sturer irischer Soldat gern die Augen verschließt und nicht zurück blickt, glaube ich, dass er genau weiß, was er für seine Ideale geopfert hat. Was er aufgegeben hat, als er 1641 in den Krieg zog. Als er ab 1648 nicht mehr zurückkehrte und der Kontakt durch die Besatzung immer schwieriger wurde.

Aber ich will sehen, was für ein Leben Liam hätte haben können.

Frage mich, ob meinem stolzen Fenier auch so eine entzückende Röte in die Wangen schießen würde, wenn er ein Mensch wäre.

Oisíns Schwester verdreht die Augen und kichert, als er sich mit einem der Mädchen unterhält.

„Enigena!", zischt er leise. Wieder kichert das Mädchen.

Enigena, die Tochter, das Mädchen.

Als sie den Treffpunkt verlassen, streifen Oisíns grüne Augen meinen Blick. Nur eine Sekunde, er schüttelt den Kopf, blickt noch einmal in meine Richtung, aber kann mich nicht mehr ausfindig machen.

Ich wusste es. Liams Augen waren von einem satten Waldgrün. Noch sind die Augen seines Sohnes nicht so tief und unergründlich, wie es die meines Kriegers nun sind. Wie sie es mit Sicherheit während des Krieges waren.

Ich hoffe sehr, dass der Junge nie einen wirklichen Kampf erlebt, auch wenn er es sich so sehr zu wünschen scheint.

Hoffe, dass er bei der nächsten großen Rebellion zu alt ist, um selbst zu kämpfen. Obwohl uns Iren das Alter noch nie vom Aufstand oder dem Bier ferngehalten hätte.

„_Ghrian beag_ (kleine Sonne), was hast du?", Liam umfasst mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, blickt mich misstrauisch an.

Kann seinem Blick nicht stand halten, blicke abwechselnd zwischen ihm und der Weite hinter ihm hin und her. Wie soll ich ihm erklären, was ich gesehen habe ohne dass er verstimmt ist?

„Er sieht aus wie du.", stelle ich schlussendlich fest und blicke in die aufmerksamen Augen meines Geliebten. Der wiederrum verzieht kurz die Augenbrauen, versteht nicht, wen ich meinen könnte. „Dein ältester Sohn. Er sieht dir sehr ähnlich.", frage mich, ob Liam weiß wie sehr? Ob er es schon sehen konnte, als Oisín noch ein kleiner Junge war? Ob alle, die Liam als Kind kannten auf den Jungen zeigten und sagten „Oh, wie ein und dasselbe Kind"?

„Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht aufsuchen wolltest, aber ich… ich war neugierig und wollte wissen, was für ein Leben du geführt hast!", erzähle ich aufgeregt weiter.

Eigentlich erwarte ich Missmut. Oder doch Begeisterung, dass ich etwas über seine Familie in Erfahrung gebracht habe. Wenn auch nur einen kleinen Teil, weil ich verstehe, dass er nicht genau wissen will, ob jemand den er mal geliebt hat, inzwischen verstorben ist. Ich erinnere mich, wie es mich getroffen hat, als ich vom Tod meiner Mutter erfahren habe.

„Er ist dir ähnlich. Oisín will sich dem Widerstand anschließen."

Noch immer schweigt Liam, aber ich kann den Zwiespalt in seinen Gedanken sehen. Kann mir vorstellen, dass es ihn auf der einen Seite mit Stolz erfüllt, dass sein Sohn ihm folgen will und dann auch wieder nicht, weil er inzwischen weiß, welche Gefahren ein Krieg bringt, menschliche wie übermenschliche. Weil Liam nun weiß, dass Ideale manchmal nicht so hart sind, wie die Realität während einer Schlacht.

„Sie glauben, dass du in Scarrifholis gefallen bist.", überlege ob ich ihm von Enigena erzählen soll, oder dem Mann, der Liam zu kennen schien. Vermutlich aus der Rebellion, vielleicht ja auch von vorher. Ich habe das nicht herausfinden können.

„Es macht dich unglücklich, dass du ihn gesehen hast.", stellt Liam plötzlich fest.

Er macht sich ernsthaft darüber Sorgen, was ich fühle, wo ich ihm gerade eröffnet habe, dass ich einem seiner Kinder begegnet bin?

Mein ernster Fian.

„Nein.", erwidere ich, beginne mich zu erklären. „Es… ist so schrecklich, dass Menschen aus dem Leben gerissen wurden und Trauer zurück lassen. Einfach so."

Ich habe es nicht gewagt den beiden Kindern zu folgen, um zu sehen, wie sie leben. Habe es nicht gewagt, die Frau ansehen zu gehen, die Liam einst geheiratet und mit der er drei Kinder gezeugt hat.

Ich habe nie an diesem Leben gezweifelt, weil ich es nicht ändern kann. Ich war zufrieden mit meinem Dasein. Als ich Liam traf, habe ich etwas gefunden, dass ich nicht gesucht habe, ohne das mein Leben vom heutigen Standpunkt aus gesehen aber unerfüllt wäre.

Nun aber frage ich mich, ob wir, wie wir sind, für die Ewigkeit genug sind? Bin ich genug? Was, wenn Grainne hübscher, netter, charmanter ist als ich?

Was würde passieren, würde sie selbst einem Vampir zum Opfer fallen und als Neugeborene auferstehen? Würde Liam mit ihr gehen oder bei mir bleiben?

All diese „Was wäre wenn"s schlagen in meinem Kopf Purzelbäume.

Ich liebe Liam, aber was, wenn das nicht genug ist?

„Siobhan?"

„Du hast eine Familie, Liam!", entrüstet. Traurig.

„Nein, _bláthin_(Blümchen). Ich hatte eine Familie.", beharrt er.

„Bereust du es denn nicht, sie für den Widerstand verlassen zu haben?", blicke ihn misstrauisch an. Wie konnte er sie zurück lassen?

War es wirklich einfach für ihn, seinen Idealen zu folgen?

„Nein.", antwortet er fest, es klingt hart, aber ich kenne ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er es mir erklären wird. „Ich habe geglaubt, dass wir eine Chance hätten. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass wir ihnen ihr rotes Fell über die Ohren ziehen würden. Dass meine Kinder in einem freien Irland aufwachsen würden. Ich habe geglaubt, dass es alles besser würde. Ich war ein Kind mit Mitte zwanzig."

Er hat es also für seine Familie getan. Nun wo ich seinen Sohn gesehen habe, kann ich mir meinen Liam eher mit Mitte zwanzig vorstellen, ein junger Mann, der sich hoffnungsvoll und begeistert gegen die englische Obermacht auflehnt.

Und dennoch betrauere ich das Leben, aus dem er gerissen wurde. Durch diesen unsäglichen Krieg und im Folgenden durch den Vampir auf dem Schlachtfeld.

„_Cailín milis_ (süßes Mädchen), du sorgst dich um etwas, was uns nicht mehr berührt.", versucht er meine Gedanken zu beruhigen.

„Aber vermisst du sie denn nicht? Die Chancen, die dir verwehrt sind?"

Ich dachte immer, mir wären solche Banalitäten unwichtig. Einen Ehemann finden, Kinder gebären. Aber nun, nur ein einziges Mal, habe ich daran gedacht, wie es wäre menschlich zu sein. Jetzt. Hier. Mit Liam.

„Nein. Hättest du mich aufgelesen, wenn ich noch ein Mensch gewesen wäre? Hätte ich in jener Nacht überhaupt noch gelebt?", spricht er weiter. Blickt mich liebevoll an und zwingt mich dazu, zurückzusehen.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht.", gestehe ich mürrisch.

„Genau. Außerdem habe ich dir bereits erklärt, dass ich schon lange vor meinem Ableben Abschied von meiner Familie genommen habe."

Er sagt, er habe damit abgeschlossen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er, würde er ihn sehen, ebenso bewegt wäre, wie ich es bin.

Schmunzele einen Augenblick, wie amüsant es sein könnte, wenn Oisín lang genug am Leben ist um Liam zum Großvater zu machen! Das möchte ich sehen!

Betrachte meine linke Hand, die auf Liams Brust ruht. Frage mich, wie ein Ehering an meiner Hand aussähe, ob er in mein Leben passen würde.

Sicherlich, genauso wie Liam in mein Leben gehört.

„Ich wäre dir niemals begegnet, wenn ich nicht in diesen Krieg gezogen wäre."; legt zärtlich seine Finger unter mein Kinn, dass ich ihn ansehe. „Und wenn doch, hätte ich wahrscheinlich nur als Nahrungsquelle gedient."

Ziehe entrüstet die Augenbrauen zusammen. „NEIN! Hättest du nicht."

Ich hätte meinen stolzen Krieger nicht einfach getötet, dessen bin ich mir sicher.

Ich kann sein Schmunzeln ob meines Einwands sehen, wie es an seinen Mundwinkeln zieht.

„Also ist es gut wie es ist?", erkundige ich mich. Woher kommt nur diese plötzliche Unsicherheit?

„Mehr als das, _álainn_ (Liebliche)."

„Is breá liom tú (ich liebe dich).", vergrabe mein Gesicht in seinem Hemd, schließe meine Finger um den Stoff, atme Liams Duft ein.

„Gcónaí níos mó ná ar fad (mehr als ein ganzes Leben).", antwortet er und drückt mir einen Kuss aufs Haar.

#

Es kommt keine Rebellion, aber Oisín bleibt der Sache seines Vaters treu.

Seitdem ich ihn vor drei Jahren das erste Mal gesehen habe, habe ich ihn, seinen jüngeren Bruder und Enigena öfter beobachtet. Immer dann, wenn es möglich war. Und dennoch habe ich es noch nie gewagt, Grainne gegenüber zu treten.

Was völlig irrsinnig ist, sie nur ein kleiner Mensch ist. Und Liam tatsächlich keine Ambitionen zeigt, sein altes Leben zurück zu holen.

Diesmal sehe ich sie, als sie ihre schwangere Schwiegertochter begleitet. Es ist tatsächlich so weit, bin selbst überrascht. In einigen Monaten kann ich „Seanathair" zu Liam sagen. Oisín wird Vater.

Nun muss Liam mitkommen, um sich seine Familie anzusehen.

Grainne Gallagher ist eine Frau von 40 Jahren, ihr braunes Haar weist erste graue Strähnen auf. Etwas, dass ich bei Liam kaum finden kann. Nur in seinem Bart gibt es helleres Haar. Er würde es sich nie gefallen lassen, erzählte ich ihm, dass sie grau sind.

Ihre grauen Augen sind wach, sie ist eine aufmerksame Frau. Als sie an mir vorüber gehen, blickt sie mich ein weiteres Mal an.

Ich muss keine Angst vor ihr haben. Sie ist doppelt so als wie ich, äußerlich. Sie hat ihren Mann an den Widerstand und an den Krieg verloren.

Meinen Mann hat sein aufständischer Geist und die glückliche Fügung von Umständen zu mir gebracht.

Ihr Mann liebt sie wie einen Kumpel. Mein Mann liebt mich, wie sich Gefährten lieben sollten. Wir sind nicht zusammen, um dem anderen einen Gefallen zu tun, sondern weil wir es so gewählt haben.

Es ist nur seltsam, weil es sich um ein und denselben Mann handelt.

„Mo réalta (mein Stern). Was machst du hier?"

Blicke Liam überrascht an.

„Ich würde dich überall finden."

Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich schon so lange hier bin. Aber dieses ENKELKIND fasziniert mich.

„Hast du sie gesehen?", frage ich, blicke verloren in die Richtung, in die Grainne mit ihrer Schwiegertochter gegangen ist.

Liam nickt ernst.

„Großväterchen?", grinse, doch in Liams Blick hängt nicht der gewohnte Schalk. „Er wird ein guter Vater sein.", beschwichtige ich.

„Ich wünsche es diesem Kind.", die Ernsthaftigkeit ist beinahe erdrückend.

„Du hast geglaubt, dass du das Richtige tust, _Trodaí_ (Krieger). Er wird tun, was er für richtig hält. Außerdem sieht es nicht nach Krieg aus.", lächele, versuche die düstere Stimmung zu heben.

Natürlich ist es nicht so einfach, mit vergangenen Entscheidungen zu leben, wie er gern tut. Nun wo die zukünftige Generation kurz bevor steht, muss auch Liam sich mit seinem menschlichen Leben auseinandersetzen.

„Wir könnten immer mal wieder sehen, wie es ihnen geht.", schlage ich vor. „Wer weiß, vielleicht sieht dir dieses Kind auch so ähnlich? Ist das bei euch so? Siehst du wie dein Vater aus?"

Liam schüttelt ob meiner Aufgedrehtheit den Kopf.

„Und?"

Liam schließt kurz die Augen. „Es steht uns nicht zu, uns in ihr Leben einzumischen, Holdeste."

„Wer spricht denn von Einmischung?! Wir wollen doch nur sehen, wie es mit ihnen weitergeht!"

„Was, wenn es mit ihnen zu ende geht? Auch Kinder sterben."

Seufze. „Und was ist, wenn sie alle 100 Jahre alt werden und ein wunderschönes Leben führen? Oder erträgst du es nur nicht, Enigena als Erwachsene zu sehen?"

Immerhin war sie fast noch ein Baby, als die erste Aufstandswelle durchs Land zog und Männer von ihren Familien fern riss.

„Lass uns gehen, álainn (Schöne).", brummt mein trotziger Krieger. Aber ich will eine Antwort.

„LIAM!"

„Nein, Siobhan."

Komm schon! Bisher habe ich meinen Kopf durchgesetzt.

„Aber ich möchte…"

„Es ist nicht deine Familie. Damit ist es auch nicht deine Entscheidung.", knurrt er.

Nur weil ich keine Familie mehr habe! Ich würde sehen wollen, was mit meiner Familie ist. Vielleicht würde ich Luca nacheifern, der als Schutzheiliger über seine Familie wacht, sogar Kontakt mit ihnen hat.

Liam blickt zu mir zurück, wir wissen beide, dass dies noch nicht das Ende ist. Ich verstehe ihn ja, verstehe, dass er nicht ertragen würde, sie sterben zu sehen. Aber er hat die Möglichkeit ihren Lebensweg zu verfolgen.

Gut, ich würde nicht ertragen, Grainne oft zu sehen, allein die Vorstellung, dass sie Mrs. Gallagher ist und ich es nicht bin… dass sie Liam geliebt hat, vielleicht noch immer liebt, sonst hätte sie sicherlich nicht drei Kinder mit ihm. Auch wenn er sagt, dass sie einfach nur Erwartungen erfüllt hätten. So stolz wie die beiden Jungen von ihrem Vater sprechen, hat er sie geliebt.

Ich bin froh, dass er von ihnen fort gegangen ist, sonst wäre ich ihm nie begegnet, aber wir können unsere Vergangenheit nicht einfach begraben. Wir werden die Gesichter unserer Lieben noch früh genug vergessen, aber dass kann er mit seinen vier Vampirjahren noch nicht verstehen.

Ich weiß nur zu genau, dass ich mich nicht mehr an das Gesicht meiner Mutter erinnern kann. Oder das meines Vaters. Ich hatte die Augen meiner Großmutter, mütterlicherseits.

Manchmal, wenn es nach Lavendel riecht, erinnere ich mich an einen von ihnen, aber ich könnte sie nicht mehr beschreiben. Und ich bin erst seit 140 Jahren ein Vampir.

#

Wir verlassen Liams Heimatcounty, kehren allerdings anderthalb Jahre später zurück, um uns seinen Enkel anzusehen.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein Junge ist und habe recht behalten. Er hat Oisíns rotes Haar, aber die Augen seiner Mutter. Er ist ein süßes Kind, das gerade Laufen lernt.

Allerdings geht es Grainne anscheinend nicht gut, zumindest flüstern die Eheleute darüber, Enigena aufzunehmen.

Liam blickt mich an, ‚siehst du' im Blick.

Aber so ist das nun mal, Menschen werden krank. Ihre Kinder werden es überstehen. Während des letzten Unabhängigkeitskrieges sind zig Kinder Vollwaisen geworden.

„Sollen wir…?", beginne ich.

„Nein."

Ich diskutiere nicht mit ihm. Ich habe noch immer Angst, dass er sie in einen Vampir verwandeln könnte, von mir fort ginge. Darum nehme ich es hin, dass sie im Sterben liegen könnte und werde mir nicht die Mühe machen, es heraus zu finden.

Inzwischen kann Liam sich problemlos in Menschenmengen bewegen und taucht in das Geschehen ein, dass ich mich zusammen nehmen muss ihm nicht zu schnell hinterher zu eilen.

Er ist seit Tagen seltsam. Stiller als sonst.

_Lá Fhéile Pádraig_.

Die Katholiken feiern und wir sind nicht die einzigen Vampire, die leichte Beute sehen.

Die Menschen sind an diesem Tag des Fastenbrechens noch unaufmerksamer als sonst. Oft weil sie berauscht sind, ob der Unmengen an Essen oder Alkohol.

Ich bin hin und her gerissen, ob ich die Begeisterung für den Schutzpatron Irlands entzückend finden soll, oder die Menschen als Bigott verachte.

Sie sind alle gläubige Katholiken, doch kann ich sie hier Völlern sehen, manchen sogar die Ehebrechen. Aber für Männer gilt dies immer noch als selbstverständlich, normal.

Wieder muss ich feststellen, dass ich Sancar dieses Leben zu verdanken habe, in denen ich mich nicht mehr mit einer solchen Doppelmoral herumzuschlagen habe.

Und nicht mit der Befürchtung, mein Mann könnte mich betrügen. Vampire lieben für immer.

Auf Volksfesten wie diesen fällt auch nicht auf, dass Liam und ich uns sehr vertraut sind, jedoch keine Eheringe tragen.

Liam regt sich unheimlich darüber auf, dass ich mir sonst um das Getuschel der Menschen Sorgen mache. Stellt unsere Interaktion mit ihnen dann immer wieder in Frage. Aber wir leben in einem kleinen Land, dass er nur murrend verlässt, da ist Unauffälligkeit wichtig.

Außerdem sind ihre Geschichten manchmal interessant oder amüsant.

Und sie teilen oftmals dieselben Wünsche mit uns, relativ gesehen. Mein Geburtstag ist der 11. März. Und obwohl Liam sich tatsächlich dazu hat hinreißen lassen, meinen Geburtstag zu feiern, für seinen besteht noch immer Verweigerung, ist es nicht so von Statten gegangen, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte.

Ich brauche nicht viel. Ich will keine Diamanten. Kein Gold und den ganzen Tand. Aber dennoch bin ich doch anscheinend doch eines dieser Mädchen, das von einem Ehemann träumt.

Ich könnte es verstehen, wenn er sich noch immer als verheiratet ansähe. Aber das tut er nicht und ich habe noch immer nicht herausgefunden, warum er sich so lange bitten lässt.

Wir sind Vampire, ja, aber wir sind nicht so… unzivilisiert wie manch andere unserer Art, die sich ausschließlich auf das Beschaffen von Nahrung konzentrieren und sonst keinerlei Anteil am normalen Leben nehmen. Aber ich weigere mich, uns als bloße Jäger zu sehen. Wir sind keine Tiere.

Die Menschen tanzen, brechen gern ihre Fastenzeit.

Auch Liam ergreift meine Hand und wir tauchen im Halbdunkel ein, passen uns den Menschen einen Moment an.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich dazu hinreißen lässt.

„Ich habe sie gesehen.", sagt er, gerade laut genug, dass ich ihn hören kann. „Sie hat sich mit irgendetwas geschnitten und nun ist sie krank.", blicke zu ihm auf, seine roten Augen fesseln mich jedes Mal aufs Neue. „Sie wird sterben."

Er war bei ihr.

Und er ist ohne sie zurückgekehrt. Oder nicht?

„Verstehst du nun, dass ich nicht sehen WILL was aus ihnen wird?"

Mein starker irischer Krieger, der zu mehr Feingefühl in der Lage ist, als er gern zugibt.

Lächele ihn an. Ich bin froh, dass er nicht will, dass wir uns in Menschenleben einmischen, denn so muss ich ihm nicht vorschlagen, dass wir sie heilen könnten.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, _Laogh_(Rehkitz). Ich laufe dir nicht davon."

Schlage ihn spielerisch, ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn er meinen Gesichtsausdruck deutet, und noch viel weniger, wenn er mit seiner Behauptung auch noch recht hat.

Liam kann sich den Menschen anpassen, aber ebenso gut kann er durch bloßes Ansehen den Menschen das Blut gerinnen lassen, ausstrahlen, dass wir tödlich sind.

Und er kann vom einem zum anderen binnen weniger Sekunden wechseln.

Immer dann, wenn er der Meinung ist, dass mir ein anderer Mann – und sei es ein kleiner Mensch – zu nahe kommt. Was bei Liam manchen Tags schon 100 Meter Distanz sein können.

„Ich teile nicht", brummt er dann und auch wenn ich seine Eifersucht bisweilen nicht verstehen kann, fühle ich mich doch geschmeichelt und würde dann am liebsten an Ort und Stelle über ihn herfallen.

„Komm.", sagt er plötzlich, zieht mich vom Marktplatz fort.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Weg.", aber es klingt leichter als sein Geständnis zuvor.

Folge ihm, bis wir die Menschen nur noch in der Ferne hören können.

Mein Soldat sieht mich an, wie ein Junge, der Kekse geklaut hat.

Murmelt, dass er sich wie ein dummer Junge fühlt, tz.

Blickt mich an. „Ich schiebe das schon seit über einem Jahr vor mir her. Aber es gab nie den Moment…"

Was hat er vor?

„Egal, was ich vorhabe, es reicht nicht.", er sieht mich abwartend an, weil ich noch immer nichts gesagt habe, aber dazu bin ich zu gespannt.

„Ich finde, du hättest nicht so in dieses Leben kommen dürfen.", er hat es dem toten Sancar noch immer nicht verziehen, was er den Frauen angetan hat, was er mir angetan hat. Wir beide wissen, dass wären wir menschlich, ich eine Schande für die Familie und die gesamte Dorfgemeinschaft gewesen wäre. Ich niemals einen Ehemann haben würde. Gut, als ich ein Mensch war, brauchte ich keinen Mann, aber ich hätte die Chance gehabt.

„Du hättest die Männer auf den Knien haben sollen, um deine Hand zu bekommen.", sagte er und fällt tatsächlich auf ein Knie. Ohh! „Aber du wirst mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen.", grinst, schlage mir die Hand vor den Mund, weil ich kichern muss. Er kann so ein Kindskopf sein.

Öffnet seine Hand, zwei Ringe mit irischem Runenmuster liegen darin.

Seit über einem Jahr trägt er sie mit sich herum?!

„Siobhan, chun anois agus síoraíocht (für jetzt und die Ewigkeit), as seo amach agus go deo (von heute an und für immer), a bheith ar mo bhean chéile (sei meine Frau)."

Ich kann nicht fassen, dass er seit über einem Jahr vorhat, das zu fragen und kein Wort darüber verliert! Mein stiller Krieger!

„Chun anois, go deo agus deich lá níos mó. Is ea. (Für jetzt, für immer und zehn Tage mehr. Ja.)"

Der Ring schimmert, als ihn Liam an meinen Finger steckt. Er passt perfekt. Auch wenn wir keinen Kleriker finden werden, der uns vor Gott zu Mann und Frau erklärt, ist es alles was ich brauche.

Verheiratet.

Drücke meinen Mund auf Liams Lippen, der plötzlich aufsteht und sich mit mir in seinen Armen dreht.

„Mrs. Gallagher.", raunt er.

Nicke. Absolut ja. Streichele sein Gesicht, weil ich nicht fassen kann, dass es endlich war ist. Das waren die vier längsten Jahre meines Lebens.

„Fear céile (Ehemann), die Engländer werden immer weniger."

Liam blickt mich herausfordernd an.

„Es ist nicht weit bis nach Liverpool. Oder Glasgow.", weil er die Schotten genauso wenig ausstehen kann, wie die Engländer.

Liam grinst, neigt sich zu mir, sein Bart kitzelt meinen nackten Hals.

Okay, wann wir aufbrechen ist mir völlig egal.

„Wirst du mit mir kommen?"

„Natürlich. Wie hast du gesagt, sie verdienen unseren Durst mehr als wir.", dann versiegelt er meine Lippen, meinen Protest.

Von jetzt an für immer.

##


	10. Freunde

**HYA!**

**In diesem Teil erzählt Liam, wie die Eheleute Gallagher ihren ältesten, gemeinsamen Freund kennen lernten. Wenn Liam gewusste hätte, dass sie ihm einen Engländer ins Haus bringt! tz!**

**XOXO Tali**

**####**

**_10. Freunde_**

_I'm a peasant in your princess arms_

_Penniless with only charm_

_As we're leveled by the low_

_Hot lights and disarmed_

_I'm folded in the bread you made_

_You're cold until my body bathes_

_You in the heat I kept aside all these days  
(Snow Patrol, the golden floor)_

**_Liam_**

Ich frage mich immer wieder, wo sie all die komischen Gestalten getroffen hat. Immer wieder begegnen uns andere Vampire, einige von ihnen sind meiner wilden Blume schon einmal begegnet. Ich mag die Vorstellung nicht, dass es andere Männer – andere Gnome wie Toshiro in ihrem Leben gegeben haben könnte. Sie gehört mir.

Seit sechsundzwanzig Jahren bin ich nun in diesem Leben, seit zweiundzwanzig davon bezeugen die Trauringe an unseren Händen, dass Siobhan und ich zusammen gehören.

Eine menschliche Farce, die ich für unnötig in unserer Welt erachtet habe. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass der Ring an ihrer Hand auch Vorteile hat. Er hält andere auf Distanz hält und das ist etwas, dass mir sehr gefällt. Er deklariert uns als Eheleute. Siobhan Gallagher. Ich gebe es nicht gern zu, weil ich unsere Scharade des Öfteren noch immer für unnütz halte, aber mein Name steht der Schönen.

Ich weiß auch, dass es für Siobhan nicht nur um unsere Anpassung geht. Der Ring ist ein Symbol, etwas, dass sie in ihrem menschlichen Leben nie erfahren hat, nie erfahren wollte. Sie ist eben doch mein kleines Mädchen, egal wie alt sie ist. Nicht dass ich ihr das je sagen würde. Sie würde mich nicht ungestraft damit davon kommen lassen.

Es gibt wieder Unruhe in unserem Land. Es rumort unter der Oberfläche. Die Protestanten befürchten eine erneute Rebellion der Katholiken. Sie mögen ihren König, James II., nicht besonders. Sie finden ihn zu weich. Dabei ist er vielleicht einer der wenigen Engländer, die nicht völlige Holzköpfe sind.

1677 ist bis auf diese heraufziehende Unruhe ein ruhiges Jahr. Wie die letzten zwanzig Jahre, im Vergleich zu unseren Aufständen. Aber wir alle wissen, dass es wieder zu einer Erhebung kommen wird. Die Vorzeichen sind da und wenn man ein Vampir ist, kann man sie schon Jahre im Voraus erkennen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir noch einige Zeit davon entfernt sind.

Ich will nicht, dass Oisín, Conor, der Weise, oder Kearney, der Sieger, mein Enkel, mit einem Krieg in Berührung kommen. Sie sind so jung und unschuldig. Sie sehen nicht, was der elfjährige Krieg auf beiden Seiten hinter lassen hat. Auch wenn es den Engländern und ihren Verbündeten recht geschehen ist, gab es so viele Männer, so viele Unschuldige auch, die mit uns gefallen sind. Ich bin sehr froh, dass Oisín und Conor sonst nur Mädchen in die Welt gesetzt haben und Enigenas Söhne sind zu jung, um sich an Kriegen zu beteiligen. Noch.

Wir jagen in den Randbezirken von London. Ähnlich wie in Dublin wimmelt es nur so vor anderen Vampiren.

Ich glaube, meiner Blume bekommt die englische Kost nicht.

Sie behauptet einen Vampir gesehen zu haben, der anders ausgesehen habe, als alles, was sie bisher getroffen hat.

Ich glaube ihr, dass sie diesen Mann gesehen hat, dessen seltsame Augen angeblich bernsteinfarben waren, aber halte ihn nicht notgedrungen für einen Vampir.

Aber seitdem sie meint ihn gesehen zuhaben, ist sie auf der Jagd. Sie will wissen, woher seine seltsame Augenfarbe kommt.

Ihr natürliches Interesse am Unbekannten ist manchmal wirklich verstörend. Sie will alles begreifen. Alles verstehen, alles einmal erlebt haben.

Sie ist tatsächlich ein wenig angefressen, dass sie außerhalb des Volturizirkels kaum einen Vampir mit einer besonderen Gabe kennen gelernt hat.

Sie sei mal einem Tracker begegnet, aber das sei eine gängige Begabung und zähle nicht, weil wir eh Jäger sind.

In Ordnung.

Ich kann ihr Lachen hören, als sie aus der anderen Richtung angerannt kommt.

„Wer zu erst am Haus ist, Liam!", ruft sie.

Die Herausforderung lasse ich mir nicht nehmen. Und hier, in der immer noch dröhnenden Nacht einer ständig wachsenden Stadt ist ihre Stimme den Menschen höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einmal aufgefallen.

Das Haus in einer Seitenstraße ist keine Schönheit, auch wenn es größer ist, als unsere Enklave, oder das Häuschen in Limerick.

Aber es passt in das dreckige Straßenbild von London.

Außerdem befinden wir uns mitten in einer Siedlung von englischen Söldnern, also ist mir unsere Unterkunft herzlich egal. Es ist fast tragisch, dass ich nicht so viel Durst habe, wie ich gern hätte.

Siobhan schießt aus der Nacht hervor und stößt mich gegen die Hauswand.

„Ich habe es dir gesagt, trodaí (Krieger)!", lacht sie.

Entschuldigung?

Mit einem Mal bin ich alarmiert. Ein Vampir nährt sich. Wie gesagt tummeln sich hier viele Unseresgleichen. In diesem Viertel Briten und sonst hauptsächlich Spanier und Niederländer.

Siobhan rät jedes Mal ins Blaue, wenn wir einen niederländischen Vampir sehen, ob derjenige eventuell meinen Tod verursacht hat. Die Frau ist wirklich… unglaublich. Aber jener Vampir strebt in unsere Richtung.

„Nein, Liam.", bittet mich meine Blume, meine Frau. „Es ist okay. Das ist Carlisle."

Der Vampir der auf uns zukommt ist eher ein Junge als ein Mann. Er kann nicht älter als Siobhan gewesen sein, als er gestorben ist.

Es ist seltsam, obwohl er ihre Kleidung trägt, die Kleidung dieses Jahrzehnts, fällt er auf. Nicht den Menschen, aber uns. Er wirkt… heller als wir anderen, weil ich nicht weiß wie ich diese Person beschreiben soll.

„Liam, das ist Carlisle Cullen, Teil unserer Welt seit 1663.", Siobhan lächelt. „Carlisle, darf ich dir meinen Gefährten vorstellen, Liam."

Der Junge streckt mir seine Hand entgegen und lächelt. Er strahlt nicht die uns eigene… Rauheit aus.

Starre kurz die ausgestreckte Hand an, bevor ich einschlage.

„Es freut mich sehr, dich kennen zu lernen."

VERDAMMTE….! Da schleppt sie einen vermaledeiten English an! Ich fasse es nicht!

„Komm schon, lass uns rein gehen. Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen.", zirpt Siobhan. „Sind dir seine Augen aufgefallen? Sie sind Bernsteinfarben! Die Geschichte glaubst du nie!"

„Siobhan!", zische ich, ergreife ihr Handgelenk. Die kleine Rotjacke kommt mir nicht ins Haus.

„Stell dich nicht so an!"; flüstert sie bestimmt, dabei habe ich meinen Einwand noch gar nicht hervor gebracht. „Du wirst es überleben."

Was bleibt mir anderes übrig, als ihrem Dickkopf zu folgen?

Carlisle blickt sich nach uns um, abwartend, habe den Eindruck dass er etwas sagen will, vielleicht seinen Rückzug anbieten, als Siobhan den Kopf schüttelt. „Alles gut.", beschwichtigt sie. Wendet sich wieder mir zu. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir mal in den Untergrund hinabsteigen."

Carlisle schüttelt sich, scheint allein den Gedanken daran widerlich zu finden.

Was für eine Fantasterei hat er ihr erzählt?

Der junge Vampir wirkt etwas verunsichert, als wir eintreten. Er scheint nervös zu sein. Frage mich, wie Siobhan und er aufeinander getroffen sind.

Der Engländer erzählt von den Hexenjagden, die gerade die Kleriker mit Begeisterung in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten organisiert haben. Aber anscheinend genießen die Beschuldigten hier nicht so viel Sympathie wie in unserem erzkatholischen Land, das sich zwar zur Bibel bekennt, jedoch nicht den Glauben an das Althergebrachte aufgibt.

Ein Pfarrkind der angelsächsischen Kirche. Als Vampir. Solche Menschen stellen sich oft als Psychopaten heraus. Aber der blonde Vampir scheint aus diesem Raster zu fallen. Er wirkt noch immer wie ein Mensch, auf eine verquere Art und Weise.

Erzählt davon, dass er im Untergrund von London auf einen uralten Vampir gestoßen ist. Siobhan nickt aufmunternd. Oh je. Das Unbekannte, etwas, was ihr vielleicht erklären kann, woher Vampire kommen. Was wir sind. Sie wird diesen alten Zirkel oder Überlebende dessen suchen wollen.

Carlisle Cullen ist eine seltsame Gestalt, die davor zurück schreckte, Menschenleben zu nehmen.

„Ich habe noch nie das Blut eines Menschen angerührt. Ein Überleben ist auch ohne Menschen zu töten möglich.", stellt er nachdenklich fest. Widerlich. Allein der Gedanke daran! Dieser Gestank! Auch meine Schöne rümpft an dieser Stelle die Nase.

Es ist interessant, dass er unsere normale Lebensform in Frage stellt. Wer kommt schon darauf, einen der natürlichsten Vorgänge zu negieren?

„Siobhan hat mich nach meiner Jagd abgefangen.", erzählt Carlisle. Das kann ich mir denken, zwei Nächte lang ist sie durch London gestreift, bevor sie diese Nacht mehr in die Randbezirke eingedrungen ist, näher an Gehöfte heran.

Und er hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als ihrer Einladung zu folgen.

„Ich habe schon einige andere Vampire getroffen, normale Vampire, sie sind alle… ganz anders als Siobhan. Als ihr.", überlegt er. „Sie sind alle… Mörder.", erschrocken.

„Das sind wir auch.", gebe ich zu bedenken. Die gelben Augen des Jüngeren sehen mich an, offen, freundlich. Als überlege er genau, was er nun sagt.

„Ja. Aber ihr… irgendetwas ist anders."

Ja, wir spielen das dumme Menschenspiel mit.

Siobhan lächelt. „Es ist ein faszinierender Gedanke, gegen die eigene Natur vorzugehen. Auch wenn es wirklich absonderlich ist.", pikiert.

„Du könntest es auch mal versuchen. So schlimm ist es nicht.", es ist ganz richtig, dass er seinen Vorschlag nur an Siobhan richtet.

„Unter gar keinen Umständen. Das ist widerwärtig. Aber ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg, mein Freund."

Stelle mich darauf ein, dass Carlisle nur diesen Tag mit uns verbringen wird, aber Siobhan entscheidet, dass wir seine Gesellschaft genießen können, solange wir in London sind.

#

Mir gefällt es gar nicht, dass die kleine Rotjacke und meine Liebliche sich so gut verstehen, aber er ist ein Junge.

„Ich mag Carlisle.", hatte mir Siobhan eindringlich erklärt, als wir einige Tage später auf der Jagd waren. Schweige, brumme meine Zustimmung. Für einen Vampir englischer Herkunft ist er ganz umgänglich. Ich brauche sie nicht ansehen um zu wissen, dass sie lächelt. Siobhans Hand greift nach meinem Arm, bringt mit zum Stehen, drückt sich an mich. „Hör auf. Du weißt, dass dir niemand das Wasser reichen kann, Laoch (Held).", schnurrt sie. Ich weiß, dass sie nur „Freunde" sind, dennoch teile ich ihre Zeit nicht gern.

Carlisle ist fasziniert von den Orten, von denen Siobhan erzählt, von den Dingen die sie gesehen hat. Und lauscht interessiert den Geschichten über Rumänen und Italiener. Außerdem erzählt sie von alten Zirkeln weit entfernt in Ägypten, auch wenn sie noch nie selbst dort gewesen ist, vielleicht handelt es sich bei ihnen aber auch um Legenden.

Wir sind mit unserem neuen „Freund" in den inneren Kreisen Londons verabredet, aber da ist noch jemand bei ihm. Dieser elende…!

„Wie schön! Sieh an wer dieses schöne Land besucht! Liebste Siobhan!", stößt der Vampir hervor.

Carlisle blickt ihn überrascht an. „Ihr kennt euch?"

In diesem Moment ist der kleine Carlisle in meinem Ansehen weit nach unten gefallen. Er kennt den Gnom, von dem ich eigentlich angenommen habe, ihn ein für alle Mal losgeworden zu sein.

„Woher kennt ihr beide euch?", erkundigt sich Siobhan. „Hallo Toshiro."

Carlisle öffnet den Mund, doch der Gnom fährt dazwischen, berichtet davon, dass er mal die Engländer kosten wollte, erst bei den Walisern hängen blieb und dann um die Hauptstadt herum auf diesen seltsamen netten Vampir traf, der seine Geschichten aus dem fernen Osten brav ertragen hat.

„Toshiro ist einer der ersten Vampire, der mich nicht als Konkurrent angesehen hat, mich nicht angriff.", erklärt Carlisle, beinahe entschuldigend.

Der Gnom beobachtet Siobhan, ist sichtlich von dem Ring an ihrer Hand abgelenkt.

„Ich dachte, du bist kein Gold und Glitzer Mädchen, _đáng yêu (Liebliche)_."

Er sollte dieses Denken einfach bleiben lassen. Knurre.

Der sanftmütige Carlisle zuckt erschrocken.

Aber ich ertrage diesen _Ghirr_ (Zwerg) nicht und schon gar nicht, dass er MEINE EHEFRAU mit Taillte vergleicht, der Amme aus der Sage um den Wunderknaben Lugh. Es steht ihm nicht zu, sie so anzusehen, ihre Reize zu beurteilen. Das gehört alles mir!

Meine Schönste reckt den Kopf ein Stück vor und lächelt.

„Richtig. Aber findest du nicht, dass mein Ehering außerhalb dieser Klassifizierung liegt?", fragt sie fast überheblich.

Toshiros Grinsen fällt ein Stück.

„Ehering?", sein wieselhafter Blick huscht zu mir herüber. „Wozu? Ihr seid Gefährten, reicht das nicht? Es ist nur ein bisschen Metall."

Knurre wieder. Es ist mehr als das. In dieser Ehe zumindest. Ich weiß, dass ich den letzten Ring den ich getragen habe, nicht so geehrt habe wie diesen. Es ist schon seltsam, dass ich im Krieg fallen musste, um zu begreifen, was wahre Liebe ist. Um meine Ewigkeit zu finden.

Siobhan spannt den Kiefer an. Sie ist zu nett, möchte keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen, obwohl ihr seine Aussage genauso widerstrebt wie mir.

„Sei vorsichtig, mein Freund, irische Frauen verzeihen nur schlecht.", sagt sie stattdessen. „Aber haben wir nicht recht gehabt, dass die…", einen Moment blickt sie Carlisle entschuldigend an. „Die Engländer deinen Durst mehr verdient haben als wir."

Toshiro wackelt zustimmend mit den Augenbrauen. Er könnte mir ja fast ein wenig sympathischer werden.

„Aber sie schmecken nicht so herrlich wie die irischen Frauen."

Carlisle scheint unwohl bei diesem lockeren Gespräch über unsere Nahrungsquellen zu sein, mir gefällt das anzügliche Funkeln im Gesicht des Gnoms nicht.

#

Carlisle Cullen ist eine seltsame Gestalt. Ein Vampir mit Achtung für das menschliche Leben. Aber sein reger Austausch mit Siobhan führt auch dazu, dass Toshiro schmollend abzieht, weil er wenig Beachtung findet.

Außerdem wirft der blonde Engländer einen interessanten Gedanken auf.

Als Siobhan ihm begeistert von den Fähigkeiten einiger Vampire erzählt, offen die Frage ausspricht, ob Carlisle Lebensform vielleicht so etwas wie eine besondere Gabe ist, was dieser nur mit „Meine Gabe ist Mitgefühl" sarkastisch kommentiert, macht er die Beobachtung, dass Siobhan ihren hübschen Kopf eigentlich immer durchgesetzt bekommt.

„Was redest du, Carlisle?", sichtlich über diese Bemerkung seinerseits irritiert.

„Nachdem, was du mir erzählt hast, scheint sich immer alles so zu fügen, wie du möchtest."

„Das nennt man Zufall.", protestiert sie.

Aber er hat nicht ganz Unrecht. Sie verabscheut Gewalt, seitdem ich sie kenne, habe ich mich mit keinem Vampir mehr auf diese Weise angelegt. Wenn ich da an die wilden Auseinandersetzungen in meinen ersten sechs Monaten denke, die die anderen Vampir nicht überlebt haben… Sie will unbedingt, dass wir uns den Menschen anpassen, wobei mir ihre Begründungen egal sind, und ich beuge mich meiner störrischen Schönen. Sie hat es nie laut ausgesprochen, doch ich habe die sehnsüchtigen Blicke gesehen, mit denen sie die Trauringe anderer, ihrer Freundin Geda, beobachtet hat. Und auch wenn ich es mir nicht vorstellen konnte, war es letzten Endes doch so selbstverständlich, dass ich sie bitten würde, mein zu sein. Und so viele andere Dinge, die sich stets nach ihrem Willen richten. Und das interessante ist, dass sie es selbst nicht zu bemerken scheint. Vielleicht weil es schon immer so gewesen ist.

Sie diskutiert mit ihrem neuen Freund, ob es nun wirklich Zufall und viel Glück sind oder doch etwas anderes, während ich beschließe, diese Fähigkeit zu beobachten. Wir haben die Ewigkeit Zeit, das herauszufinden.

**_Carlisle_**

Die roten Augen der Vampirin sind glutrot, aber dennoch wirkt sie nicht bedrohlich auf mich. Imposant ja, aber nicht feindselig. Ich habe ihr Gesicht schon gesehen. Das ist erst ein paar Tage her.

Sie ist schön. Und im Vergleich mit den anderen Vampiren, die meinen Weg durch England gekreuzt haben, wirkt sie zivilisiert auf mich. Freundlich.

Verharre einen Moment, sicheren Abstand zwischen uns.

Sie lächelt. „Mein Name ist Siobhan.", sagt sie mit irischem Akzent.

Stelle mich höflich bei ihr vor. Ihr Blick ist intensiv, sie starrt mir ins Gesicht.

„Verzeih bitte, dass ich dich so… überfalle? Ich möchte dich nicht erschrecken.", sie lächelt noch immer. Ich habe noch keinen Vampir getroffen, der auf diese friedliche Weise lächelte.

„Aber ich würde gern wissen, was es mit deiner seltsamen Augenfarbe auf sich hat."

Das hat sie also auf mich aufmerksam gemacht. „Woher kommst du?"

„Von der Jagd.", sie zieht kurz die Augen zusammen. „Aber ich erzähle es dir gern."

Die letzten Jahre, nachdem ich festgestellt habe, dass ich den Menschen nicht schaden muss, um zu überleben, waren recht einsam. Die meisten Vampire sind nicht zu einem normalen Gespräch in der Lage, sie sehen in allem Konkurrenz, verspüren Futterneid.

Als sie mich in ihr temporäres Heim einlädt schrecke ich zuerst vor ihrem Gefährten zurück. Liam ist ein großer Mann, mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck, dunklen, misstrauischen Augen. Würde ich ihm allein auf der Straße begegnen, würde ich wahrscheinlich einen weiten Bogen um den Hünenhaften Mann machen.

Konnte ich noch das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sehen, als Siobhan ihn begrüßte, ist nun nichts zärtliches mehr in seinem harten Gesicht.

Ich muss gestehen, auch ihm direkt gegenüber zu stehen, schüchtert mich im ersten Moment doch etwas ein.

Ich habe unlängst Bekanntschaft mit Zirkeln gemacht, doch diese beiden sind nicht nur ein Zirkel, sie sind Gefährten. Und nachdem ich den schimmernden Ring an Siobhans Hand erst für ein Schmuckstück gehalten habe, vielleicht eine Erinnerung aus einem anderen Leben, kann ich nun das Gegenstück an Liams Hand erkennen. Sie sind ein Liebespaar.

Es muss schön sein, die Welt nicht allein zu betrachten. Jemanden zu haben, der die eigene Sichtweise auf die Welt nachvollziehen kann, mit dem man über diese Welt sprechen kann.

Liam nimmt meine Anwesenheit anfangs missmutig zur Kenntnis, aber ich kann nichts dafür, dass wir auf zwei unterschiedlichen Inseln geboren worden. So wie er ein stolzer Ire ist, bin ich ebenso stolz auf meine Heimatstadt, die sich stets weiter entwickelt. Und auch wenn dieses Leben nicht so begonnen hat, wie es wünschenswert gewesen ist, sehe ich doch einen Vorteil darin, nun mit zu verfolgen, was London noch alles Gutes hervorbringen wird.

Siobhan ist weit gereist, schon bevor sie Liam begegnet ist. Sie ist begeistert von den Vampiren im Untergrund und erzählt beinahe aufgeregt von den Geschichten über Zirkel in Rumänien und den Wachen der Volturi. Also gibt es diese Institution wirklich. Ich habe sie schon für ein Märchen gehalten.

Siobhan war zu Lebzeiten sicherlich ein süßes Mädchen, den Argusaugen nach, mit denen Liam jegliche Interaktion mit anderen mitverfolgt, weiß er das auch. Schlägt sie doch vor, dass meine Achtung vor Menschenleben eine Gabe sein könnte.

Ich glaube nicht, dass es so etwas gibt. Aber nachdem ich nun weiß, dass manche Vampire besondere Fähigkeiten entwickeln, einer der vielen Sukkubi- Mythen soll angeblich auf begabte Vampire zurück gehen, vermute ich bei meiner neuen Freundin selbst eine übernatürliche Fertigkeit.

Ich bin noch nicht lange ein Vampir, habe aber selbst erlebt, wie brennend Neugeborenendurst ist und wie schnell man seinen Gefühlen obliegt. Und sie erzählt mir, wie sie Liam kennen gelernt hat, wie sie ihn zurückhielt.

Betrachte Liam. Auch wenn Siobhan groß ist, er überragt sie. Er sieht gefährlicher aus als sie. Frage mich wirklich, ob sie ihn auch ohne eine Gabe zurückhalten könnte?

Als die Iren in ihr Heimatland zurückkehren, habe ich neue Freunde gewonnen, die meinen Lebensstil wohl nie verfolgen werden, aber dennoch menschlicher sind, als alle Vampire, die ich bisher getroffen habe.

Ich freue mich darauf, sie wieder zu sehen.

**_Liam_**

Wir treffen Carlisle bis 1710 immer mal wieder.

1689 überzeugt er mit seiner Meinung zum Jakobiterkrieg und schafft es tatsächlich meinen Groll auf seine Landsleute ein Fünkchen zu lindern, als meine Landsleute 1691 wie Fahnenflüchtige unser schönes Land verlassen, um der Rache von König Wilhelm zu entgehen. Sie suchen das Weite, türmen nach Australien und in die britischen Kolonien Übersee.

Auch Kearney und seine Familie verschwinden.

Siobhan fängt schallend an zu lachen, als Carlisle ihr 1700 von einem treuen Freund erzählt, den er Alistair nennt und berichtet, dass er ein Tracker sei. Sie sei diesem seltsamen Kauz auch schon begegnet. Allerdings hatte sie es nicht geschafft, ihm ein Gespräch abzuringen, würde ihn mit Nichten als Freund bezeichnen.

„Ich sage dir, Carlisle, du hast diese Gabe, dass die Vampire dir Vertrauen."

Auch nach über 40 Jahren glaubt er ihr noch immer nicht. Mitgefühl und Interesse sei keine besondere Gabe.

Aber genauso wenig glaubt sie ihm, dass sie den Ausgang von Situationen in ihrem Sinne beeinflussen kann.

Sie sind ein seltsames Freundepaar.

Carlisle verspricht Siobhan einige der Gardisten der Volturi zu grüßen, als er sich zu ihnen auf den Weg macht. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was er zu erzählen hat, wenn er von ihnen zurückkehrt.

##


	11. Familie

**HYA!**

**Habt ihr euch auch schon gefragt, wie Maggie eigentlich zu ihrer neuen Familie gekommen ist, und was der mürrische Trodaí dazu sagt? **

**Allerliebste Grüße**

**Tali**

**##**

**_ 11. Familie_**

_And I know, that I've got a chance to change  
But I know the only way, I've got to through the grave_

We're meant to be  
So we will live

I am found, and there's no where left to hide  
Love's found me where I am and the change I can't deny  
My second birth grace, through death I am alive

_(Luminate, New beginning)_

**_Siobhan_**

Manchmal kommt es mir alles sehr seltsam vor. Als würde uns die Zeit wie Sand durch die Finger rinnen.

Nahe zu 200 Jahre kenne ich meinen irischen Kämpfer nun. Annährend 200 Jahre sind wir verheiratet.

Immer wieder haben wir Teile seiner Familie ausfindig gemacht. Die Ähnlichkeit zieht sich durch alle Generationen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Liam aussieht, wie seine Vorväter.

Vor zwanzig Jahren haben wir Adriana getroffen, eine der Frauen aus Sancars Zirkel. Sie war auf dem Weg nach Australien, wollte dort sesshaft werden. Sie hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass wir sie besuchen werden, irgendwann. _„Gib mir Zeit, die Kost zu testen. Vielleicht bleibe ich nicht."_, hatte sie gesagt. Adriana ist eine Frau mit einer dunkleren Hautfärbung, nicht so kreideweiß, wie wir es sonst sind. Sancar hat sie damals in Tunesien aufgelesen. Es scheint alles so weit weg. So fern, als sei es nur noch eine Geschichte, eine Legende, so wie die über das Kilkenny Mädchen, dass sie sich im County immer noch erzählen.

Wir sind 1689 tatsächlich in den Londoner Untergrund hinab gestiegen, konnten Spuren des uralten Zirkels finden, jedoch keins der Mitglieder. Entweder sie waren überstürzt geflohen, vielleicht auch nur tiefer in die Verzweigungen der Kanäle, oder der Mob hatte es tatsächlich geschafft die entkräfteten Vampire auszuräuchern.

1733 haben wir Carlisle wieder getroffen. Er war auf dem Weg zu uns, während wir in Belgien unterwegs waren, der Zufall hat uns dort zusammen geführt. Unser Freund versprach, uns zu besuchen, wenn er sich das fremde Land angesehen hat. Er war auf dem Weg nach Amerika, aber nicht, wie viele von uns es schon gemacht haben. Die meisten von uns nehmen den Landweg über Russland und Alaska, aber mein englischer Freund hat beschlossen, dass es einen Vorteil haben muss, nicht müde zu werden und schwimmend den Pazifik überquert. Er ist noch immer in Amerika.

Er schickt Briefe ins Postzentrum, alle paar Monate.

Mein Freund erzählte von den gebildeten Vampiren, die seit über einem Jahrtausend für unsere Sicherheit sorgen. So wie wir glauben, doch in Rumänien erzählt man sich eine andere Geschichte. Auch Hauke wird ihm nicht zustimmen.

Liam grollt, als Carlisle Grüße übermittelt, hatten wir doch kurz nach Carlisles Ankunft in Italien Besuch von Felix und Dimitri, denen ich länger nicht begegnet war. Ich hatte schon angenommen, dass Aro sie ausgetauscht haben könnte.

Meinem sturen irischen Bock gefiel die Gesellschaft gar nicht. Ich habe ihn drei Tage lang nicht gesehen, weil er ihre Anwesenheit nicht hinnehmen, uns aber auch nicht bei den Italienern in Ungnade bringen wollte.

Dieses Jahrhundert startete polternd. Zum ersten Mal sehe ich mein Land fallen, wirklich fallen. Ich sehe aber auch unseren Kampfgeist wieder erwachen und ihn gerade verhungern.

1791 verschwand die Britische Armee schlagartig aus Irland, es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis wir herausgefunden hatten, warum. Aber die Kolonien in Amerika probten schon seit Jahren den Aufstand, hatten längst ihre Unabhängigkeit erklärt und befanden sich nun in einem unerbittlichen Krieg mit ihren ehemaligen Landsherren. Die Briten brauchten also jeden Mann.

Ein paar Jahre sah es so aus, als könnte Éire nun endlich frei sein, die Irishman formierten sich, um uns vor etwaigen feindlichen Übergriffen zu schützen, allerdings führte ihre rasche Radikalisierung dazu, dass wir zuviel wollten.

Schon zehn Jahre nach ihrer Gründung sind wir zurück gezwungen worden, seit 1801 sind wir TEIL von Großbritannien und mir wird immer noch übel, wenn ich darüber nachdenke.

Und nun, nachdem O'Connels Gewaltfreie Bemühung für ein eigenständiges Land so viel versprechend hätten sein können, sterben die Menschen um uns herum.

Die Kartoffelernte ist zusammen gebrochen, die Menschen die noch gesund genug sind, raffen ihre Sachen zusammen und fliehen. Nach England, Schottland oder gar Australien und Amerika.

1847 hat das Land fast niedergestreckt. Typhus, Cholera und Ruhr machen es auch uns immer schwieriger, im eigenen Land Nahrung zu finden, daher weichen wir immer wieder auf die umliegenden Länder aus. England, Schottland, Belgien und die Niederlande, Frankreich.

Liam und ich diskutieren, ob wir für ein paar Jahre auf die Reise gehen sollten. Schlage vor Hauke zu besuchen. Oder die Rumänen. Boris würde Liam wohl nicht so mögen, wenn er denn noch am Leben ist. Oder die Ägypter auf zu suchen, von denen Carlisle gesprochen hatte. Es gibt tatsächlich noch einen Zirkel, dessen Oberhaupt mindestens genauso alt wie der Vampir ist, der Carlisle damals verwandelte. Amun, „der Geheime", der laut meinen Informationen als Lokalgottheit in Theben verehrt wurde.

Die Nacht ist angenehm, die Luft riecht nach Meer. Um uns herum ist es still, die Straße nach Cork ist nachts nicht viel genutzt. Wir sind auf dem Heimweg, noch haben wir nicht entschieden, ob wir in unser Häuschen im County Galway oder nach Limerick gehen. Beides könnten wir vor Sonnenaufgang erreichen.

„Die Nacht ist noch jung.", erwidere ich auf Liams hochgezogene Augenbrauen, ziehe an unseren verschränkten Händen, dass er näher kommt und ich ihn küssen kann.

Ich habe schon den ganzen Abend das Gefühl, dass etwas geschehen wird. Aber als ich es Liam erzählt habe, hat er nur genickt und seinen Mund spitzbübisch verzogen.

Es liegt etwas in der Luft. Der Geschmack nach Veränderung.

„Das sind die faulen Kartoffeln, die auf den Feldern verderben.", gibt Liam pragmatisch zu bedenken.

„Liam!", stöhne ich. Manchmal ist er viel zu sachlich. Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, was man sich nicht vorstellen könne, könne man auch nicht erreichen.

Und dann mischt sich ein anderer Geruch mit der Kartoffelfäule und der salzigen Luft.

Liam blickt mich an, natürlich riecht er es auch.

„Das ist ein Mensch."

„In armseliger Verfassung.", kontert mein Mann. Dem schwachen Duft nach hat er recht.

„Komm schon!", fordere ich ihn auf und beschleunige meine Schritte.

„_Ghrian beag (kleine Sonne)_! Bist du noch immer durstig?"

„Nein.", drehe mich zu ihm um. „Ich sage dir, irgendetwas wird geschehen. Lass uns nachsehen."

Beinahe übersehe ich das zusammen gekauerte Kind am Straßenrand. Selbst wenn ich Durst hätte, man tötet keine kleinen Kinder.

Ihre roten Locken hängen wirr und matt an ihrem Kopf hinab. Sie sieht nicht gesund aus, ausgemergelt.

Liam hält zwei Meter von ihr entfernt. Ungeduldig. Wispert, dass dem Kind nicht mehr zu helfen sei.

Aber ich weiß nicht was es ist, warum ich stehen bleibe, sogar auf das Kind zugehe.

„Du irrst dich.", flüstere ich. „Wir könnten ihr helfen."

„Siobhan, du wirst doch nicht!", zischt er, nur für meine Ohren bestimmt.

Als ich vor dem Kind zum Stehen komme, richtet es seinen erschrockenen Blick zu mir auf.

Ihr Gesicht ist schmal, ihre Arme dürr, ihre grünen Augen sehen matt aus. Aber sie ist süß. Oder sie war es mal, als sie nicht verhungerte. Bei näherer Betrachtung stelle ich fest, dass sie kein Kind, aber ein junges Mädchen ist. Aber sie ist so zierlich, dass ich sie aus der Entfernung auf maximal zehn geschätzt hätte. Nun muss ich das nach oben korrigieren.

„Dea-tráthnóna, Leanaí (Guten Abend, Kind).", die Augen des Mädchens huschen zu Liams imposanter Erscheinung. In Dunkelheit und halbverhungert würde mich wahrscheinlich auch Angst überfallen.

„Was seid ihr?", flüstert sie.

„Mein Name ist Siobhan. Das ist mein Mann Liam.", lächele.

„Ihr seid keine Menschen.", Liam blickt mich erschrocken an. Als ich ihn ansehe muss ich lächeln, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass etwas Außergewöhnliches passieren wird.

„Wie heißt du, Mädchen?"

„Was seid ihr?", fragt sie matt, verdreht die Augen. Ich befürchte schon, dass sie mir gleich gestorben ist. „Ihr seid… nicht menschlich."

„Wie ist dein Name?", fordere ich erneut.

„Maggie. Margaret.", seufzt sie, zittert kurz. Kann nicht sagen, ob vor Angst, Hunger oder Erschöpfung.

„Was machst du hier? Wo ist deine Familie, Maggie?", erkundige ich mich. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, müssen wir sie zurück bringen.

„Ich… wollte nach Cork gehen… Arbeit suchen… aber der Weg… er ist zu weit… ich habe solchen Hunger…", sie hält sich den Bauch und kippt zur Seite, bleibt liegen und sieht mich an. Es bricht mir das Herz, dieses arme Ding!

„Meine Familie ist gegangen. Nach Amerika."

Ich töte dieses Pack! Wie kann man sein Kind zurücklassen!

Sie würgt hervor, dass sie sich um ihre Großeltern gekümmert hat, bis diese das Zeitliche segneten.

Ich kann Liams warnendes „_Siobhan_" hören. Der Mann weiß genau, was jetzt kommt, immerhin kennen wir uns fast 200 Jahre.

„Maggie, Liebes,", ich kann Liam stöhnen hören. Würde mein Herz nicht aufgrund von Maggies Zustand übergehen, fände ich es amüsant, meinen Mann ein bisschen zu quälen. „Wenn ich dir verspreche, nie wieder Hunger zu fühlen, würdest du mir glauben?"

„Nie wieder?"

„Niemals. Wir können dir helfen, dass du nie wieder Hunger leiden müsstest.", verspreche ich.

„Ich glaube dir.", fiepst sie. „Aber wie?"

„Du müsstest so werden, wie wir."

„Aber was seid ihr?!", nachdrücklich für ihre Kondition.

Wenn ich weinen könnte, würden mir Tränen in die Augen steigen.

„Engel.", schmunzele ich. Nur so ein Gefühl.

„Du lügst.", sagt sie plötzlich fest. Vermaledeit, könnte es sein, dass Maggie tatsächlich ein Mensch mit einer besonderen Gabe ist? Ich sage es ja, nur so ein Gefühl.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", erkundige ich mich.

„Ich weiß es eben.", antwortet sie. Ihre Stimme wird wieder dünner. „Deswegen bin ich ja noch hier.", brechend.

„Du darfst es niemals jemandem verraten.", beginne ich. Mit einem Mal steht Liam neben mir.

„Siobhan, was machst du!?"

„Sie stirbt, Liam. Und wir können ihr helfen.", wende mich wieder Maggie zu. „Glaubst du an Vampire?"

Das Mädchen sieht mich an, nickt schwach und kämpft dann mit ihrem Bewusstsein.

„Was hast du vor?", zischt Liam.

„Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, _trodaí_ (Krieger). Ich glaube, dass sie eine Gabe haben wird.", lächele, sehe ihn an. „Stell dir vor, wie aufregend es sein wird, ihre Fähigkeit zu entdecken!"

„Was ist mit den Volturi? Werden sie diese Nachahmung nicht ächten? Warnst du mich nicht immer vor ihren Regeln! Du gefährdest uns!"

Maggies Herzschlag wird schwächer, wenn ich es ihm zuerst erkläre, stirbt sie mir vielleicht.

„Liam, vertrau mir.", neige mich zu dem zierlichen Kind hinab, hebe sie hoch. „Alles wird gut, Kleine. Dir wird es nie wieder schlecht gehen.", flüstere ich.

Ich bin froh, als Liam zurückkehrt. Als ich mit Maggie in den Wald gegangen bin, um sie zu Unseresgleichen zu machen, habe ich eigentlich gehofft, er würde uns folgen, aber er ist fort gegangen. Nun kann ich es ihm endlich erklären.

Er blickt mich missmutig an, ich werfe noch einmal einen Blick auf das blasse Mädchen, dass nicht einen Ton von sich gibt, obwohl das Gift durch ihren Körper toben müsste, und werde nun versuchen meinem Störrischen zu erklären, was ich vorhabe.

Doch ich komme gar nicht dazu.

„Wieso Siobhan?", knurrt er. „Warum hast du sie verwandelt? Ihre Zeit war abgelaufen.", brummt er.

„_Saighdiúir_ (Soldat)", schnurre ich, stützte meine Hände an seinen verschränkten Armen ab, recke mich um ihn zu küssen. Doch er presst die Lippen bitter zusammen und versucht nicht zu reagieren.

„Bist du unglücklich?", brummt er.

Blicke ihn irritiert an. „Nein.", in all unseren Jahren nicht einen Augenblick.

„Sind wir zwei nicht genug?"

„Oh Liam!", seufze ich, küsse ihn auf die Wange, mehrfach, bevor ich einen unbedachten Moment erwische und ihn ohne seine Gegenwehr auf den Mund küssen kann. Manchmal benehmen sich Männer wie Kinder, auch wenn sie 200 Jahre alt sind. „Wir sind alles was ich brauche.", beschwichtige ich.

„Warum musstest du sie dann verwandeln? Warum?"

„Wenn sie wirklich eine Gabe hat…!", aber ich kann ihm nicht genau erklären, wieso ich Maggie nicht sterben lassen konnte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht.

Liam starrt finster auf unser neues Zirkelmitglied. „Du weißt, was das für uns bedeutet. Wir müssen sie unter Kontrolle haben. Wenn sie in ihrer Neugeborenenwildheit eine ganze Stadt zerlegt, müssen wir uns mit den Volturi auseinandersetzen.", na sieh mal an, wer sich mit dem bösen „N"- Wort angefreundet hat. „Sie wird viel Zeit beanspruchen."

„Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass sie uns keine Schwierigkeiten macht. Vielleicht will sie auch nichts mit uns zu tun haben.", bedenke ich. „Vertrau mir, Liam. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl mit ihr. Versuch es, für mich?", bettele ich, Liams Hände kriechen um meine Taille. Seine Entscheidung wackelt. „Ich will nur, dass du ihr eine Chance gibst. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, ist sie nicht mehr Teil unseres Zirkels.", streiche zärtlich über den Bart meines Kämpen. „Du bist meine oberste Priorität, _trodaí ionmhain (geliebter Krieger)_, komme was will."

„Wenn es nicht funktioniert, muss sie alleine zu Recht kommen? Dann sind es wieder nur wir beide?"

Nicke grinsend. „Zweihundert Jahre und du bist noch immer eifersüchtig."

Es schmeichelt mir mehr, als es Worte könnten.

„Ich teile nicht gern.", brummt er.

Ich hoffe, sie werden miteinander auskommen. Ich wünsche es mir wirklich.

Zwei Tage später stöhnt Maggie einmal gequält auf, kurz bevor ihre Verwandlung abgeschlossen ist.

Liam hat ein einsames Fischerhaus ausfindig gemacht, abgelegner als die anderen. Die Männer seien betrunken, aber Maggie sollte den Blutalkohol in ihrem Neugeborenenstadium gut verarbeiten können.

Vampire können sich außerhalb von Blut eigentlich an nichts berauschen. Außer sie trinken von genug Menschen, die sich im erwünschten Rauschzustand befunden haben. Allerdings finde ich, dass dieses verunreinigte Blut nicht so anziehend ist. Es riecht und schmeckt ganz anders.

Als die kleine Maggie ihre Augen aufreißt, sieht sie gesund aus. Ihre Locken haben an Lebendigkeit gewonnen und ihre Wangen sind nicht mehr so eingefallen.

Das erste was sie tut, ist zu lachen. „Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr! Ich wusste, dass du die Wahrheit sagst."

„Der Durst ist 100mal schlimmer.", brummt Liam und Maggie sieht ihn erschrocken an, als sie sich an den Hals fasst, dass Brennen anschlägt.

„Keine Sorge. Wir werden deinen Durst gleich stillen. Aber erst müssen wir über ein paar Dinge sprechen.", beginne ich. Erkläre ihr unsere Regeln und wie wichtig es ist, dass wir unentdeckt bleiben. Frage mich, wie sie sein wird. Ich habe wilde Neugeborene erlebt und Liam, der in fast allem anders war, als die anderen.

Maggie hört mir ernst zu, obwohl wir alle ihre wachsende Unruhe spüren können. Ihr Durst schlägt hohe Wellen.

Liams warnender Blick besiegt sogar Neugeborenenwildheit, als Maggie einfach über die Männer in der Hütte herfallen will.

„Unauffällig.", knurrt er. Wie schnell er vergessen hat, dass auch er nicht auf Deckung geachtet hat.

Unser neustes Mitglied sieht ein bisschen wild aus, als sie aus dem Haus wieder auftaucht. Wie jemand der großen Hunger hat und sich dann mit seinem Essen besudelt.

Aber wir werden ihr auf Grund unserer Unauffälligkeit neue Kleidung besorgen müssen. Sonst würde auffallen, dass wir nicht das sind, was wir vorgeben.

Maggie erzählt mir ihre Geschichte. Dass ihre Eltern sie für die Brut des Teufels hielten, weil sie immer eine seltsam genaue Ahnung hatte, wenn jemand log.

Als ihre Eltern mit ihren Geschwistern in die neue Welt aufbrachen, sollte sie bleiben, um sich um die kranken Großeltern zu kümmern, dabei war ihnen allen klar, dass Maggie einfach diejenige war, die sie nicht ausreichend geliebt haben.

„Sie konnten das seltsame Kind loswerden.", sagt sie. Aber ich kann keinen Groll, keine Emotionen wahr nehmen. Eine Tatsache, mit der sie sich anscheinend abgefunden hat.

Ich kann nicht fassen, was sie getan haben. Bei den Zuständen in unserem Land, haben sie gewusst, dass ihr Kind sterben würde.

Auch Liam hat seine Kinder verlassen, allerdings in besseren Konditionen. Er hat sie nicht dem Tod überlassen.

Sie hat tatsächlich eine Gabe. Sie erkennt die Lügen anderer noch immer. Selbst wenn der Lügende nichts sagt, sondern sich einfach nur konträr verhält.

Anfangs gestaltet sich ihre Gabe jedoch als kniffelig. Auf der Jagd verschreckt sie ihre Beute, wenn sie „Du lügst doch" zu ihnen sagt.

Liam hält Abstand zu Maggie, wechselt kaum ein Wort mit ihr, beobachtet ihren Fortschritt misstrauisch. Maggie hat gesunden Respekt vor ihm, auch wenn ich ihr erkläre, dass er ihr nichts tun würde. Und dass Neugeborene stärker sind, als wir.

Als ihr erstes Jahr zu Ende geht, stelle ich sie vor die Wahl. Sie kann weiter mit uns reisen, oder allein gehen. Frage sie, ob ich mein Versprechen gehalten habe.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr.", stimmt Maggie mir zu und lächelt. Dann seufzt sie. „Kann ich nicht bei euch bleiben? Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich von Mensch… von Leuten umgeben, die nicht lügen.", weil Liam und ich von Grund auf ehrlich miteinander sind. Ihre Gabe ist für uns kein Schaden.

Liam und ich sehen uns an. Wir haben uns geeinigt, dass wir ihr eine weitere Möglichkeit aufzeigen. Sie sollte alle Möglichkeiten kennen.

„Kannst du damit leben, Menschenleben zu nehmen?"

Maggie nickt. „So ist das nun mal. Wovon sollten wir sonst leben?"

Liam blickt mich an, verzieht das Gesicht zustimmend.

„Es gibt Vampire, oder zumindest einen, der sich von Tierblut ernährt.", Maggie sieht mich mit großen Augen an, beinahe ungläubig, obwohl sie spürt, dass ich die Wahrheit sage.

„Trotz des widerlichen Gestanks?"

Nicke.

„Schmeckt so was?", blickt zwischen mir und Liam hin und her. Liam zuckt mit den Schultern, ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Ich finde es… abstoßend.", zwei Augenpaare heften sich auf mich. Blicke meinen Mann an. „Bevor du geboren wurdest, _little One_.", grinse ich, „Habe ich einmal ein Tier angefallen. Weil ich wissen wollte, ob es so ekelhaft schmeckt, wie es riecht. Ich habe Tagelang den widerlichen Gout nicht aus meinem Mund bekommen."

„Ich bleibe erstmal bei unserer üblichen Ernährung.", beschließt Maggie. „Aber… wenn ich es mal probieren wollte… wäre ich trotzdem noch ein Teil eures Zirkels?"

„Natürlich. Es ist deine freie Entscheidung."

Liam duldet Maggie in unserem Zirkel, weil ich mein Versprechen halte. Noch immer wünsche ich mir, dass er sie genauso ins Herz schließt, wie ich es getan habe.

In meinem menschlichen Leben habe ich meine Mutter sehr geliebt, habe die Beziehung zwischen ihr und meinem Vater bewundert, aber selbst nie das Verlangen gehabt, einen Ehemann zu finden und eine Art Familie zu haben.

Nun bin ich verheiratet und möchte Maggie nicht mehr missen. Ich bin selbst überrascht, dass ich bemüht bin, die Ablehnung aus ihrem Menschenleben wieder wett zu machen.

Maggie respektiert Liams Distanz, weil sie weiß, dass er ihr nichts Böses will.

Drei Jahre gehen ins Land, 1850 sind wir wesentlich weniger Iren im eigenen Land. Eine Million wurden bereits von Hunger und Epidemien dahin gerafft. Eine weitere Million ist ausgewandert.

Ich sehe erste Fortschritte, was meinen Krieger angeht, der Maggie nicht mehr misstrauisch taxiert. Vielleicht ist sein Missmut in zehn, zwanzig Jahren abgeklungen.

#

Aber mein stolzer Fenier überrascht mich.

Wir sind in Schottland unterwegs, Liam hat angefangen, nicht mehr ausschließlich englische Söldner zu töten.

Wir sind in drei unterschiedliche Richtungen losgerannt, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen, als ich nun zu unserem Treffpunkt zurück kehre, sitzt Liam vor Maggie im Gras und belehrt sie gerade, dass sie zu aufrecht steht.

Theatralisch reißt Maggie ihre Schultern vor und krümmt ihren Rücken.

„So besser?"

Liam schmunzelt. „Wenn du ein 95jähriger alter Mann bist, vielleicht."

Maggie lacht.

Bevor wir zur Jagd aufgebrochen sind, war an ihrer Situation noch nichts verändert und nun erklärt ihr Liam, wie sie sich möglichst menschlich verhält?

„Siobhan!", ruft unser Ziehkind. „DU hast so Recht gehabt! Ich habe heute ein Rothirsch gefangen! Pfui Deibel! Ich habe das Gefühl von Pelz immer noch auf der Zunge!"

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?", erkundigt sich Liam. Maggie zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Irgendeinen Grund muss es ja haben, dass euer Freund das durchhält."

„Carlisle… hat ein sehr ausgeprägtes Mitgefühl. Und eine sehr hohe Meinung vom menschlichen Leben.", erklärt Liam.

„Auch von Säufern und Schlägern und dergleichen?", hakt sie nach.

„Es sind alles nur Menschen.", aber Liam klingt nicht halb so überzeugt, wie Carlisle. Er verachtet saufendes, schlagendes „Pack".

Liam verliert kein Wort über seinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel, aber Maggie blickt immer wieder zu ihm, fast aufschauend.

Nachdem mir auch nach einer Woche keiner der beiden Auskunft erteilt, was die Anspannung und Liams Zweifel beseitigt haben, beschließe ich, Maggie auszufragen, als wir beide unterwegs zu einem Straßenfest in Edinburgh sind.

„Und hast du gewusst, dass sie in Waterford beinahe gewonnen hätten?!", sprudelt es aus Maggie hervor. Seitdem Liam unser jüngstes Mitglied nicht mehr nur duldet, fragt sie ihn nach seinem Leben aus. Maggie ist eine interessierte Zuhörerin. Nachdem sie meine Geschichten gehört hatte, wollte sie, dass ich ihr Liams erzähle, aber das gehörte nicht zu meinem Plan. Sie sollte ihn fragen.

Maggie ist fasziniert von Liams Erzählungen über seine Zeit in der Rebellion und Liam genießt es, das sie mit kindlicher Faszination dabei ist.

„Stell dir vor, wenn wir damals gewonnen hätten!", es ist herrlich, wie sie von einem „wir" spricht, von einer Zeit in der noch nicht mal ihre Großeltern geboren waren. „Dann wäre Liam an einem Sieg beteiligt gewesen!"

Ich weiß, und ich bin mindestens genauso stolz auf ihn, wie unsere Kleine.

„Maggie Liebes.", blicke sie von der Seite an. „Wie ist es dazu gekommen, dass ihr euch plötzlich so gut versteht?"

Maggie blickt mich aus ihren großen Augen an, aufmerksam. „Hat er es dir nicht erzählt?"

Nein und ich habe nicht gefragt, weil ich befürchtet habe, dass ich es damit beenden könnte.

Der kleine Feuerkopf neigt den Kopf und lächelt.

„Er hat mich beschützt. Ich sage, er hat mich gerettet, aber das akzeptiert er nicht."

Bin erschrocken. „Was ist vorgefallen?!", entsetzt.

„Als ich den Rothirsch gefangen hatte, waren da plötzlich zwei Vampire. Erst wirkten sie sehr interessiert, was ich mit dem Hirsch angestellt hatte. Doch dann haben sie mich angegriffen. Beim ersten Mal konnte ich noch ausweichen, beim zweiten Mal… Da war Liam plötzlich da und hat kurzen Prozess mit ihnen gemacht. Einer von ihnen hat sich ziemlich gewehrt und dann um sein Leben gebettelt.", Maggie blickt mich an. Sie weiß wie wenig ich Gewalt gutheiße. „Aber Liam hat geknurrt, dass er sich das hätte überlegen müssen, bevor der Vampir seine Schwester angreift. ‚Niemand schadet meinem Zirkel'.", endet sie. „Liam kann wirklich angsteinflößend sein.", zirpt sie. „Er hat mich gerettet, wirklich Siobhan. Ohne ihn hätten mich die beiden Vampire sicherlich… beseitigt.", dann lächelt sie wieder. „Und ich weiß, dass er gemeint hat, was er gesagt hat.", dann kichert sie. „Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich mich in seine Arme geworfen habe! Ich bin so froh, dass er da war!"

Den Ausdruck kann ich mir vorstellen!

Aber es hat keiner für nötig gehalten, mir davon zu erzählen? Wir sind noch nie angegriffen worden, nicht ernstlich zumindest und das erste Mal das so etwas geschieht, verschweigen sie mir?!

„Warum habt ihr mir das nicht erzählt?"

„Das habe ich doch. Gerade eben.", Maggie grinst, wirbelt zu mir herum, als wir in den ersten Menschenstrom, ins Getümmel eintauchen. „Stimmt es, dass du auch eine Gabe hast?"

Rolle mit den Augen, das hat er ihr erzählt?

Schüttele den Kopf, kann aber Maggies Reaktion nicht sehen, als sie in der Masse einen Augenblick abtaucht.

##


	12. Besuch

**HYA!**

**Manchmal vergehen 150 Jahre wie im Flug!**

**XOXO**

**Tali**

**##**

**_12. Besuch_**

_Darling you're with me, always around me.  
Only love, only love.  
Darling I feel you, under my body.  
Only love, only love.  
Give me shelter, or show me heart  
Come on love, Come on love.  
Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart._

_And I'll be yours to keep._

_(Ben Howard, Only Love)_

**_Liam_**

Über 200Jahre sind vergangen, seitdem meine störrische Schöne mich aufgelesen hat.

Wer hätte jemals geglaubt, dass ich meinen 100. Hochzeitstag erlebe? Haukes rundes Gesicht erscheint mir seit unserem Besuch bei ihnen in Florenz nicht mehr so… suspekt, wie bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen. Allerdings irritiert mich seine Gefährtin Marie noch immer, mit ihrem hageren Gesicht, den Haaren die ihr die Sicht nehmen, aber ich weiß dass Siobhan sich gefreut hat, sie wieder zu sehen.

Neben all dem Aufruhr, die unser Land heimsucht, führen wir ein gutes Leben.

Aber die Epidemien und die Hungersnot zehren an unseren Landsleuten, auch für uns wird es schwieriger Nahrung zu finden. Vielleicht sollten wir uns eine Weile von unserer Heimat verabschieden.

Siobhan hat Gefallen an unseren Wochen in Florenz gefunden und unser Besuch dort nun fast 100 Jahre her. Aber sie würde ebenso gern sehen, ob es in Rumänien noch Kinder des Mondes gibt, ob jemand von den alten Zirkeln überlebt hat. Es ist merkwürdig, dass sie nicht von ihrer Freundin Geda spricht. Nicht mal, nachdem sie eine der anderen Frauen, Adriana, getroffen hat.

Wir sind auf der Straße nach Cork unterwegs, um uns herum herrscht Nacht, die Meerluft zieht in einigen Böen zu uns hinauf.

Siobhan ist aufgedreht. Sie hat ein seltsames Gefühl, etwas liege in der Luft, dass sie nicht ganz beschreiben kann. Eine Veränderung sei spürbar.

Das sehe ich genauso, unser Heimatland, unsere Jagdgründe gehen zu Grunde. Das Sterben und Flüchten hat unschöne Formen angenommen.

Die Nacht wäre noch jung, sagt sie, als ich sie darauf hinweise, dass dieser Tag auf sein Ende zuschritt und noch nichts Außergewöhnliches geschehen sei. Den aufblitzenden Starrsinn in ihren Augen zu sehen, ist jedes Mal herrlich.

Das, was sie als seltsame Atmosphäre wahrnimmt, ist der Gestank von Verwesung, der sich mit der salzigen Luft vermischt. Doch da ist plötzlich dieser andere Duft. Ein Mensch. Ein Kind. Ein sterbendes Wesen, der Blutduft ist so schwach und… nicht mundwässernd.

„Komm schon!", Aufgedrehtheit schlägt in Neugierde um.

Sie kann nicht immer noch Durst haben. Wir haben eben erst getrunken.

Sie steuert auf den Ursprung des kläglich schlagenden Herzens zu. Es ist tatsächlich ein ausgemergeltes kleines Mädchen, dessen Locken sicherlich mal von einem leuchtenden Rot gewesen sind, nun aber matt und dreckig sind. Wenn sie nicht verhungert, wird sie demnächst erfrieren. Das abgetragene Kleid hält nicht genügend Wärme um Nächte im Freien zu verbringen.

Mein Einwand, dass wir dem armen Kind nicht mehr helfen können, missachtet sie. Wir könnten sehr wohl etwas tun.

Ich kann nicht glauben, was sie vorhat.

Sind wir nicht genug? Warum muss sie unserem Zirkel einen weiteren Vampir hinzufügen? Sind wir nicht glücklich? Warum gefährdet sie uns durch ein kleines Mädchen, das vielleicht eine besondere Fähigkeit haben wird? Ist es nicht Siobhan gewesen, die immer mit großem Respekt und Achtung von den Volturi spricht? Imitieren wir sie nun nicht? Ich bin nicht bereit Siobhans Leben für ein kleines Mädchen zu gefährden. Aber sie will es nicht verstehen, als sie mit dem Kind im Unterholz verschwindet.

Ich ertrage weder Siobhan noch das Mädchen und wende mich für einige Stunden von ihnen ab.

Aber mein Unmut lindert sich nicht. Meine Wut auf das kleine Mädchen, auf die Gefahr die von ihr ausgeht, bleibt. Wenn uns etwas zustößt, ist es ihre Schuld. Fast 200 Jahre haben wir friedlich leben können und nun bringt Siobhans Starrsinn alles durcheinander.

Es ist Neugier. Und Begeisterung.

Die Welt zu verstehen ist eine feine Sache, aber muss sie uns kopfüber querdrehen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie alle Eventualitäten bedacht hat. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Sie hätte darüber nachdenken sollen, wir hätten das Für und Wider abklären müssen. Auch wenn ich verstehe, dass das kleine Mädchen unser Zögern höchstwahrscheinlich nicht überlebt hätte. Aber dann wäre dem Lauf der Dinge Genüge getan.

Als ich zurückkehre, ist noch nicht ganz klar, ob Maggie es überhaupt schafft. Wenn ihr Herz zu schwach gewesen ist, um das Gift in ihren Kreislauf zu bringen, wird sie dennoch sterben.

Siobhan ringt mir das Versprechen ab, dem Mädchen eine Chance zu geben.

Wenn es nicht funktioniert, würde es wieder nur auf uns hinaus laufen. So wie wir es immer waren.

Auch wenn meine Störrische sicherlich auf etwas anderes hofft, werden wir niemals gute Freunde werden. Ich verstehe Maggies Berechtigung in diesem Zirkel einfach nicht. Aber Siobhans Wunsch abzuschlagen würde nur dazu führen, dass sie ihren Dickschädel noch rigoroser durchsetzen würde. Ich habe unlängst festgestellt, dass Siobhan sehr trotzig auf „Das kannst/ darfst du nicht" reagiert. Frage mich manchmal, ob sie stets das Gegenteil von dem gemacht hat, was sie sollte, als sie noch ein Kind war.

Ich werde dem Kind also eine Chance geben. Wenn auch widerwillig.

Als Maggie ihre neuen Augen aufreißt, kann ich die Freude darüber in Siobhans Gesicht leuchten sehen. Sie ist fasziniert von der Möglichkeit, dass das Mädchen eine Gabe haben könnte. Aber es ist noch etwas anderes, sie kann es mir nicht erklären, aber sie _möchte_ diesem Kind helfen.

Dass Magie diesen Beschützerinstinkt bei ihr hervorruft, stimmt mich misstrauisch. Über 200Jahre hat nichts und niemand so ein Gefühl bei ihr veranlasst, aber eine von zig verhungernden Menschen in 1847.

Das erste was sie tut, ist zu lachen. „Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr! Ich wusste, dass du die Wahrheit sagst."  
„Der Durst ist 100mal schlimmer.", brumme ich und das Mädchen sieht mich erschrocken an, als sie sich an den Hals fasst, dass Brennen anschlägt. Siobhan blickt mich kurz an. Ich habe ihr nicht versprochen, dass ich es dem Kind einfach machen werde. Sie sollte wissen, was auf sie zukommt.  
„Keine Sorge. Wir werden deinen Durst gleich stillen. Aber erst müssen wir über ein paar Dinge sprechen.", erklärt meine Schöne und zählt unsere Regeln und Gesetze auf. Maggie hört ihr mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu, obwohl wir alle ihre wachsende Unruhe spüren können. Ihr Durst schlägt hohe Wellen.

Ich bin etwas erstaunt, dass sie auf meinen warnenden Blick reagiert. Sie ist eine Neugeborene, aber dennoch scheint sie sich vor meiner Ungnade zu fürchten. Gut so, dann behelligt sie mich wenigstens nicht. Wenn sie nicht unauffällig genug vorgeht, sind wir es, die ihr Desaster zu beseitigen haben und dazu bin ich nicht bereit. Sie ist ein Eindringling in unserem schönen Leben und ich werde nicht dulden, dass sie es uns verdirbt.

#

Maggies erstes Jahr verstreicht schneller, als ich erwartet hatte. Und auch weniger unangenehm, als ich angenommen habe.

Nach den ersten Wochen kann Maggie ihren Durst besser selbst kontrollieren und unauffälliger jagen. Außerdem ist ihre Gabe tatsächlich sehr interessant. Aber sie kommt in unserem Zusammenleben nur selten hervor. Siobhan und ich sind grundsätzlich ehrlich miteinander. Und Maggie fragt nicht, ob ich sie als gleichrangiges Zirkelmitglied sehe. Das Mädchen ist ein kluges Kind.

Sie stört nicht so sehr, wie ich befürchtet habe. Siobhan hält ihr Versprechen, es gibt noch immer ein uns, dass sich nicht um unseren Neuzugang dreht.

Der kleine Rotschopf hört sich geduldig Siobhans Ausführungen an, verzieht missmutig das Gesicht, als Carlisles Lebensform zur Sprache kommt.

Bin überrascht, als meine Störrische Schöne berichtet, dass sie selbst einmal von einem Tier getrunken hat. Aber auch sie daran keinen Gefallen findet.

Ich glaube, um Carlisles Entscheidung nachvollziehen zu können, muss man ein überdurchschnittlich hohes Verständnis für den Wert des menschlichen Lebens haben.

Siobhan weiß, dass es besser ist, mich nicht auf unser neues Zirkelmitglied anzusprechen, auch wenn ich sehen kann, dass sie die Frage, ob sie nicht recht hatte, auf der Zunge hat. „Aye, _álainn_ (Schöne)?", erkundige ich mich jedes Mal scheinheilig. Meine Liebste kneift jedes Mal ihre Augen zusammen und würde mir höchstwahrscheinlich die Zunge rausstrecken, wenn sie es nicht für zu kindisch hielte.

#

1850 jagen wir in Schottland. Ich habe aufgehört, ausschließlich auf englische Soldaten loszugehen. Es wird schwieriger, solche zu finden, die gerade in der ganzen Welt unterwegs zu sein scheinen.

Maggies Talent entwickelt sich stetig und es ist tatsächlich nützlich, treffen wir auf andere Vampire. Als wir vor Kurzem wieder einigen Gardemitgliedern der Volturi begegnet sind, war sie verwirrt. „Sie glauben an das, wovon sie sprechen.", aber der kleine Rotschopf schien sich unsicher zu sein, ob sie es auch für wahr und richtig halten sollte. Keiner der Vampire schien Maggies Anwesenheit für besonders zu halten. Sie war einfach nur ein weiterer Vampir. Siobhan hat einst von einem Mitglied der Garde gesprochen, der Talente anderer erkennen könne. Sie habe ihn nur einmal gesehen, aber nie die Gelegenheit gehabt mit ihm zu sprechen.

Mich beruhigt, dass unser neustes Mitglied die Volturi nicht beunruhigt. Sie sind somit weniger eine Gefahr für meinen Zirkel, als ich befürchten musste.

Als ich auf dem Rückweg zu unserem Treffpunkt bin, lenkt mich ein überraschter Aufschrei vom Weg ab.

Maggie.

Als ich in ihr Sichtfeld komme, blickt sie mich aus großen erschrockenen Augen an. Zwei Nomaden umringen sie. Verhöhnen das zierliche Mädchen, das von einem Rothirsch getrunken hat. Glauben in ihr eine leichte Beute zu haben.

Ob nun um ihrer Zerstörungswut nach zu kommen oder Schlimmeres. Niemand schadet meinem Zirkel. Schon gar nicht so abgerissene Gestalten, von denen mindestens einer schottischer Herkunft ist. Packe die Gestalt, die mir am Nächsten ist und reiße ihm den Kopf ab.

Sein Kumpane starrt mich an, neigt sich mir zu, Angriffshaltung, knurrt. Ziehe eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, bevor wir auf einander losgehen. Er hält länger durch, als ich dachte. Setzt sich kräftig zur Wehr, bis er um Gnade winselt.

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen!", knurre ich. „Niemand vergreift sich an meiner _Schwester_. Niemand schadet meinem Zirkel!", zische ich, bevor auch dieser Vampir ein wenig Kopflos ist.

Maggie sieht mich noch immer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als ich mich aufrichte.

Ich bin im ersten Moment mit ihrer Reaktion… überfordert, als sie ihre dünnen Arme um meine Mitte schlingt. „Du hast mich gerettet! Gott sei Dank bist du hier! Ich bin so froh dass du da bist!", sprudelt es aus ihr hervor, als sie sich an mich drückt.

Lege ihr zögerlich einen Arm um die Schultern. „Schon in Ordnung.", brumme ich. Ihr plötzlicher Gefühlsausbruch ist mir nicht geheuer. Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir keine Tränen mehr haben. Finge sie mir hier an zu weinen… Herrje!

„Du kannst wirklich Angst einflößend sein!", sieht zu mir auf und nickt, dass ihre Locken mitwippen.

„Was wollten die beiden von dir?", erkundige ich mich, rücke vorsichtig von ihr ab.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", stöhnt sie, reißt die Arme in die Höhe. „Erst waren sie ganz normal, wollten wissen, was ich hier mache. Was übrigens eine sehr ekelhafte Erfahrung ist. Schlimmer als mit Sägemehl gestrecktes Brot, sage ich dir!", blickt zu mir rauf. „Und dann haben sie gekichert. Der, mit der sich gewehrt hat, meinte dass das ja eine interessante Idee sei, ob ich ihm nicht davon erzählen könne. Aber das war eine Lüge. Als ich ihm das gesagt habe, sind sie auf mich losgegangen."

Es gibt immer wieder Vampire, die miteinander um Futterquellen rangeln. Da die meisten Unserer Art aber Reisende sind, bleibt es meist bei kurzen Handgemengen, die alle Beteiligten überleben. Zumindest in Europa. Im Süden Amerikas gibt es da wohl andere Geschichten. Und dann gibt es noch Raufbolde, Dummköpfe, wie wohl die beiden Vampire, die in der kleinen Maggie ein leichtes Opfer gesehen haben.

„Weißt du, warum sie mich angegriffen haben könnten?"

Sie anzulügen bringt gar nichts. Aber ich kann ihr auch nicht alle Möglichkeiten nennen.

Erläutere ihr, dass ich die beiden für rauflustige Schwachköpfe halte, die glaubten, sich beweisen zu können.

„Hm. Wenn so was noch mal vorkommt, wirst du mich doch wieder retten?"

Da sagt sie es schon wieder!

„Ich habe dich nicht gerettet! Du bist jünger als sie. Ich nehme an, dass noch genügend Neugeborenenkraft in dir steckt. DU hättest sie besiegen können."

„Tz! Ich weiß nicht wie man kämpft! Schön, dass du mir soviel zutraust. Wirklich. Ich habe geglaubt, du hast keine hohe Meinung von mir. Dass du mich nicht mögen würdest. Aber ohne dich, wäre ich jetzt ein bisschen Asche und Staub.", dann wird sie ernst. „Du hast mich gerettet. Hm, Brüderchen."

Übertreib es nicht, Kleine!

„Leanaí! (Kind)", warnend.

Maggie schielt zu mir hinauf. „Siobhan sagt, du hast in der Rebellion 1640 gekämpft.", wechselt sie das Thema. Von wem sie das nur gelernt hat!

Es kann spaßig sein, einem anderen Unsterblichen abzuverlangen, sich menschlicher zu verhalten. Maggie sagt, dass sie die Notwendigkeit begreift, tut sich aber schwer. Die Banalitäten sind ihr zu langweilig. Wie ich sie verstehen kann!

Falle ins Gras, während Maggie mich aufmerksam ansieht.

„Du stehst zu aufrecht.", übertreiben reißt sie darauf hin ihre Schultern vor, krümmt den Rücken.

„So besser?", seufzend. Sie hat so eine ernste Sicht auf die Welt, aber manchmal ist sie noch ein Kind.

Ich kann Siobhans Geruch wahrnehmen. Sie ist in der Nähe, bewegt sich jedoch nicht mehr.

„Wenn du ein 95jähriger alter Mann bist, vielleicht.", erwidere ich und Maggie bricht in Gekicher aus.

Dann hat Maggie ihre Freundin ausgemacht, drehe mich in Siobhans Richtung um, als das Kind ihr zuruft.

Siobhan lächelt, blickt mich an, schmunzele, ich kann die Neugier in ihrem Blick sehen.

„Wie umsichtig von dir, Maggie ein paar Ratschläge zu geben.", zirpt Siobhan, als wir alleine sind. Wir wissen beide, dass sie darauf abzielt, zu erfahren, was genau uns dazu gebracht hat. Aber sie würde es wohl nie zugeben.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dein Wunsch gewesen ist, dass Maggie und ich gut auskommen."

„Natürlich.", stutzt. „Liam! Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich das verursacht habe!", schlägt im Spaß nach mir. Das ist ihre Meinung. Ich halte es noch immer mit unserem Freund Carlisle. „Das bedeutet nur, dass mein Ehemann ein kluger, rücksichtsvoller, aufgeschlossener Mann ist, der bereit ist, sich auf Neuerungen – neue Freunde - einzulassen.", schnurrt sie. Hm, genau. „Findest du nicht…", beginnt sie. Drücke meine Lippen auf ihre.

„Kannst du einmal ruhig sein, Weib!", ich werde es ihr nicht erzählen und wir wissen beide, dass sie es weiterhin versuchen würde, wenn ich sie nicht ablenken würde.

Ziehe meine störrische Schöne fester in meine Arme.

„Oh.", erregt. Zweihundert Jahre und diese Frau kann mich noch immer mit einem kleinen „oh" aus der Fassung bringen.

##

**_Maggie_**

Es ist immer wieder interessant zu sehen, wie nicht nur Menschen vor Liam zurückweichen, wenn er es möchte. Während Siobhan häufig lächelnd auftritt, hat Liam oft einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Er hat schon Menschenmänner auf Abstand gebracht, weil er eifersüchtig ist. Dabei muss er sich keine Sorgen machen. Und er weiß nicht, wie zutreffend das tatsächlich ist. Siobhan verbirgt ihre Besitzansprüche besser als er. Aber mir sind schon häufiger die Blicke aufgefallen, mit denen Siobhan die Frauen beobachtet, die uns begegnen. Wie wenig sie es ausstehen kann, wenn er von Frauen trinkt. Weil sie eifersüchtig auf sie ist, auch wenn sie das wahrscheinlich nicht öffentlich zugeben würde.

Wir teilen Liam eben nicht gern. Er ist unser _Trodaí_. Punkt.

Mein Bruder. Auch wenn er es nicht leiden kann, wenn ich ihn so nenne. Aber er hat damals davon angefangen. Und er ist der erste meiner Brüder, der mich beschützt. Denke ich. Ich erinnere mich nur verschwommen an meine menschlichen Geschwister. Ich weiß, dass ich drei ältere und zwei jüngere Brüder und Schwestern hatte. Manchmal erinnere ich mich noch an ihre Gesichter, manchmal nicht mal mehr an ihre Spitznamen. Aber das macht nichts. Ich habe eine Familie. Eine Familie, die nicht glaubt ich sei vom Teufel besessen, weil ich ihre Unwahrheiten erkennen kann. In meinem Zirkel gibt es keine Lügen und das ist ein absolutes Novum für mich. Ich könnte mir keinen sichereren Ort, keinen schöneren Platz vorstellen.

**_Liam_**

Ein schier unendliches Leben zu haben, eröffnet neue Möglichkeiten. Aber es macht die Sache auch etwas kniffeliger. Daher bin ich sehr froh, dass Siobhan sich wahrhaftig über ihr Hochzeitgeschenk gefreut hat.

Vor zwei Jahren haben wir unseren 350. Hochzeitstag gefeiert und es wird mit den Jahren nicht leichter, ein angemessenes Geschenk zu finden. Schon gar nicht für eine Frau, die recht bescheiden ist, behauptet, keine großen Präsente zu mögen.

Manchmal ist es gut, sie nicht wörtlich zu nehmen.

Maggie hatte einen Heidenspaß daran, eingeweiht zu sein, als wir das alte Haus aufgetan haben, dass in der Nähe ihres Elternhauses steht. Der Hof ihrer Eltern ist schon vor Jahrzehnten für eine Straße eingeplättet worden.

Aber unser neues Haus, mein Geschenk für meine Liebliche, spiegelt den Stil wieder und es hat dieselbe Grundfläche. Siobhan war völlig begeistert.

Ich gestehe, es ist ein Geschenk an uns alle drei. Die modernisierte Hütte am Rand von Galway ist nicht groß genug für uns alle, nicht um dauerhaft darin zu leben zumindest, das Haus in Limerick ist ein Zugeständnis an meine Heimatstadt. Doch Siobhan, der Grund, warum unser Zirkel existiert, hat niemals zurück geblickt. Nun ist das Kilkenny Mädchen wieder daheim und ich kann nicht fassen, dass sich die Menschen nach ein paar Pints noch immer rührselig ihre Legende erzählen.

Maggie hat seit Neustem ihre Begeisterung für soziale Netzwerke entdeckt und klickt sich munter durch die verschiedenen Plattformen, und genießt die Ruhe unseres Kleinods in Galway.

Siobhan und ich hingegen nutzen das neue Haus und die Zweisamkeit in Kilkenny.

Mit jedem Jahr, das vergeht sehe ich Carlisles Theorie mehr und mehr bestätigt. Siobhan hat ein verborgenes Talent. Die Dinge fügen sich, wie sie es gern hätte. Sie glaubt, sie sei nur ein Glückskind. Verwischt jegliche Einwände. Aber sie ist nur zu bescheiden, um zu zugeben, dass die Möglichkeit besteht.

„Jeder könnte sich einbilden, den Ausgang einer Situation beeinflusst haben. Den Lauf der Dinge kann man nicht so einfach manipulieren.", schimpft sie stets.

Niemand hat behauptet, dass es einfach ist.

Carlisle Cullen hat inzwischen eine Familie. In Zeiten von E-Mail ist die Kommunikation mit einigen unserer Freunde leichter geworden.

Ich freue mich für ihn, schien er doch Jahrhunderte lang von Einsamkeit getrieben zu sein, auch wenn er viele Freundschaften schloss, schien er stets einen eigenen Zirkel zu vermissen. Andere Vampire, die seinem Lebensstil ebenso entdeckt hatten. Seine Frau Esme hat ein freundliches Naturell, sein _Sohn, _dessen Sturm und Drang Zeit Carlisle eine Zeitlang in Sorge versetzte, ist inzwischen selbst Familienmensch, so berichtet Siobhan.

„Ein Menschenmädchen! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?! Was für eine außergewöhnliche Familie!", erzählt sie, deutet auf die Hochzeitsfotos, die Esme im Anhang versendet hat.

Neben seiner Familie hat er tatsächlich noch einen Zirkel aufgetan, der sich ebenso von Tierblut ernährt. Durch ihre seltsamen goldenen Augen sehen sie sich ähnlich, noch mehr, da drei der Frauen mit ihrem blonden Haar den Gedanken zu lassen, sie könnten wirklich mit unserem englischen Freund verwandt sein.

**_Esme_**

Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir unsere Freunde in Irland schnell finden werden, um Carlisles Freund Amun in Kairo zu treffen und den seltsamen Alistair ausfindig zu machen.

Ich erinnere mich noch gut, an unser erstes Zusammentreffen mit dem irischen Zirkel, damals 1929.

Die Iren feierten ihren Freistaat und glaubten daran, in absehbarer Zeit eine eigenständige Republik zu werden und unser Sohn Edward durchlebte gerade eine Art Pubertät und führte das „übliche" Vampirleben.

Carlisle und ich benötigten dringend eine Auszeit und ich wusste, dass er mir seine Heimatstadt London zeigen wollte. Und seine Freunde besuchen, vom regen Briefwechsel zwischen ihm und einer Vampirin Namens Siobhan hatte ich unlängst Notiz genommen.

Siobhans Zirkel bestand damals schon aus drei Mitgliedern. Siobhans Gefährten und Ehemann Liam und ihr Ziehkind Maggie, das sie Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts aufgelesen hatten.

Ich fühlte mich stark an unsere kleine Familie erinnert.

_„Carlisle, Liebling, wie heißt Siobhan eigentlich?", erkundige ich mich._

_„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht recht?", antwortet mein Mann._

_„Welchen Nachnamen haben sie? Sie sind doch nicht einfach nur der ‚irische Zirkel'? Das ist kein Name für eine Familie!", entrüste ich mich._

_„Ah. Ich habe Siobhan noch nie die Bezeichnung ‚Familie' anwenden sehen, aber Liams Nachname ist Gallagher. Siobhan hat ihn damals angenommen. Und ich gehe davon aus, dass wenn benötigt, auch Maggie unter seinem Namen läuft."_

_Also bitte, dann sind sie definitiv eine Familie!_

_Ich bin etwas nervös, als wir Weißrussland durchqueren und somit unserem Ziel immer näher kommen. Ich habe ‚normale' Vampire bisher nur aus der Ferne gesehen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass mein Mann mehrere Freunde hat, deren rote Augen etwas ganz Alltägliches in unserer Welt sind. _

_Wir treffen Siobhan und ihre Familie in Limerick an, wo sie ein Haus bewohnen, ähnlich wie wir daheim in Rochester. _

_Siobhans Lächeln ist trotz ihrer irritierenden Augenfarbe herzlich, strahlend._

_Ihr Gefährte Liam lässt mich eine Millisekunde innehalten, sein Gesichtsausdruck ist ernst, sein Blick intensiv. Er beschützt seine beiden Frauen. _

_Carlisle begrüßt seine beiden Freunde und reicht der kleinen Maggie erfreut die Hand. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie sich begegnen, auch wenn er schon einiges von ihr gehört hat. _

_Während Liam unseren Austausch überwiegend schweigend verfolgt, ist Siobhan eine interessierte Zuhörerin und erkundigt sie höflich nach unserem Leben. Maggie hingegen hat Carlisle in Beschlag genommen und fragt ihn nach unserem Lebensstil aus. _

_„Carlisle sagte, dass Maggie ein besonderes Talent besitze?", erkundige ich mich, Liam blickt mich plötzlich an, aufmerksamer. Ich hoffe ich bin niemandem zu nahe getreten._

_Sanft legt Siobhan ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, eine zärtliche beruhigende Geste, ohne den Blick von mir zu wenden. _

_„Maggie ist in der Lage Lügen zu erkennen. Du könntest ihr erzählen, Edward sei… blond. Und sie wüsste, dass es unwahr ist, obwohl sie ihn noch nie gesehen hat."_

_Wie interessant! Aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es eine Beziehung belasten kann, so eine Fähigkeit im eigenen Zirkel zu haben. Es kann keine oder nur sehr wenig Geheimnisse geben, da diese grundsätzlich mit Notlügen verbunden sind._

_Aber Siobhan und Liam wirken nicht belastet auf mich._

_Sie sind seit über 200 Jahren ein Paar, davon können Carlisle und ich nur träumen, dennoch komme ich nicht umhin, Vergleiche zu ziehen._

_Siobhan ist das Oberhaupt ihres Zirkels, die Matriarchin, obwohl Liam optisch älter ist als sie. Aber es scheint ihn nicht zu stören, dass sie diejenige ist, die das letzte Wort hat. Allgemein scheint der Hüne ein Mann weniger Worte zu sein. Und dennoch scheinen sie ein Verständnis für einander zu haben, an unserem zweiten Tag bei ihnen, fallen mir die vielen kleinen Berührungen auf, einige von ihnen sicherlich unbewusst, aber immer liebevoll. _

_Ich hatte vorher nicht daran geglaubt, dass ein Blick aus Glutroten Augen liebevoll, zärtlich sein könnte, aber die Eheleute Gallagher belehren mich eines Besseren. _

_Siobhans Lachen ist hell und klar, es verleitet sogar Liam dazu, den Mund zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen, sie und Carlisle necken sich häufig. _

_Liam ist ein ernster Charakter, während Siobhan daran glaubt, dass alles so kommen wird, wie es kommen soll. Carlisle meint, dass seine Freundin ein verborgenes Talent besitzen würde, dass sie das Leben deswegen so… leicht nehmen kann. _

_Und die kleine Maggie. Ich kann Siobhan verstehen, dass sie dem armen Mädchen helfen wollte. Ich hätte dasselbe tun wollen, wäre ich in ihrer Situation gewesen. Aber ich bin überrascht, dass Siobhan ihren Willen in jener Nacht so rigoros durchsetzte, immerhin hätte sie Liam oder Maggie dadurch verlieren können! Carlisle hat mir von Zirkeln erzählt wo alteingesessene Mitglieder auf Neue losgegangen sind und somit ihren gesamten Zirkel zerbrachen. _

_„Wenn dir wieder ein Mensch mit besonderen Fähigkeiten begegnen würde, würdest du ihn wieder verwandeln?", erkundige ich mich vorsichtig. Wieder blickt Liam uns an, aber diesmal gilt sein brennender Blick seiner Liebsten. Alarmiert, aber auch warnend. Selbst Maggie stoppt in ihrer Befragung, sieht Siobhan an. _

_„Eh, nein. Ich wollte unbedingt verstehen, wie diese Talente funktionieren. Als Maggie zu uns kam, war meine Neugier gestillt.", Maggie nickt wippend, Liam verzieht den Mund, fast schmunzelnd. Dann wendet Siobhan ihren Blick vorwurfsvoll ihrem Mann zu. „Ich hätte Maggie auch ohne ihr Talent vor dem Tod bewahrt.", sagt sie, in ihrer Stimme klingt Schalk mit. _

_Mich würde interessieren, was sie vor uns zurückhalten, wie sie tatsächlich miteinander sind, wenn es nur sie und Liam sind. _

_Es ist eine Gemeinsamkeit mit Carlisle und mir, diese Zurückhaltung. _

_Ich bin sehr gespannt ob ich im Verlauf unserer Freundschaft, dann, wenn Carlisle und ich ebenfalls mehrere Dekaden verheiratet sind, noch mehr solcher Gemeinsamkeiten finden kann. _

Wir sehen unsere Freunde viel zu selten. Aber mit unserer wachsenden Familie verloren wir uns beinahe aus den Augen.

Nach unserem Besuch 1929 waren wir noch einige Male in London, haben Familie Gallagher – ich werde sie nicht bloß als irischen Zirkel bezeichnen – allerdings nur noch zweimal in ihrem Land angetroffen. Ein weiteres Mal sind wir in Paris auf Maggie und Siobhan getroffen, Liam war nicht mit ihnen gekommen, sondern sei mit einem ‚alten Freund' unterwegs.

Eigentlich ist es schön, dass wir sie einladen, unser Zuhause zu besuchen, wäre der Grund dafür nicht so furchtbar.

Carlisle rast die Schnellstraße entlang, wir werden es zuerst in Limerick versuchen, dann in ihr Häuschen in Galway fahren, sollten wir sie nicht antreffen. Somit müssten sie zumindest wahrnehmen, dass wir auf der Suche nach ihnen sind.

Das Problem ist, dass wir nur eine Haustelefonnummer haben. Die aus Limerick. Wieder lobe ich mir meine technisch top organisierte Familie, die ich auf sämtlichen Wegen der modernen Kommunikation erreichen kann. Außer… sie wollen es nicht. Schlucke, wenn ich an Alice und Jasper denke und hoffe, dass meine beiden verlorenen Kinder wissen, was sie tun.

Doch so wie wir niemanden per Telefon erreicht haben, so leer liegt das Haus vor uns.

Unsere Zeit läuft uns davon, und Carlisle holt alles aus dem geliehenen Mercedes heraus, als wir nach Galway fahren.

Die kleine Hütte scheint noch stärker verborgen zu sein, als früher, obwohl es kaum noch Wälder in Irland gibt.

Der kleine Garten schimmert vom Lavendel, auf einem kleinen Tisch liegt ein Laptop. Das bedeutet, dass es hier Strom und eine Internetverbindung gibt. Also auch ein Telefon.

Ein Vampir ist hier und ich hoffe inständig, dass es Siobhan ist.

Doch es ist Maggie, die mit einem Ladekabel aus der Hütte heraus spaziert.

„Carlisle! Esme!", stößt sie halb überrascht, halb erfreut hervor. „Ihr habt nicht gesagt, dass ihr zu Besuch kommt!", es ist gar nicht so leicht, ihrer verwischten Aussprache zu folgen.

„Maggie! Es ist schön dich zu sehen. Wo sind Siobhan und Liam? Es ist dringend.", bittet Carlisle.

Maggie nickt ernst und bittet uns ins Haus.

„Ich werde sie anrufen, sagen, dass wir unterwegs sind."

Ich sagte ja, es gibt ein Telefon.

„Sie sind im anderen Haus.", erklärt sie. „In Kilkenny.", erklärt sie.

Hm, Familie Gallagher wird uns ähnlicher.

„Es ist nur der Anrufbeantworter, aber sie werden uns hören."

Frage mich einen Augenblick, warum Maggie nicht bei den beiden anderen ist, wundere mich, wieso sie uns vorher anmeldet, bis mir der Kausalzusammenhang klar wird. Oh.

„Carlisle und Esme sind hier. Es ist dringend, ich bringe sie rüber.", zirpt Maggie, löscht das Licht und schiebt uns zur Tür hinaus. Ich sehe mich noch einmal in der Hütte um, irgendetwas kommt mir seltsam vor, wie jedes Mal, wenn wir sie besuchen.

„Wir werden schneller sein, wenn wir laufen.", behauptet der kleine Rotschopf, wir nicken und rennen mit ihr los.

Ich hoffe so sehr, dass sie uns anhören, uns helfen werden. Und dass sie Renesmee nicht für etwas halten, das sie nicht ist.

###

##


	13. Freundschaft

**HYA! **

**Und es geht weiter! Siobhan erzählt von ihrer Freundschaft mit Carlisle und dem Urvertrauen in ihn. Die Familie bricht nach Forks auf, während Liam die Sache von Vampir und Menschenmädchen kritisch betrachtet.**

**Und endlich begegnen wir Kate und Garrett!**

**Viel Spaß**

**und eine schöne Weihnachtszeit!**

**Tali**

**##**

**_13. Freundschaft_**

_When everything around you's changing like the weather,  
A big black storm.  
And where'd you turn to?_

_But I love you so,  
When it all comes clear, when the wind is settled, I'll be here, you know.  
Darling I'll grow weary, happy still  
With just the memory of your face_

_When everything around you's bruised and battered  
Like the cold night storm._

_Cause I, I adore you so_

(Ben Howard, Gracious)

**_Siobhan_**

_„Carlisle und Esme sind hier. Es ist dringend, ich bringe sie rüber."_

Maggies klare, helle Stimme die für Vampirohren fast das ganze Haus erfüllt.

Liam und ich sehen uns ernst an, während wir nun auf unseren Besuch warten. Es ist nicht üblich, dass Carlisle unangemeldet auftaucht. Dazu ist er zu wohlerzogen, zu höflich, vielleicht auch zu oft eines Besseren belehrt worden, wie er von seinen Teenager- Vampiren zu berichten weiß.

Liams Gesicht ist düster, sein Kiefer angespannt.

Es sind erst wenige Minuten vergangen, seitdem Maggie angerufen hat. Aber es hat uns beinahe augenblicklich auseinander fahren lassen.

„Vielleicht…", nein, ihnen entgegen zu laufen hätte uns möglicher weise aneinander vorbei geführt. „Ich frage mich, was es gibt, dass sie so plötzlich auftauchen.", betrachte Liam, der angespannt einen Blick aus dem Fenster wirft. Irgendetwas sagt er nicht. Irgendetwas, was ihm gegen den Strich geht.

„Seit der Email von Edwards und Bellas Hochzeit hat er nicht mehr geschrieben.", stelle ich mehr für mich selbst fest, als mein Krieger sich von seiner Position am Fenster löst und in den Hof hinaus geht. Der Novemberhimmel über uns ist Wolkenverhangen, das Meer drückt den Nebel zu uns hinauf.

„Was hast du, _trodaí_ (Krieger)?", die Spannung auf seinem Kiefer nimmt zu, als er sich umwendet und mich anblickt. Sein Blick ist hart, aber die Kälte darin gilt nicht mir, sondern dem, was er sagen wird.

„Ich mag Carlisle.", sagt er trocken. Ich weiß, ich ebenso. „Aber wenn… Das Menschenmädchen."

„Bella?", ich kann meinem Mann noch nicht ganz folgen.

„Wenn ihr etwas passiert ist, sein Sohn daran Schuld trägt und er dennoch zu ihm hält, erwarte nicht, dass ich ihn dann noch… respektiere."

Ich brauche eine Sekunde, bis ich mir einen Reim darauf gemacht habe, Liams Blick ist brennend, als ich endlich begreife.

Als ich ihm die Hochzeitsfotos gezeigt habe, hat Liam das Gesicht verzogen, konnte meine Faszination von der Beziehung zwischen Edward und diesem Mädchen nicht nachvollziehen. Ich hielt es für Desinteresse, Liam gibt nicht viel auf solche Art von Geschichten.

Aber ich habe meinem Mann Unrecht getan. Es war kein Desinteresse, er hat nur etwas anderes gesehen, als ich.

Er hat einen Vampir gesehen, der einen gebrechlichen Menschen auserwählt hat. Aus seiner Erfahrung funktionieren solche Beziehungen nicht, enden schmerzhaft für das Menschenmädchen.

„Die Cullens sind nicht wie wir normalen Vampire.", Liam schnaubt verächtlich, ob meiner Ausdrucksweise. „Sie sind nicht wie Sancar.", korrigiere ich.

„Wenn Carlisles SOHN dem MÄDCHEN etwas angetan hat, erwarte ich, dass wir dazu dieselbe Meinung haben, _cailín deas (schönes Mädchen)_.", knurrt er.

Will etwas sagen, als wir Maggie und unsere Freunde kommen hören.

Als Maggie mit ihnen an der Vordertür ist, kehren auch wir vom Hof wieder um, gehen hinein.

Wir treffen uns in der Küche.

Maggie wirkt konzentriert, lächelt aber entschuldigend.

Carlisle sieht besorgt aus, ebenso wie Esmes sonst so sanftes Gesicht sorgenvoll verzogen ist. Esmes Blick wandert einmal durch den Raum und dann ist es, als haben ihre Augen etwas gefunden, als sei ein Gedanke beendet.

„Carlisle, Esme, es ist schön euch zu sehen.", begrüße ich unsere Freunde.

Wir umarmen uns, Carlisle und Liam reichen sich die Hand, Esme seufzt.

„Ich bitte unser unangekündigtes Auftauchen zu entschuldigen. Es ist dringend."

„Sprich, was können wir für euch tun?", ich kann Liams kritischen Blick spüren.

„Wir brauchen euer Vertrauen. Und eure Hilfe. Es gab ein Missverständnis mit den Volturi.", Carlisle macht eine Pause, wartet, ob jemand von uns etwas sagen will. Aber wir hören alle genau zu. „Wir brauchen euch in Forks. Es ist einfacher, wenn ihr es euch anseht, als wenn ich es erzählen würde. Aber es ist nicht so, wie es den Anschein hat. Esme und ich sind unterwegs nach Kairo und hoffen noch Alistair und einige andere um Hilfe bitten zu können."

„Was ist passiert, Carlisle?", ich bin beunruhigt. Welchen Grund sollte Aro haben seinen Freund zu bedrohen? Und Alistair finden? Der Mann versteckt sich sicherlich irgendwo unter einem Stein.

„Sie glauben wir hätten Unrecht getan, das haben wir nicht."

Wechsele einen Blick mit Liam. Es ist in der Vampirwelt kein Unrecht, dass Menschen und Vampire zusammen leben. Es ist nur Unrecht, wenn die Menschen von uns erfahren. Carlisle hatte einst geschrieben, dass Aro fordert, Bella in einen Vampir zu verwandeln, dann sei alles im Rahmen unserer Gesetze.

„Wie geht es den Frischvermählten? Sind sie schon von ihrer Hochzeitsreise zurück?", Liam zischt leise, aber Maggie und ich können ihn sehr deutlich hören. Sehe Maggie an, die mir zu verstehen gibt, dass alles wahr ist, was Carlisle bisher gesagt hat.

Unser Freund fährt sich einmal durchs Haar, eine menschliche Angewohnheit, die ihn jünger erscheinen lässt.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Bella macht sich ausgesprochen gut als Neugeborene. Selbst Jasper ist überrascht, wie gut sie mit unserer Ernährung umgeht.", Esmes Blick verändert sich, als der Name des jungen Majors fällt. Frage mich, was dort vor sich geht.

„Sie ist schon ein Vampir?", erkundige ich mich.

„Ja."

„Was will Aro dann?"

„Sie kommen alle. Inklusive der Frauen, sagt Alice. Es gab, wie gesagt, ein Missverständnis. Mehr kann ich euch nicht erzählen. Werdet ihr euch ansehen, worum es geht, bitte?", Maggie nickt wieder.

Carlisle blickt mich gespannt an, will gerade etwas sagen, als ich nicke.

„Du bist einer unserer ältesten Freunde, natürlich werden wir sehen, was wir für dich tun können."

„Vielen Dank, Siobhan. Liam."

„Wie bald erwartet ihr uns?"

„Sobald wie möglich. Edward und Bella werden euch in Empfang nehmen, sollten wir noch nicht zurück sein."

Ich muss mir ansehen, was geschehen ist. Welches Missverständnis dazu geführt hat, dass Volterra vollständig anreisen wird.

Liam nickt Carlisle zu, als er und Esme beinahe hektisch aufbrechen, zu erst zurück nach Großbritannien rennen werden.

Es ehrt sie und uns, dass sie uns noch vor Alistair und den anderen Freunden aufgesucht haben, aber es macht mir Sorgen, was der Grund dafür sein könnte.

„Okay, ihr habt Carlisle gehört. Wir werden uns die neue Mrs. Cullen ansehen.", lächele, doch Maggie erkennt die falsche Leichtigkeit und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Ich meine, was ich gesagt habe.", flüstert Liam mir zu, bevor wir zu packen beginnen.

**_Esme_**

Ich habe mich immer gewundert, was mir so seltsam bei ihnen vorkommt. Und nun, wo wir ganz andere Sorgen haben, ist es ganz deutlich.

Es ist so seltsam, sie sind uns in so vielen Punkten außerhalb ihrer Ernährung ähnlich, dass ich es nicht gesehen habe.

In der kleinen Hütte und auch in dem schönen neuen Haus ist die Küche weitestgehend nur Fassade. Es gibt die Spüle und Küchenschränke, aber sämtliche Geräte fehlen, alles was wir zum Schein haben, fehlt. Auf dem Küchentisch stehen Blumen, um den großen Tisch stehen Stühle, aber das Haus ist nicht auf Menschen ausgelegt.

Es ist seltsam, wenn man etwas anderes gewöhnt ist. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass sie nicht alle so leben wie wir. Gerade bei Siobhan und ihrer Familie, die irgendwie auch einen festen Wohnsitz haben. Aber ihre Interaktion mit den Menschen geht nicht so weit, dass sie in ihrem Heim ihre Scharade aufrecht erhalten.

Carlisle glaubt, dass die Volturi uns anhören werden, wenn Siobhan fest genug daran glaubt. Für mich bedeutet das aber auch, wenn sie Renesmee nicht als das anerkennt, was meine _Enkelin_ ist, haben wir keine Chance?

„Maggie wird wissen, dass wir die Wahrheit sagen. Und in den Jahrzehnten, die sie zusammen leben, haben sie unlängst begonnen, dem Urteil ihres jüngsten Mitglieds zu vertrauen.", beschwichtigt Carlisle, als wir nach erfolgloser erster Suche nach Alistair im Flieger nach Kairo sitzen. Aber es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, den Eigenbrötler in Großbritannien aufzuspüren. „Außerdem wird Renesmee sie um den Finger wickeln, wie uns alle."

So wie Bella niemanden in ihren Kopf zu lassen scheint, scheinen sich alle der Kleinen gegenüber zu öffnen.

Ich hoffe es wirklich.

#

**_Siobhan_**

Im Flugzeug ist es still, die Menschen verbringen diesen Nachtflug mit Schlaf.

Nach zwei Stunden schließt auch Maggie die Augen, rollt sich ein und gibt vor zu schlafen. Schmollend. Aber die Stewardessen erwarten, dass ein junges Mädchen die Nachtruhe einhält. Sechzehn Stunden Flugzeit können sich elend ziehen.

Liam hegt noch immer Misstrauen. Gegen Edward, der seinem Menschenmädchen etwas Übeles angetan haben könnte. Gegen die Volturi, sollten die Cullens nichts Verwerfliches getan haben und für ein Missverständnis bestraft werden.

Verschränke unsere Hände.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Bella freiwillig in diesem Leben ist.", ich mag mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass eines von Carlisles Abbildern einem Menschen solche Schmerzen zu fügen würde, wie Liam befürchtet.

„Wir werden sehen, wie es ist.", antwortet er leise.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Liam noch immer etwas bewegt, was vor über 350 Jahre geschehen ist, woran er keinen Anteil hatte?

Lehne mich an seine Schulter, für die Menschen sieht es aus, als würden wir schlafen, während wir uns so leise unterhalten, dass nur wir es hören können. Maggie rutscht zu mir rüber, fügt sich „schlafend" in unser Gespräch ein.

Ich würde mich freuen, Carlisles und Esmes Familie einmal in ihrer Gänze kennen zu lernen, wenn der Anlass dafür nicht so bedrohlich wäre.

#

Der Nebel hängt über dem grünen Ort, als wolle er ihn vor der Außenwelt verbergen. Wir haben nicht mal ein viertel der Zeit gebraucht, um mit dem Leihwagen von Seattle nach Forks zu gelangen.

Mitten im Wald tut sich die große Lichtung auf, die Esme einst beschrieben hat.

Das Haus ist hell, freundlich.

Es sind Vampire im Haus. Und… ein Geruch nach nassem Hund durchzieht die gesamte Umgebung. Hatten wir angenommen, dass der Gestank sich verlieren würde, ist es wie eine Art Wall um das Anwesen herum. Wie ein Schutzzirkel. Sehe Liam kurz an, dessen Blick meinen kreuzt.

Edward ist als erster an der Tür, als wir neben einem schwarzen Audi zum Stehen kommen.

Die Vorhut, das Begrüßungskomitee. Carlisles Sohn lächelt entschuldigend.

Was könnte es schon sein, dass Aro euch vorwirft?, überlege ich, versuche Edwards Gesichtsaudruck zu deuten. Doch der Gedankenleser verrät sich nicht.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr gekommen seid.", beginnt er.  
Der widerliche Geruch ist immer noch da, als atme das Haus ihn mit jeder Pore ein, aber nicht mehr aus. Edward verzieht den Mund, ein schiefes, halbherziges Lächeln, seufzend.

„Was ist das für ein ekelhafter Gestank?", erkundigt sich Maggie unwirsch. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie das wirklich gefragt hat.

„Das ist Jake. Ein… Freund der Familie. Man gewöhnt sich an den beißenden Geruch.", erläutert er, Maggie nickt.

Ein Freund also? Edward blickt mich an, Schmunzeln im Blick. Es ist eure Familie, wirklich, das geht mich nichts an.

„Bevor ich euch erklären kann, was geschehen ist, bitte ich euch, genaustes hinzuhören. Wie viele Herzschläge hört ihr?", fährt Edward ernst vor, als sich die Tür hinter uns schließt.

Es sind sieben Vampire im Haus, zwei weitere in der Nähe. Es gibt definitiv zwei Herzschläge. Den kräftigeren Ton kann man klar dem Jungen aus dem Reservat zu ordnen, dessen Stimme im Vergleich zum vorherrschenden Geflüster dröhnend wirkt. Der zweite Puls jedoch ist zu schnell für einen normalen Menschen.

„Woher kommt das?", erkundige ich mich.

Was verursacht so einen seltsamen Ton?

Isabella Cullen hat dieselben hellen Augen, wie die gesamte Cullenfamilie, auch wenn ihre noch eine leichte orange Farbrichtung haben.

Sie ist eine hübsche Vampirin. Der seltsame Herzschlag rührt von dem Mädchen in ihren Armen.

Wir sehen uns an, die unsterblichen Kinder sind uns allen ein Begriff.

Edward erklärt, was wir hören können und erzählt uns eine schier unglaubliche Geschichte.

Maggie nickt ernst, aufmerksam.

Sehe Liam an, der meinen Blick ebenso… überrascht erwidert.

Ein halbsterbliches Kind. Ein Halbvampir. Ausgetragen von einer Sterblichen, die nun als außergewöhnliche Neugeborene vor uns steht.

Renesmee.

Das kleine Mädchen blickt uns mit großen, wachen, kräftig braunen Augen an. Es sind Bellas menschliche Augen, die uns ansehen.

Auch Maggie bemerkt die Ähnlichkeit zu den Hochzeitsfotos der menschlichen Braut und ihrem Kind.

Bella blickt uns misstrauisch an, zweifelnd.

„Sie ist kein unsterbliches Kind.", sagt sie fest.

Maggie nickt. Edward hat die Wahrheit gesagt, außerdem können wir das Mädchen deutlich vor uns sehen.

„Das ist sie wirklich nicht.", lächele Edwards Frau an. „Natürlich werden wir als Zeugen bleiben. Ihr habt nicht getan, was sie euch vorwerfen könnten."

Sie sehen alle drei erleichtert aus.

„Kommt mit, ich stelle euch die anderen vor.", lächelt Edward und führt uns ins Wohnzimmer.

Keiner von den Vampiren ist Carlisle.

„Sind deine Eltern fündig geworden?", hake ich nach, als wir mit den anderen konfrontiert sind.

Der Sohn dreht sich zu mir um. Carlisle liebt die jungen Vampire in seinem Zirkel, als seien sie seine Kinder und sie achten ihn und Esme, wie Eltern. Ich werde keinen Unterschied machen, solange sie es nicht tun. Sie sind eine Familie.

„Carlisle sagt, dass sein Freund Amun und dessen Zirkel bald kommen werden. Heute oder morgen früh. Andere schienen noch unentschlossen.", erwidert er.

Sie würden Carlisle im Stich lassen? Und was ist mit Alistair?

„Sie sind noch auf der Suche.", grinst Edward einen Moment, sieht wieder aus, wie ein Junge. „Wie ich euch bereits angekündigt habe, Siobhan, Liam und Maggie aus Irland.", sagt Edward in den Raum hinein. Sechs Augenpaare richten sich auf uns. Nur eines eben so blutrot wie unsere. „Tanya und Irina, sowie Carmen und Eleazar sind unsere Familie aus Denali."

Eleazar. Der Mann, der die Gaben anderer Erkennen kann. Wie interessant ihn zu treffen.

Edward sieht mich fragend an.

Schmunzele. Wenn man älter ist als du, junger Freund, sieht und hört man das ein oder andere.

Der Junge schüttelt den Kopf, lacht leise. Er mag in seiner Familie, abgesehen von den Denalis, deren Schwestern angeblich den Sukkubi- Mythos begründet haben, der drittälteste sein, aber er ist ein Kind im Vergleich mit meinem Zirkel.

Eleazars warmer Blick huscht über uns hinweg, bevor er lächelt.

„Das ist Garrett.", stellt Edward einen großen, schlanken Vampir vor, dessen rote Augen aufmerksam auf unseren Gesichtern ruhen. Er sieht wie ein Abenteurer aus. Überlege, ob ich seinen Namen schon einmal in Carlisles Briefen gelesen habe.

Wenn er der Soldat aus Yorktown ist, dann habe ich von ihm gehört. Wieder blickt Edward mich an, scheint überrascht zu sein, welche Informationen ich bereits habe. Alte Freundschaften rosten nicht.

Im Vergleich mit den Cullen- jungs sind Eleazar und Garrett erwachsene Männer.

Liam und der Abenteurer nicken sich kurz zu.

„Und die beiden Vampir draußen?", erkundigt sich Maggie.

„Charlotte und Peter. Alice und Jasper haben sie geschickt.", Edward macht eine Pause, allgemeine Betroffenheit flutet den Raum. „Rosalie und Emmett suchen unsere Nomadenfreunde. Wie Garrett. Carlisle und Esme sind in Eurasien auf der Suche nach Hilfe. Sie werden alle bald wieder hier sein. Aber wir wissen nicht, ob und wann Jasper und Alice zurückkehren."

Betrachte Maggie und Liam, es kann ihnen nicht leicht gefallen sein, sich von ihrem Zirkel, der eine Familie ist, zu trennen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meinen Zirkel einfach so verlassen könnte. Die Bedrohung scheint größer zu sein, als wir ahnen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass die beiden weiterhin Freunde schicken, dann ist ihre Abstinenz genauso begrenzt, wie die der anderen vier Familienmitglieder.

Der Junge aus dem Indianerreservat beobachtet uns misstrauisch und sucht die Nähe zu Bella und ihrer Tochter.

„Das ist im übrigen Jake."

Edward erklärt noch einmal die Sachlage zwischen Werwölfen und der Familie und bittet uns den Vertrag nicht zu brechen.

Werwölfe? Sie sind doch nicht wirklich Kinder des Mondes, oder etwa doch? Blicke hilfesuchend zum Gedankenleser, der als Antwort ganz leicht den Kopf schüttelt.

Sie gehören einem Rudel an. Sie können sich eigenmächtig verwandeln, unabhängig von den Mondphasen. Also bloße Gestaltwandler?

Edward nickt. Das ist fast ein wenig schade. Ich habe einst mal ein Mondkind von Weitem sehen können, hatte aber nie die Gelegenheit den dazugehörenden Menschen ausfindig zu machen, Fragen zu stellen.

Auch wenn das Rudel glaubt, unsere Spezies seien Todfeinde, sind nur die echten Kinder des Mondes unsere Feinde, da wir dieselbe Nahrungsquelle haben.

Die merkwürdigen Wölfe der Olympic- Halbinsel existieren, weil sie die Menschen vor uns beschützen wollen. Bedeutet das, dass es die Wölfe nur gibt, weil es uns Vampire gibt?

Edward vollführt eine leicht nickende Bewegung mit dem Kopf, so als sei er nicht sicher, ob er mir zustimmt. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es einen ruhigen Moment geben wird, in dem ich Carlisle oder Edward nach den Begebenheiten mit den Quileute befragen kann.

Der Denalizirkel misst eine Schwester, wie sie berichten und erzählen die Geschichte, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Es überrascht mich nicht, dass Irina geglaubt hat, ein unsterbliches Kind gesehen zu haben. Wenn man ihren merkwürdigen Puls nicht hören kann, sieht sie noch immer so aus. Sie ist zu grazil, zu schön um ein bloßes Menschenkind zu sein. Aber im Gegensatz zu den unsterblichen Kindern ist ihre geistige Entwicklung auf einem außergewöhnlich hohen Stand.

Liam lauscht unserem Gespräch, Maggie und Renesmee sitzen auf dem Fußboden und verbiegen das bereits verbogene Silberbesteck. Der Wolfsjunge steht fast bedrohlich neben ihnen, Sorge im Gesicht.

Edward erinnert ihn, dass es okay ist, dass wir alle hier sind und er rückt einen halben Millimeter beiseite.

„Ein Schlachtfeld in Yorktown? Für wen hast du gekämpft?", erkundige ich mich schmunzelnd bei Garrett. Dort sagt er, habe er Carlisle das erste Mal getroffen. Nachdem, wie er redet, tippe ich darauf, dass er die Revolution befürwortet hat.

Der Abenteurer stößt ein kurzes verächtliches Lachen aus.

„Für wen, fragt sie!", schüttelt den Kopf. Dann blickt er mich an. „Unfassbar! GEGEN diese kleinen feigen Rotjacken natürlich. Das lohnt sich immer.", beobachte Liam, dessen Blick sich auf den anderen Mann heftet, nickend.

Es klingt, als würden wir Carlisle nur versehentlich Wert schätzen, dabei gehört er einfach nicht in ‚unser' Feindbild.

Garrett mustert meinen Soldaten. Zwei Kämpfer, die den gleichen Lieblingsfeind haben.

Maggie schmunzelt, hat wahrscheinlich denselben Verdacht wie ich.

Im Garten ist Bewegung.

Jake springt auf und ist hinaus, als ein Vampir und ein Wolf sich gegen überstehen. Ich nehme an, der junge Mann ist Peter.

„Leah! Keinen Streit!", der Wolf knurrt den Indianerjungen an, fügt sich aber.

„Keine Kinder des Mondes?", raunt Liam mir zu. Auch er kennt die Geschichten, war mit mir in Rumänien und Russland auf der Suche nach den fast gänzlich ausgerotteten Dunkelwesen. Niemals würde ein echter Werwolf einem anderen parieren.

„Nein. Aber eine interessante Fähigkeit.", ich kann das Seufzen im Blick meines Mannes sehen, auch wenn er keinen Ton sagt.

„BEAN(Weib)!", zu leise, dass die anderen ihn verstanden hätten. Edward, der Jake in den Garten gefolgt ist, wendet sich einen Moment uns zu. Ist es nicht lästig, alle immer im eigenen Kopf zu haben?

Carlisles ältester Sohn rollt einmal mit den Augen und die Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Tochter war mir noch nicht so deutlich, wie in diesem Moment.

„Was haben die Hunde?", Kate, als eine zierliche Vampirfrau durch die Tür kommt.

„Vielleicht Flöhe.", antwortet sie. Sie erinnert mich ein wenig an die zierliche Alice. „Hallo, Charlotte.", stellt sie sich vor, bleibt jedoch zwei Meter entfernt stehen, nachdem sie Liam gesehen hat. Schmunzele, er hat immer dieselbe einschüchternde Wirkung. Auch Bella schien im ersten Moment beunruhigt in unserer Nähe, verzagt von Liams ernster Erscheinung.

Noch immer liegt Anspannung über Bella. Edward hingegen scheint positiv gestimmt zu sein, als zwei weitere Nomaden eintreffen. Mary und Randall kommen gemeinsam, sind befreundet, begrüßen Garrett fröhlich, man kennt sich.

Auch sie glauben die Geschichte, die Edward ihnen erzählt.

Beobachte die beiden Soldaten, Garrett und Liam, die auf der Veranda stehen, den Rücken zum Haus, und sich leise unterhalten. Der strömende Regen hat die beiden Hunde verjagt, die um das Anwesen patrouilliert sind, nur der Junge, Jake, ist noch hier. Es ist seltsam, wie er die Nähe zu Bella und ihrer Tochter sucht, wo sie doch eigentlich erklärte Feinde unsererseits sind.

Zumindest hat er das mehrfach behauptet und scheint nicht zu begreifen, wie mächtig die Volturi sind. Dummes Kind.

Eleazar erzählt mir von seiner Zeit in Italien. Carmen lächelt, sie sind beide sehr mitfühlend. Sie erinnern mich an Carlisle.

„Bebe linda!", Carmens Stimme ist liebevoll, als Renesmee auf uns zu kommt. Ihr persönlicher Bodyguard schnarcht auf der Couch. Wie er das hinbekommt, während draußen nun auch Donner rollt, ist mir ein Rätsel.

„Siobhan?", fragt sie in ihrer hohen Sopranstimme und streckt ihre kleine Hand nach mir aus. Ich glaube ihr verlangt es danach, uns ihre Geschichte aus ihrer Sicht zu erzählen. Bisher hat sie keiner von uns, nicht mal Maggie, an den Händen berührt.

„Aye, _stóirín beag_ (kleiner Schatz)?", neige mich zu ihr hinab. Als ihre Hand mein Gesicht berührt, zeigt sie mir jedoch nicht, was ich erwartet habe.

„Ness… Renesmee!", ermahnt sie Edward plötzlich. Bella blickt ihn finster an, kann den Kosenamen, den alle für ihr Kind zu verwenden scheinen, nicht ausstehen.

„Es ist in Ordnung.", antworte ich dem Gedankenleser, wende mich wieder dem kleinen Halbvampir zu. „Das ist eine berechtigte Frage.", die Kleine glättet ihre Gesichtszüge wieder, nachdem sie trotzig auf die Ermahnung ihres Vaters reagiert hatte. „Es ist ein bisschen anders, als bei euch.", sage ich. Wieder klickt Renesmee sich durch Bilder ihrer Familie. Versucht herauszufinden, wie mein Zirkel zu einander steht. Ihre erste Frage war, ob Maggie unser Kind ist, so wie sie von Bella und Edward. Wie herrlich unverblümt Kinder sind!

Nun zeigt sie mir Esme und die Vampirkinder ihrer Familie, unterbricht sich selbst kurz, verzieht die Augenbrauen überlegend und zeigt mir dann ein Bild ihrer Tanten, die Schwestern sind.

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ihr keine eindeutige Antwort geben kann. Nicht auf die Frage, welche Position Maggie in unserem Zirkel einnimmt.

Ich liebe sie wie eine Schwester, habe mit ihr aber ebenso eine innige Beziehung, wie meine Mutter und ich früher und das hat mich damals wirklich überrascht.

„Irgendwas dazwischen, _mil_ (Schätzchen)."

Renesmee verzieht ihr süßes Gesichtchen unzufrieden. Berührt meine Wange wieder, fragt nach dem großen düsteren Mann, Liam, und zeigt mir Bilder ihrer Eltern, von Carlisle und Esme und diesmal kann ich ihr eine klare Antwort geben.

„Genau so. Schau.", und zeige ihr meinen Ehering. Erfreut klatscht die Kleine in die Hände. Endlich eine richtige Antwort, aye?

Eleazar neben mir lauscht plötzlich in die Umgebung, Garrett und Liam wenden sich um, sehen Edward an.

„Die Ägypter kommen.", sagt er, und schon ist Bella bei ihrer Tochter und schließt sie fest in die Arme.

Ich habe Amun noch nie getroffen, aber schon Legenden über ihn gehört. Und natürlich die Geschichte, dass er nur noch am Leben ist, weil sein Zirkel der einzige ist, der sich freiwillig den Gesetzen der jungen Volturi beugte.

„JAKE!", mit einem Satz ist der Junge wach. „Sag den anderen bescheid, sie kommen nicht zu zweit. Sie sind zu viert."

Das überrascht mich. Habe ich doch bisher nur von Amun und seiner Gefährtin gehört.

Ich bin wirklich gespannt auf diesen Zirkel, um den sich so viele Märchen aus vergangener Zeit ranken, wie um die rumänischen Herrscher früherer Tage.

Spüre Liams glühenden Blick, sehe ihn an. Manchmal ist es, als wisse er, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht.

Maggie blickt zwischen Eleazar und mir hin und her.

„Kennst du den ägyptischen Zirkel?", erkundigt sie sich unruhig.

„Ich war einmal dabei, als wir ihn und seine Gefährtin aufgesucht haben.", erklärt er. Frage mich wieso sie ihm einen Besuch abgestattet haben? Doch Maggie blickt mich an, zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Warum muss ich an Anne Rice denken?", flüstert sie. „ ‚Königin der Verdammten'? Kommt dir das bekannt vor?"

Liams Mundwinkel zucken, ich kann das unterdrückte Lächeln sehen. Unser Ziehkind!

Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Bella nervöser ist, als bei Marys und Randalls Ankunft. Die vier Nomaden, die sich zuvor durch das Haus bewegt hatten, kommen interessiert zurück. Anscheinend wollen sie alle die Vampire sehen, die älter als die Volturi sind.

Abgesehen von den beiden Sukkubi, Tanya und Kate, ist niemand von uns annährend so alt wie unsere Gesetzeshüter.

Wieder ist Edward der erste an der Tür.

„Amun!"

##


	14. Versprechen

**HYA!**

**Die Geschichte, die Liam kennt, in der ein Vampir und ein Menschenmädchen sich begegnen, ist keine Liebesgeschichte. **

**Doch der schweigsame Ire entdeckt nicht nur Edwards Aufrichtigkeit, sondern auch einen neuen Kameraden gegen die fürchterlichen Rotjacken!**

**Viel Spaß!**

**##**

**_14. Versprechen_**

_I learned from you  
Oh I made these plans, made this plans  
With you around dear_

Will you be there when the day's done  
Will you be there  
Under the same, under the same sun

_(Ben Howard, under the same sun)_

**_Liam_**

Siobhan glaubt fest daran, dass keiner von Carlisles Zirkelmitgliedern, keiner seiner ‚Söhne' etwas Verwerfliches getan hat. Bella habe ihre Menschlichkeit zur Abstimmung gebracht, habe Carlisle einst geschrieben. Sie habe es also selbst so gewählt.

Ein Menschenmädchen und ein Vampir. Ich kenne eine solche Geschichte und ich bin mit ihrem Verlauf nur in einigen Teilen einverstanden.

Siobhan war damals ein zerbrechlicher Mensch, so wie alle ihre Zirkelschwestern davor, als dieser kleine Bastard Sancar sie ausfindig gemacht und aus dem Leben gerissen hat.

Ich habe den Gesichtsausdruck meiner Schönen nicht vergessen, als sie von der Nacht ihrer Verwandlung erzählt hat. Habe nicht vergessen, dass sie sagte, die Schmerzen erinnere sie noch immer. Drücke Siobhans Hand fester, um mich nicht in meine Wut auf einen ausgelöschten Vampir zu konzentrieren. Meine Liebste hebt den Kopf von meiner Schulter und sieht mich an, lächelt sanft.

„Ich meine was ich gesagt habe, Siobhan. Ist dieses Mädchen nicht freiwillig in diesem Leben…"

„Das würde keiner von ihnen tun.", unterbricht sie mich.

Eine Stewardess geht an uns vorüber, lächelt, Siobhan drückt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, sehe sie an.

„Was auch immer vorgefallen ist, sie werden nicht getan haben, was du ihnen vorwirfst."

Ich werfe ihnen nichts vor! Aber ich kann mit niemandem befreundet sein, der so etwas Verwerfliches getan hat.

„_Cailín_ (Mädchen)…", seufze ich.

Meine Schöne stützt ihr Kinn auf meiner Schulter ab. „So viele Jahrhunderte sind vergangen. Und du bist noch immer wütend deswegen.", liebevoll.

Ich werde immer wütend auf den Vampir sein, der meiner Geliebten solche Schmerzen zugefügt hat, auch wenn ich froh bin, dass sie als Vampir überlebt und somit zu mir gefunden hat. Und ja ich weiß, dass ich nicht die Schuld an jenem Verbrechen trage. Dennoch wünsche ich mir, dass ich sie hätte beschützen können.

„_Mo Loach_ (Mein Held).", säuselt sie.

Dieses Weibsbild!

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Siobhan! Ich erwarte, dass wir im Falle eines Falles MEINER Meinung sind.", wiederhole ich mich.

„Natürlich. Aber du machst dir unbegründet Sorgen.", stellt sie fest. Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr.

#

Der Nebel hängt über dem grünen Ort, als wolle er ihn vor der Außenwelt verbergen. Wir haben nicht mal ein viertel der Zeit gebraucht, um mit dem Leihwagen von Seattle nach Forks zu gelangen.  
Die Einfahrt zum Cullenanwesen liegt beinahe verborgen zwischen den Bäumen. Scheinbar mitten im Wald öffnet sich das vorherrschende Grün und macht einer Lichtung Platz.

Das Haus ist hell und freundlich, es passt zu Carlisle und Esme.

Carlisle Cullen ist eine recht außergewöhnliche Erscheinung. In der Welt der Menschen und noch mehr in der unseren.

Abgesehen davon, dass er noch nie das Blut eines Menschen getrunken hat um seinen Durst zu stillen, ist er in den letzten 150 Jahren dazu übergegangen, ihnen zu helfen, als Arzt zu arbeiten.

Der gutherzige Vampir, der nach anderen mit seiner Lebenseinstellung suchte, versammelt inzwischen eine große Familie um sich. Seine Frau Esme, seine drei Söhne, seine drei Töchter und inzwischen sogar sein Enkelkind. Und es ist in Verbindung mit meinem Freund nicht seltsam, sie als Familie zu betrachten.

Er und Siobhan teilen Wissbegierde miteinander. Anders kann ich mir die Freundschaft mit den ‚_Hunden'_ nicht erklären. Immer auf der Suche nach neuen Erkenntnissen. Sie sind sich einig, dass man nur fürchtet, was man nicht versteht. Aber sie mögen beide die Furcht nicht.

Es sind Vampire anwesend. Und… ein Geruch nach nassem Hund durchzieht die gesamte Umgebung.

Als der Geruch das erste Mal vor den Stadtgrenzen von Forks penetrant auftrat, haben wir angenommen, er würde sich verlieren. Doch um das Haus herum ist es wie ein Schutzwall. Eine Wand aus… was auch immer.

Siobhan und ich wechseln einen Blick, Maggie zieht die junge Stirn in Falten.

Carlisles Ziehsohn Edward, der Gedankenleser ist als Erster an der Tür. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich von ihm halten soll. Seine Gabe ist mir nicht geheuer.

Der Junge lächelt entschuldigend. Aye, entschuldige auch.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr gekommen seid.", beginnt er.

Maggie ist entsetzt über den Geruch, der mit Öffnen der Haustür noch einmal verstärkt wurde.

Siobhan reißt kurz die Augen auf, ob Maggies Direktheit.

„Das ist Jake. Ein… Freund der Familie. Man gewöhnt sich an den beißenden Gestank.", behauptet Edward. Wir werden sehen.

Bevor der Junge beginnt, weist er uns auf das merkwürdige Pochen zweier Herzen hin. Das eine, schnell und kräftig, ziemlich laut für einen Menschen und ein weiteres… Flackern fast. Schnell, zügig, aber leiser als das der Menschen. Welche seltsamen Freunde hat Carlisle um sich geschart?

Dann kommt Isabella Cullen zu uns ins Foyer. Aus dem unscheinbaren Menschen ist eine schöne Vampirin geworden, deren Augen ebenfalls die… unübliche karamellfarbene Tönung haben. Das merkwürdige Herz gehört zu dem kleinen Mädchen in ihren Armen.

Würde ich jenes Schlagen nicht wahrnehmen, ich hielte sie für eine verbotene Kreation. Ein unsterbliches Kind. Doch dann hebt das Mädchen den Kopf und blickt Siobhan an, ihre Augen menschlich braun.

Maggie nickt bestätigend, Edwards Geschichte ist wahr.

Bella sieht mich an, hat Mut, behauptet fest, dass ihr Kind nicht verboten ist.

Nein, das ist sie sicherlich nicht. Vermutlich ist sie sogar einmalig. Wir können das Herz des Hybriden schlagen hören.

„Das ist sie wirklich nicht.", meine Liebliche lächelt Edwards Frau aufmunternd zu. „Natürlich werden wir als Zeugen bleiben. Ihr habt nicht getan, was sie euch vorwerfen könnten.", stellt sie klar.  
Sie sehen alle drei erleichtert aus.  
„Kommt mit, ich stelle euch die anderen vor.", lächelt Edward und führt uns ins Wohnzimmer.

Sechs Augenpaare richten sich auf uns, nur eines ist ebenso rot wie unsere. Eines gehört dem lauten Jungen.

Siobhan erkundigt sich nach Carlisle und Esme, während ich diese kleine Versammlung begutachte. Unweit des Hauses sind noch zwei Vampire unterwegs.

Die Familie aus Denali ist ein bemerkenswerter Ring an Persönlichkeiten. Die Schwestern sollen angeblich einen menschlichen Mythos begründet haben, und der Mann, Eleazar, hat laut Siobhan einst den Volturi angehört. Also ist er unsere wichtigste Figur. Er ist derjenige, der ihre Taktiken kennt, ihre Denkweisen. Er wäre nicht hier, wenn er ihnen und nicht Carlisles Zirkel loyal wäre.

Der andere Mann, Garrett, mustert uns.

Erst Siobhan, die seinem Blick trotzig Standhält, schmunzelnd. Ich kenne ihren Blick, hat er mich doch damals auch getroffen, als ich mich der Annahme wähnte, ich sei nicht nur physisch älter als sie.

Dann betrachtet er Maggie, die sich mit ernster Miene umsieht. Auch wenn sie wie ein Kind erscheinen mag, ist sie nicht leichtfertig. Sie nimmt die Situation ernst, versucht Lüge und Wahrheit schnell zu entdecken. Maggie blickt Garrett an, nachdem sie sich nach den anderen Vampiren erkundigt hat, sie seinen Blick bemerkt, wartet auf eine Aussage, doch der andere grinst nur.

Dann sehen wir uns an. Es ist etwas in seiner Haltung, dass ihn verrät. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er in einem Krieg gekämpft hat. Im Gegensatz zu Bella Cullen, ist kein Zögern in seinem Blick.

Ich kenne Carlisles Söhne nur aus seinen Erzählungen, von Fotos. Sie sind allesamt Jungen. Edward berichtet, dass sie Alice und den jungen Major vermissen. Dabei habe ich auf Jaspers Wissen gesetzt, sollten die Volturi tatsächlich anrücken um eine scheinbare Straftat zu ahnden.

Frage mich, was das Paar veranlasst hat, ihren Zirkel zu verlassen. Sehe meine beiden störrischen Mädchen an. Auch wenn ich Anfangs nichts mit Maggie anzufangen wusste, würde ich keine von beiden einfach so verlassen können. Alice muss etwas Furchtbares gesehen haben, dass sie geflohen sind. Ich bin erleichtert, dass der Freundeskreis der Familie Cullen nicht ausschließlich aus kleinen Jungen besteht. Eleazar und Garrett sind erwachsene Männer, die bereits in ihrem menschlichen Leben ‚_gelebt'_ haben.

Hmh. Wölfe bei Tageslicht? Blicke Siobhan an, die anscheinend denselben Gedanken hat. Edward erläutert den Vertrag und seine Grenzen. Wieder eine seltsame- außergewöhnliche- Begebenheit, die zu Carlisles Zirkel passt.

#

Maggie sitzt mit Renesmee auf den Wohnzimmerfußboden und verbiegt Esmes Silberbesteck. Das kleine Mädchen ist aus der Ferne leicht für ein unsterbliches Kind zu halten. Sie ist zu niedlich, zu grazil um ein normaler Mensch zu sein.

Der Wolfsjunge steht bedrohlich dicht bei ihnen. Mir persönlich zu nah an Maggie, als würde er sie jeden Moment anfallen. Edward springt ein, erinnert den Jungen daran, warum wir alle hier sind, blickt mich an. Gut, dass er das geregelt hat. Sonst hätte ich es getan. Und ich wäre sicherlich nicht ganz so höflich gewesen.

Lausche der Stimme meiner Schönen, die sich angeregt mit dem Denalizirkel und dem Nomaden unterhält.

„Ein Schlachtfeld in Yorktown?", ich kann das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme hören. „Für wen hast du gekämpft?"

1781. Auch wenn er nicht so aussieht, könnte er ein Junge sein. Aber gut, er ist weit älter, als der Großteil des Cullenclans.

„Für wen, fragt sie!", stößt er hervor und verdreht die Augen. Blickt mich kurz entsetzt an. „GEGEN diese kleinen feigen Rotjacken natürlich! Das lohnt sich immer."

Was für ein sympathischer Zeitgenosse!

Wir grinsen uns an, nicke anerkennend, auch wenn wir Carlisle alle sehr schätzen, seine Landsleute sind doch immer wieder für Schabernack gut.

Einer der Hunde draußen knurrt bedrohlich, der Junge aus dem Reservat sprintet hinaus und ruft das Mädchen zur Ruhe.

„Keine Kinder des Mondes?", hake ich nach. Dass sie tagsüber und ohne Rücksicht auf den Gezeitenzyklus ihre Gestalt ändern, hätte auch eine seltsame Entwicklung sein können. Das Überleben des Stärkeren. Aber echte Werwölfe würden niemals einem anderen gehorchen.

„Nein. Aber eine interessante Fähigkeit.", stellt Siobhan fest, kurz ziert ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht, als ich den Impuls unterdrücke mit den Augen zu Rollen.

„Bean (Weib)!", Siobhan kichert.

Sie wird Carlisle dazu ausfragen oder notfalls einen der Hunde, nur um Näheres in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Peter und Charlotte sind sehr zurückhaltend, Edward erzählt, dass sie Jasper in den Neugeborenenkriegen kennen gelernt haben. Peters Wissen kann also ebenso wertvoll sein, wie das von Eleazar.

Als Mary und Randall ankommen, bin ich positiv überrascht, dass es einen weiteren Mann im Dunstkreis meines englischen Freundes gibt.

Mary ist… aufgedreht für einen Vampir. Aber tough genug, um Garretts Neckerei zu parieren. Die Nomaden kennen sich, haben sich alle in Nordamerika angesiedelt.

Der junge Garrett ist ein echter Patriot. Seit er in seinen ersten Krieg gezogen ist, hat er jedem amerikanischen Krieg beigewohnt.

Höre Siobhan dem kleinen Halbvampir antworten, frage mich, welche Frage das begabte Kind wohl gestellt hat.

Auch Garrett lauscht dem ungleichen Austausch.

„Genau so, schau.", Siobhan, das kleine Halbwesen klatscht erfreut in die Hände.

Wir warten beide, ob sie noch etwas sagen, bevor Garrett eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zieht.

„Was hältst du von dem Mädchen?"

Es passt zu Carlisle. Nur er kann es bewerkstelligen, dass jemand ihn Großvater nennt.

„Interessante Entwicklung.", antworte ich.

Garrett lacht kurz. „Ja.", starrt in den Wald hinaus, das Wolfsmädchen bewegt sich zwischen den Bäumen. „Vampire, die Kinder kriegen. Unfassbar. Das bringt mich zum Nachdenken."

Aha.

Doch Garrett führt seinen Gedanken nicht weiter aus, auch wenn ich den Eindruck habe, dass es nicht alles ist, was er dazu zu sagen hat.

„Deine ‚_Frau'_ scheint ja entzückt von Renesmee zu sein.", er betont unseren Status als Frage.

„Hmh.", mehr als mir lieb ist wahrscheinlich. Wer weiß, welche Gedanken und Ideen sie von dieser Reise mitnimmt.

„Was hat es mit Maggie auf sich? Ihr wart recht schnell von der Wahrheit überzeugt."

„Meine Frau", stelle ich klar, „war entzückt, als wir Maggie begegnet sind.", Garrett schmunzelt, „Maggie ist in der Lage, Lüge und Wahrheit zu erkennen."

Der amerikanische Patriot blickt mich überrascht an, ich kann die Neugierde sehen. Oh, er wird sich gut mit Siobhan verstehen. Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wo kommt das her? Überall diese Talente!", stößt er hervor. „In Carlisles Zirkel häufen sie sich, Eleazar sagt, in deinem auch. Unglaublich!"

Blicke kurz zu dem Mann neben Siobhan und Renesmee, der meinen Blick aufmerksam erwidert. Der Mann, der die Talente der anderen erkennen kann. Erkennt er also nicht nur Maggies Begabung, sondern auch Siobhans?

Lache kurz. „Aye, aye. Das ist nicht _mein_ Zirkel.", schüttele schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Nicht, wie du es meinst."

„Siobhan ist…?"

„Aye. Seit 1490."

„Sie ist älter als du.", stellt er fest.

„Das behauptet sie zumindest!"

Dann kann man sie aus der Ferne hören. Vier Vampire, auf dem Weg hierher.

Garrett und ich wenden uns dem Haus zu.

Edward verkündet die Ankunft der Ägypter, blicke meine Ehefrau an, in deren Augen die Neugierde blitzt. Sie hat nur mit zwei Vampiren gerechnet und nun wird sie diesem uralten Zirkel gegenüber stehen. Wenn du dir mal nicht zu viel Hoffnungen machst, Holdeste. Nicht jeder Vampir ist so gutmütig wie Carlisle oder so wissbegierig wie du.

„AMUN!", Edwards Stimme klingt angestrengt freundlich. Das antwortende Gemurmel ist kaum zu verstehen. Wir versammeln uns alle im Wohnzimmer. Wir alle wollen den Zirkel sehen, der älter ist, als wir alle.

Bella drückt ihr Kind fest an sich, als vier rotäugige Vampire in den Raum kommen. Ihre Haut hat einen dunkleren Ton, oliv beinahe.

Ihr Oberhaupt, Amun mustert die Anwesenden mit einem hektischen Blick. Die Frau neben ihm, ich vermute, seine Gefährtin, hält den Kopf gesenkt und berührt schwebend seine Hand, als wäre sie bereit ihn davon zu ziehen. Die zwei Jüngeren, ein Junge, mehr noch als Edward oder das Kind aus dem Reservat, und ein Mädchen mit aufmerksamem Blick, lächeln.

Ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist, aber ich traue Amun nicht. Vielleicht weil ich etwas anderes erwartet habe. Eine andere Erscheinung. Der Ältere wirkt nervös, unruhig und nicht so… hoheitsvoll, wie ich mir jemanden vorgestellt habe, der als Gott verehrt wurde. Das enttäuscht mich.

Siobhan blickt Eleazar an, der den Jungen aus Ägypten anstarrt. Amun indes fixiert den Mann aus Denali.

Wieder erzählt Edward die Geschichte der kleinen Renesmee, Amun schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das ist unmöglich. So etwas gibt es nicht.", behauptet der Ägypter mit dickem arabischem Akzent.

„Sie zeigt es euch.", bietet der Gedankenleser an. Benjamin, der Junge, grinst das kleine Mädchen fröhlich an.

„Renesmee.", stellt er fest, betont die Endsilbe. „Nach der lieblichen Esme?", zögerlich nickt Bella. „Und?"

„Meiner Mutter René.", antwortet sie weiter.

„Was für ein außergewöhnlicher Name für ein überaus außergewöhnliches Kind!", flötet der Junge und neigt sich der ausgestreckten Hand entgegen.

Tia, seine Gefährtin, fasst seine Hand, begibt sich ebenfalls zum jüngsten Cullenspross.

Beide sehen sich mit großen Augen an.

„Es ist wahr!", lacht Benjamin. Tia nickt, lächelt erleichtert.

„Sie möchte dir gern persönlich für dein Kommen danken, Amun."

Der Ägypter schnalzt verächtlich mit der Zunge.

Die vegetarischen Schwestern mustern ihn misstrauisch. Garrett und ich wechseln einen Blick, riskiere es, zu meiner Schönen zu sehen, die nun gespannt Amun und seine Gefährtin beobachtet.

„Es tut mir leid, richte Carlisle meine Grüße aus, aber wir werden sie unter gar keinen Umständen berühren!", wiederholt er seine Drohung, die Tia wie Benjamin zuvor in den Wind geschlagen hatten. „Wir gehen!"

Und dann zeigt der Junge, der nicht älter sein kann als Maggie erstaunliches Rückrat und äußert scheinbare Floskeln, die sein Zirkeloberhaupt zum Einlenken bringen.

Die Ägypter sind ein merkwürdig unausgewogener Zirkel. Sie kippen alle in Benjamins Richtung.

„Hast du gehört, was er kann?", Siobhans Hand gleitet in meine, als wir alle auf dem Weg in den Garten sind.

Benjamin hat Renesmee versprochen, ihr seine Gabe zu zeigen. Tia sieht zu uns hinüber, als Maggie uns erwähnt. Siobhan nickt der jungen Frau zu.

„Er kann die Elemente beeinflussen! Selbst Eleazar hat so etwas noch nie gesehen. Und er war über ein Jahrhundert bei den Volturi!", wispert sie weiter.

Wären wir Menschen, würden ihre Wangen vor Aufregung glühen. Es ist hinreißend, dass sie sich nach fünfhundert Jahren noch immer für Dinge begeistern kann.

Ich habe in meinen über 300 Jahren noch keinen Vampir getroffen, den ich als ‚fröhlich' beschreiben würde, aber es ist ein Wort, was in meinen Gedanken herumgeistert, sobald ich Benjamin ansehe.

Er verwirbelt Erde, zieht sie in einem Strudel in die Höhe und lässt sie für das Kind in der Luft tanzen.

Auch der Wolfsjunge sieht fasziniert dabei zu.

Amun und Kebi beobachten Benjamins Darstellung mit argwöhnischen Mienen, während die junge Tia ihrem Gefährten lächelnd zusieht.

Ich habe es geahnt, Siobhan wendet sich ihr zu und unterhält sich leise mit ihr. Maggie grinst mich an, wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. Garretts fragender Blick wankt zwischen uns, ob er einen Scherz verpasst habe.

„Du hast eine gute Meinung von Benjamin.", stellt meine Schöne in einem ruhigeren Moment fest.

„Aye.", schmunzele ich.

„Er und Tia haben seit ihrer Ankunft nur einmal gelogen.", berichtet sie weiter. Ich vermute, als Benjamin davon sprach, leichtfertig Amuns Zirkel zu verlassen. Wäre es ihm so gleichgültig, hätte er dem Älteren schon längst den Rücken zugekehrt.

Dann seufzt sie. Blicke sie abwartend an. „Ich habe mir Amun anders vorgestellt.", gesteht sie. „Und Kebi ist so…", schweigsam, unterwürfig, untertänig? „Als habe sie keine eigene Meinung.", entrüstet.

„Was hast du erwartet, _deise_(Schönste)?", immerhin war sie die erste Sklavin in seinem früheren Gefolge. Sie hat ihre Persönlichkeit nicht abgelegt, als sie ein Vampir wurde. Es heißt, unsere prägnantesten Eigenschaften verstärken sich, nachdem sich unsere Neugeborenen- Wildheit gelegt hat. So wie Bellas Schild, die nun nicht mehr nur sich sondern auch ihr Kind zu schützen versucht.

Wie hätte Kebi nun also ihre Willfährigkeit ablegen sollen?

Aber das kann meine trotzige kleine Blume nicht verstehen. Es ist nicht in ihr. Sie würde niemals af die Idee kommen, blind einer Anweisung zu folgen. Und das begrüße ich sehr.

Kebi ist keine Bedrohung, aber sie verschwindet wie ein Schatten an Amuns Seite. Das ist kein Leben, nicht in meinen Augen.

„Sie widerspricht nicht!", manchmal ist das sehr angenehm. „Wie kann sie Amuns Aussagen gutheißen, wenn sie doch offensichtlich so falsch und unwissend sind!", wir kennen beide die Antwort, aber dennoch bringt es meine Rebellische auf.

Alle sind erleichtert, als Carlisle und Esme zurückkehren. Und sie bringen einen weiteren Freund mit. Alistair. Ein merkwürdiger- englischer- Vampir, der andere unserer Art normaler Weise meidet, wie Teufel das Weihwasser. Dennoch betrachten sich die beiden Engländer als gute Freunde. Aber was ist an Carlisle Cullen schon gewöhnlich?

Ich rechne es dem Eigenbrötler hoch an, dass er trotz seines Misstrauens gekommen ist und beteuert, zu bleiben. So viel Rückrat hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.

Carlisle scheint erleichtert, dass bereits so viele seiner Freunde hier sind, und zwei der Vampire – Rosalie und Emmett – sind noch immer unterwegs.

„Sind denn alle gekommen?", erkundigt sich Siobhan bei ihrem ältesten Freund.

„Ich hoffe noch auf den ein oder anderen unserer Freunde.", lächelnd, meine Schöne blickt ihn prüfend an. Herausfordernd. „Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Kairo noch einem alten Freund begegnet.", ich kann den Namen im Raum schweben sehen, obwohl Carlisle ihn noch nicht ausgesprochen hat. „Wir sind Toshiro begegnet."

Knurre verächtlich, der Wolfsjunge ist in Alarmbereitschaft, ebenso ist Peter in einem Satz vor seiner zierlichen Gefährtin. Siobhan zieht nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Beruhige dich, Junge.", weist sie den Wolfjungen an.

„Aber…!"

„Nichts aber, nicht alle würden Toshiro als Freund bezeichnen.", erklärt sie. „Du bist nicht in Gefahr."

Carlisle blickt mich an, lächelt entschuldigend. „Vielleicht kommt er gar nicht. Er war… unentschlossen."

Sehe meine Gefährtin an, die ihre Schultern verkrampft. Sie glaubt nicht, dass Toshiro seinem „Freund" helfen wird, sie kennt ihn besser. Aber meine Liebliche verliert kein Wort des Zweifels.

#

Maggie und Siobhan beobachten begeistert, wie Bella ihr Schutzschild trainiert. Eine Fähigkeit, die sie vor Janes Angriffen schützen wird und sie hofft, auch ihre Familie.

Nachdem nun auch die Amazonen eingetroffen sind, liegt Hoffnung über unserer Versammlung.

Dennoch frage ich mich, warum die Volturi vollzählig kommen, um Recht zu sprechen. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass sie allesamt anreisen, als sei dies eine Strafexpedition und dieser interessante Zirkel ihr Preisgeld. Überschreiten sie nun ihre eigenen Gesetze? Kommt, was Hauke schon vor Jahrhunderten vermutet hat? Was heute noch Vampire hinter der vorgehaltenen Hand flüstern, weil sie die Macht des seltsamen Aro fürchten?

In diese bizarr hoffnungsvolle Stimmung kriecht mehr und mehr ein anderer Geist. Noch ist er nicht zu fassen, aber ich kenne die Vorzeichen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Garrett, der sich freiwillig von einem Stromschlag niederstrecken ließ, es ebenso spürt. Die Vorhut einer Rebellion entsteht.

Und dann bricht Unruhe aus, als zwei weitere Vampire anrücken.

Sie sind alt, aber nicht eingeladen. Maggie starrt die beiden Neuankömmlinge mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, deren Haut durchscheinend ist, milchig, aber deren Augen glühender sind, als unsere.

Die sagenumwobenen Rumänen haben Carlisle ausfindig gemacht.

Siobhan macht instinktiv zwei Schritte vor, schützend. Unsere Blicke treffen sich.

Neugierde, Interesse, aber auch Vorsicht.

„Stephan, Vladimir. Ihr seid weit weg von Zuhause.", ist es Carlisle, der das Wort an die dunkeln Gestalten richtet.

Kate fragt zischend, was die Alten hier her bringt.

„Hat Alice euch geschickt?", übergeht das Familienoberhaupt der Cullens ihren Angriff.

„Niemand hat uns geschickt.", antwortete der Blonde, Vladimir, flüsternd.

„Wir haben gehört, dass die Volturi kommen, um zu richten.", flüsterte der dunkelhaarige Stephan.

„Wir haben nicht getan, was sie uns vorwerfen.", Carlisle sonst so fürsorgliche Stimme klingt hart und angestrengt.

„Es kümmert uns nicht"

„was ihr getan oder nicht getan habt."

„Wir warten seit einem Millennium darauf, es dem italienischen Abschaum heimzuzahlen."

„Es heißt, ihr werden nicht alleine gegen sie antreten."

„Und wir können sehen, dass dem so ist."

„Wir haben nicht vor, gegen die Volturi zu kämpfen.", erwidert Carlisle besorgt, blickt seinen Freund Eleazar zweifelnd an.

„Oh, das wird Aros Zeugen enttäuschen."

„Sie mögen ordentliche Kämpfe."

Eleazar verzieht das Gesicht. „Aros Zeugen?", hakt er nach. Mit den anderen über zwanzig Vampiren beschäftigt, scheint es, als haben wir die Unruhe in der Vampirgemeinschaft verpasst.

„Oh, glaubt ihr immer noch, dass sie euch anhören werden?"

Die Wendung in diesem Gespräch gefällt mir nicht. Allgemein bricht Unbehagen aus. Viele Blicke richten sich auf Carlisle, mehr noch auf Eleazar, die die Volturi lang genug kennen. Ich sehe Maggie an, die besorgt das Gesicht verzieht. Als unsere Blicke sich kreuzen, nickt sie mürrisch.

Das klingt alles nicht sehr Vertrauens erweckend.

Garrett sieht mich an, vermutlich machen wir denselben Gedankengang. Die Stimmung ist nicht mehr hoffnungsvoll, sondern bedrückend und immer mehr kann man spüren, dass etwas geschehen wird.

Meine Schöne sucht den Blickkontakt. Sie verabscheut Gewalt. Kann es aber ebenso wenig ertragen, wenn Unrecht geschieht.

Du kennst meine Meinung zu einer Grenzüberschreitung, _álainn_ (Liebliche).

##


	15. Bekenntnisse

**HYA!**

**Siobhan hat zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Angst, ihre Familie zu verlieren! Und die Lagerfeuerszene aus Breaking Dawn hat viele ungezeigte Geschichten zu erzählen!**

**Also, Achtung!**

**allerliebste Grüße**

**Tali**

**##**

**_15. Bekenntnisse_**

_I been worryin' that my time is a little unclear  
I been worryin' that I'm losing the one's I hold dear  
I been worryin' that we all live our lives in the confines of fear_

And I will become what I deserve

_(Ben Howard, the Fear)_

**_Siobhan_**

Carlisle hat über die Dekaden seines Lebens einige gute Freunde gewonnen. Die Amazonen mit Abstand wohl die am beeindruckendsten Erscheinungen, mit ihrem ursprünglichen, fast wilden Aussehen. Ich mag Zafrina.

Aber ihre Bilder sind, wenn auch sehr schön, unheimlich verschreckend, weil man nichts anderes mehr sehen kann. Dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit ist… verstörend. Neugierde hin oder her, ich kann mir Liams Schmunzeln nur zu gut vorstellen, wenn er hört, dass es mir überhaupt nicht gefallen hat, blind zu sein, beziehungsweise etwas zu sehen, was nicht wahr ist. Maggie rollt unentwegt mit den Schultern, versucht das Gefühl des unechten Erlebnis' abzuschütteln, das Trugbild zu verdrängen.

Aber Bellas Schild zeigt sich als machtvoller, als Edward angenommen hat. Hat es früher, als sie noch ein Mensch war, ihren eigenen Kopf geschützt, ist es nun ein anscheinend dehnbarer Schild. Eine Verstärkung, nicht nur durch ihre Verwandlung, meiner Meinung nach auch, weil sie kurz vor ihrem neuen Leben Mutter geworden ist. Und es ihr nichts bringen würde, könnte sie ihr Kind nicht retten.

Die Neugierde und Aufgeschlossenheit des Abenteurers, Garrett, lassen ihn Respekt und Verständnis für unseren Freund Carlisle aufbringen, sodass sie einander stets als gute Freunde betrachten. Neugierde, die ihn sogar zu einer cullen'schen Jagdpartie verleitet hat.

Seine Suche nach Herausforderungen, nach Abenteuern veranlasst ihn aber auch dazu, eine der berüchtigten Schwestern herauszufordern. Als habe ihm Blindheit nicht genügt.

Wie mir scheint, die Schwester, die ein besonderes Interesse geweckt zu haben scheint.

Der Geist, der stets verneint, könnte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht davon abhalten.

„Kate.", auch wenn ich noch immer vom Moment der Blindheit irritiert bin, will ich doch genau wissen, was er vorhat.

„Garrett, lass das lieber.", schlägt Edward vor.

Der Abenteuer lächelt unbeeindruckt.

„Man sagt, du kannst einen Vampir auf den Rücken werfen.", fährt er fort.

Die zierliche Vampirfrau lächelt ebenfalls. „Ja. Neugierig?"

Der amerikanische Patriot zuckt die Schultern. „Das habe ich noch nie gesehen.", Faszination klingt in seiner Stimme mit.

„Vielleicht funktioniert es nur bei den Schwachen oder Jungen.", behauptet sie. Maggie schüttelt ganz leicht den Kopf. „Aber du siehst stark aus…"

„Oder deine Voltzahl wird überschätzt.", kontert Garrett.

Herausfordernd streckt Kate ihre Hand aus.

Der Soldat grinst. Ob er weiß, worauf er sich da einlässt?

Kates Miene ist bitterernst, ihre Finger zappeln ungeduldig.

Mit dem Selbstbewusstsein eines Mannes, der bisher jede Herausforderung angenommen hat, dem Furcht ein Fremdwort zu sein scheint, berührt Garrett mit dem Zeigefinger ihre Handinnenfläche.

Dann schnappt er plötzlich nach Luft, verdreht die Augen und sackt auf die Knie, außer Gefecht gesetzt für einige Sekunden.

Carmen und Tanya am Rand unserer Gruppe, die ebenfalls nach Zafrinas Vorstellung ausgeharrt haben um zu sehen, was ihre Schwester mit dem ‚Küken' wohl vorhaben könnte, schmunzeln verschlagen.

Garretts Augenlider flattern kurz, bevor er die Augen weit aufreißt und Kate beeindruckt anstarrt.

„Wow!"

Erinnert mich daran, Kate niemals zu nahe zu kommen, wenn sie verärgert ist.

„Hat dir das gefallen?", hakt sie skeptisch nach.

„Ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig.", lacht er, rappelt sich auf, blickt schmunzelnd auf sie herab.

Situationsbedingtes Gedankenlesen, Edward, das würde ich mir wünschen. Ich wüsste nur zu gern, was Garrett durch den Kopf geht.

„Aber du bist eine unglaubliche Frau."

„So sagt man.", antwortet Kate geschmeichelt.

Edward verdreht die Augen. Situationsbedingtes Gedankenlesen, wo bist du?!

Im Haus entsteht Unruhe. Wispern. Wir eilen alle ins Wohnzimmer. Edward voran, irgendetwas ist passiert. Jemand der nicht eingeladen ist.

„Hat Alice euch geschickt?", fragt Carlisle.

Ich muss gestehen, ich bin freudig überrascht, habe ich die beiden Sagenumwobenen Gestalten doch noch nie persönlich getroffen, aber Geschichten gehört und ihre alten Wirkungsstätten aufgesucht.

Die beiden einzigen Überlebenden des rumänischen Zirkels sind eingetroffen.

Eine der großen Mächte, bevor es die Volturi gab. Die Macht, denen die Ägyptischen Gott- Zirkel nicht wichtig genug waren, um sie anzugreifen. Wenn die Rumänen nicht gestürzt worden wären, vielleicht hätte Amun heute noch die gleiche Macht wie vor tausend Jahren. Vielleicht.

Und dennoch spüren wir alle die bedrohliche Aura um die zwei Neuankömmlinge. Mache instinktiv zwei Schritte vor Maggie.

„Niemand hat uns geschickt.", antwortet Vladimir.

Ihre Haut ist ähnlich pergament-artig wie die der Volturi- Meister, doch ihre Augen sind karmesinrot wie die Augen von Neugeborenen.

„Wir haben gehört, dass die Volturi kommen, um zu richten.", flüstert der dunkelhaarige Stephan.  
„Wir haben nicht getan, was sie uns vorwerfen.", Carlisle sonst so fürsorgliche Stimme klingt hart und angestrengt.  
„Es kümmert uns nicht"  
„was ihr getan oder nicht getan habt."  
„Wir warten seit einem Millennium darauf, es dem italienischen Abschaum heimzuzahlen."  
„Es heißt, ihr werdet nicht alleine gegen sie antreten."  
„Und wir können sehen, dass dem so ist.", Vladimirs Blick gleitet über uns hinweg.  
„Wir haben nicht vor, gegen die Volturi zu kämpfen.", erwidert Carlisle besorgt, sucht Blickkontakt mit Eleazar, zweifelnd.

„Oh, das wird Aros Zeugen enttäuschen."  
„Sie mögen ordentliche Kämpfe.", Stephan.  
Eleazar verzieht das Gesicht. „Aros Zeugen?", hakt er nach. Mit den anderen über zwanzig Vampiren beschäftigt, scheint es, als haben wir die Unruhe in der Vampirgemeinschaft verpasst.  
„Oh, glaubt ihr immer noch, dass sie euch anhören werden?", wieder Vladimir.

Unbehagen kriecht in die Atmosphäre. Wo vorher noch eine Art Beschwingtheit geherrscht hat, alles lief so gut, sah so viel versprechend aus, macht sich nun die Sorge breit, dass die Volturi nun ihre Macht gegen diesen Zirkel einsetzen werden. Um etwas zu vernichten, dass sie als Konkurrenz verstehen.

Carlisle spricht nur gut von Aro, sieht ihn als guten Freund an. Auch Eleazar äußerte sich bisher nur positiv über die drei Meister und ihre Arbeit. Doch die beiden Freunde wechseln einen sorgenvollen Blick.

Blicke Liam an, auch er erkennt die Veränderung in der Luft. Vielleicht hat er schon vor uns etwas erkennen können.

#

Eleazar ist aufgebracht, als er die Geschichte erzählt. Die Begebenheiten in seinem Leben in einem völlig neuen Licht erscheinen und er an seiner Arbeit zweifelt. Doch ich sehe es wie Tanya, er hat mit Sicherheit im Glauben an das Gute gehandelt.

Alistair sieht seine Zweifel bestätigt, sein übergroßes Misstrauen gerechtfertigt.

Amun setzt sich ruckartig in Bewegung. Kebi ihm dicht auf den Fersen, wie ein Schatten. Ich kann immer noch nicht nachvollziehen, dass sie nach über Tausend Jahren keine eigene Meinung zu haben scheint und stets darum bemüht ist, alles für ihren Gefährten zu tun. Ich meine, ich liebe meinen Gefährten ebenso und bin bereit alles daran zu setzen, dass er sicher ist, aber ich würde mich niemals untertänig zu seinen Füßen werfen. Aber gut, mein Gefährte würde über so eine Aktion lachen, während es bei Amun und Kebi das normale Verhalten zu sein scheint. Sie hat ihre unterwürfige Persönlichkeit nicht abgelegt, scheint mit ihrem Dasein zufrieden zu sein und ich begreife nicht, wieso.

„Benjamin, Tia, wir gehen!", donnert der sonst so ruhige Amun. „Ich sehe nicht dabei zu, wie du mir meinen halben Zirkel stiehlst, Carlisle."

Genau, Carlisles Masterplan ist es, mächtiger zu sein als die Volturi. Nur deswegen hat er in den letzten Jahrhunderten so viele Freunde um sich gescharrt. Alter schützt vor Torheit nicht, lieber Amun. Ich habe mir eine Gottheit wirklich anders vorgestellt. Meine Enttäuschung darüber brandet erneut auf.

„Wohin willst du gehen?!", ist es Edward, ungewohnt barsch. „Wer sagt dir, dass Alice ihnen genug ist? Wer sagt, dass sie sich danach nicht Benjamin oder Kate holen? Oder jeden anderen mit einer besonderen Gabe."

Woah. Das gefällt mir gar nicht. Blicke Maggie an, die konzentriert die Augen zusammen kneift. Bisher ist alles wahr, was gesagt wurde. Überlege, ob Maggie irgendeinen Vorteil für Aro hätte? Nun bin ich besorgt. Ich dulde Unrecht nicht, ertrage nicht, wenn unser Leben bedroht ist.

Edward bittet uns, zu ihnen zu stehen. Anders als Carlisle hält er einen Kampf nun für unausweichlich.

Der Grünschnabel aus dem Indianerreservat, der Gestaltwandler, steht auf.

„Die Rudel werden zu euch stehen.", große Töne für einen so kleinen Jungen. Er hat keine Ahnung, worauf er sich da einlässt. „Wir fürchten uns nicht vor Vampiren.", tz. Vielleicht sollte er damit anfangen.

Tanya nickt. „Wir kämpfen auch. Wir glauben, dass sie ihre Befugnisse überschreiten werden."

Der Patriot macht als nächster seine Zusage. „Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich einem Herrscher widersetze.", ernst. Liam nickt.

Ich mag Krieg nicht. Blicke Liam an. Aber noch weniger ertrage ich Ungerechtigkeit. Und ich kenne die Meinung meines _Trodaí_ (Krieger) dazu. Er wird zu ihnen stehen, egal, wie ich für uns entscheide. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, ihn gehen zu lassen.

**_Esme_**

Blicke mich um. Unsere Freunde scheinen alle zu Bekenntnissen hingerissen, die mir das Herz schwer werden lassen.

„Carlisle.", Siobhan, so als wären die beiden allein, als führten sie ein vertrauliches Gespräch. „Wir werden ebenso zu euch stehen. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass es zu einem Kampf kommt."

„Ich auch nicht, Siobhan. Es ist das Letzte, was ich will, das weißt du.", Carlisles Lächeln schafft es nur halb. „Vielleicht solltest du dich darauf konzentrieren, dass es friedlich bleibt."

Liams Mundwinkel zucken kurz, Maggie nickt leicht.

„Du weißt, dass das nichts nützen wird.", wiegelt die irische Anführerin ab.

Viele der anderen scheinen verwirrt, über diesen seltsamen Austausch.

Ich erinnere mich an ein Gespräch zwischen Rosalie, Carlisle und Eleazar. Meine neugierige kleine Klatschbase hatte sich nach der Aussage unseres Freundes erkundigt, dass sich die Gaben in den Zirkeln zu häufen scheinen.

_„Wie meinst du das? Was können sie?", fragt Rosalie neugierig, die sich gut mit Siobhan zu verstehen scheint. Sie sind beide Willensstarke Frauen. _

_„Maggie kann Lüge und Wahrheit unterscheiden. Dafür muss der Lügner gar nichts sagen, es reicht schon, wenn er sich unehrlich in seinem Gebärden zeigt.", dann lächelt Eleazar, grinst beinahe, blickt Carlisle an, der den amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck spiegelt. „Und Siobhan hat ein etwas verborgenes Talent. Nichts desto trotz glaube ich, dass es sehr mächtig sein kann."_

_„Was kann sie?"_

_„Viele unserer Gaben funktionieren nur in unserem Kopf, in unserer Wahrnehmung, aber Siobhan ist in der Lage Dinge in ihrem Sinne zu beeinflussen. Auch wenn sie selbst nicht daran glaubt."_

_„Meinst du, wenn sie daran glauben würde, würde ihre Gabe schneller funktionieren? So wie Kate es durch Übung geschafft hat, den Strom auf ihre Haut zu übertragen?", erkundigt sich Carlisle. _

_„Ich glaube schon. Aber sie selbst blockiert es, ist zu bescheiden. Liam sagt, sie nennt es Glück. Das Glück der Iren. Hm.", Eleazar schmunzelt._

_„Das Kuriose ist, dass sie jedem anderen ein Talent zugesteht. Selbst Bellas Schild fand sie bemerkenswert, noch bevor sie es ausdehnen konnte.", erklärt mein Mann. _

Als die Iren und die beiden jungen Ägypter von… einem ihrer Ausflüge zurückkehrten, beobachtete Rosalie Siobhan ganz genau, schien sich aber nicht einig zu werden, wie sie diese neue Information einordnen solle.

„Es kann nicht schaden.", stellt Carlisle fest. Seitdem ich sie kenne, necken sie einander.

Meine Freundin verdreht die Augen, das überrascht mich tatsächlich ein wenig, „Soll ich mir den Ausgang vorstellen, den ich mir wünsche?", wie sarkastisch die sonst so zuvorkommende Vampirin ist.

Ich bin froh, als das Grinsen über das Gesicht meines Mannes tanzt, es macht mir das Atmen leichter. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.", beinahe beschwingt.

Mir entgeht der Blickwechsel zwischen Maggie und Liam nicht, während Siobhan und Carlisle sprechen. Ich sehe zum ersten Mal, dass sich die beiden gegen die dritte in ihrer Familie verbünden. Als Siobhan ihren Mann ansieht und der ihren Blick fast schelmisch erwidert, kann ich das Seufzen deutlich sehen, das sie unterdrückt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie sich so dagegen wehrt.

Wir mögen beide keinen Streit und wenn sie tatsächlich dazu beitragen kann, dass unsere Familie und unsere Freunde in Sicherheit sind, würde ich jede Gabe _nutzen_.

Ich finde es außerdem hochgradig interessant, dass Liam wie Maggie überzeugt sind, dass die Älteste unter ihnen ein verborgenes, aber mächtiges Talent besitzt.

Maggie hatte erst kürzlich zu Tia gesagt, dass Liam sicherlich nicht so schnell Frieden mit ihrer Anwesenheit geschlossen hätte, wenn Siobhan es nicht so gewollt hätte. Was ich mir bis heute nicht vorstellen kann, wenn ich sehe, wie genau er über seine beiden Frauen wacht.

Es ist einer der Gründe, warum sie für mich kein Zirkel, sondern eine Familie sind. Er würde für seine Mädchen wohl so ziemlich alles tun, um ihnen ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen. Er beschützt seine Familie. Allein das sichert ihm mein Ansehen.

Liam blickt mich an, als er merkt, dass ich ihn anstarre. Seine roten Augen aufmerksam, aber wie so oft, sagt er nichts, beobachtet mich.

Lächele, etwas unsicher. So gut wie meine Meinung von ihm ist, kann es doch sehr… unangenehm sein von dem irischen Hünen fixiert zu werden.

**_Siobhan_**

Wieder ist es der junge Benjamin, der seinen Zirkel in die richtige Richtung schiebt.

„Ich stehe zu euch.", und er achtet den freien Willen, spricht für sich und nicht für seinen gesamten Clan.

„Nein!", stößt Amun entsetzt hervor. Kebi verzieht ihr Gesicht aufgebracht. Ihre Unterwürfigkeit scheint sich nur auf ihren Gefährten, nicht aber auf die anderen beiden Mitglieder zu beziehen.

„Ich werde das Richtige tun, Amun. Du kannst tun, was du willst.", Tia lächelt voll Stolz, als Benjamin sich öffentlich gegen ihr Zirkeloberhaupt zur Wehr setzt. Kebi indes blickt beide finster an, kann in ihrer Persönlichkeit diese Frechheit nicht tolerieren. Ich glaube Benjamin ist so eben im Ansehen der Männer gestiegen.

Sie bekennen sich alle zu unserem Freund und seiner Familie. Ich bin sehr froh, dass auch Edward, wenn er auch etwas anderes glaubt, hofft, dass es ohne Blutvergießen von Statten gehen wird.

Die Rumänen lächeln in freudiger Erwartung, wirken als einzige glückselig.

Allein Alistair verweigert ein Bekenntnis und verlässt das Wohnzimmer. Garrett blickt ihm nach, als wolle er dessen Abgang kommentieren, scheint sich dann jedoch eines besseren zu besinnen. Es hat keinen Zweck mit dem Einsiedler zu diskutieren. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er es schon solange unter uns aushält, wenn auch ständig zurückgezogen auf dem Dachboden hockend. Anscheinend ist er Carlisle ein besserer Freund, als ich ihm zugetraut habe.

Unsere Versammlung löst sich auf. Amun distanziert sich von unserem Freund, weil er ihm noch immer Diebstahl unterstellt. Tia und Benjamin hingegen sind umso mehr auf Gesellschaft aus. Anscheinend ist es recht einsam, wenn man vor der gesamten Vampirwelt versteckt wird.

Wir jagen mit Benajmin und Tia. Irgendwo in Kanada. British Columbia oder so ä ist nicht so wichtig.

Ich habe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben Angst, dass uns etwas geschieht.

Fange meinen _Saighdiúir_ (Soldat) nach seiner Jagd ab, siehe sein Gesicht zu mir hinab und drücke meinen Mund auf seinen.

Seufze, das Gefühl seiner Bartsoppeln unter meinen Fingerspitzen beruhigt mich immer wieder. Liam küsst meinen Hals, drückt seine Lippen auf meine Halsschlagader, sein Bart kribbelt angenehm auf meiner Haut.

„Was hast du, _álainn_(Liebliche)?", fragt er. Er spürt meine Unruhe, hebt den Kopf und blickt mich an. Umfasse sein Gesicht.

Ich mache dieses Geständnis nicht gern. Ich verabscheue dieses Gefühl.

„Ich habe Angst.", beginne ich. „Ich will nicht, dass es zu einem Kampf kommt. Ich kann euch nicht verlieren. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren.", auch wenn es richtig und gut ist, unseren Freunden zu helfen. Freunde stehen zusammen, um Unrecht zu verhindern. Aber ich kann nichts an meinen Gefühlen ändern.

Liam schmunzelt ein wenig, lehnt seine Stirn an meine. „Dann solltest du fest daran glauben, dass es nicht zu einem Kampf kommen wird, _deise_(Schönste).", sagt er.

ARGH!

„LIAM! Das ist nicht lustig.", stoße ich hervor.

„Nein, das ist es nicht, Siobhan.", sagt er ernst. „Aber in den 356 Jahren die wir uns nun kennen, ist nicht immer alles so gekommen, wie du wolltest?"

Aber nur, weil er es möglich gemacht hat. Weil er nachgibt, wenn er sieht, dass mit mir nicht zu diskutieren ist. Hm, der Klügere gibt nach… Was für eine furchtbare Redewendung. Und weil ich in unserer gemeinsamen Zeit unlängst gelernt habe, wie ich meinen großen irischen Krieger… überrede, zu tun, was ich will.

„Das hier ist größer, als alles was wir bisher erlebt haben, trodaí(Krieger).", flüstere ich.

„Das Wissen was hier versammelt ist. Die Talente!", er hat doch tatsächlich die Nerven, mich zu necken! „Wir waren aber auch noch nie so viele. Neben den Volturi und ihrem Gefolge sind wir die größte friedliche Zusammenkunft von Vampiren."

„Das macht mir ja Sorgen. Wie es aussehen muss. Wie eine Armee. Wenn einem von ihnen etwas zustößt…"

Liam verzieht kurz den Mund. Den Gedanken an eine Armee hatte er sicherlich bereits. Garrett und er haben unser Aufbegehren gegen das herannahende Unrecht erkannt. Früher als wir anderen.

„Aber das ist dir längst klar gewesen, nicht?", seufze.

„Aye, _righin álainn_ (störrische Schöne)."

Ich kann ihn nicht verlieren. Egal was er sagt. Und dieses Gefühl des Verlustes… macht mir das Atmen schwer. Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, in diesem Körper zu weinen, aber es ist ein seltsames Gefühl.

Liam küsst mich, zerrt meine Gedanken von meinen Sorgen fort.

„Es wird kommen, wie du es willst. Also solltest du dich anstrengen, _cailín deas_ (hübsches Mädchen).", scherzt er.

Mir ist klar, dass er seine ganz eigene Sicht zu dieser Situation hat. Dass er mich gerade aufmuntert, damit es mir besser geht. Aber ich kann ihn nicht nach seiner Meinung fragen. Nicht bevor es nicht vorüber ist. Wenn es vorbei ist, kann ich mir in Ruhe anhören, was uns schlimmsten Falls hätte passieren können, aber nicht jetzt.

Als wir Maggie und die beiden jungen Ägypter wieder treffen, ist Benjamin aufgedreht.

„Wohoo! Hört mal, ist es schön in eurem Land?", erkundigt er sich fröhlich.

Einheitliches Nicken. Tia schmunzelt.

„Tia?", spitzbübisch.

„Ja Benjamin?", wissend was kommt.

„Sagt mal, wenn wir _zufällig_ in eurem Land vorbei kämen, würdet ihr euch Zeit für uns nehmen?", erkundigt er sich bei uns.

Maggie zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Zufällig? Wirklich Benjamin?!"

Im Haus der Cullens ist einiges passiert.

Alistair ist gegangen. Er glaubt, dass die Volturi einen Vorwand finden würden, um sich zu holen, weswegen sie gekommen sind.

„Das nimmt kein gutes Ende!", brummte Amun, als wir hinzu kamen. „Alistair war der einzig Vernünftige hier. Wir sollten um unser Leben laufen."

„Überleg mal, wen du vernünftig nennst!", stößt Tia hervor. Das ist eine Frau mit Rückrat!

„Wir werden alle abgeschlachtet!"

„Es wird nicht zu einem Kampf kommen.", verspricht Carlisle mit fester Stimme und blickt mich an.

„Sagst du!", faucht Amun.

„Wenn doch, kannst du immer noch die Seite wechseln, Amun. Die Volturi wüssten deine Hilfe sicher zu schätzen.", versucht unser Freund die Situation zu entschärfen. Beinahe sanft fährt Carlisle fort. „Ich würde es dir nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Wir sind schon solange befreundet, doch ich würde dich nie bitten, für mich in den Tod zu gehen."

Ich ertrage diese trübsinnigen Gedanken nicht. Niemand von uns wird sterben. Alle unsere Zeugen werden unbeschadet aus diesem Konflikt hervor gehen!

„Ich bleibe.", lenkt der Ägypter ein. „Aber es könnte zu deinem Schaden sein, Carlisle. Wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, zu überleben, werde ich mich ihnen anschließen. Ihr seid Narren, wenn ihr glaubt den Volturi trotzen zu können."

Nein, sind wir nicht. Denn wir sind nicht so unbeholfen, wie seine Brüder und Schwestern im alten Ägypten, als die Volturi kamen und vernichteten, was sich nicht ihren Regeln unterwarf und wir sind nicht so feige, wie er es jetzt ist. Die Nomaden schätzen alle ihre Freiheit, die Denalis haben einen ausgeprägten eigenen Willen, die Amazonen würden sich niemals jemandem beugen, schon gar nicht seltsamen Gestalten, die nicht mal wissen, dass sie existieren, Familie Cullen ist eine ganz besondere Kategorie und wir Iren unterwerfen uns nicht einem ungerechten König.

Die frühere Gottheit weigert sich fortan, mit Carlisle zu sprechen.

Amun, du bist ein Idiot.

Die nächsten Tage verstreichen in ähnlicher Manier, wie die letzten. Bella und Kate probieren an ihrem Schild herum, als der erste Schnee fällt. Es ist Weihnachten, die junge Familie Cullen feiert mit Bellas Vater und Teilen der Gestaltwandler.

Was für eine bemerkenswerte Neugeborene!

Esmes macht den Vorschlag uns die Wartezeit gemeinsam zu vertreiben. Eine kleine „Zwischen den Jahren" Feier abzuhalten, will die Feiertage nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen, wenn wir doch nicht klar sagen können, wie viel Tage des neuen Jahres wir erleben werden.

Sie ist so herzergreifend menschlich. Und auch wenn sie etliche menschliche Jahre jünger ist, als meine Mutter, fällt es mir in ihrer Gegenwart immer leichter, verschwommene Erinnerungen an meine Mutter heraufzubeschwören.

**_Esme_**

An diesem Abend, ums Lagerfeuer versammelt, erscheinen unsere Freunde einerseits so viel menschlicher, fühlen sie sich doch zu Lagerfeuergeschichten hingerissen, andererseits ist so deutlich, dass wir eben keine Menschen sind, wenn sie von Ereignissen weit außerhalb einer menschlichen Lebensspanne berichten.

Um jeden von ihnen bräche es mir das Herz, würden sie Schaden nehmen. Viel mehr noch, sollte meine Familie der Grund dafür sein.

Ich rechne es ihnen hoch an, dass sie noch hier sind, nun wo Alistair gegangen und Amun sich distanziert, auch gegangen wäre, wenn Benjamin ihm denn gehorchen würde.

Ich habe Siobhan nie als verliebtes Mädchen wahrgenommen, auch wenn das Verständnis und die Liebe zwischen ihr und ihrem Gefährten immer deutlich sind.

Doch nun kann ich die weiche, mädchenhafte Seite eindeutig sehen. Kann sehen, dass sie ihren eigenen Willen vielleicht doch nicht immer gegen alle Widerstände durchsetzt - nur so eine Vermutung – nun wo sie Familie hat.

Jacob fordert Garretts Wissen heraus, während Tia und Benjamin interessiert den Vampiren lauschen, die älter sind als sie.

Garrett erzählt von den amerikanischen Schlachtfeldern, Kate von den Kriegen, die sie aufgemischt hat und Liam von seinem ersten Krieg, der irischen Rebellion, mit der Leidenschaft eines echten Patrioten. Das haben er und Garrett also gemein, neben ihrem Lieblingsfeind.

Beobachte, wie Siobhan ihrem Mann die Hand auf die Schulter legt, als er spricht, und ihren Krieger bei seiner Erzählung betrachtet, auch wenn sie die Geschichte sicherlich auswendig aufsagen kann. Mir ist, als würde sie in diesen Minuten nur ihn wahrnehmen, sieht stolz zu ihm auf, lächelt.

„Ihr habt den elfjährigen Krieg verloren.", stellt Garrett fest.

„Aye. Aber war ein verdammt guter Aufstand.", Siobhans Lächeln wird noch liebevoller. „Keiner rebelliert so, wie die Iren."

Maggie wackelt verschmitzt mit den Augenbrauen und nickt bestätigend. Das jüngste Mitglied der irischen Familie ist mit Sicherheit das Süßeste, aber auch diejenige, die immer ein wenig zu gerade sitzt, immer einen Deut zu wenig menschliche Gesten benutzt, das Gesicht immer ein wenig zu konzentriert, zu ernst verzogen hat, wenn jemand außer ihrer Familie das Wort ergreift.

Frage mich, ob es an ihrer menschlichen Vergangenheit liegen könnte, von der ich nur weiß, dass sie von Siobhan und Liam aufgelesen wurde, oder sie nicht die Notwendigkeit der Gestik sieht, weil sie trotz ihrer übermenschlichen Ausstrahlung als „süß" gelten kann oder ob sie einfach nur eine sehr ernste Persönlichkeit ist. Aber Letzteres passt nicht zu meinen Beobachtungen, wenn sie mit Liam oder Siobhan spricht. Oder mit Tia und Ben.

Blicke kurz zu meinem Ehemann, der neben unserem Sohn steht und unsere Versammlung überblickt, lächle, bevor ich mein Augenmerk wieder auf das irische Paar richte.

Siobhans Hand gleitet auf Liams Knie, ich wüsste gern, worüber sie sprechen, als Siobhan kurz die Augen aufreißt. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber ich konnte nicht hören, was Liam gesagt hat.

**_Siobhan_**

Ich könnte mir die Geschichten über die Rebellion noch einmal 350 Jahre anhören und wäre noch immer hin und weg von meinem Krieger, der für die Ideale von Freiheit gefallen ist.

Lasse meine Hand von seiner Schulter auf sein Knie gleiten. Ich brauche die Berührung einfach, nun wo die Konfrontation so kurz bevor steht.

Liam blickt mich verschmitzt an, was soll ich sagen, mein Mann kennt mich. Hm.

Betrachte die Vampire um uns. Und den Hund.

Tia und Benjamin lauschen den Geschichten, haben sie doch nie einen Krieg gesehen, selbst die Kriege des letzten Jahrhunderts in ihrem sicheren Heim zugebracht, ohne je auf einem Schlachtfeld gestanden zu haben. Nicht mal auf dem der Milizen in ihrem Land.

Garretts Anekdoten passen zu ihm, nur er jagt in einem Krieg, in dem Gestaltwandler beteiligt sind, wenn er es damals auch nicht gewusst hat.

Kate überrascht mich, die selbst als sich die anderen um uns herum zusammen rotten, Amun und Kebi hinter ihren Jüngsten, Tanya tatsächlich neben dem stinkenden Jungen, Carmen, Eleazar, Rosalie, Emmett und Esme rechts von uns. Die Rumänen links, fast herrschaftlich. Und zwischen Tanya und Carmen, Garrett auf seinem Fels. Mit einer erstaunlich wenig ketzerischen Kate. Auf seinem Schoß.

Ich kann in den Gesichtern ihrer Schwestern kein Überraschen erkennen.

Mich überrascht es schon ein wenig.

Gut, auf Garretts Fels ist bei weitem nicht genügend Platz um neben einander zu sitzen…

Lehne mich näher an Liam, „Was hält man davon?!", flüstere ich. Vampire auf der Pirsch. Doch mein Mann ist nicht mal annährend so entrüstet wie ich. Ich hätte es mir denken können.

„Wenn sie ihn ranlässt, ist doch gut für ihn."

Woah! So weit habe ich diesen Gedanken noch gar nicht gehabt! Reiße erschrocken meine Augen auf, kann dass Schmunzeln sehen, das an Liams Mundwinkel zieht.

Männer!

Aber sie würden doch nicht…?

Oder könnte es sein... das dieser ungewöhnliche Umstand eines Halbvampirs sie zusammen geführt hat und die schöne Kate ihren Gefährten in dem Abenteurer gefunden hat, der sich bisher keinem Zirkel angeschlossen hätte?

Aber was, wenn es schon in wenigen Tagen mit uns zu ende geht?

Wenn sie ihn ranlässt, sagt er! Tz!

Blicke meinen _Trodaí_(Krieger) von der Seite an. Liam erwidert meinen Blick. So so.

##


	16. Gemeinschaft

**HYA! Und ein Frohes Neues!**

**Manchmal sind leere Fabrikgebäude genau das Richtige, um zu zeigen, wie viel der andere einem bedeutet. Es geht um mehr, als den bloßen Akt. Es geht um ihre Verbundenheit und die stete Angst, doch nicht für immer zu sein.**

**Viel Spaß**

**Tali**

**##**

**_16. Gemeinschaft_**

_There's been a kill in the spirit world  
the ultimate sinner just don't know_

_Is this a sign for all of us_  
_to take care of the life we have_  
_please wake up and feel the love_

_(Volbeat, the Sinner is you)_

**_Liam_**

Nachdem sich die meisten Vampire zu unserem Freund bekannt haben, sind wir in alle Richtungen auseinander gestoben. Allesamt zur Jagd aufgebrochen, Garrett tatsächlich mit den Vegetariern.

Unsere Zeit läuft. Die kleine Alice hat von einer Schneebedeckten Lichtung gesprochen. Noch schneit es nicht. Noch nicht. Doch der Geruch der Kälte hängt in der Luft.

Benjamin und Tia vom ägyptischen Zirkel begleiten uns ein weiteres Mal. Der Junge hat eine gute, aufrechte Meinung, das gefällt mir. Und das Mädchen weiß, wovon sie spricht. Und sie ist nicht geschwätzig. Das macht sie sympathisch.

Ich rechne fast mit meiner störrischen Schönen, die mich nach unserer Jagd abfängt und ihre Lippen auf meinen Mund presst, seufzt, als sei sie erschöpft.

Küsse ihren Hals, kann ihr Lächeln spüren. Es sollte sie doch immer etwas ablenken. Doch in ihrem Kopf scheint es eine Menge Aufruhr zu geben.

„Was hast du, _álainn_(Liebliche)?", blicke sie an, als sie mein Gesicht umfasst. Ihr Blick ist sorgenumwölkt.

„Ich habe Angst.", gesteht sie und ich weiß, wie schwer es ihr gefallen sein wird, das zu sagen. „Ich will nicht, dass es zu einem Kampf kommt. Ich kann euch nicht verlieren. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren."

Das wird sie nicht. Sie muss es nur wollen. Schmunzele, bevor ich sie auf ihre Gabe hinweise.

Das sei nicht lustig, stößt sie hervor.

Nein, das ist es sicherlich nicht, aber in den 356 Jahren, die ich meine wilde Blume nun kenne, ist letzten Endes doch alles so gekommen, wie sie es wollte.

„Das hier ist größer, als alles was wir bisher erlebt haben, _trodaí_(Krieger).", flüstert sie, fast atemlos.

„Das Wissen was hier versammelt ist. Die Talente!", frohlocke ich, ist es doch, was sie sagen würde. Aber ich glaube, sie unterschätzt uns. Noch nie gab es eine solche friedfertige Ansammlung von Vampiren. Neben den Volturi sind wir wahrscheinlich der zahlenmäßig größte Zusammenschluss.

„Das macht mir ja Sorgen. Wie es aussehen muss. Wie eine Armee. Wenn einem von ihnen etwas zustößt…"

Sie hat den Krieg noch nie von innen heraus gesehen. Es ist irgendwie entzückend, dass sie diesen Gedanken erst jetzt hat. Garrett und ich haben unlängst darüber gesprochen, welche Wirkung unsere Zusammenkunft haben könnte.

„Aber das ist dir längst klar gewesen, nicht?", seufzt sie erkennend.

„Aye, _righin álainn_ (störrische Schöne)."

Siobhan verzieht das Gesicht, als würde sie gleich weinen, auch wenn uns das nicht mehr möglich ist. Dann huscht Irritation über ihr Gesicht.

Meine sorgenvolle, wohlwollende Ehefrau. Es würde sie Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte umtreiben, wenn einer der cullen'schen Zeugen zu schaden käme. Ich sehe viele „Freundschaften" aus diesem Treffen hervorgehen. Einige gute, ernstzunehmende, andere, aus schierer Höflichkeit. Oh Liebste, diese ‚_Brigedas'_ kannst du allein aufsuchen, für so einen Quatsch bin ich zu alt.

Frage mich, ob Björn wieder zu seinem Kameraden zurück gekehrt ist? 1963, als Siobhan und Maggie in Paris auf die Cullenfrauen getroffen sind, habe ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen. Ohne Zirkel.

Küsse meine Schöne, um ihre Sorgen zu vertreiben.

Sie muss daran glauben, dass alles gut für uns ausgeht. Wir brauchen jeden Funken Glück.

Carlisles Freunde sind eine außergewöhnliche Ansammlung an Gestalten. Aber auch an Kämpfern. Die meisten von ihnen haben einen starken eigenen Willen. Wir würden gegen jede Auflehnung bestehen, selbst die Gegenwehr einer Neugeborenenarmee sollte für uns in dieser Konstellation kein unbezwingbares Problem sein. Hier kommen uns auch wieder die seltsamen Gestaltwandler zu gute.

Dass sie mit uns in die Konfrontation ziehen werden, rechne ich ihnen hoch an.

Aber die Volturi sind ein anderes Kaliber. Sie haben Jahrhunderte des Trainings hinter sich und mit den Hexenzwillingen, wie die Rumänen sie nennen, haben sie seither nie wieder einen Kampf bestreiten müssen.

Benjamin hat ein gutes Gespür für Veränderungen. Er hatte unsere kleine Versammlung – Randall, Garrett, ich – ausfindig gemacht. „Es wie… eine Revolution, oder nicht?", hatte er gefragt, wollte eine Bestätigung, eine Erklärung woher dieser Geist des Auflehnens –in seinen Augen so plötzlich kommt.

Keiner von uns würde es ‚Revolution' nennen. Aber der rebellische Charakter, der aus Carlisles einfacher Bitte entstanden ist, ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Wir alle sehen unser Leben, wie wir es bisher kennen, bedroht, wenn die „Meister" ihre eigenen Regeln und Grenzen überschreiten. Geschichte wiederholt sich selbst, ist ein Kreislauf. Es kommt immer dann zu einer Rebellion, wenn Ungerechtigkeit nicht mehr tragbar ist.

Kommen die Italiener tatsächlich um ihre eigene Machtgier zu stillen, sind sie nicht mehr berechtigt, uns in Grenzen zu zwingen, die unser Leben in der Vergangenheit sicherlich erst in einer zivilisierten Weise möglich gemacht hat.

Ich glaube nicht, dass die gesamte Vampirwelt ohne regulierende Elemente angemessen handeln würde, aber wir sind auf einem guten Weg.

Aber natürlich erkennen wir die Gefahr, wir Soldaten, Garrett, ich und wäre er hier, mit Sicherheit auch Jasper. Unsere Außenwirkung ist enorm. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Carlisle vorwerfen werden, eine Armee aufgestellt zu haben. Weniger, wegen der Erfahrung auf dem Schlachtfeld einiger Beteiligter, mehr wegen der Häufung von Talenten.

Zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit, bin ich überzeugt, dass die sonst so übermächtigen ‚Könige' innehalten, zögern werden, wenn sie uns gegen über stehen.

Was aber leider nicht bedeutet, dass wir es überleben werden.

„Es wird kommen, wie du es willst. Also solltest du dich anstrengen, _cailín deas_ (hübsches Mädchen).", schmunzele ich. Sie braucht noch nicht zu wissen, dass ich ihre Unruhe nur zu gut verstehen kann. Dass mir klar ist, dass wir einander, Maggie und unsere… Freunde verlieren könnten.

Sie weiß das. Weiß, dass ich es ihr erzählen würde, würde sie mich danach fragen. Aber so wie ich meine Blume kenne, wird sie das erst wissen wollen, wenn alles glimpflich ausgegangen ist.

Als wir Maggie und die beiden jungen Ägypter wieder treffen, ist Benjamin aufgedreht.

„Wohoo! Hört mal, ist es schön in eurem Land?", erkundigt er sich fröhlich.

Einheitliches Nicken. Tia schmunzelt.

„Tia?", spitzbübisch.

„Ja Benjamin?", antwortet sie, weiß was kommt.

„Sagt mal, wenn wir _zufällig_ in eurem Land vorbei kämen, würdet ihr euch Zeit für uns nehmen?", erkundigt er sich bei uns.

Maggie zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Zufällig? Wirklich Benjamin?!"

Die Lüge habe selbst ich erkannt.

Der Junge….

Als wir ins cullen'sche Anwesen zurück kehren, herrscht Aufruhr.

Der Gott ohne Rückrat, ein Ungott, wie Maggie überlegt hat, unterstellt dem Familienoberhaupt Diebstahl.

„Es wird nicht zu einem Kampf kommen.", sagte Carlisle ruhig und blickt Siobhan hoffnungsvoll an. Meine Schöne verzieht kurz den Mund, bevor sie erschrocken Amuns Getöse zuhört.

„Sagst du!", aufgebracht, bis Carlisle ihn beruhigen kann. „Ihr seid Narren, wenn ihr glaubt, den Volturi trotzen zu können!"

Das sehe ich anders. Wahrscheinlich standen die Chancen noch nie so gut, solchen Anschuldigungen standzuhalten.

Große Persönlichkeiten können tief fallen, lieber Amun. Es ist bedauernswert, dass von der früheren Gottheit nur ein feiger, alter Mann übrig geblieben ist.

Was für ein Idiot.

Das enttäuscht mich wirklich.

#

**_Esme_**

Ich kann nicht fassen, dass dieses Jahr nun schon bald vorüber sein soll. Und ich kann nicht dabei zu sehen, wie wir es einfach so verstreichen lassen.

Sie sind alle für uns hier. Für unsere Familie und unser Fortbestehen. Auch wenn Tanyas Familie dies als selbstverständlich ansieht, sind die anderen uns in keinster Weise verpflichtet.

Ich habe auf all ihre Unterstützung gehofft, war mir neben unseren nächsten Verwandten aber nur bei Siobhans Zirkel sicher, dass sie bleiben würden.

Weil sie ähnlich leben wie wir. Weil sie ebenso eine Familie sind.

Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie sie wirklich sind, Siobhan und Liam, dann, wenn sie nur miteinander sind.

Doch ihre Zurückhaltung in der Öffentlichkeit macht es schwer, hinter ihre Fassade zu sehen. Wieder ein Punkt, in dem wir uns ähnlich sind.

Nur das wir Seitenverkehrt sind. Liam ist über 100 Jahre jünger as seine Frau, war aber 16 Jahre älter als sie, als er zum Vampir wurde. Carlisle indes ist über 200 Jahre älter als ich, war aber drei Jahre jünger, als er verwandelt wurde.

Siobhan blickt bewundernd zu ihrem Mann auf, als er die Geschichte des elfjährigen Krieges zum Besten gibt. Sie ist stolz auf ihn, obwohl sie Krieg verabscheut.

Blicke zu Carlisle hinüber, der am Rand der Lichtung steht und sich leise mit Edward unterhält.

Ich verpasse, was genau Liam seiner Liebsten sagt, als dieser eine Sekunde die Augen aufreißt.

**_Liam_**

Der Hund glaubt wirklich, schon mal einen Krieg gesehen zu haben, nur weil er und sein Rudel gegen ein paar Neugeborene angetreten sind. Abgesehen davon, dass er nach meinen Informationen recht lädiert daraus hervorgegangen ist, ist ein unkoordinierter Haufen Blutrünstiger nichts im Vergleich mit den scheinbar gefühllosen Werkzeugen der drei Ältesten.

Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass Amun vor ihnen niederkniet. Er ist älter als sie, verdammt! Frage mich, ob ich so feige wäre, hätte ich dabei zugesehen, wie meine Brüder und Schwestern, die damals als andere Götter lebten, getötet wurden. Aber ich kann mir diese Untätigkeit einfach nicht vorstellen.

Aber es ehrt den Jungen, dass er bereit ist unsere Welt zu verteidigen, dass woran wir glauben wollen.

Garrett, mein junger Kamerad, und ich wechseln einen viel sagenden Blick, als Kate aus Denali auf seinem Schoß Platz nimmt und auch nicht weicht, als sich alle um sie herum versammeln, um den Rumänen und ihren Schauermärchen zu lauschen. Nach Amun sind sie die Ältesten.

Wie selbstverständlich es die hübsche Katrina, von der Garrett so bezaubert ist, auf seinem Schoß aushält.

Siobhans Hand wandert, bis sie ihre Hand schlussendlich auf meinem Knie ablegt. Blicke sie kurz von der Seite an, bevor sie sich näher zu mir lehnt, ein besonderes Augenmerk auf den amerikanischen Patrioten und die slowakische Kriegerin in seinem Schoß gerichtet.

„Was sagt man dazu?", flüstert sie ein wenig entrüstet. Mein altes kleines Mädchen! Sie weiß selbst genau, dass heutzutage nicht mal mehr die Menschen „Gefährten!" ausrufen, um miteinander… Vergnügen zu teilen.

Ich sehe es daher vielleicht ein klein wenig pragmatischer als meine wilde Blume, die eigentlich gar nicht das Recht hat, mit dem moralischen Zeigefinger auf die beiden Kokettierenden zu zeigen.

Grinse.

„Wenn sie ihn ranlässt, ist doch gut für ihn."

Meine Schöne reißt eine sechzehntel Sekunde die Augen auf, ich kann Garretts Schmunzeln sehen, der mich nur zu gut gehört hat. Ich bin mir sicher, wir teilen diese Ansicht.

Kate unterbricht ihr Zuhören und blickt ihn an, kurz wandert ihr Blick zu uns hinüber, bevor sie sich wieder den Rumänen widmet.

Siobhan mustert mich, ich kann das „Soso" auf ihren Lippen sehen, auch wenn sie es nicht ausspricht. Einen Moment huscht ein verschlagenes Lächeln über ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich ebenfalls den Rumänen zu wendet.

Blicke Maggie an, die sich ein Stück vorgelehnt hat und überrascht aussieht, weil die grausigen Geschichten wahr sind, die Stephan und Vladimir zum Besten geben.

Siobhans Finger tanzen unruhig auf meinem Bein, während auch sie sich die Geschichten erzählen lässt, die sie bisher nur von dritten gehört hat.

Sie lauschen alle den Schauermärchen, die beiden dunklen Gestalten suhlen sich in der Aufmerksamkeit.

Kate und Garrett haben einen ähnlich empörten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie sind beide keine Persönlichkeiten, die sich leichtfertig einem anderen beugen.

**_Esme_**

Die Geschichten der beiden Rumänen erinnern an Gruselmärchen, an den Mythos von Vlad Dracul und alten Aberglauben. Ich bin froh, dass Renesmees Atem ruhig ist, die Kleine unlängst im Land der Träume ist.

Mich ärgert es ein wenig, dass Siobhan nichts erwidert, habe ich doch gehofft, durch ihre Antwort Rückschlüsse darauf ziehen zu können, womit ihr Gefährte sie anscheinend geschockt hat.

Doch ihr spitzbübischer Gesichtsausdruck deutet darauf hin, dass es nichts Schlimmes gewesen ist.

Unsere Versammlung blickt misstrauisch zu den beiden alten Vampiren, Rosalie lehnt sich gegen Emmett, Carmen und Eleazar lauschen ihnen voller Abscheu ob der grausigen Ereignisse im alten Rumänien, Tia und Benjamin hören aufmerksam zu. Kate neigt sich zu Garrett, verschwörerisch, starrt die beiden Blassen an, während Garrett ihr beruhigend über den Arm streicht. Auch Siobhan sucht den Körperkontakt zu ihrem Mann, der sich auf seinen Ellenbogen vor lehnt und den beiden früheren Meistern zuhört. Tanya drückt ihr Kreuz durch, presst die Lippen aufeinander, Jacob hat das junge Gesicht ungläubig verzogen.

Ein leises, überraschtes Luftholen bringt mich wieder zu unseren irischen Freunden, Siobhan kneift ihrem Mann in den Oberschenkel, der sie nur ansieht und keine Miene zu verziehen scheint, doch er kann das Schmunzeln nicht zurückhalten, dass an seinen Mundwinkeln zieht.

Versuche zu sehen, was meine Freundin so überrascht haben könnte. Blicke zu Kate und Garrett, nein, das… Kate lächelt verschlagen und legt ihre Hände in ihren Schoß, aber ich hätte schwören können, dass sie dem Abenteurer aus Neu England in den Schritt gefasst hat!

Aber in dem Moment, in dem ich Garrett prüfend ansehen möchte, schließen sich zwei starke Arme um mich, Carlisles Atem streift meinen Hals. Lasse mich gegen die Brust meines Mannes sinken, schließe die Augen und bin froh, dass er bei mir ist.

Wieder habe ich Angst, dass wir all unsere Freunde vielleicht in den Tod schicken. Und jeden Tag schließe ich sie mehr in mein Herz, binde sie in meine Familie mit ein.

Sie alle spüren die Bedrohung, den ein oder anderen beunruhigt, dass Alice und Jasper noch nicht zurückgekehrt sind und wir nach den Amazonen nichts mehr von ihnen hören konnten. Mich auch.

Rosalie und Emmett sind schon vor Minuten verschwunden. Ich hoffe, sie sind ausreichend weit außer Hörweite, das ertrage ich nun wirklich nicht.

Carlisle drückt seine Lippen zärtlich auf meine Schläfe. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass wir ohne Blutvergießen die Volturi zum Innehalten bewegen können.

Unsere Zusammenkunft löst sich allmählich auf, die Vampire spüren sehr deutlich, dass unsere Zukunft unklar ist, befassen sich mehr miteinander, als mit der gesamten Gruppe.

Öffne wieder meine Augen, seufzend, doch Carlisles Umarmung beruhigt mich.

Maggie und Tia haben Benjamin in ihrer Mitte und tuscheln miteinander, während Ben sich zurücklehnt und in den Himmel hinauf sieht, lächelnd. Er ist ein seltsam fröhlicher Junge.

Blicke zu Siobhan und… Liam, die nicht mehr auf ihrem Platz sitzen, verschwunden sind.

**_Liam_**

Maggies Gesicht ist verzogen, Zeitweilen angewidert, als sie den wahren Geschichten von Völlerei und sinnlosem Blutvergießen Gehör schenkt.

Siobhan ist konzentriert, aufmerksam, als sie erfährt, dass die Gerüchte wahr sind.

Vladimir und Stephan sind noch immer beleidigt, dass die Volturi ihre Idee der Leibgarde gestohlen haben. „Diebisches italienisches Bergvolk.", schimpft Vladimir. Amun nickt zustimmend. Wenn stimmt, was Eleazar sagt, hat Aro einst den ägyptischen Zirkel „bestohlen", auch wenn ich der Überzeugung bin, das man einen Zirkel nicht um Mitglieder bestehlen kann. Aber der Tracker Demetri soll dem ägyptischen Clan entsprungen sein.

Siobhan zieht scharf Luft ein, bohrt ihre Finger in meinen Oberschenkel.

Meine wilde Blume…

Immer wieder hat sie ihre neue Freundin Kate und meinen Kameraden beobachtet, wie sie gemeinsam auf dem Fels hocken.

Und wenn zwei erwachsene Vampire zusammen treffen, die nicht wissen, ob sie ihr ewiges Leben noch unendlich leben werden…

„Hat sie…?", flüstert meine Schöne überrascht über diese recht öffentliche vulgäre Geste. Ja, Liebste, Kate hat Garrett tatsächlich angepackt, wenn es auch schwer zu erkennen ist. Garretts Gesichtsausdruck hat sie verraten, und ihr verschmitztes Lächeln. Er ist alt genug, wenn er meint es mit dem Sukkubi aufzunehmen, ist doch gut für ihn.

Die Gruppe um uns löst sich langsam. Maggie und Tia unterhalten sich gestikulierend über Benjamin hinweg, der sich kapitulierend zurücklehnt.

Gemeinsam scheinen die beiden sonst so ernsten Vampirmädchen recht geschwätzig zu sein.

Siobhan blickt mich an, legt mir eine Hand auf die Wange. Ziehe eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Soso, aye?

„_Is áille ar fad álainn (Schönste aller Schönen)_…", flüstere ich.

Es vergeht keine Sekunde, bis sie in die Höhe schießt, meine Hand ergreift und mich davon zieht. Wenn es unser Verschwinden nicht verraten würde, würde ich lachen, wie eilig sie es plötzlich hat.

Wir rennen bis Port Angeles, als meine Schöne plötzlich zu mir herum wirbelt, mich stürmisch küsst.

**_Siobhan_**

Drücke meinen Mund auf seinen. Der Gedanke daran, ihn zu verlieren, treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Aber er ist hier. Jetzt. Das ist alles was zählt. Und er wird auch noch hier bei mir sein, wenn wir den Volturi erklärt haben, dass die kleine Renesmee kein unsterbliches Kind ist. Genauso wie Maggie und alle anderen Freunde und Zeugen.

Presse mich näher an ihn, als unsere Lippen den Kampf um die Oberhand ausfechten. Keiner von uns gibt gern nach. Nicht, wenn ich meinen störrischen Bock nicht anderweitig… überzeuge.

Ich kann das Lachen auf seinen Lippen spüren. Idiot! Ich werde mir noch lange anhören müssen, dass er sich besser im Griff habe. So ein Unsinn. Hatte er nicht. Aber ich… ich gebe aus Besonnenheit nach!

„Wie ungeduldig du bist, _álainn_ (Liebliche).", gluckst er.

Auch in Port Angeles gibt es leer stehende Industriegebäude – zum Glück.

Und ich kann ihm nicht böse sein, als seine Lippen meinen Hals hinab tanzen, seine Hände meinen Schal fortziehen, mehr Haut frei legen. Fahre mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, drücke meinen Rücken durch, mit der anderen zerre ich am Saum seines Pullovers.

Mein _Trodaí_ (Krieger) blickt zu mir auf, ich will erst protestieren, doch dass Funkeln in seinen pechschwarzen Iris lässt mich unverzüglich verstummen.

Es geht nicht um unsere Liebe und unsere Vertrautheit, nicht in diesem Moment.

Uns läuft die Zeit davon, es geht um Sehnsucht, Verlangen. Darum, den anderen körperlich zu spüren. Liams starke Hände packen meine Taille, drücken uns an eine Hauswand.

Sein sicherer Griff verdrängt meine Angst, dass ich meinen Zirkel opfere, ihn. Meine Augen ebenso schwarz wie seine.

Er grinst, als ich eine Hand auf seine Rückseite lege, ihm deutlich mache, wie ungeduldig ich bin.

Schiebe meine andere Hand zwischen uns, berühre ihn, dass er erregt knurrt.

Mein _laoch mór láidir_ (großer, starker Krieger).  
Liam hebt mich ein Stück an, hält mich mit seinem Körper an die Wand gedrückt, hat mein Shirt so weit hinab gezerrt, dass seine Lippen problemlos die Narbe seines Biss von vor so vielen Jahren berühren können.

Oh Gott.

Auch nach so vielen Jahren erinnere ich mich, wie sie zustande gekommen ist. Und wie sehr er es liebt, dass es diese Narbe gibt.

Auch ich habe ihn bei unserem ersten Mal gebissen, allerdings nicht so fest. Die sichelförmige Narbe auf seiner Schulter ist nicht so ein ausgeprägtes Relief.

„Liam!", stöhne ich erregt.

„Hmm.", brummt er.

„Trodaí!", knurre ich ungehalten, zerre an seinen Haaren, sodass ich seinen Mund wieder attackieren kann.

Dann endlich das Ratschen seines Reißverschlusses, seine Hände, die in meinen Slip gleiten und mit einer einzigen Bewegung das Material zerreißen.

Ich kann ihm nicht böse sein. Ich habe ihn herausgefordert, als er endlich in mich eindringt. Hart, schnell, leidenschaftlich.

Wir sehen uns an, es darf nicht sein, dass es zu Ende geht, aber wir wissen beide, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal ist, das wir auf diese Weise zusammen sind. Wieder steigt dieses seltsame Gefühl von Tränen auf, die ich nicht vergießen kann.

Es dauert nicht all zu lang, bis sich alles in mir zusammen zieht und alle meine Gedanken für einen Augenblick ins Nirwana verschwinden.

Umfasse Liams Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

Mac Og war mir hold, als er mir meinen irischen Fiann beschert hat. Ich danke ihm jeden Tag dafür. Der Gedanke, dass ich ihn nie getroffen hätte, wäre ich als Mensch gestorben, ist in einer Nacht wie heute unerträglich.

Plötzlich sind wir nicht mehr allein auf dem Gelände. Eine Gruppe Menschen macht ziemlichen Krach und riecht bis zu uns hinüber nach Bier. Sie singen furchtbar schief. Es sind drei Jungen und drei Mädchen, junge Erwachsene, die anscheinend ein stilles Plätzchen suchen.

Na ja, still wird es nicht mehr sein, wenn sie hier sind.

Liam und ich teilen einen Blick, bevor ich mich widerwillig von ihm löse und wir unsere Kleidung richten, dann drückt er ein letztes Mal seinen Mund auf meinen. Einer der Jungs johlt, seine Freundin ermahnt ihn, dabei ist sie mindestens genauso betrunken wie er.

Wir schlendern Hand in Hand vom Gelände, während die Kinder versuchen, in das Gebäude einzudringen.

„Hey, wie seid ihr da rein gekommen?", brüllt einer von ihnen. Schmunzele, ich werde ihnen nicht sagen, dass wir nicht im Gebäude waren. Hmh.

Küsse Liam kurz auf die stoppelige Wange, weil es mich überkommt. Mein Fenier verzieht kurz den Mund zu einem Lächeln, führt unsere verschränkten Hände an seine Lippen und drückt einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken.

„Es wird alles gut ausgehen, _deise_(Schönste).", verspricht er. Das wünsche ich mir.

**_Liam_**

Esmes Blick ist teils irritiert, teils erleichtert, als sie uns zurückkehren sieht. Mir scheint, sie erträgt es derzeit nicht gut, wenn jemand wortlos verschwindet.

Maggie blickt Jacob an.

„Wirklich, du stinkst erbärmlich!", zirpt sie und rollt mit den Augen. Aber das der Gestank zugenommen hat, liegt wahrscheinlich an den beiden Gestaltwandlern, in menschlicher Form, die hinzugekommen sind.

„Du riechst auch nicht gut!", kontert er.

„Du lügst!", behauptet sie. Tia und Benjamin schmunzeln.

Garrett unterhält sich, die Arme verschränkt, als wir auf die Lichtung treten, mit Carlisle und Randall, während Emmett lautstarke Bemerkungen über sein Liebesleben macht. Mein Kamerad blickt mich an und grinst.

Siobhans Blick schweift suchend über die Anwesenden, bis sie Kate bei Tanya und Carmen ausfindig gemacht hat, doch dann ist sie von dem Wolfsmädchen abgelenkt.

„Was hast du denn in der letzten Stunde so getrieben?!", Emmett.

Er ist der Sohn, von dem ich eigentlich mehr Ernsthaftigkeit erwartet habe. Aber seine imposante Erscheinung täuscht. Ist er doch der Unbedarfteste unter ihnen. Zuerst habe ich angenommen, dass ihm das Verständnis fehlt, aber er ist sehr bewusst der ‚Kindskopf'. Es hilft seiner Familie. Sein positives, sorgloses Gemüt ist wie eine Sonne, die die Familienmitglieder anzieht.

Und, was ich getrieben habe, werde ich sicherlich nicht mit ihm besprechen.

Garrett lächelt wissend, nickt richtig Siobhan, ich indes sehe Kate an, fragend. Kaum merklich nickt der Patriot.

Ist doch gut für ihn.

##


	17. Abendstimmung

**HYA ihr Lieben!**

**An dieser Stelle betrachtet Siobhan das Lagerfeuer, muss sich mit den Sukkubi und den Volturi auseinander setzen und mit dem Wunsch, ihren Zirkel nicht an den Kampf zu verlieren! **

**Viel Spaß**

**Tali!**

**###**

**_17. Abendstimmung_**

_And I want to see what I've seen  
To undo what has been done  
Turn off all the lights  
Let the morning come_

_Now there's green light in my eyes_  
_And my lover on my mind_

_'Cause you're a hard soul to save_  
_With an ocean in the way_  
_But I'll get around it_  
_I'll get around it_

_(Florence and the machine, Over the love)_

_**Siobhan**_

Zwei Gestaltwandler sind der Versammlung hinzugekommen. Die beiden Geschwister. Seth und Leah.

Laut Carlisle ist Leah bisher die einzig bekannte Wölfin im Quileute- Rudel.

„Wenn wir dir so eine Last sind, warum bist du dann hier?", erkundige ich mich, als sie sich gerade über unsere Anwesenheit beschwert. Sie hat uns aufgesucht.

Maggie schüttelt den Kopf, Leah sagt nicht die Wahrheit, aber vielleicht weiß sie es selbst nicht.

Die Gestaltwandlerin schnaubt verächtlich und stampft in die Dunkelheit, schimpft auf Dracula 1 und 2. So entkommst du mir nicht. Folge dem zornigen Mädchen. Mich interessiert, ob es anders für sie ist, als für den Jungen, Jacob, in einem Rudel zu sein.

**_Garrett_**

Ich befürchte fast, dass auch Emmett Cullen eine Gabe hat. Man kann ihm nicht entkommen, wenn er es darauf anlegt.

„Draußen aus dem Walde komm ich her!", rief er laut und deutlich, als das kleine Feuerwerk und ich zum Lagerfeuer zurückkehrten. Er und seine Frau hatten sich also auch wieder eingefunden.

Katie grinste mich an, bevor sie sich zu ihren Schwestern flüchtete.

Emmett schlug mir kräftig auf die Schulter, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Warum musste er auch vor uns zurück kommen?

Und nein, ich will nicht hören, wie heiß er seine Frau findet, noch was und wo sie es so eben… getrieben haben. Seine Worte.

Schiele wieder zu Kate hinüber, lasse meinen Blick über unser Treffen schweifen.

Mein Kamerad und seine Störrische sind auch noch nicht zurück.

Frage mich, ob ich mich für die unschuldige Bemerkung bei ihr bedanken sollte oder für seine entspannte Haltung. Immerhin haben sie Kates kleine… Aktion in Gang gesetzt.

_Die entzückende Katrina gleitet unverfroren in meinen Schoß und protzt mit den Kriegen die sie bestritten haben will. Olegs Angriff auf Konstantinopel! Pfft! 865 nach Christi! Angeberin!_

_Sie ist feurig, das kleine Unwetter. _

_In meinen Lebensjahren fand ich bisher noch keine Frau so… faszinierend. _

_„Was hält man davon?!", flüstert es links von mir. Blicke auf, sehe meinen Kameraden Liam an, der sein Schmunzeln unterdrückt. Schade, dass er nicht sagt, was ihm in diesem Augenblick im Kopf herumspukt. _

_„Wenn sie ihn ranlässt, ist doch gut für ihn.", kommt die leise Antwort, seine Holde reißt die Augen auf. _

_Danke, das sehe ich genauso. _

_Betrachte noch einen Moment die beiden irischen Vampire. Selbst wenn Siobhan ihren Mann überrascht ansieht, sind sie fast genauso ekelhaft liebevoll miteinander, wie mein guter Freund Carlisle und seine entzückende Esme. Aber genau wie bei den beiden, ist es bei ihnen nicht so aufdringlich, wie bei Emmett und Rosalie._

_Auch Kate blickt die beiden einen Augenblick an, während Maggie noch immer fasziniert den Geschichten der Rumänen lauscht. Doch Kates Blick gleitet schnell zurück zu den Märchenerzählenden Alten vor uns. _

_Um uns herum suchen die Vampire, die einen Gefährten haben dessen Nähe. Die schöne Carmen klammert sich an Eleazar, Rose' Gesicht ist betroffen verzogen, während sie sich in Emmetts Seite drückt. Edward und seine Bella hocken in ihrem Zelt bei ihrem KIND, ich komme noch immer nicht darüber hinweg, dass wir Kinder zeugen können, Esme lehnt sich an ihren Mann, Kebi steht dicht neben Amun, umschlingt dessen Hand wie einen Rettungsanker. Tia und Benjamin lehnen sich aneinander. Die seltsamen Amazonen berühren sich schweigend an den Händen, zeigen aber keinerlei Anzeichen von Angst oder Unwohlsein. Vielleicht weil diese Geschichten sie nicht berühren. Sie selbst wissen nicht genau, vor wie vielen hundert Jahren sie zu Unseresgleichen wurden. _

_Die stolze Siobhan berührt ihren Ehemann, lässt ihre Finger tanzen. _

_Sie sehen sich als Zirkel an, aber ich sehe die Ähnlichkeiten zu Familie Cullen. _

_Siobhan hat erst vor wenigen Minuten über Maggies Haar gestrichen, so wie es Esme bei ihren Töchtern zu tun pflegt. _

_Die hübsche Kate auf meinem Schoß rutscht unruhig herum, verändert ihre Position, lehnt ihr Knie an mein rechtes Bein, bevor sie wieder erstarrt und die Rumänen anblickt. _

_Wie kämpferisch sie im Schein des Feuers aussieht, wenn sie ihr Kinn vorreckt. Ich kann die Kriegerin sehen, die sie gewesen sein soll. Was für ein toughes Fräulein sie ist. _

_Wah! Katie lächelt mich unschuldig an, während ihre Hand auf meiner Männlichkeit liegt, ihre Finger darüber schweben, dass ich so meine Mühe habe nicht zu vergessen, wo wir sind._

_Dann lehnt sich das freche Fräulein ein Stück näher an mich und packt zu. Heidewitzka! _

_Doch so schnell wie ihre Hand aufgetaucht ist, so schnell faltet sie jene wieder unbedarft in ihrem Schoß zusammen und lächelt verschmitzt._

_Ich kann Siobhans überraschtes „Hat sie?", hören und verdammt, das hat sogar mich überrascht. _

_Wie Kates große, karamellbraune Augen, das zierliche Gesicht und ihr langes blondes Haar doch über den verdorbenen Charakter hinweg täuschen. Sie scheint ihrem Mythos ja alle Ehre zu machen. _

_Ich verstehe nicht, was Liam seiner Gefährtin zuraunt, aber es hat sie binnen Sekunden auf den Beinen und beide verschwinden klamm heimlich in der Dunkelheit. _

_Und wenn wir die Konfrontation mit den Volturi nicht überstehen, stirbt er als glücklicher Mann. Lucky Bastard._

Konnte ich ahnen, dass in Anbetracht der Unsicherheit unseres eigenen Verbleibs der Sukkubus mir eben jenes Privileg einräumen würde, wie es die Gefährten einander gaben?

_„Wenn sie ihn ranlässt, ist doch gut für ihn."_

Und wie!

Grinse, als Liam und Siobhan wieder aus der Dunkelheit auftauchen. Ich kann Siobhans Blick nicht deuten, wohl aber ihr Mann, der seit über 350Jahren an ihrer Seite ist, bevor sie auf Kate und ihre Schwestern zu steuert.

„Ist doch gut für dich, wenn sie dich ranlässt.", raune ich meinem Kameraden zu, als Emmett sich ein neues Opfer sucht. Der schweigsame Liam zieht nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickt mich an.

„Neidisch?", grinst er. „Und?", erkundigt er sich.

„Du kannst deiner Frau ausrichten, dass sie nicht mehr so entsetzt sein braucht. Dafür ist es zu spät."

Wieder verzieht der Hüne neben mir nur den Mund zu einem Schmunzeln.

**_Siobhan_**

„Leah?"

Keine Reaktion, nur leises Schnauben. Wie unhöflich.

„Du bist schlecht gelaunt.", stelle ich fest, da wirbelt die junge Frau zu mir herum. Bella hatte gesagt, sie würde den Menschen Jacob auch in den Augen des Wolfs Jacob sehen können. Ich habe Leah bisher nur in ihrer Wolfsgestalt gesehen, kann Bella aber nur zustimmen. Auch ich sehe den Wolf.

„JA! Dieser Gestank ist erbärmlich!", stößt sie hervor.

Herrje, man gewöhnt sich daran und sie sollte unlängst daran gewöhnt sein. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, hat sich der Leitwolf, der vorher in Isabella verliebt gewesen ist, auf die kleine Renesmee geprägt und hängt nun ständig im Cullenhaushalt herum.

„Niemand zwingt dich hier zu sein.", erinnere ich sie erneut daran, sie haben eine sehr hierarchische Struktur, der Befehl des Alphas ist zu beachten. Aber der Junge aus dem Reservat schwört, dass es nicht seine Anweisung ist, dass sie hier sind.

„Ich werde meinen kleinen Bruder nicht bei einem Haufen Blutsaugern allein lassen!", zetert sie weiter.

Als ob wir dem Jungen etwas tun würden! Abgesehen des unappetitlichen Geruch, sind wir keine haltlosen Monster. Außerdem glaube ich, dass sich der kleine Wolf alleine wehren könnte oder, sollte jemand dem Jungen etwas anhaben wollen, die Cullens zu Hilfe eilen würden.

Überlege, ob ich Öl ins Feuer gieße oder das Thema wechsele.

„Seth scheint gut auszukommen.", wir sehen beide zum Lagerfeuer zurück. Seth sitzt zwischen Tanya und Jake, scheint aber eher dem Getuschel von Maggie und Tia zu zuhören.

Wieder schnaubt sie verächtlich.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?", erkundige ich mich.

„Wie fühlt sich was an?", knurrt sie.

Ich erkenne die Schritte, Liam und… Garrett sind näher an uns heran gerückt, bereit einzuschreiten, wenn er meint, Leah übertreibe es ein bisschen.

„Die einzige Frau im Rudel voller halbwüchsiger Jungs zu sein?"

Das Mädchen lacht freudlos. „Jake ist eine Diva. Und wehe Embry hat sein Haargel nicht!"

Lächele. Sie ist also doch nicht so verbittert, wie alle sagen.

„Also bist du gar nicht allein."

„Oh nein! Die sind schlimmer, als jedes Mädchen dass ich kenne!", sagt sie und redet sich in Fahrt. Jacob stößt aufgebracht Luft aus, auch er kann uns hören.

Leah Clearwater ist gar nicht so schrecklich, wie sie immer sagen. Sie ist eine Frau mit Prinzipien, die ich zum Teil zwar recht fragwürdig finde, aber wenn sie damit leben kann, bitte.

Kate blickt mich an, als Leah zurück ins Reservat gerannt ist, Jacob und Seth in Renesmees Zelt schnarchen, obwohl sie angeblich gar nicht müde gewesen sind.

Ziehe eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, schaue mich kurz suchend nach meinem Soldaten um, der mit Randall, Emmett und Garrett auf einem Baumstamm hockt. Randall erzählt von seinem ersten Treffen mit Carlisle, ebenso wie Emmett, und Garrett feixt sich über die Kinder einen. Die Jungen hätten ja noch nichts vom Leben gesehen. Liam schmunzelt, doch ich weiß, dass er dem amerikanischen Patrioten zustimmt.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so vorwurfsvoll zu schauen.", sagt's und lässt sich vor mir auf einen weiteren Baumstamm fallen. Tanya, die sich mit Carmen unterhält, sieht kurz zu uns herüber und grinst mich an. „Gleiches Recht für alle.", wieder Kate. „Wer weiß, wie es mit uns zu ende gehen wird.", seufzt sie. „Wir werden nicht kampflos aufgeben."

Was für ein rebellischer Charakter. Warum überrascht mich das nicht?

„Ich würde es in derselben Situation wieder tun.", spricht Kate weiter.

Verteidigt die gute Katrina gerade ihr verdorbenes Gemüt vor mir? Sie ist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Sie ist erwachsen. Und bei Weitem alt genug, um zu wissen, was oder mit wem sie es tut.

„Ihr wart doch auch nicht bloß im Mondschein spazieren!", stößt sie empört hervor. Jetzt reden wir also über mein Liebesleben? Ganz sicher nicht.

Kate blickt mich abwartend an, hat endlich festgestellt, dass ich bisher nichts zu unserem Gespräch beigetragen habe.

„Und?!", herausfordernd.

„Nein. Waren wir nicht.", aber wir sind auch verheiratet und es geht dich gar nichts an, was ich mit meinem _Trodaí_ so treibe, wenn wir allein sind. „Und seinem", nicke in die Richtung des Abenteurers, setzte mich zu ihr, „Grinsen nach zu schlussfolgern, ihr auch nicht.", Kate grinst verschlagen. „Gehst du eigentlich immer so… direkt zu Werke?", erkundige ich mich indiskret. Aber immerhin hat sie dem Mann in den Schritt gefasst und wenn auch vor den Augen der meisten verborgen, konnte ich es dennoch sehen.

Kate lacht leise. „Ich habe genug von der sprichwörtlichen Katze im Sack gehabt. Ich falle nicht mehr auf große Gesten herein."

Also hat Garrett die Prüfung bestanden…. Ahh, die Bilder in meinem Kopf! Kates Hand auf seiner Mitte hat sich mir ins Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Kate wendet sich ebenfalls zu den Männern um, lehnt sich zu mir und flüstert, dass nur ich es hören kann. „Den hätte ich auch ohne ‚Testgriff' genommen. Sieh ihn dir an."

Aber mich interessiert schon, ob er bestanden hat?

„Wo wart ihr?", fragt sie plötzlich. „Wir haben schon befürchtet, mit euch zu kollidieren.", das wäre dann doch hochgradig peinlich geworden. So sehr, wie ich Garrett schätze, möchte ich nicht mit seinem nackten Hintern konfrontiert sein. Und auch Kate nie in einer solch kompromittierenden Situation erleben, noch selbst hinein geraten.

„In Port Angeles. Das ist nur… ein paar Minuten von hier."

„Das sind 56 Meilen! Oh je, wie konntet… Das habt ihr ausgehalten?"

Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen könnte. Sie macht mich tatsächlich sprachlos. Aber gut, ich verstehe sie. Sie haben noch nicht das richtige Maß gefunden, dafür kennen sie sich zu wenig.

Es geht immer nur um das angemessene Verhalten.

Liam und ich müssen nicht mehr sofort übereinander herfallen, es gibt für alles Zeit und Raum.

„Wir haben es nicht mal halb soweit geschafft…", gesteht sie. Ja danke, ich verstehe worauf du hinaus willst.

„Hat es sich denn wenigstens gelohnt so weit zu laufen?", plötzlich steht Tanya vor uns, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt.

Wieder lächelt Kate. „Es gab schon schlechtere.", erwidert sie, als würden sie über das Wetter reden.

Tanya wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, bevor sie mich anblickt. Was?

Auch Kate wendet ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir zu. „Ihr seid von den Paaren hier am längsten zusammen. Wenn wir Kebi und Amun nicht zählen. Ich meine, sie zählen, aber ich würde sie nie danach fragen!"

Vermutlich würde Kebi dir sowieso nicht antworten. Blicke kurz auf, Amuns Blick kreist über unsere Versammlung, während Kebi mich anblickt. Ob sie uns zuhört? Wie es sich wohl anfühlt, tausende Jahre seinen Gefährten zu lieben?

„350 Jahre?", beginnt Tanya. Eigentlich sind es sogar 356 die wir gemeinsam reisen. „Wird das nicht irgendwann… langweilig?"

In meinen 517Jahren, wenn ich mein menschliches Leben hinzurechne, musste irgendwann der Tag kommen, an dem mich die Begründerin des Sukkubi- Mythos danach fragt, ob es auszuhalten ist nur einen einzigen Mann zu lieben! Danke Carlisle.

„Ich habe keinen Anlass zur Klage.", erwidere ich.

„Jetzt mal wirklich!", stößt Kate hervor.

„Jetzt mal wirklich, warum sollte es?"

„Das sind über 127 750 Gelegenheiten um…", geniert sich Kate tatsächlich gerade, das Wort ‚Sex' auszusprechen?

„Das sind sogar noch weit mehr.", antworte ich, ernte weit aufgerissene Augen der Schwestern.

Sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Garrett Liam den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammt. Mein Soldat reibt gedankenverloren die Handflächen aneinander und blickt kurz zu uns, unsere Blicke begegnen sich, können beide das Schmunzeln nicht zurück halten.

„Hast du dich denn nicht einmal nach… Abwechslung gesehnt?", Kate.

„Ob ich jemals einen anderen Mann wollte?", hake ich nach. Die Schwestern nicken. „Nein.", niemals. In meinem ganzen Leben nicht. Wäre ich Liam nicht begegnet, wer weiß. Vielleicht würde ich noch immer ein so reges Nomadenleben führen, wie in meinen ersten 100 Jahren. Wahrscheinlich hätten wir Maggie auch nie gefunden. Es wäre ein bewegtes Leben, aber es würde immer etwas fehlen.

Ich schätze mein Leben wie es ist sehr. Es darf einfach nicht negativ ausgehen.

Alle unserer Zeugen, alle unserer Freunde müssen diesen Tag überstehen.

„Carlisle?", der Morgen vergeht. Mein Freund und seine Frau waren noch einmal jagen, während Edward und Bella das Schneetreiben beobachteten. Es ist der Tag nach unserem Lagerfeuer.

Auch wir sind kurz davor noch mal Kraft zu tanken.

Die hellgoldenen Augen meines ältesten Freundes in dieser Runde sollen hoffnungsvoll erscheinen, aber es ist mehr als das. Ich kann die Sorge sehen.

„Denkst du, sie werden innehalten?", erkundige ich mich. Ich verstehe Carlisle Sorgen. Als Familienoberhaupt, als Zirkelprimus, verdammst du deine Familie, deinen Zirkel mit dir, wenn sie deine Entscheidung mittragen. Wir sind alle freiwillig hier und dennoch spiele ich mit dem Gedanken Liam und Maggie zu bitten, heimzukehren, selbst alleine hier zu bleiben, weil ich nicht damit leben könnte, sie zu verlieren.

Auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie sich beide widersetzen würden, solange sie können.

„Ich hoffe es.", sagte er bedacht. „Siobhan, du kannst…"

„Denk nicht mal daran!", fahre ich dazwischen. „Mein Zirkel steht zu dir.", wiederhole ich.

„Aber dir ist nicht wohl dabei.", gibt er zu bedenken.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber ist dir denn wohl bei dem Gedanken an die Gefahr, der wir uns aussetzen?"

Carlisle sieht kurz weg, das Gesicht schmerzlich verzogen. „Siehst du."

Dann blickt er mich an. „Aber es kann ja nichts schief gehen, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn du es sagst.", seufze ich.

„Wenn du es so willst.", kontert er.

Maggie und Liam stoßen zu uns, es ist Zeit aufzubrechen, damit wir rechtzeitig wieder da sind.

„Amun und Kebi sind vorhin aufgebrochen.", ebenfalls zur Jagd. „Denkst du…?"

Carlisle nickt. „Er wird wieder kommen. Er hat auch seinen Stolz. Und will wissen, wie es ausgehen wird."

Stolz vielleicht, aber wo ist das Rückrat?

Wende mich ab und laufe mit meinem Zirkel in den Tag hinein.

#

Der Schnee bleibt liegen. In den Randbezirken von Seattle überzieht er die Oberfläche wie Puderzucker. Alice' Vision beginnt.

Ich bin froh, dass wir die letzten Stunden gemeinsam verbracht haben.

Maggie erzählt irgendetwas von Verwerfungslinien und Felsbrocken, wir würden es sehen, Benjamin habe da ein paar Tricks vorbereitet, nur für den Fall, dass. In ihren Augen tanzt angriffslustiges Funkeln.

Manchmal sind sie und Liam sich so ähnlich, dass es mich stutzen lässt.

Ich überlege, ob ich meinen _Trodaí_ nicht schon jetzt nach seiner Meinung zu den Volturi und unseren Chancen befragen soll, schrecke aber doch davor zurück. Erzählte er es mir nun, ich würde sprichwörtliches Herzrasen bekommen.

Als wir auf die Lichtung zurückkehren, bricht ein neuer Tag an. Alle kehren zurück. Auch Amun und Kebi.

Bellas Schild wird zumindest sie, Renesmee und Benjamin und Zafrina schützen, was gut ist, dann haben wir eine Chance.

Ich will noch immer nicht, dass es zu einem Kampf kommt.

Ergreife Liams Hand, mit der anderen ziehe ich Maggie zurück, die weiter vor will.

„Ich hoffe, du hast es dir stark genug gewünscht!", flüstert sie. Liam verzieht den Mund zu einer Art Lächeln.

Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn sie sich so einig sind.

Sehe mich um. Edward und Carlisle stehen am weitesten vorn.

Die Amazonen wirken unbeugsam, grimmig, sie sind angenehme Persönlichkeiten.

Die Nomaden sind unruhig. Sehe zu Garrett hinüber, der in Mitten von Tanyas Zirkel mit herausforderndem Blick wartet. Ich kann nicht hören, was Garrett Kate zuflüstert, beinahe belustigt erscheint, noch, warum Kate ungläubig den Kopf schüttelt.

Löse meine Hände von meinem Zirkel und konzentriere mich. Ich habe Carlisle versprochen, es zu versuchen. Schaden kann es nicht. Immerhin hoffen wir alle, dass es nicht zu einem Kampf kommen wird.

Obwohl Emmett und Jake gern ein wenig mehr Trubel hätten. Kindsköpfe!

Die schweren Pfoten der Wölfe knirschen auf dem Schneebedeckten Boden.

Edwards Zischen lässt mich die Augen aufreißen. Die Anspannung in unseren Reihen ist spürbar. Wir wissen nicht, ob sie zuhören werden oder ob Aro seine Freundschaft mit Carlisle verraten wird.

Aro will Alice, oder viel mehr, die Gabe, auf die er keinen Zugriff hat.

Und es ist Carlisle, der ihm dazu im Weg steht.

Der alte Meister unterschätzt die Bande, er glaubt, dass er seinem Ziel näher ist, wenn das Oberhaupt beseitigt ist, glaubt, dass er sie locken könnte und der Major sich fügen würde um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun.

Aber Aro versteht nicht, dass es hier anders ist. Hier gibt es keine machtbasierten Hierarchien. Sie akzeptieren Carlisle als Vaterfigur, weil er der Älteste, der Besonnenste unter ihnen ist. Und der einzige, der sich freiwillig mit halbwüchsigen Vampiren auseinandersetzt.

Sie rücken in seltsamer Schönheit an. Eine Wand aus unterschiedlich schattierten Umhängen. Ihre Schritte sind gleichmäßig, ein trommelnder Marsch, fast wie ein schlagendes Herz.

Sie kommen vergleichsweise langsam auf uns zu. Ohne Hast, ohne Aufruhr, im Glauben daran, unbesiegbar zu sein.

Die Rumänen lehnen sich in freudiger Erwartung ein Stück vor, können nur schwer die hintere Linie halten, würden wahrscheinlich gern nach vor preschen, wissen aber, dass es dann möglicher Weise nicht zu ihren Gunsten ausgehen wird.

Edward kneift die Augen zusammen, frage mich, was er hören kann.

Bella macht einige Schritte vor ihre Tochter, während der rostrote Wolf- Jacob- gefährlich den Kopf senkt.

Esme steht einige Schritte hinter Carlisle, der mir persönlich zu unbedarft und zu weit vorne den Ankommenden ausgesetzt ist.

Garrett wippt ungeduldig auf und ab, als die Volturi sich ganz und gar nicht überrascht von unserer Ansammlung zeigen.

„Die Rotjacken kommen, die Rotjacken kommen.", murrt er. Alter Patriot. Fast unbemerkt rückt er einen Schritt an Kate auf.

Wenn das nicht eine interessante Fügung von Umständen ist. Das ist mehr als ein Schäferstündchen in einem dunklen Wald in Anbetracht, das es mit uns zu Ende gehen könnte.

Mich überraschen die Zeugen, die der italienische Zirkel mitbringt. Einige Gesichter sind uns bekannt. Suche die Menge nach diesem einen Gesicht ab, kann es nicht entdecken. Blicke Liam an, der die Zeugen noch immer taxiert, bis er meinen fragenden Blick bemerkt und den Kopf schüttelt. Wo auch immer Toshiro sich herum treibt, wenigstens ist er nicht bei ihnen.

Im Gegensatz zu den Meistern und ihrem Gefolge wirken die anderen Vampire unruhig, als auch sie einige von uns wieder erkennen. Und erkennen, WAS den Cullenzirkel schützt.

Die Geschichten über die Kinder des Mondes sind uns allen genauso geläufig wie die der unsterblichen Kinder.

Doch dann entdecken sie Renesmee. Ihre Stimmung schlägt wieder um. Sie halten das Mädchen für etwas Verbotenes, so wie Irina es getan hat, weil sie es nicht besser wissen. Woher auch? Wahrscheinlich ist das Mädchen einmalig, oder sollte es noch einmal jemanden wie sie geben, so gut versteckt, wie die Amazonen selbst.

Eine Zeugin sticht hervor, schwebt dicht in der Traube aus dunklen Gestalten. Irina Denali.

Irina, wie ihre Familie scheinen überrascht zu sein. Kann mir vorstellen, dass sie nicht versteht, wie ihre Schwestern bereitwillig etwas schützen, dass einst ihre Mutter in den Tod gestürzt hat.

Betrachte wieder die über 40 Vampire, die als Aros Zeugen dienen sollen. Sie werden also in die Welt hinaus tragen, dass der Stragoni Benefici ein Verbrechen begangen hat und dafür die gerechte Strafe erfuhr. In vielen Augen tanzt Sensationslust, nun wo sie sich eines Verstoßes sicher sind.

Zählen wir die Zeugen dazu, sind wir auch mit den Gestaltwandlern in der Unterzahl. Blicke Liam an, dann Garrett, die beide ihre Augen auf die gegnerischen Reihen gerichtet haben.

Zu welcher Einschätzung kommen sie nun? Was haben sie im Vorfeld gedacht? Was glauben sie, wie lange wir gegen diese Reihen bestehen können? Wie viel Schaden wir anrichten können, bevor wir verloren sind?

Ich bin doch überrascht, als Edward flüsternd offenbart, dass die Volturi mehr als eine Strategie bereit liegen haben, um diesen Zirkel, diese Familie zu zerstören.

Meine Nackenhaare sträuben sich, als sich der Unmut über diesen Fakt in Liams Körperspannung manifestiert. Maggie sieht kurz zu ihm auf, auch sie spürt die bedrohliche Aura die er aussendet.

Immer mehr schwere Tatzen, das sind mehr Wölfe als noch vor wenigen Tagen. Sie reihen sich in unsere Linie ein und noch nie erschienen mir Sekunden so ellenlang.

Es ist beruhigend, dass die Italiener ihr Publikum nicht als Verbündete betrachtet, damit kippt unser Kräfteverhältnis zumindest etwas zu unseren Gunsten.

Beobachte meinen ältesten Freund, der besorgt die Stirn in Falten zieht und Aro begrüßt.

„Schöne Worte Carlisle,", beginnt Aro in seinem geziemten Tonfall. „Aber etwas unangebracht in Anbetracht, der Armee, die du gegen uns aufgestellt hast.", feindseliger. Ein überhebliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich kann dir versichern, das war nie meine Absicht.", erwidert Carlisle ruhig. Besonnen. Auf Schlichtung aus. „Kein Gesetz wurde gebrochen."

Caius fährt dazwischen. „Wir sehen das Kind! Behandele uns nicht wie Schwachsinnige!", donnert er.

„Sie ist keine Unsterbliche!", stößt Carlisle ungehalten hervor. „Diese Zeugen können das bestätigen."

Aros Blick wandert erneut suchend über uns hinweg. Immer auf der Suche nach Alice, die er nicht finden wird.

„Edward?", fordert Aro den jungen Gedankenleser auf. Erst stutze ich, wieso er, wenn sich Renesmee an ihre Mutter klammert? Es dauert eine Sekunde, bis mir klar ist, wie heimtückisch der Meister auf die Gedanken aller abzielt. Alles was Edward je gehört oder in Alice' Visionen gesehen hat, gehört nur dem linkischen Vampir.

Es ist jedoch auch der Moment, auf den wir alle zählen.

Aber anscheinend rollen nun die anderen Taktiken ins Feld. Während der Dunkelhaarige in seiner Rolle des weisen und Gerechten Oberhaupts bleibt, befiehlt Caius nach der Informantin. Wankend tritt Irina hervor.

Wieder schnappen die Schwester hektisch nach Luft.

Tanya hat die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Die Cullens sind unschuldig. Ich trage die volle Verantwortung für meinen Fehler!", sagt Irina fest.

Nun hat Caius keine andere Wahl mehr. Er muss Aro und dem was er sehen und hören kann, glauben.

Aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass es so einfach ist. Dazu ist das Lächeln in Caius' sonst so finsterem Gesicht zu wölfisch.

„Es tut mir leid.", haucht die verlorene Schwester leise. Frage mich, ob es ihren Schwestern oder auch den Cullens galt, die sich nur wegen ihr den Meistern gegenüber verantworten müssen.

„Caius, nein!", ruft Edward plötzlich und setzt nach vorn, doch in dem Moment ist es zu spät.

Ein metallisches Kreischen erfüllt die Luft, das Licht des Flammenwerfers blendet eine Sekunde.

Nein.

Nein, nein, nein!

Irinas lebloser Körper geht in Flammen auf, Kate und Tanya sind einen Moment erstarrt.

Das blonde Volturi Oberhaupt hat gar nicht auf eine formelle Anklage spekuliert, sondern von Beginn damit gerechnet, dass er Irina heute zerstören würde. Hat darauf spekuliert, dass es Gewalt in Gang setzt.

Tanya und Kate lösen sich mit einem an Wahnsinn grenzenden Schrei aus ihrer Starre und stürzen auf die dunkle Linie zu.

Nein, nein, nein!

###


	18. Front

**Hya! **

**Liam erlebt Kate und Garrett, und wie feurig sein neuer Kamerad reden kann. Und er sieht, dass sie einer epischen Schlacht gegenüberstehen. Wäre da nicht dieses zweite, seltsam schlagende Herz.**

**viel Spaß!**

**Tali**

**##**

**_18. Front_**

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
Step aside, you forgot what this is for  
We fight to live, we live to fight  
And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry  
We live our lives on the frontlines_

_ These days have opened up my eyes  
And now, I see where the threat lies_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline  
(Pillar, Frontline)_

**_Liam_**

Emmett und Randall erzählen von ihren Begegnungen mit Carlisle. Ich hätte vermutet, das Randall älter war, als er unser Leben begann.

Als Tanya plötzlich vor ihre Schwester tritt, werden wir hellhörig, richten unsere Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf das Frauengespräch einige Meter von uns entfernt.

„Es gab schon schlechtere.", antwortet Kate. Blicke Garrett an, der selbstgefällig grinst, den Mund spitzbübisch verzogen.

Tanyas folgende Frage bezieht sich auf uns, Siobhan und mich. „350 Jahre?", 356 aber woher soll sie es wissen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an das störrische Fräulein, dass mir die Leviten gelesen hat in jener Nacht. Hm. „Wird das nicht irgendwann langweilig?"

Das kommentiere ich lieber nicht, liebe Sukkubi.

„Ich habe keinen Anlass zur Klage.", antwortet meine wilde Blume. Hm.

„Jetzt mal wirklich!", stößt Kate hervor. Was soll das denn heißen? Bis eben konnte ich den kleinen Blitz gut leiden.

Sehe nochmals Garrett an, der seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Kate legt.

„Scheinst ja Eindruck gemacht zu haben.", raune ich ihm zu.

„Möglicher Weise.", grinst er.

„Jetzt mal wirklich, warum sollte es?", die Empörung meiner Liebsten ist deutlich.

„Das sind über 127 750 Gelegenheiten um…", Kate beendet ihren Satz nicht. Schade eigentlich, ich hätte zu gern gehört, wie sie sich da heraus windet.

„Das sind sogar noch weit mehr.", kommt es prompt von meiner Angetrauten. Aye.

Garrett lacht leise und rammt mir den Ellenbogen unsanft in die Seite. Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt, junger Freund.

Sehe kurz zu Siobhan, die mich ebenfalls ansieht. Schmunzeln im Blick.

Ich bereue kein Jahr, keinen einzigen Tag. Und das werde ich niemals.

„Hast du dich denn nicht einmal nach… Abwechslung gesehnt?", Kate. Fräulein! Setzt meinem Mädchen keine Flausen in den Kopf!

„Ob ich jemals einen anderen Mann wollte?", immer noch klingt meine Schöne recht empört, auch wenn es nur gespielt ist. Ihre Antwort gefällt mir. „Nein.", ohne Fragezeichen. Ohne Vielleichts.

Und es wird niemals Fragezeichen und Vielleichts geben. Nicht in noch mal 350 Jahren. Wieder blickt Siobhan mich an, lächelt verträumt. Mein süßes Mädchen.

_#_

Die Lichtung ist Nebelverhangen, der Schnee verleiht der Szenerie etwas Unwirkliches, etwas Unendliches. Siobhan ergreift Maggies Hand und zieht sie zu uns zurück.

Ich bin gespannt, ob sich nun alle Gerüchte bewahrheiten, ob die Volturi kommen und ihre eigenen Regeln brechen werden.

Carlisle und Edward stehen am Weitesten vorn.

Garrett hat sich entschieden Stellung zu beziehen, tritt mit dem Denali Zirkel auf, nicht mit den Nomaden.

Siobhan reißt ihre Augen auf, als Edwards Zischen uns alle in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt.

Sie rücken in seltsamer Schönheit an. Eine Wand aus unterschiedlich schattierten Umhängen. Ihre Schritte sind gleichmäßig, ein trommelnder Marsch, fast wie ein schlagendes Herz.

Sie rücken langsam vor. Der Gang der Unbesiegbaren.

Keine Übermacht ist unbezwingbar.

Die Rumänen lehnen sich in freudiger Erwartung ein Stück vor, können nur schwer die hintere Linie halten, würden wahrscheinlich gern nach vor preschen, wissen aber, dass es dann möglicher Weise nicht zu ihren Gunsten ausgehen wird.

Auf den Gesichtern der Garde gibt es keine Gefühlsregung, als sie unsere Versammlung entdecken.

„Die Rotjacken kommen, die Rotjacken kommen.", knurrt Garrett auf und abwippend, rückt an Kate auf. Hm. Aber es fühlt sich tatsächlich so an.

Diesen Kampf werden wir nicht aufgeben.

Die Italiener haben viele Zeugen um sich gescharrt. Einige der Gesichter erkenne ich. Suche die wankende Menge nach diesem einen Gesicht ab, auf das Carlisle noch immer zu hoffen scheint. Aber ich entdecke das Wiesel nirgends.

Blicke Siobhan an und schüttele den Kopf. Wenigstens hat Toshiro seinen Freund Carlisle nicht verraten, auch wenn er nicht hier ist, um ihm beizustehen.

Den Zeugen fehlt die Ruhe der Unbesiegten, sie sind nervös, als sie die großen Wölfe entdecken. Die Legenden um die Kinder des Mondes haften im kollektiven Gedächtnis der Vampire, auch wenn die meisten noch nie einem solchen Wesen gegenüber standen.

Aber als sie das kleine Mädchen entdecken, machen sie vermutlich denselben Fehler, den Irina gemacht hat. Ziehen den falschen Schluss, dass die kleine Renesmee ein unsterbliches Kind ist. Die Zeugen legen ihre Unruhe ab und ersetzen dieses Gefühl mit Wut. Zorn. Die Kinder bedrohen unser gesamtes Leben, sie erkennen die Schuld der Cullenfamilie, weil wir bis hierher nicht ahnen konnten, dass es eine neue Klassifizierung gibt. Sie wollen Carlisles Untergang für diesen Frevel.

Irina Denali schwankt auf der Linie zwischen den Volturi und ihren Zeugen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihren Fehler erkennt, feststellt, dass das Mädchen gewachsen ist, sie diese Konfrontation herauf beschworen hat.

Ob sie die Unausweichlichkeit der Situation begreift? Versteht, was nun auf sie zukommt? Ich ahne es.

Ob Irina versteht, dass sie nicht nur ihre Familie verdammt hat, sondern alle Zeugen. Unsere Seite, wie die der Volturi?

Wenn es keinen Moment gibt, in dem Carlisle erklären kann, was vorgefallen ist, werden wir hier wohl unser Ende finden. Nicht alle von uns, und dennoch wird es uns alle treffen. Die Zeugen werden in die Welt hinaus tragen, dass Gerechtigkeit geübt wurde, weil sie es nicht verstehen können.

Hält Aro inne, können wir beweisen, dass kein Gesetz gebrochen wurde, werden die Zeugen dennoch sterben. Denn so wie wir – Garrett, ich – einschätzen, wird er dennoch versuchen, sich dem ‚Nebenbuhler' zu entledigen. Und dann müssen ihre Zeugen verschwinden, damit niemand erfährt, wie machthungrig und willkürlich die angeblich so Gerechten gegen einen Zirkel vorgegangen sind.

Und selbst wenn sie bemerken, dass Renesmee ein schlagendes Herz hat, werden sie den Cullens Verrat vorwerfen. Caius fürchtet fast nichts so sehr wie die echten Werwölfe, die unsere natürlichen Feinde sind. Und augenscheinlich bildet Carlisle eine Allianz mit den Bestien. Die Zeugen werden es glauben, wissen sie doch nicht, dass die Tiere um uns herum im Vergleich mit den echten Wölfen nur handzahme Hunde sind.

Betrachte die Reihen vor uns. Es ist taktisch wichtig, dass Benjamin, Zafrina und Bella am längsten überstehen. Sie sind diejenigen, die uns die meisten Vorteile verschaffen.

Auch Garretts Blick wandert über die gegnerischen Reihen.

Es geht nicht nur darum, diese drei zu schützen. Für ihn eben so wenig, wie für mich.

Maggie blickt mich kurz an, ihre Augen weit geöffnet. Sie sah in den letzten Tagen viel zu oft recht erschrocken aus. Das gefällt mir nicht. Aber nichts in der Welt könnte sie von diesem Schauplatz fernhalten. Ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas zu stößt.

Sehe Siobhan an, die meinen Blick erwidert, Misstrauen im Blick. Besorgnis. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass sie Schaden nimmt, sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen.

Unsere Strategie wäre sicherer, wenn der Major ebenfalls hier wäre, aber so müssen wir mit unserer Notfalltaktik leben.

Egal, was hier gleich passieren sollte, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass sie verwundet werden. Niemand wird sie anfassen!

Mir missfällt, dass Aro Edwards Gedanken stiehlt. Nun gehören ihm alle Gedanken, über die der Junge Kenntnis hatte.

Garrett und ich sehen uns kurz an, Garrett nickt. Wir sehen das ähnlich.

Die schönen Denali Schwestern sind von Entsetzen gezeichnet, als Caius ihre Schwester befragt.

Ob sie darauf hoffen, dass alles gut wird, nun wo Irina die Situation aufklärt? Oder ob sie sehen, was ich sehe?

Das hinterlistige Lächeln in Caius' Gesicht. Die Berechnung, hinter den so sorgfältig gewählten Worten der Meister.

Es geht nicht darum, dass Irina diese Familie anklagt, sondern dass sie die Schuld auf sich lädt.

Frage mich, was sie vorhaben, wenn Carlisle aller Schuld freigesprochen ist.

„Die Cullens sind unschuldig. Ich trage die volle Verantwortung für meinen Fehler!", sagt Irina fest.  
Es ist eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel, die Caius vollführt, aber es ist zu spät, als Edward nach vorne setzt. „Caius, nein!"

Ein metallisches Kreischen zerreißt die Luft, das Feuer stiebt von Irinas Körper empor. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass er das Mädchen vor ihren Schwestern hingerichtet hat. Nur um einen Kampf loszutreten, der uns allen schwer schaden wird.

Drehe mich zu den beiden blonden Schwestern um, die wie erstarrt die Augen aufreißen.

Tanya löst sich als Erste, schreiend stürzt sie auf die feindliche Linie zu, Edward und Carlisle greifen nach ihr.

„Haltet sie auf!", wieder Edward.

Kate entwischt lautlos, schießt hervor, Rosalie geht zu Boden, als sie sie packen will, Emmett schafft es zwar, sie zu fassen, geht jedoch zu Boden, als der Strom seinen Körper außer Gefecht setzt.

Garrett schlägt einen Bogen und fängt sie frontal ab, Kate schreit, zappelt, als er seine Arme um sie schließt und ihren Körper an sich presst. Hält das Mädchen, das gestern noch beinahe ausgelassen war, fest umschlungen.

Wir alle können die Stromschläge sehen, die sie ihm versetzt. Blind vor Rage, von Vergeltung getrieben. Man kann den Strom durch seinen Körper zucken sehen, die Schmerzen, die es verursachen muss, in seinem verzerrten Gesicht, aber er lässt sie nicht los.

Kates Schrei ist nur ein schrilles, schmerzverzerrtes Seufzen, als er sich mit ihr von den brennenden Überresten der geliebten Schwester abwendet.

„Tut nicht, was er will.", mahnt Carlisle eindringlich.

„Gib mir meine Sicht wieder!", faucht Tanya. Zafrina war also schnell genug, hat beide Schwestern schlussendlich geblendet. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester, hat die Ältere wenigstens aufgehört sich zu wehren und sinkt niedergeschlagen gegen Carlisle. Kate indes zerrt und zappelt noch immer.

„Wenn ich dich jetzt loslasse, schlägst du mich dann wieder nieder, Katie?", flüstert Garrett vertraulich. Kates Schluchzen ist ein hoher, herzzerreißender Ton.

Aber Carlisle hat Recht, als er sie an Caius' Heimtücke erinnert. Seine und Garretts Worte sind zu nachdrücklich, um tröstlich zu sein.

Beobachte Caius und Aro, die beide aufmerksam diese Szene verfolgten. Caius wütend, fassungslos, Aro überrascht. Sie wissen beide, wozu Kate im Stande ist, kennen die Kraft hinter ihren Stromschlägen und nun erleben sie einen Vampir, ohne übernatürliche Begabungen, der ihrem Talent Standhält.

Die Zeugen werden misstrauisch. Irinas schnelle Vernichtung beunruhigt sie und der Gegenangriff, den Caius erwartet hat, seinen übereilten Schachzug vertuscht hätte, bleibt aus. Die Zeugen können nicht begreifen, was die Vampirin verbrochen hat, außer einem Irrtum aufgesessen zu sein, dem sie alle auch anheim gefallen sind.

Nichts passiert, was diese Farce verdecken könnte.

So übt man keine Gerechtigkeit. So hat man kein Recht, an der Spitze unserer Gemeinschaft zu stehen.

So führt man einen Krieg. Einen Krieg, vor dem man sich insgeheim fürchtet.

Der scheinheilige dunkelhaarige Meister ist bemüht, sein Gesicht zu wahren, verkündet, dass Irina für ihre haltlose Anschuldigung bestraft wurde.

Maggie zischt wütend, auch ich erkenne die Lüge, vermutlich wie wir alle.

Caius verzieht ungehalten das Gesicht, auch er sieht die Stimmung seiner Zeugen kippen, sieht uns nun mehr als Bedrohung, als zuvor.

Aro schwebt auf unsere Reihe zu, fordert auf, auszusagen, was wir zu sagen gekommen sind.

Mir gefällt nicht, dass sie nun Zeit haben, sich andere Anschuldigungen zu überlegen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es noch mehr gibt, dass Aro seinem Freund Carlisle in die Füße werfen wird, nun wo er endlich Gelegenheit sieht, den anderen zu vernichten und sich der zahlreichen Talente zu vereinnahmen.

Carlisle und Edward versteifen sich auf die Aufforderung, uns Zeugen zu befragen.

Aro wird versuchen, unsere Worte gegen uns, gegen die Cullens zu wenden, aus Wahrheit, Lüge zu machen.

_Wo keine Liebe ist, ist auch keine Wahrheit. - Ludwig A. Feuerbach (1804 - 1872)_

Wie gern, würde ich ihm nur einmal nachts allein begegnen. Ohne einen einzigen Zeugen. Aber da bin ich sicherlich nicht der Einzige.

„Amun!", stößt Aro beinahe erfreut hervor. Oh nein.

Kebis Gesicht ist vor Angst verzogen, als sie den Blick gen Boden abwendet. Amun ist angespannt, als er bezeugt, was er zu bezeugen gekommen ist.

„Du findest also, dass dieses Kind das Recht haben sollte, zu leben?", erkundigt sich Aro scheinheilig.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um zu urteilen.", weicht der Ägypter aus. Besser für dich, dass du nichts anderes gesagt hast, _Freund_. Dieses Wort verursacht bei mir inzwischen Unwohlsein, so oft, wie Aro es in seinem Mund hatte.

Aro gewährt dem anderen Alten die Flucht, doch wir alle können die Drohung hören, dass die Volturi nach Kairo kommen werden. Vielleicht wird er wieder versuchen, den Zirkel zu bestehlen, Benjamin an sich zu reißen, aber ich bezweifele, dass er den Jungen und seinen Clan entzweien könnte.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Ungott und seine devote Gefährtin sehr lange nicht stehen bleiben werden. Sie rennen wie der Hase auf der Flucht vor dem Fuchs.

Der Dunkelhaarige gleitet weiter, kommt dicht vor Siobhan zum Stehen, lächelt sie väterlich an. Unterdrücke ungehaltenes Knurren.

Meine wilde Blume neigt das vorgereckte Kinn etwas, um nicht überheblich zu wirken, den Anstand, den Schein zu wahren.

„Hallo liebe Siobhan. Schön wie eh und je.", würde ihm am liebsten seine Zunge aus dem Hals reißen. Kleiner Süßholzraspelnder Geier. „Würdest du meine Frage wie Amun beantworten?"

Ohne zu Zögern, antwortet Siobhan. „Aye.", dann blickt sie ihn an. Ich erkenne die Herausforderung in ihrem Blick. „Aber ich würde dem noch ein wenig mehr hinzufügen.", tatsächlich lauscht Aro aufmerksam. „Renesmee versteht die Grenzen, sie stellt keine Bedrohung dar. Sie fügt sich besser ein, als wir. Keine Gefahr der Enthüllung geht von ihr aus."

Natürlich nicht. Ihre Abstammung verrät sich nicht im Tageslicht. Sie begreift, dass sie ihre Gabe nicht jedem zeigen und vor allem nicht über die Unsterblichkeit ihrer Familie sprechen darf.

Siobhans Kiefer ist angespannt. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die sie ihm gerne sagen würde, es des Friedens Willen aber nicht tut. Nicht dieses Mal.

„Kannst du dir keine denken?", erkundigt sich Aro. Edward knurrt. Blicke beunruhigt in die gegnerischen Reihen, Caius sieht beschwingt aus. Also kennt er Aros Plan?

„Ich glaube, ich kann dir nicht folgen.", kann den Trotz in ihrer Stimme hören. Dass der Meister nicht auf ihren Rat hören will, missfällt meiner Schönen. Wahrheit muss gehört werden, und dass er sie nun mit Füßen tritt, widerstrebt ihr mit all ihrem Sein.

Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis etwas passiert. Der Geschmack von Vergeltung, vom Aufbäumen liegt in der Luft. Der ekelhaft süße Rauch des verbrannten Vampirs durchzieht die Luft wie zähe Watte.

Plötzlich löst sich Garrett von Kate, die nun bemüht ist, ihn zurück zuhalten.

Auch er bemerkt die Veränderung. Die Gardisten sind alle angespannt, bereit anzugreifen.

„Kein Gesetzt wurde gebrochen.", beginnt Aro und wendet sich seinem Publikum zu. Für ihn ist das alles eine große Show, glaubt er doch noch immer, unbezwingbar zu sein.

Jeder König fällt irgendwann,_ mein Freund._

„Doch heißt das auch, dass keine Gefahr besteht?", Aro hält eine kleine Rede über die Macht der Menschen und wie wichtig es ist, unser Leben zu wahren. Er redet sogar für die Gestaltwandler, deren Zahl sich erhöht hat, seitdem wir hier sind.

Wie abartig es ist, dass Aro glaubt, sich Hunde zu halten. Wenn es soweit kommen sollte, kann er die gesamte Vampirwelt unterwerfen und sinnlose Regeln erstellen, die nur der Stärkung seiner Macht dienen.

Von ihren Zeugen geht Unbehagen aus. Sie wissen nicht recht, was sie mit seinen blumigen Worten anfangen sollen, noch was sie von den Wendungen zu halten haben.

Frage mich, ob sie, würden sie jetzt davon rennen, überleben würden?

Garrett rollt unruhig die Schultern, bewegt nervös die Finger, Kate blickt besorgt zu ihm auf.

Aros Rede fordert ihn förmlich heraus. Darauf bin ich gespannt.

Wir sehen uns an, ‚verdammte Rotjacken' formt er wortlos. Aye. Na dann, Kamerad, Bühne frei.

**_Kate_**

Caius' Lächeln stockt, als Aro hervor tritt.

Ich würde es Caius gern in den Rachen rammen.

Mein Herz sollte zerspringen vor Gram, aber in diesem Moment zieht es sich eher schmerzvoll zusammen, weil der Hüne neben mir irgendetwas vorhat. Garrett zappelt unruhig, seine Augen tanzen über die Meister, seine Lippen öffnen und schließen sich, als überlege er, ob er sich zurückhält oder nicht. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Wenn er etwas Hitzköpfiges tut – und Carlisle sagt, dass er ein ungestümes Naturell besitzt – was ich nur bestätigen kann – könnte das sein Ende bedeuten.

Er blickt sich einmal nach Liam um, bevor er einen Schritt vor macht. Es ist eine merkwürdige Kameraderie zwischen den beiden früheren Soldaten entstanden. Sie teilen viele Ansichten miteinander und das Verständnis ihrer Eigenarten. Sie sind Freunde geworden.

„Dürfte ich etwas vorbringen?", wie höflich er sein kann.

„Nomade.", gönnerhaft gewährt Aro ihm das Wort, dass entlockt nicht nur Garrett ungehaltenes leises Knurren. Was für ein Widerling.

Garrett beginnt, dass er auf Carlisles Bitte gekommen ist, um die Wahrheit zu bezeugen. „Charles, Makenna, wir kennen uns."; Mary und Randall nicken, scheinen auch sie den beiden schon begegnet zu sein. „Wanderer! Denkt über meine Worte nach!", ermahnt er, er ist ein feuriger Redner. „Die Ältesten sind nicht gerecht! Nachdem ihre Besorgnis zerstreut wurde, suchen sie nun Ausflüchte um ihre wahre Mission zu verfolgen!", am liebsten würde ich ihn aufhalten, als er ein paar Schritte weiter vormacht.

Er hat gesagt, wenn wir überleben, folgt er mir überall hin. Und jetzt gefährdet er sein Leben. Wieso musste er es mir sagen, bevor wir wissen, wie es zu Ende geht? Ich will, dass er bei mir ist. Ich kann ihn nicht verlieren. Habe ich doch bereits meine Schwester verloren.

Schließe die Augen, schlucke die Tränen hinunter, die ich nicht mehr weinen kann. Es fühlt sich an, wie damals, als Caius kam und Mutter tötete. Groll und Trauer liegen nah beieinander. Der blonde Widerling gehört mir, wenn es zu einem Kampf kommt.

„Diese Familie", sagt Garrett fest, inbrünstig davon überzeugt, dass wir eben das sind, eine echte Familie, „zu zerstören. Aro begreift sie, begreift ihre Oberhäupter als Konkurrenz! Vielleicht seht ihr wie ich, auf die seltsamen goldenen Augen der Vampire. Sie verleugnen ihre eigene Natur, um friedlich miteinander zu leben. Die Ältesten sehen mehr als eine andere Lebensform. Sie sehen MACHT. Und ich sage bewusst, Familie und nicht Zirkel. Sie sind mehr als das.", Garrett verführerischer Mund spricht solch wahre Worte, dass ich mit ihm in jede Rebellion ziehen würde.

„Hier gibt es keine Aggressionen, kein Herrschaftsstreben, wie wir es aus den großen Zirkeln im Süden kennen. Aro weiß das besser als ich."

Angesprochener lächelt, als warte er darauf, dass ein Kind zu trotzen aufhört. Wie kann er es wagen, Garretts Worten, der Wahrheit, so wenig Deut beizumessen!

„Wir haben uns gefragt, ob die Wahrheit ausreichen würde, um diese falsche Gerechtigkeit zu stoppen!"

Anscheinend nein! Einige der Zeugen scheinen von seiner Rede erfasst zu sein, ich kann Liam den Mund verziehen sehen. Nur ganz leicht, aber es könnte ein Lächeln sein, als auch er die Zeugen beobachtet, ihre Reaktion abschätzt.

„Sind die Volturi hier, um uns und unser Leben zu schützen oder ihre eigene Macht zu sichern?", fährt Garrett fort, seine Stimme schwillt an, wird lauter. „Waren sie zufrieden, als sich die vermeintliche Gefahr als Missverständnis entpuppte?!", NEIN. Sie haben Irina dennoch… schlucke schwer. „Wir haben die Antwort! Wir konnten sie in Aros Lügen hören! Wir haben jemanden unter uns, der in der Lage ist, Wahrheit und Lüge zu erkennen!", Siobhan und Liam blicken ihn beide kritisch an, aber er erwähnt Maggies Namen nicht, bringt sie nicht unnötig in Gefahr, sieht nicht mal in ihre Richtung. Wie umsichtig er ist, trotz der Rage, in die er sich geredet hat.

„Wer regiert euch?! Könnt ihr euren Weg frei wählen oder werden zukünftig die Volturi für euch entscheiden?! Ich kam um zu bezeugen und blieb, um zu kämpfen. Die Volturi wollen den Tod unseres freien Willens!", alle Augen wandern zu den Gardisten und ihren Meistern. Sehen die anderen Zeugen, dass die Garde keine eigenen Entscheidungen mehr trifft, sondern nur einem Willen unterworfen ist? „Entscheidet euch!", fordert er. „Zeigt eure wahren Absichten, dass diese Zeugen sehen, worum es wirklich geht!", verlangt er von den Meistern. „Zeugen, Nomaden, glaubt ihr, dass die Volturi euch am Leben lassen? Gehen wir unter, werdet ihr mit uns untergehen!"

Liam und Randall rollen die Schultern, die Zeugen der Volturi sehen sich unsicher an, infiziert vom Kampfgeist.

„Hübsche Rede, revolutionärer Freund.", schießt Aro in die wackelnde Stimmung.

Garrett knurrt verächtlich, es ist ein tiefer, kratzender Laut tief aus seiner Kehle. „Revolutionär? Gegen wen revoltiere ich denn? Bist du mein König? Soll ich mich auch zu deinen Füßen werfen, wie deine Marionetten?!", angewidert.

Eine Sekunde lang brandet in mir das Verlangen auf, ihn hier und jetzt zu küssen, über ihn herzufallen, weil es mich anmacht, wie… feurig er ist, wie aufrecht. Aber dies hier ist nicht der richtige Ort und noch weniger die richtige Zeit dafür.

„Ruhig Blut, junger Freund. Ich wollte lediglich auf die Zeit deiner Geburt anspielen."

**_Liam_**

„Ruhig Blut, junger Freund. Ich wollte lediglich auf die Zeit deiner Geburt anspielen."

Wieder huscht Aros Blick zu den Rumänen, deren Anwesenheit ihn von Beginn an zu beunruhigen scheint. Immerhin bieten sie ihm schon seit über tausend Jahren die Stirn.

Ich bin Garrett dankbar, dass er Maggie namentlich unerwähnt gelassen hat, Aro weiß so schon zu viel, kennt Eleazars und Carlisles Meinung zu Siobhans Gabe, noch aus einer anderen Zeit, einem anderen Jahrhundert. Hat von Maggies Talent in Edwards Gedanken gehört, aber wenigstens erfahren es so nicht alle.

Mich stört, dass Aro so genau über uns bescheid weiß, versucht Nähe durch dieses Wissen zu erzeugen. Garrett verzieht verächtlich das Gesicht, bleibt nicht an Aros zuckersüßer Stimme hängen.

„Tz!", zischt er angewidert, macht einige Schritte auf Kate zu, die seinen Arm fest umfasst, dass er ihr nicht wieder abhanden kommt, ihn zurück in unsere Linie zieht.

Frage mich, ob die Zeugen, begreifen, was er gesagt hat. Ob sie die Wahrheit erkennen oder glauben, dass es nur das Geschwätz eines zu Tode Verurteilten ist.

Als Charles und Makenna das Wort ergreifen, bin ich überrascht. Auch Siobhan sieht mich erstaunt an. Wir haben nicht gewusst, dass Charles eine Gabe hat, die ähnlich wie Maggies funktioniert.

Wieder versucht Aro klein zu reden, was Charles und Makenna bezeugt haben. Versuche die Familienähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und Aros Schutzschild Renata zu sehen, kann aber nichts finden, als Makenna und Charles den Rückzug antreten.

Bella schnappt nach Luft und sieht sich besorgt nach uns um.

Irgendetwas scheint zu passieren. Lasse meinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen.

Edwards Blick huscht von uns zu Carlisle. „Seid ihr okay?"

Carlisle nickt langsam. „Was ist los?"

„Jane. Sie hat euch angegriffen."

Blicke das kleine Mädchen an, das die Augen finster zusammen kneift.

„Jetzt versucht sie es bei allen.", keucht Edward, aber niemand von uns bricht zusammen.

Jane versucht die Zeugen zu Fall zu bringen, uns dazu zubringen, den Rückzug vor unsere Loyalität unserem Freund gegenüber zu stellen, um uns und unsere eigenen Zirkel zu schützen.

Wie mir scheint, ist Bella besser mit ihrem Schild vertraut, als wir angenommen haben.

Die neue Mrs. Cullen lächelt, als ich sie ansehe. Es ist kein freundliches Lächeln, sondern kindisch und überheblich, aber es gilt nicht mir, von daher…

Siobhan ergreift meine Hand. Sehe sie an.

„Alec wird es als Nächster versuchen.", flüstert sie. Ah, der mysteriöse Nebel, der den Opfern Seh- und Tastsinn nimmt. „Ich will wissen, dass du da bist.", erstickt fast. Auch wenn sie es nicht mehr spüren würde. Drücke ihre Hand kurz.

Wir wissen nicht, ob Bellas Schild auch den kriechenden Nebel aufhalten wird.

Benjamin wirbelt Schnee auf, drückt ihn in die Richtung, aus der Alec Gabe auf uns zu kommen sollte und da kann man den Nebelschleier sehen, der unbeirrt über den Boden kriecht.

Edward erklärt, dass dies die übliche Prozedur ist. Während sich die Ältesten angeblich zum Rathalten zurück ziehen, setzen die Gardisten die Gegner außer Gefecht.

Und ich habe Amun für feige gehalten! Im Vergleich mit den Volturi ist er beinahe aufrecht!

„Chelsea versucht es ebenfalls.", sagt Edward plötzlich. „Sie versucht unsere Bande zu brechen. Aber sie kann uns nicht finden."

Und selbst wenn sie es könnte, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie uns nicht knacken würde.

Ihre Gabe kann Gefährten nicht trennen, aber alles darunter. Angeblich. Ich denke hier liegt die Sachlage etwas anders. Aber vielleicht bin ich auch nur ein hoffnungsloser Optimist. Oder so was.

Aber die neue Situation, das Schild, das uns vor Janes Angriff schützt, weckt nun in allen den Kampfgeist. Sie glauben daran, dass wir eine Chance haben könnten, beginnen, die Garde und vor allem die drei Ältesten unter sich aufzuteilen. Jeder sucht sich einen Gegner seiner Wahl aus. Sie wirken einen Moment beschwingt.

Emmett nimmt Maß an den Gardisten, die seiner Statur gleich kommen. Garrett und ich wechseln einen Blick. Schön, dass sie alle neuen Mut fassen, aber auch wenn es zu einem Kampf kommt, wird es nur mit neuem Mut nicht einfacher.

Auch einige Gardisten haben noch Rechnungen offen.

Dann tritt Aro hervor.

„Es gibt noch einen anderen Weg. Es muss heute nicht zu einem Kampf kommen. Das wisst ihr.", sagt er beinahe tröstlich.

Siobhan packt Maggie und zieht sie an sich heran. Maggie blickt zu ihr auf.

„Er wird versuchen sie abzuwerben, nicht? So wie Eleazar es erzählt hat!", flüstert Maggie aufgebracht.

Alle blicken sich um, ihre Mienen sind hart, niemand wird sich ihm zu Füßen werfen, um seiner Garde bei zu treten. Diesmal nicht.

„Weißt du, ob es das erste Mal vorkommt, dass niemand die Seiten wechselt?", frage ich Siobhan leise.

„Ich habe noch nie davon gehört. Aber ich wusste auch nicht mit Sicherheit, dass er andere abwirbt, bis Eleazar davon sprach. Aber ich nehme an, wenn sich ein Zirkel gegen sie gestemmt hat, hat Chelsea die Bande gelöst oder sie haben die Vampire einfach getötet.", Siobhans Stimme ist voller Unmut, ihr schönes Gesicht hart, angespannt.

Die Härte steht ihr nicht, aber sie bringt die Seite zum Vorschein, unser Naturell, rau, roh, den Jäger, den Siobhan sonst so selten zeigt. Meine unbeugsame wilde Blume.

„Die neues Mrs. Cullen, Isabella.", beginnt Aro. Natürlich verlangt es ihm nach einer Fähigkeit, die ihm und Jane schon trotzen konnte, noch während sie ein kleiner gebrechlicher Mensch gewesen ist. „Junger Benjamin!", Tia schnappt nach Luft und knurrt, tief, gefährlich. Benjamin lächelt seine Gefährtin an, er würde sie nicht verlassen, würde sie nicht für ein anderes Leben hergeben. „Zafrina, wie außergewöhnlich!", stößt Aro hervor. Zafrina und Senna knurren bedrohlich, neigen sich vor, zum Sprung bereit. Dann lächelt Aro süßlich, lässt seinen Blick von Tanya zu Garrett streifen und nennt nur einen Namen. „Kate.", verfolgt Garretts Reaktion.

Mein Kamerad macht zwei Schritte vor, bis Kates Umklammerung ihn stoppen kann. Sie den Kopf schüttelt, als Garrett sie anstarrt.

„Bedenkt eure Möglichkeiten!", sein Blick wandert über uns andere, bleibt an Eleazar hängen. Ob es ihn trifft, dass er hier ist? Hat Aro sich doch stets erhofft, Eleazar würde ihm zu Diensten sein, wenn er ihn friedlich ziehen lässt. Dann starrt er Carlisle an. Zu lange um unverfänglich zu sein.

_Persönliche Zuneigung ist ein Luxus, den man sich nur leisten kann, nachdem man alle Feinde ausgeschaltet hat. Bis dahin sind alle, die man liebt, Geiseln; sie schwächen den Mut und behindern das Urteilsvermögen.  
Orson Scott Card  
Empire_

Die Emotionen auf beiden Seiten brodeln hoch, ein Kampf scheint unausweichlich. Sollte Aro den Befehl erteilen, würden seine Marionetten losstürmen und versuchen uns niederzureißen.

Aber der Meister zögert. Sie haben in den letzten Jahrhunderten keine Konfrontation dieser Art mehr geführt. War ihr Kampf gegen die Rumänen noch mit Verlusten und Zweikämpfen verbunden, haben sie sich, seitdem sie die Zwillinge in ihren Reihen haben, nie wieder die Hände schmutzig gemacht.

Aro fürchtet sich vor dem Ungewissen. Er kann nicht abschätzen, wie viel er verlieren würde, um zu bekommen, wonach es ihm verlangt.

Er ist kein gerechter Mann, aber er ist nicht dumm. Er weiß, dass er nicht nur dem Ansehen der Volturi, sondern vor allem sich selbst schaden könnte. Er ist kein großer Kämpfer. Nicht mehr, dafür hat er zu lange auf seinem Thron gehockt und sich als Sonnenkönig feiern lassen.

Doch wenn Aro nun den Rückzug Antritt, fällt die Fassade der Macht. Er sitzt in der Falle.

„Aro!", bringt Edward plötzlich hervor. Aro reißt die Augen auf, fast hoffnungsvoll. „Wenn wir sicher sein könnten, dass von meiner Tochter keine Gefahr ausgeht, würden wir dann als Freunde aus einander gehen, wie ehedem?", Freunde? Grrr. Nein. Aro kennt nur Nutztiere. Nicht mal seine Gefährtin ist ihm gleichrangig, hat er sich doch, anders als Caius – der damit fast sympathisch wird – und Marcus seine Gefährtin in einem Menschen gesucht, damit er ihren Geist formen kann.

Da ist er, der Ausweg, die Rückzugsmöglichkeit, auf die Aro gewartet hat.

„Aber sie ist gänzlich einzigartig.", schließt der Meister betrübt.

„Selten ja, aber einzigartig ganz und gar nicht.", erwidert Edward lächelnd. „Nicht wahr, Alice?"

Alice?

Gemurmel zieht durch die Menge.

„ALICE!", stößt Aro erfreut hervor, als das Vampirmädchen auf die Lichtung springt, dicht gefolgt von Jasper und zwei weiteren Gestalten. Zwei Vampirfrauen eilen den Cullens hinterher. Einige Augenblicke später folgt ihnen ein Junge mit demselben dunklen Teint. Er bringt ein seltsam schlagendes Herz mit.

Esmes Gesicht verwandelt sich, die Sorgen fallen ab, die Erleichterung ist deutlich und die Liebe, die sie ihren ‚Kindern' entgegen bringt.

Sie sind schon ein seltsames Gespann, aber ein richtige Familie.

„Alice!", raunt Aro wieder, zischelnd.

Ob er zuschlagen wird, nun wo sein Preis so nah ist?

#


End file.
